


The London Husbands

by oneburritotorulethemall



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Sherlock, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, I swear, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Safe and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sherlock has a slight daddy kink, Smut, Spanking, Subtle D/s, Teen John Watson, Teenager John, Teenager Sherlock, Victorian Attitudes, Wax Play, beautiful victorian clothes, because I need to do justice to mr. Wilde, because we had to have smut, bottomSherlock, but it gets better, daddy/littleboy, don't hate for the holmescest, holmescest, just one chap, not a real teen John, not related to TAB, only this time I swear, or maybe not?, sherlock's an aristocratic pain in the ass in the begining, spanish fanfic, teen!lock, top!John, topJohn, victorian!lock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneburritotorulethemall/pseuds/oneburritotorulethemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De nuevo tenemos a Sherlock en su época victoriana (aunque no se relaciona para nada con TAB), Sherlock es un aristócrata y para buena (¿o mala?) suerte, John termina como su caballero de compañía. </p><p>No importa el año o el milenio, Sherlock es un dolor en el trasero...pero John domará eso (como todo :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The London Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748469) by [oneburritotorulethemall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneburritotorulethemall/pseuds/oneburritotorulethemall)



El cumpleaños número dieciocho del menor de la familia Holmes había acontecido hacía dos días, envuelto en el ambiente gélido de enero, provocando que cualquier celebración se tuviera que llevar a cabo en los interiores del hogar para garantizar la comodidad de los invitados; el tener que pasarlo en interiores con sus invitados habría desanimado a cualquiera, menos a él, después de todo… ¿A qué persona habría de invitar si no contaba con amistad alguna?  
  
Y eso era lo que el señor Holmes quería cambiar en el menor de sus hijos; Sherlock, un muchacho con la mayoría de edad cumplida, cabellera rizada oscura y la piel de mármol fino cuyo carácter parecía luchar con la atracción física que representaba cada día que se tomaba el obligado paseo a medio día o durante las cenas de sus padres.

*******

Se escuchó como azotaban la puerta que llevaba al estudio de Sherlock, donde el muchacho pelinegro se encontraba inclinado sobre una serpiente de corto tamaño, pinchada a una bandeja y lista para ser víctima de su curiosidad. – No es necesario que volvamos a la misma conversación de siempre, ¿o si, padre? –cuestionó sin levantar la mirada siquiera, más enfocado en el animal muerto; ante aquella respuesta, su padre apretó el puño con molestia.

– ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que sucedió allá afuera, Sherlock? –requirió el señor Holmes de manera seria, mirando fijamente a su hijo‑ y mírame cuando se te esté hablando. – Con un revoleo de ojos ante el fastidio, Sherlock abandonó toda curiosidad para mirar a su padre, dispuesto a perder otros cinco minutos (“ _no, tres minutos y veinte segundos ahora que no se encuentra de humor”_ pensó el muchacho) en aquella conversación que sabía iba a ganar.

–Recibí a la señorita Cathrine Wyndham para sostener un juego bastante aburrido y palurdo de ajedrez, tomamos el té y como su mano derecha lo indica, no es capaz de sostener una conversación decente con otro ser humano de un coeficiente aceptable –. Respondió él un tanto aburrido, sin más, se giró para volver hacia la serpiente y los ácidos que le intrigaban, aumentando la molestia de su progenitor.

–¡Llamaste estúpida a la señorita Wyndham y prácticamente la has forzado a salir de manera vergonzosa de nuestro hogar! –, exclamó el señor, avanzó unos pasos y lo sostuvo del brazo, – ¡Y mírame a la cara cuando esté hablando contigo! ¿Qué es lo que piensas que es este lugar? ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta familia? ¿Acaso piensas que somos una panda de borrachos vulgares que van gritando por ahí? William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida? Has cumplido dieciocho años, has terminado el colegio pero nada te complace en la vida: No cuentas con ninguna amistad, no tienes ningún enfoque para la vida que el señor te ha brindado. Comer, beber y cometer locuras en un buen hogar está muy bien pero no siempre estaré aquí para ir arreglando tu reputación por tu pésimo carácter.  
  
Ante las pequeñas palabras, Sherlock se soltó del agarre que le mantenía presa y miró serio a su padre, inclusive molesto, ¿Qué de interesante tenía una vida mundana como la que sus padres intentaban forzarle a tomar? No existía pasatiempo alguno que saciara su hambre por conocimiento, sus progenitores consideraban indigno que alguien como él enfocara su vida al ejercicio de alguna labor (“ _Si deseas hacer algo con respecto a la sociedad, Sherlock querido, podrías ir con la señora Ventham los domingos a la caridad de la iglesia”_ le sugirió su madre alguna vez.)  La única opción viable era el ejército pero no le atraía la idea de ir de aquí a allá, durmiendo en lugares inmundos, protegiendo lugares que no le pertenecían y asesinando personas que jamás había conocido pero que, al igual que él, eran obligados a pelear el uno contra el otro todo porque una vieja mujer y un anciano hombre no podían resolver sus diferencias cara a cara. Ahora, ¿casarse con una mujer, procrear? La idea de formar una familia junto a una especie que no le atraía era igual de atractiva que la idea de ser militar y, ya que aquella época parecía disgustarle por sus reglas sociales, podía verse como, semana tras semana, cada joven ingenua que acudía a su casa en un intento por conquistarle y así poder llevar el emblema Holmes un par de años más tarde, salía a toda prisa del domicilio, maldiciendo a Sherlock en amargo silencio e ignorando las disculpas que ambos padres intentaban ofrecerle. No. Que a él le dejaran en paz con sus libros, mapas, animales e instrumentos y él a cambio dejaría de asestarle las verdades a cada chica que le visitara.

‑ No te preocupes, adorado padre. Seguramente para cuando llegue el momento de concretar matrimonio, encuentres un cuerpo fresco para enterrar vistiendo mis ropas –,sonrió sarcástico, se acomodó el chaleco de seda negra y encaminó sus pasos para salir,‑ no me interesa decantar mis conocimientos por algo tan turbio como la tontería del “amor”, tampoco me importa no contar con un falso rostro que se haga llamar mi “amigo” así que, por lo que a mí concierne, puedes contratar veinte personas para que sean mis amistades o mis amoríos que yo, jamás tendré interés en ninguno de los dos–. Y con tales palabras, abandonó la sala de estudio con dirección a las caballerizas, dispuesto a montar algún caballo y dejar atrás las molestias del momento.

Quizá eso tenga que hacer ‑, murmuró el señor Holmes y suspiró en la habitación vacía, admirando los gustos de su hijo, ‑ quizá eso tenga que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! Este fanfic no está brit picked (aunque no importa porque está en español :v) ni tampoco ha sido betado (porque Raquel nadamás no, ni porque no tuviste internet, Raquel uwu xD) así que no me golpeen c: 
> 
> Muchas gracias a Raquel que me ayudó a elegir el título (el título de trabajo era "victorian works" muy...caca tbh) y también me animó a subirlo c: 
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios y los kudos en cada capítulo <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock aún no se deja mirar por John (o quizá si?) pero la vida de éste último está por cambiar. Quizá para mal, quizá para bien.

Los rayos del sol aún no acariciaban los tejados de las pobres callejuelas en la zona este londinense y sin embargo, ya se podía ver como la mayoría de los habitantes de las casas se encontraban en movimiento, terminando de alistarse para acudir a las fábricas y poder llevar los mínimos ingresos que generaban a casa y que, a pesar de todo, era mejor a no tener nada.  
  
En un domicilio marcado con el número veinticuatro de la calle Boundary, en la sección habitacional de Old Nichol, habitaba una familia de clase trabajadora como el resto de la calle, las paredes de la casa eran crueles en invierno y poco amables en el verano, ahí, un muchacho de veintidós años, rubio de estatura promedio se arregla el chaleco de algodón que su madre le consiguió años atrás con un vendedor ambulante.  
  
Apresúrate ya, hoy vas conmigo a un trabajo importante –Dijo el señor Watson, comandante de aquella familia y padre del muchacho rubio; éste asintió para apresurarse y poco después se encontraba sentado a la triste mesa de la cocina, ayudando a su madre a servir el desayuno a pesar del reclamo visual de su padre; ‑ este trabajo es bastante importante, si no lo arruinas como todo lo demás, probablemente ganemos unas treinta libras y así, llegaremos bien hasta últimos del siguiente mes.

Hamish, no le agobies con temas del dinero, aún es joven para tales mortificaciones ‑, intentó intervenir la señora Watson, ‑disculpa, querido‑. Añadió ante la dura advertencia que su esposo le hizo con la mirada.

Jamás se es demasiado joven para trabajar y sobrevivir, tiene suerte que no le pusiéramos a barrer calles desde los cinco años; deja de mirarnos como idiota, John y apúrate ‑, volvió a retarle su padre y el muchacho asintió con un pequeño suspiro. Sin más regaños e interrupciones, ambos varones Watson salieron de la casa, abrigándose lo mejor posible que les permitían sus abrigos gastados, y echaron a andar en dirección a Harrow, un poblado cercano a Londres. El largo trayecto, de unas catorce millas que habrían acortado con un carruaje de renta que un amigo suyo les habría conseguido por menor precio si su padre hubiese evitado embriagarse durante todo el mes, al menos había permitido a John distraer sus pensamientos y tratar de memorizar lo poco que había podido leer sobre remedios básicos de medicina; si bien nunca podría ser médico ( _“¿Tu? ¿médico? ¿Por qué no mejor usar el dinero en comer y no en estupideces como el colegio? ¡Preocúpate por sobrevivir y no en fantasear!”_ Fue lo que dijo el señor Watson en cuanto John le contó sobre su plan de vida), nada le impedía el al menos curiosear un poco en los tópicos que los médicos miraban día a día.

‑Todos los de su clase son unos bastardos pretenciosos –dijo el señor Watson de pronto, sacando a John de su tren de pensamientos y provocando que éste notara que, por aquél entonces, el sol ya había hecho su aparición y que iban en pleno campo, ‑siempre con sus bailes estrafalarios y ropa asquerosamente cara.

‑Padre ‑. Censuró John en reprobatoria.

‑Pero esos bastardos pretenciosos, justo como al que veremos en media hora más, harán que hoy y el resto del mes comamos como reyes ‑, continuó el señor, ignorando el reproche de su hijo, ‑nunca te vuelvas como uno de ellos, muchacho. Incluso entre ellos mismos se arrojan estiércol.

“ _No me vendría mal que nos arrojáramos un poco.”_ Pensó el joven rubio al ir andando y optó por secundar en serio a las palabras de su padre aunque no concordara con sus ideas en lo más mínimo: John jamás había pertenecido a la clase alta (lo más costoso que tuvo fue el par de botines negros y un chaleco cuando tenía diez años, los cuales su madre le consiguió gracias a la mujer para la cual trabajó, siendo que ésta última tenía un hijo de la edad de John en aquél entonces y el muchacho había despreciado las prendas tras usarlas un par de ocasiones. A John le había parecido una actitud arrogante y desidiosa pero ¿Qué más daba? Aquello le había resultado en ropa nueva) pero tampoco comulgaba con la opinión común de su padre y vecinos: Todo rico era malo y los pobres siempre serían seres de buen corazón.

Su filosofía era algo más sencilla: Existían pobres buenos y pobres malos, así como habían ricos bondadosos como ricos de mal corazón; y, si un pobre lo deseaba, trabajando podría subir a algo más.

Tras abandonar el nuevo tren de pensamientos al cual se había subido, John comenzó a divisar el edificio de tres pisos y amplio terreno, aún no estaba en su interior pero sabía que su propia casa fácilmente podría caber doce o quince veces dentro de su futuro lugar de trabajo por lo que aquello llamó su atención de sobremanera: No iban a trabajar en casa de cualquier familia de clase media, en algún despacho o casa de banquero; aquella casa gritaba su status aristócrata desde la distancia. A medio camino más cercano al domicilio, se escuchó el galope de un solo caballo, John hizo su andar hacia un lado y por momentos logró ver al joven jinete que viajaba en dirección contraria a la de ellos, tal joven miró a señor e hijo Watson con altivez y no reparó más en ellos al alejarse.

¿Qué te digo? Ricos estúpidos ‑, dijo el señor Watson y negó chasqueando la lengua un par de veces; por su parte, John pensó un instante más en la mirada del joven jinete: Había sido azul pero no del todo, parecía más el mar después de una tormenta, “ _da igual”_ se dijo a sí mismo y siguió el silencioso camino al lugar de trabajo. Tras la media hora prometida y atravesar el camino de grava, sus pasos tuvieron fin; finalmente se encontraban en la propiedad Holmes.

El interior no era menos distinguido que la fachada exterior, o al menos eso pensó John a pesar de que les habían recibido por la puerta trasera por donde los criados entraban y salían habitualmente, mientras, el jefe de criados les daba indicaciones, designándolos  a ambos a los mantenimientos  en caballeriza.

  
*********************************************  
  
  


‑El señor va a morir como siga pasando molestias tan graves a causa del señorito Sherlock –, dijo mientras tanto una de las mucamas en el sencillo comedor para criados, donde todos se encontraban tomando el desayuno después de haber atendido  una gran cantidad de las necesidades matutinas de sus empleadores, ‑no le hace más que pasar angustias y angustias al pobre señor.

Lo que debieron darle a ese muchacho tan odioso son unos buenos azotes en el trasero envés de tanta libertad y mimos ‑, interrumpió la jefa de mucamas, una mujer que apenas llegaba a los cuarenta años, ‑eso le habría dado yo. Es un caballero por la cuna donde nació, si no, diría que proviene de Whitechapel*.

‑ ¡Señora Fisher! ‑, masculló otra de las mucamas, más jóvenes, tras beber otro tanto de té, ‑puede que el señorito tenga un carácter difícil para con sus invitados pero con nosotros es muy educado y creo que compararlo con Whitechapel es muy injusto‑. Entonces, calló al ver entrar al señor Watson.

‑Quisiera saber si podría tener una palabra con el señor William, si es posible.

‑No llame al señor por su nombre cristiano, hombre insensato –, le reprimió la señora Fisher, mirándolo severamente, ‑además, ¿Qué es lo que usted podría querer tratar con el señor?

‑El asunto no es de vital importancia para mí y quizá tampoco lo sea para el señor ‑, esto último, el señor Watson lo pronunció con cierto desdén, ‑pero si podría evitar que en un futuro cercano fallezca por tantas molestias graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whitechapel en el siglo XIX era el barrio inglés más pobre y de mayor delincuencia (en la actualidad continúa siendo uno de los barrios de zona de riesgo.)
> 
> Chicos/as, muchas gracias! Vi que tengo kudos y hits a pesar de que no lo he compartido en fb ni tumblr ni nada :') gracias eternas! 
> 
> Lamento si los capítulos son muy cortos, pero al menos son varios; ya iremos avanzando con la historia :'D! 
> 
> Probablemente vuelva a actualizar el jueves (vamos, tampoco quiero atiborrarlos con tanto capítulo xD) Gracias por los kudos <3
> 
> P.S: si quieren buscarme, en fb estoy como Stephanie Riddle Cruz y mi cuenta de roleplay es Sherlock Holmes-Watson (les puedo rolear sheriarty, holmescest [SORRY NOT SORRY], JOHNLOOOOOOOOCK 5EVER (?) vamos, de todo menos anderlock y sherlolly) (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John podría ser médico, al fin...¿pero a costa de que?

‑ ¡Eh, Watson! ‑. Gritó un muchacho al exterior de la caballeriza principal donde John se encargaba en ese momento de asear al resto de los caballos; al escuchar su nombre, bajó del escalón donde subía para alcanzar material de aseo y acudió enseguida con el muchacho. –Tardas mucho en responder, Watson.

‑Tampoco eres el más veloz de la historia, Adam. ¿Qué necesitas?

‑El señor te requiere en la biblioteca ‑, Adam, uno de los del servicio, miró a John de arriba abajo y con un suspiro, le peinó de manera que no luciera tan terrible, ‑ojalá pudiéramos quitarte el olor a estiércol.

John hizo caso omiso al aroma y se bajó las mangas de la camisa mientras intentaba mantenerle el paso a Adam. ‑ ¿Y para que quiere verme el señor Holmes?

‑No dejes que el señor Forner te escuche refiriéndote al señor de modo tan impropio ‑, advirtió al detener sus pasos y miró a John fijamente, ‑ el señor  Forner, mayordomo y jefe de servicio, nos ha regañado a todos al menos una vez pero no te apresures a que te reprenda tan rápido ‑, y con ese consejo reanudó sus pasos hacia la casa. Entraron por la puerta del servicio ubicado en la parte trasera y menos conocida de la casa, recorriendo pasillos sin pintura alguna al ser dominio para los sirvientes y escaleras para llegar a la biblioteca.

Todo eso está muy bien, pero no responde a mi pregunta sobre porque me manda a llamar el señor ‑, dijo John de modo indiferente para cubrir el nerviosismo que aquél llamado le provocaba, ‑ No he hecho nada malo: Sé que me dio el día para acostumbrarme al lugar pero envés de eso, he estado aprendiendo y trabajando.

‑Yo que sé, Watson. Si fuera el señor, envés de poner a alguien tan enano en la caballeriza, lo habría puesto de limpia botas ‑, entonces Adam sonrió ante el enojo disimulado de John, ‑con calma, Watson. Recuerda: Al señor se le trata como tal y sólo has o di lo que él te permita ‑, susurró ya estando a unos pasos de la biblioteca, ‑Mi señor, aquí está el joven Watson.

‑gracias, Adam. Puede irse ‑, despidió el señor Holmes con una sonrisa, Adam se marchó simplemente y dejó a John en su compañía junto con el señor Watson, quien se encontraba sentado frente al primero, ‑no tenga miedo, Watson. No voy a reprenderlo ni a despedirlo ‑, sonrió de nuevo, consiguiendo calmar a John, ‑ de hecho, su padre tiene algo muy interesante que contarle.

El padre de John miró al señor Holmes por un instante y asintió; durante la ausencia de John, su padre había descubierto que el empleador de ambos tenía un hijo que le causaba grandes malestares por su falta de interés en todo acto social, rayando en el aislamiento y ante aquella situación, el señor Watson había encontrado una excelente oportunidad para su hijo. –Verás, hijo ‑, comenzó con un tono amable, uno que jamás había usado con sus hijos, ‑hace unos minutos, el señor me dio la oportunidad de hablar con él y resulta que su hijo menor; un muchacho fantástico en todo ámbito; no le vendría mal contar con una amistad como la tuya, siendo que eres un muchacho en el que puede confiarse y cuya amistad se aprecia, al señorito le encantaría contar contigo…

‑A lo que se refiere tu padre, Watson ‑, interrumpió el señor Holmes, ‑es que tu nuevo puesto sería una versión masculina de las damas de compañía; puedes tomar prestados los libros de la biblioteca, se te comprará ropa decente para que puedas acudir con el señorito a diferentes partes, inclusive y, si tu lo deseas, se te apadrinará para que realices algún estudio superior en algún tópico o materia; tendrás una habitación junto a la de mi hijo por si llega a necesitar tu asistencia.

‑Y… ¿Sólo tengo que acompañarlo? –Atinó John a murmurar.

El señor Holmes asintió. –Acompañarlo y fungir la función básica de vestirlo y asistirlo con el baño; por ello se te dará un pago mensual de veinte libras y tendrás los domingos a tu entera disposición; obviamente los alimentos los tendrás asegurados y ante los demás, serás una visita. Todo esto si te parece, claro está.

John meditó en silencio. Era una gran oportunidad la que se presentaba: Su trabajo, envés de tenerlo sin parar desde las siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, solamente le tendría leyendo a lado de un muchacho, o acompañándolo a cabalgar, dar caminatas o lo que fuera que los aristócratas hicieran en su tiempo libre… Y por ello recibiría veinte libras al mes (algo bastante bueno para él), tendría los domingos para sí mismo (podría visitar a su madre), tendría ropa nueva y lo más importante aún: La oportunidad para volverse médico por fin estaba al alcance de su mano.

‑Decide ya, muchacho. El señor no tiene todo el santo día‑. Terció su padre, provocando una leve risa en el señor Holmes.

‑Watson padre, no lo apresure. Después de todo, es una decisión muy importante y que puede cambiarle la vida.

‑Lo haré ‑, decidió John, llamando con ello la atención de ambos hombres, ‑ lo haré. Seré compañía y amistad para su hijo.

  
**************************************************

Mientras John arreglaba su futuro en la biblioteca, el joven jinete con el que se había encontrado antes de llegar a la propiedad Holmes, detenía a su caballo fuera de la caballeriza de la misma; al notar su arribo, un joven castaño y de mirada ámbar salió a su encuentro.

‑Señor Sherlock, ¿Qué tal el paseo de hoy? ‑. Saludó el muchacho al tomar las riendas del caballo.

‑Nada inusual. Como siempre, Joshua. Eso si exceptuamos a un par de obreros que miraron a Graphein totalmente embelesados como si jamás hubiesen observado un caballo.

‑Mi señor, probablemente no lucieron así por su caballo, si no por alguien más ‑. Sonrió Joshua suavemente.

‑Supongo…que será cierto ‑, asintió Sherlock al ocultar la extrañeza que aquella respuesta le produjo; estaba por decir algo más cuando escuchó los gritos de varias mujeres del servicio que se encontraban durante su receso al exterior, corrió a prisa y al llegar fue recibido por el trío de mujeres que gritaban y evitaban el suelo como les fuese posible.

‑ ¡Señorito, tenga cuidado! ¡La rata! ‑, Le advirtió la más joven de ellas mientras miraba apurada por todas partes. Ante tal aviso, el joven pelinegro no evitó revolear los ojos en señal de fastidio, al localizar el roedor en cuestión (el pequeño animal se encontraba entre cajas de cereales), le acertó un puntapié para alejarlo.

‑Señoras, si van a reaccionar así ante la mínima intrusión de un roedor en un área abierta, les aconsejo nunca ser criadas en un domicilio en la ciudad. Morirán de un paro cardiaco a las veinticuatro horas ‑. Dijo Sherlock severamente y se alejó para entrar por la puerta principal a su casa, dejó que le retiraran la fusta y pañuelo mientras le comentaban la ubicación de su padre; sus pasos comenzaron a llevarlo veloz hacia la biblioteca: No toleraba la torpeza y miedos comunes en las personas y para él, personas de esa clase no debían habitar en el mismo lugar que él, o al menos no sin una llamada de atención.

 

*****************************************************************

‑ ¡Padre!‑. Se escuchó llamar a Sherlock al encontrarse a pocos pasos de la biblioteca.

Al escucharlo, el padre de Sherlock suspiró y sonrió. –Justo hablábamos del rey de Roma‑, dijo para John y su padre cuando Sherlock se detuvo en la entrada, ‑Sherlock, primeramente y antes de tus usuales quejas, quisiera presentarte al señor Watson y su padre, Hamish Watson.

‑  ¿Y a mí que me importa un par de obreros?

‑John no es un obrero, Sherlock. Es tu amigo, a quien espero trates debidamente.

‑ ¡Padre! ‑, refutó Sherlock  ante la noticia, ‑no es mi amistad. Sólo sé que es hijo de un obrero y una costurera artrítica, quien de algún modo logró hacer el “grandioso” gasto para poder darle leche y huevos en el desayuno envés de su ración de pan negro y que ambos viven en la zona este de Londres.

De no haberlo descrito de manera tan despectiva, John se habría maravillado y asombrado ante tal deducción, pero en cambio, el escucharlo hablar con tanto desdén y desprecio, le hizo rogar por la diminuta esperanza porque ese muchacho pelinegro no fuese a quien tenía que acompañar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que iba subir capitulo el jueves pero no pude resistirme.   
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y quienes me han agregado a facebook (perdón si no los reconozco pero se me olvida xD)
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sabe box? Nadie lo sabía. John por poco lo descubre.

El silencio reinó después de la protesta de Sherlock; el padre de John y John mismo miraban hacia otra parte para evitar la incomodidad, mientras que el padre de Sherlock ocultaba la molestia en su mirada: una vez más el joven pelinegro lo estaba avergonzando con su falta de tacto y modales.

‑No estaba requiriéndote información que no asoma al caso, Sherlock. John vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy, tendrá una habitación a tu lado y agradecerás su compañía, de lo contrario, ¡puedes comenzar a realizar tu equipaje y mudarte a Spitalfields* con los franceses para que ya puedas contar con un motivo para tu comportamiento deplorable! ‑. Exclamó su padre, encontrándose en el límite de su paciencia y dejando la habitación con un silencio aún más tenso. Al pasar un par de minutos sin obtener réplica por parte de su hijo, el señor Holmes se pasó una mano por el bien peinado cabello oscuro y suspiró. –Señor Hamish, comprenderá que el trabajo que le asigné es sólo por hoy.

Bastante ‑, asintió el señor Watson, despertando a tiempo de su entretenimiento mental.

Entonces me gustaría que al finalizar su trabajo, diera despedida a su hijo; le doy mi palabra de que John estará en buen cuidado‑, El señor Holmes volvió a hablar con tanta seguridad y amabilidad que ni siquiera parecía que minutos antes había gritado a su hijo, ‑ John, ya instruiré al servicio que se te arregle la habitación junto a la de Sherlock y después de que tomes el desayuno, Sherlock te acompañará con el señor Tisher, es un excelente sastre y su hermano es uno de los mejores zapateros, sabrán tenerte bien atendido. Ahora, señor Watson, vuelva a sus actividades.

 

El padre de John salió echándole una última mirada a su hijo menor, dejando al joven rubio con una gran incógnita: ¿Cómo iba a pagar toda la ropa? Su calzado lo tenía gracias a que su madre vendió un poco de mármol (el cuál consiguió de los cubre botellas* que encontró andando una vez) , los zapatos eran usados y en invierno la nieve parecía ensañarse con su calzado pero lo prefería mil veces a tener que volver a ir descalzo por ahí.

 

¿Señor Holmes? Le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que está haciendo a mi favor pero preferiría que la compra de cosas fuese hasta dentro de unos meses ‑. Pidió John, provocando que Sherlock revoleara los ojos con discreción.

El señor Holmes dejó de escribir y miró extrañado a John. ‑ ¿Puedo conocer la razón? Los señores Tisher no tardarían más que uno o dos días en tenerte todo lo necesario.

El Neanderthal piensa que tiene que pagar su propia ropa y calzado‑, terció Sherlock con tono aburrido, habiéndose sentado entre tanto, ‑ por favor, si se te requiriera pagar tu vestimenta, llamaríamos a uno de esos judíos vendedores, sería ropa de segunda mano mejor que la tuya.

Sherlock, busca a Forner, pídele que indique a la señora Casey preparar el desayuno para una sola persona y extiéndele una disculpa para ella por interrumpir sus actividades ‑. Indicó el señor Holmes con seriedad.

Pero padre…‑, Sherlock intentó protestar pero al recordar la reprimenda sobre Spitalfields, calló con resignación y los dejó solos al salir.

Te pido una disculpa por su comportamiento‑, el señor Holmes suspiró, ‑sé que su impresión te dicta lo contrario pero ha recibido educación, sólo que su carácter le erradica toda clase de modales. También te pido que, si en un futuro su comportamiento hacia ti fuera el mismo, me lo hagas saber para darle una solución.

 

********************************************************************

Sherlock obedeció a su padre a regañadientes e inclusive recibió simpatía por parte del mayordomo ya que, tal como dijo la criada en el desayuno, el joven pelinegro era educado con ellos, amable inclusive, todo lo contrario, a visitas y relaciones de sus padres.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el comedor familiar con una taza de té por compañía mientras servían el desayuno a John y éste miraba todo en silencio, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad y asombro. Un plato con tostadas, jamón, huevos estrellados y judías le eran servidas en porciones que de normal habría compartido con su hermana y madre; también, se miraba acompañado por mantequilla (¿Por qué ésta lucía tan diferente a la que él comía a veces en casa?), jalea de fresa casera, té para él y Sherlock… Iba a quedar lleno por el resto del mes.

Por su parte, Sherlock seguía aburrido por las acciones del joven rubio, exasperándose ante las emociones y precauciones de éste ante la comida. ¿Pero que podía esperarse del joven caballero? El periodo más largo que pasó con hambre en toda su vida fueron quince minutos hacía tres años, y porque la cocinera se demoró en aquella ocasión. Nunca había pasado hambre, su ropa siempre perfecta y hecha por sastres, su única preocupación: los libros, el conocimiento y su arrogancia. ¿Cómo iba a comprender las emociones de John si sus “desgracias” ni siquiera podían definirse así.

No tienes que meditar sobre los cubiertos -; instruyó el pelinegro, todavía notando las dudas del joven rubio; - al menos no de momento ya que estamos en privado; probablemente mis padres te excusen y suban la cena a tu habitación mientras aprendes…

  
Se los agradezco, pero no tienen por qué preocuparse tanto tiempo; aprendo rápido. No soy idiota-. Sonrió John entre sus primeros bocados, relajándose al fin.

Claro que no -. Respondió Sherlock sarcástico, con esa pequeña y simple frase logró arrojar al trasto la sonrisa de su “invitado” para darle paso a un silencio un tanto denso.

A pesar del desánimo que Sherlock le provocó con su respuesta, John se decidió a intentar romper la hostilidad (de nuevo) ‑Y… bueno, tu padre le contó al mío que has acabado tus estudios generales, ¿Qué más planeas estudiar? ¿leyes? ¿contaduría? A lo mejor para profesor, vi que te gustan mucho los libros.

Tan pronto John terminó de hablar, la risa no se hizo esperar por parte del menor de los Holmes. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

\- ¿T-Trabajar? ¿Yo? -; cuestionó Sherlock a duras penas entre risas, bebió parte de su té para recuperar la compostura. Acomodó su corbata negra de seda y carraspeó una vez calmo; -Por favor, John. Las personas como yo jamás hemos necesitado trabajar y nunca lo haremos.

\- ¿Por inútiles? -. Cuestionó John irritado por su risa.

Te recuerdo que uno de esos “inútiles” es mi padre, ten precaución con lo que dices, Watson -, advirtió Sherlock con seriedad, - y no necesitamos “trabajar” porque para eso están ustedes los pobres: para ser empleados y poder vivir. Nosotros estudiamos no por la necesidad de tener un puesto mediocre, si no, porque la ignorancia es la madre de toda suciedad en el hombre y, obviamente, nunca debemos estar sucios; tus vecinos, por otra parte… -, y entre palabras, le retiró una paja de heno del cabello,- no son el ejemplo de pulcritud ¿o sí? –Y con una sonrisa con tintes crueles, separó la distancia entre ambos.  
  
John apretó el puño por debajo de la mesa. Aquello le había molestado sobremanera, nunca había conocido a alguien tan mezquino y cruel y en verdad no creía mucho que existiera una persona con tales características…hasta conocer a Sherlock. Con él lo comprobó. –Escucha bien, “realeza”… ‑, musitó serio.

‑Caballero, si no te es mucha molestia ‑, interrumpió Sherlock para corregirlo por el deleite de hacerlo, molestando más a John.

‑“Caballero” o lo que sea, no me interesa cuánto dinero tengas, no me importa si sabes lo que es dormir en la calle porque tus padres se quedaron sin poder rentar por el mes, o lo que es ir por las callejuelas buscando algún modo para ayudar a tu madre y que esa noche puedas cenar, si sabes lo que es ir por la nieve andando sin saber si es mejor o peor andar con botines. Nada de eso me interesa pero el que tu padre pueda arrojar dinero al cielo sin preocupación no te da derecho por encima de todos nosotros, es más, “caballero” ¿has pensado que de no ser por tu padre, tu y yo podríamos ser compañeros de trabajo para otro caballerito como tú? ¿Qué serías tu quien tendría que soportar a otro malcriado? O quizá de niño tú habrías sido quien tuvo que buscar entre basura para vender algo y poder comer, ¿Qué te parece? Habrías muerto al año, porque puede que yo no tenga ni un penique en esta vida, pero se vivir; tú eres un inútil, tu boca no sabe más que desechar desprecio; tu vida me da tristeza… ‑Quizá todo lo que dijo no había sido lo mejor y probablemente todas sus palabras le traerían problemas, pero a John no le importaba. Sólo había convivido con ese muchacho por dos horas y ya le había hartado; habría querido desistir del trabajo pero al recordar la posibilidad de una carrera y que con dicha carrera podría sacar a su madre de la pobreza…tuvo que tirar de su paciencia y resistir.

Sherlock por su parte lo escuchó en silencio por buena parte del tiempo, encendiendo cada nervio con la molestia por cada palabra que John dejaba escapar, tan pronto éste terminó; el joven pelinegro le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó contra la pared. “ _¿Has escuchado del box, mendigo? ¿Es todo lo que tu capacidad te permite idear?”_ pensó con molestia mientras le arrastraba; estaba a punto de asentarle el primer golpe, cuando uno de los criados entró al comedor familiar.

‑Señorito Sherlock, la…habitación está lista –, empezó a decir el criado y al verlos, se apresuró a separarlos, ‑señorito, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha dicho? ‑. Cuestionó mientras Sherlock se arreglaba los puños de su camisa y John la corbata.

El joven pelinegro sonrió de lado, altivo y con el triunfo en el rostro; sólo bastaría una historia para ver al rubio fuera de su hogar y lejos de su vida, sólo haría falta unas frases y seguramente media hora después podría asomarse por los ventanales para ver a John marcharse de vuelta a su pobre vida en el este de Londres… Pero tuvo una idea mejor. –Me encuentro absolutamente bien y no me han comunicado nada, Harker. Durante el desayuno le comenté al señor Watson sobre mis habilidades para el box y me pidió una demostración cuando acabara con sus alimentos y usted llegó justo cuando iba a mostrarle unos movimientos. Dígame, ¿qué es lo que tiene listo usted?

El criado; un hombre de treinta años y mirada suave que combinaba con su cabello oscuro; lo miró sin creerle del todo pero decidió no intervenir. –Iba a comentarle que la habitación para el señor Watson ya está lista, señorito. Si gusta, puedo mostrarle el camino en este instante.

Será lo mejor –, asintió Sherlock antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su estudio, ‑ y Watson, será mejor que recuerde conducir con cuidado, no queremos que la próxima vez la demostración de box se lleve a cabo en su totalidad, ¿no es así? ‑. Y separó su camino de ambos hombres con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, dejando a John entre el fastidio y la molestia.

‑Es un hombre arrogante y totalmente fastidioso ‑, masculló John para sí mientras caminaba a lado del criado, siguiéndolo para llegar a su nueva habitación.

‑Cuida que el mayordomo no te escuche, chico. Podrás pasar ante los amigos y familia de los señores como un invitado y amigo del señorito, pero de normal eres un criado más, pero con mucha, mucha suerte ‑, aconsejó el criado tras escucharlo, ‑ciertamente, tuviste suerte de tener una edad cercana a la de él, de lo contrario, estarías en tu puesto normal.

‑ ¿Pero lo han visto? ¿Escuchado? ¡Es un malcriado en su totalidad! Que los pobres sólo somos para servir, que no podemos hacer nada. Bien, estoy de acuerdo que mucho tiempo lo pasamos trabajando, pero al momento de llevarnos el bocado a la boca, sea vasto o escaso, nos sentimos satisfechos y orgullosos de nosotros mismos porque hemos trabajado arduamente para conseguir nuestro alimento. ¿Él que puede sentir cuando se sienta a la mesa y empieza a comer? ¡Nada! Pero usted y yo, en cambio, tenemos orgullo, honor y conocemos el verdadero significado de la satisfacción porque sabemos valernos de nosotros mismos. Y sólo por eso valemos mucho y tanto como él cree valer.

El criado sonrió ante el valor que John mismo se otorgaba y no pudo evitar la simpatía hacia él. En silencio, le abrió la puerta a la habitación cuando hubieron llegado y le extendió la mano. –Charles Harker, un gusto. E hijo, déjame darte un consejo: Que Forner no te escuche hablando de esa manera sobre el señorito, no quiero que un chico carismático como tu tenga problemas.

‑Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca hablarle con su nombre solamente y ser amable. Lo tengo bastante entendido. –Asintió John y le estrechó la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

‑Muy bien, cualquier cosa que necesites, ahí tienes la campanilla a mano derecha del cabecero de la cama. Y chico, ten paciencia; recuerda que no siempre tendrás que ser la compañía de un muchacho y a cambio, recibirás grandes oportunidades. Aprovéchalas. –Despidió el criado y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a John a solas.

John permaneció en silencio varios minutos, meditando las palabras que Harker le había aconsejado y vio en ellas un atisbo de luz: Sherlock no siempre iba a necesitar una compañía, en algún momento sus padres le buscarían otro domicilio o él encontraría alguien con quien casarse y se marcharía de ahí, entonces su trabajo habría terminado…o si eso nunca pasara y Sherlock viviera siempre con sus padres, de igual manera, él para entonces ya habría terminado sus estudios de médico y se habría marchado, siempre agradecido por la gran oportunidad.

‑Sherlock no siempre va a ser un jovencito ‑. Dijo John para la habitación vacía y, de mucho mejor ánimo, sonrió hasta que le envolvió la sorpresa por las magnitudes de la habitación; en el lugar, adornado de manera romántica y elegante (como todo en la casa) tenía tal amplitud que le pareció que ahí cabía un par de veces la habitación en la que había vivido con sus padres y hermana hasta esta mañana, comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación, rozando los muebles de caoba con la punta de los dedos, maravillado ante el lujo de todo (“ _¿Cuántas personas podrían comer, y durante cuánto, con el precio de cada mueble?”_ Se preguntó en algún momento) y al notar la cama mullida, de tamaño para dos personas, no pudo evitar arrojarse cual niño y rió al caer en la comodidad de la cama, entre almohadas y cubiertas.

‑No te preocupes, mamá. Pronto tú también estarás bien ‑. Prometió a la habitación vacía, como si su madre se encontrara ahí y cerró los ojos un momento para no responder más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spitalfields era un barrio pobre del siglo XIX que se encontraba habitado por descendientes de tejedores de seda que cayeron en desgracia ante la aparición de las fábricas textiles en Manchester. 
> 
> **Los cubre botellas del siglo XIX (ahora corchos y corcholatas) eran esferitas hechas de vidrio y mármol. Las personas pobres los juntaban en las calles, los rompían y vendían el mármol que conseguían. 
> 
> Guys, gracias por todos sus kudos y comentarios por face (Stephanie Riddle Cruz, para quien guste c: ) y lo siento porque los capitulos sean tan cortitos, pero trato al menos de actualizar cada día o cada dos uwu 
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus kudos, no saben cómo me hace el día <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sorprende en ocasiones, no con su mala actitud, si no todo lo contrario.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía así, ¿esto era la calma? ¿La tranquilidad y el descanso? Porque era como estar tendido en nubes, dejando que el mundo debajo de él discutiera y se enojara entre sí… Hasta que se sintió extraño, ¿Qué pasaba? Se sentía como si alguien vigilara cada pensamiento suyo; pronto, las nubes se alejaron y dieron paso a la habitación de antes con sus mismos adornos románticos y elegantes…  
  
‑ ¡Por dios, Sherlock!‑. Exclamó John al notar la presencia del pelinegro, de pie a un lado de su cama como un sabueso fiel a su amo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí? ¿Y cuanto tiempo se había dormido él? Aún un tanto dormido, se talló la cara y se sentó en el borde de la cama. -‑ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

‑Entré hace veinte minutos, han pasado dos horas desde el desayuno. Le pedí a Forner que te avisara que teníamos el coche listo, no obtuvo respuesta y fue a avisarme. He ahí el porque tuve que venir‑. Excusó el pelinegro sin mucha pena, abandonó su puesto a lado del rubio y se miró un momento en el espejo, acomodándose su abrigo oscuro por mero deleite. ‑Te he dejado un atuendo apropiado en el clóset; era mío de hace tres años, está bien cuidado gracias a mi madre.‑ Concluyó sin dejar de verse en el espejo, siendo el único momento del día (y quizá del mes) en que le gustaba admirar su reflejo.

John agradeció en silencio sin prestarle mucha atención a sus acciones, ya se había hartado de él dos horas antes, no quería otro episodio con Sherlock, al menos no durante el resto del mes; tratando de guardar la pereza, se apresuró a abrir el clóset y enarcó una ceja al mirar la magnitud del mismo “ _jamás voy a dejar de sorprenderme con todas estas cosas, ¿o sí?”_ pensó hasta que encontró el único atuendo que llenaba la sub-habitación, al menos de momento. –No puedo usar esto, Sherlock. Es carísimo; es-está casi nuevo y parecen telas muy caras… ‑. Y bastó una sola mirada de fastidio por parte del joven aristócrata para detener sus protestas, “ _definitivamente nunca”_ se dijo internamente al desvestirse con rapidez, aunque tuvo problemas en un principio con algunas partes de su atuendo, logró estar listo cinco minutos después; se miró al espejo y supo que si su padre llegaba a verlo así, iba a desaprobarlo. “ _Nunca te vuelvas uno de ellos, muchacho”_ resonaron en su mente aquellas palabras de su padre pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Disfrazarse de burgués era parte de su trabajo.

‑No está mal, Watson. Podrías verte peor ‑, musitó Sherlock al verlo a través del reflejo, suspiró y le dio la cara, ‑sin embargo te recomiendo no entablar demasiada conversación cordial con el sastre, te descubrirás tu mismo si permaneces más de dos minutos charlando con él.

‑Aunque no lo creas, no soy tan idiota. Podría mentirle muy bien ‑. Se defendió John con un fastidio disimulado al seguir los pasos de Sherlock cuando éste salió de la habitación.  
  
‑ ¿En verdad? ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de mencionar el uso de cada parte de una vajilla completa y el material con el que fueron fabricadas? ¿O decirme cuál es la cantidad de criados que se tienen en este domicilio? ¿No? Entonces una cuestión sencilla: ¿cuál es tu autor musical predilecto? ‑. Y ante el silencio de John de no verse capaz de responder, el pelinegro disfrutó por un instante la silenciosa victoria. –Eso pensé. No extiendas tu charla cordial por más de dos minutos ‑. Concluyó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada con la elegancia que siempre le había caracterizado (una distinción que parecían llevar todos los Holmes desde el nacimiento), antes de salir, el mayordomo le extendió el sombrero de copa plegable y lo rechazó como siempre.

Tras dejarse ayudar para subir y una vez que el coche arrancó, John optó por pasar los minutos en silencio y usarlos mejor en procesar todo lo que había sucedido con tanta rapidez porque, a decir verdad, si alguien hacía cinco años le hubiera dicho que iba a ganar doscientas cuarenta libras esterlinas al año por prácticamente estudiar una carrera, pasarlo leyendo y comiendo bien, se habría reído y tachado a tal persona de loca, quizá hasta se hubiese preocupado por la salud mental de tal comunicador… Pero ahora aquí estaba, en su realidad; una realidad por la que tendría que esforzarse a pesar de lo “sencillo” que parecía gracias a Sherlock y su mención sobre vajillas y música: ¿Qué iba a hacer? Todos en su vecindario apenas tenían tiempo para dormir, ni qué decir del dinero, entonces, era de dementes suponer que tendrían dichas opciones para acudir a un recital o a la ópera.

‑Beethoven‑. Musitó Sherlock a mitad del viaje, mirando hacia el paisaje.

‑ ¿Cómo? ‑.Cuestionó John confundido.

‑Por tu mirada y la manera en que contienes la respiración, podemos decir que te encuentras meditando sobre lo último que te indiqué, más precisamente sobre la música; entonces, te convendrá revisar a ese compositor ‑.Entonces volvió a quedarse en silencio, sin saber que maravillaba a John con sus cambios de actitud: Actuaba frío y distante con él, incluso grosero, pero en momentos se mostraba interesado en los daños que sus palabras provocaban y buscaba remediarlos.

El viaje terminó tras una hora en el coche; al comenzar a recorrer los caminos de la ciudad, Sherlock le indicaba los establecimientos y lo mejor que podría encontrarse en cada uno de ellos y John prestaba atención en silencio, cuando el joven pelinegro pagó dos chelines a un pequeño niño en la esquina* no pudo evitar pensar que, de no haber sido por su madre, él se habría encontrado en una posición similar desde los cinco años. El menor de los Holmes siguió guiándolo por las calles hasta que se encontraron con un local amplio de fachada clara y letras doradas en la parte superior, anunciando el nombre del lugar, abrió la puerta para John y aguardó en medio del local.

‑ ¡Ah, señor Holmes! ‑, saludó el sastre de excelente humor; un hombre cuyo cabello empezaba a adornarse con canas, las cuales no menguaban aún en su fuerza y habilidad; tras escuchar el tintineo de la campanilla ocupada de anunciar clientes, ‑ y si permite mi indiscreción, veo que ha traído un compañero de transacciones ‑. Sonrió, echándole una mirada rápida a John, éste último optando por ofrecerle una fugaz sonrisa incómoda.

‑Podría decirse, señor Tisher ‑, Sherlock suspiró y apenas si reparó en la presencia de su compañía al hablar, ‑ verá, mi amigo presente, el señor Watson, se encuentra visitándome por un buen periodo pero desafortunadamente no ha realizado la compra de un nuevo vestuario acorde a las tendencias que usted conoce, entonces le comenté que debíamos acudir al mejor sastre de la nación…y aquí nos encontramos.

‑Señor Holmes, usted y sus halagos. Si fuese yo una dama, diría que trata usted de cortejarme ‑, bromea el sastre con una sonrisa, la familia de Sherlock había sido cliente del negocio desde que el bisabuelo del señor Tisher lo fundó y sabía también que cada que un Holmes se presentaba en el lugar, a su partida una buena suma de dinero se quedaría, ‑ pero déjeme decirle, pecando de ególatra, que la apariencia de su amigo queda en las mejores manos. Me supongo yo que sólo requerirá un par de frocs**.  
  
‑Señor Tisher, si le comenté que mi amigo requeriría todo un vestuario nuevo, es porque hablo con la verdad. Requeriremos al menos diez de todo traje y prenda, además, haría bien en avisar a su hermano que le visitaremos tan pronto usted termine con todo lo que considere pertinente.

‑ ¡Por supuesto, señor Holmes! ‑.Exclamó el señor Tisher al realizar las ganancias que le dejaría aquel pedido al igual del beneficio que su hermano recibiría cuando ambos muchachos visitaran su local; con prisa, buscó a uno de sus empleados con el andar más veloz y le envió a la tienda de su familiar. –No se preocupe, señor Holmes; Timothy tiene un par de piernas bastante ágiles y no tardará nada en dar aviso, bien, señor Watson, si es usted tan amable de acompañarme.

‑Por cierto, señor Tisher, ignore las quejas de mi amigo en cuanto al material que usted utilice para las prendas. A pesar del dinero con el que cuenta, le gusta quejarse como si no tuviera lecho en el cual caer muerto ‑. Añadió Sherlock mientras el señor Tisher acomodaba un taburete para que John se parara encima y poder él tomarle las medidas.

Por su parte y mientras seguía al sastre, John le dedicó una mirada fría al joven pelinegro pero optó por quedarse en silencio una vez más.

‑Señor Watson, no se preocupe por la calidad de su ropa. Como podrá contarle el señor Holmes, mi familia lleva atendiéndoles desde hace cuatro generaciones y nunca les hemos fallado ‑, contó el sastre empezando a tomar medidas a John, ‑ahora dígame, ¿preferiría usted nácar u oro?  
  
‑Eh…pues…‑, titubeó John y odió tener que reconocer la verdad: Sherlock no había mentido tiempo antes cuando le dijo que arruinaría todo si se excedía en la charla cordial… Y ni siquiera había hablado hasta ese momento. ¿Oro o nácar? No era una chica para llevar joyería y por lo que había observado de Sherlock y su padre, los hombres aristócratas tampoco la usaban, ¿entonces? – nácar, creo.

‑Muy buena elección, señor Watson. Y tiene gustos similares a su amigo al parecer; cada que el señor Holmes nos visita en compañía de lady Holmes, siempre elije botones del material que usted eligió: discreto y elegante, como debe ser ‑. Le sonrió cordial el sastre y el resto del trabajo, lo realizó de manera eficaz, demostrando con cada movimiento y cada nota el talento por el cual la familia Holmes no protestaba por pagar. –Señor Holmes, aquí tiene la nota por las prendas y no se preocupe, puede usted liquidarlas dentro de dos días cuando venga a recoger todo.  
  
Con una sonrisa (forzada) de agradecimiento, Sherlock se guardó la nota al interior de su levita y salió del local, todo sin dejar que el joven rubio mirara el precio total de todas las prendas. En el mismo silencio, y siendo un proceso parecido al sucedido con el sastre (aunque no tan tardado, para alivio de John), sostuvieron la visita al zapatero, quien de nuevo entregó una nota con el coste de todo el calzado y les dejó marcharse; a pesar de haber cumplido con los recados del día, Sherlock siguió andando por las calles del centro en tranquilo silencio, ignorando a los mendigos que se atrevían a pedir un poco de misericordia hasta que uno de ellos, un muchacho de edad aproximada a la de John, con ropa sucia por los trabajos eventuales y las aventuras callejeras, se acercó a ellos.

‑ ¿John? ¿John Watson? ‑.Cuestionó el muchacho, confundiendo un tanto al mencionado, ‑no puede ser… ¡soy yo, Eliah! Jugábamos juntos hasta que mamá decidió internarse en una casa de trabajo..  
  
John permaneció meditando por unos instantes hasta que recordó la mirada esmeralda asociada a aquél niño, ahora hombre que estaba frente a él; se palmeó la frente y sonrió. ‑ ¡Claro, Eliah! Perdona que no te reconociera  pero ha pasado tanto tiempo; y no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra el ver un rostro amigo. –Y mientras John platicaba con él, el muchacho de mirada esmeralda no pudo evitar el nuevo atuendo de John al igual que el porte y prendas de Sherlock, quien permanecía con gesto aburrido a lado de John.

‑Oye, pero...Amigo, ¿Cómo hiciste para subir? Digo, por más que un pobre haga por subir, jamás puede llegar con la nobleza. ¿Cómo hiciste tú?

‑ ¿Qué? Ah, todo esto ‑, asintió John y carraspeó, ‑ no puedo contarte mucho del trabajo, Eliah pero puedo aconsejarte que te presentes en el Holmes manor, pidas hablar con el señor Forner que es el mayordomo de los Holmes y seguro te dará un buen empleo o quizá te permita hablar con el señor Holmes; pero procura ser amable con él, es un buen hombre y bondadoso pero a cambio debes ser un buen trabajador ¿entiendes?

‑Ya, ¿pero de que trabajas tu? Quizá pueda pedirle el mismo puesto‑. Insistió el muchacho, comenzando a poner un poco a prueba la paciencia de John.

‑Te digo que no puedo contarte, pero ve al Holmes manor y estarás  bien. En serio ‑, el joven rubio miró el aburrimiento de Sherlock, que de paso comenzaba a volverse más notorio cuando miraba frecuentemente su reloj de bolsillo o lo pasaba mirando de lado a lado, y suspiró, ‑escucha Eliah, buen amigo, has caso a lo que te digo: Ve y tendrás un buen empleo, un buen trato y ya no tendrás que buscar cubre botellas. Cuídate y espero que nos encontremos ahí ‑. Despidió con una sonrisa amable e instó a Sherlock a seguir el camino.  


‑Cuentas con bastante suerte, Watson ‑, dijo Sherlock de pronto un tanto serio mientras seguían andando, ‑ no había a la vista ninguna de las amistades o conocidos de mis padres. Los habrían achacado a rumores si te hubiesen visto dando un trato tan cordial a un pordiosero.

John suspiró, acopiando su paciencia de nuevo. –No es mi intención darle problemas y preocupaciones a tus padres, es lo último que se cruzaría por mi cabeza pero Eliah tampoco es un pordiosero; si, su ropa está sucia y quizá lleva unos manchones en su rostro pero nosotros nunca pudimos gozar de tener un baño y que alguien nos llenara una bañera; nos disculpamos por eso. –Aquello último lo dijo sarcásticamente y suspiró de nuevo; cuando pasaron por el Mary’s hospital, se arrepintió de haber hablado de aquella manera: de haberse quedado callado e ignorar las quejas del pelinegro, habría podido desviarse del camino al colegio y poder mirar los planes de estudio… Hasta que notó el camino que Sherlock tomaba. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Jamás iba a lograr comprenderlo.

‑No puedes comenzar a estudiar algo si no preguntas sus costes y fechas de inicio ‑. Fue lo único que Sherlock dio por respuesta a las incógnitas mudas de John.

Al adentrarse por la recepción principal, John miró con discreción a todos los estudiantes ir y venir por los pasillos con pequeñas libretas de bolsillo en la mano, algunos otros discutiendo algún tópico al pasar y, claro está, admirándose cuando su mirada llegaba a localizar a algún médico. Y permaneció ahí, dios sabe cuánto tiempo, admirando y escuchando con atención a los estudiantes que parecían ser de últimos grados, intentando aprender o memorizarse lo que mencionaban aunque aún no lo comprendiera…Hasta que rompieron su burbuja de nuevo. ‑ ¿Disculpa cómo?

‑Que te muevas y salgamos de aquí, llevo conmigo la información que padre requiere para ti. Además, presumo que no sabes escribir, mucho menos latín, griego, francés o alemán ‑, interrumpió Sherlock al abrirle la puerta del hospital, permitiéndole salir primero, John negó. El primero suspiró y tras una breve parada en una librería (donde John le miró comprar un par de libros, papeles, pluma y tintero), le dirigió por la calle Albemarle hasta detenerse frente a un edificio de fachada blanca, bastante acorde al arte arquitectónico de su época y con letras doradas clásicas deletreando el nombre _Brown’s hotel._ Al ingreso de ambos, un hombre les dirigió hasta la sala de té que constaba de pocas mesas debido a su privacidad y les asignaron un lugar para dos junto a una de las ventanas que miraban a la calle; Sherlock ordenó por ambos y en la espera, depositó los libros y papel en la mesa.

‑No quiero ser entrometido pero, ¿para qué es todo eso? ¿Vas a estudiar algo nuevo? ‑. Cuestionó John mientras su compañero pelinegro sacaba una pequeña cigarrera de plata junto su pequeña caja de cerillos, colocó un cigarro en su boca y exhaló el humo una vez encendido.

‑Yo no, quien va a aprender eres tú ‑. Sherlock acercó un poco más su silla y suspiró. –Por ahora no conoces más que nuestro idioma, desconoces todo romance y porte que entrega el francés, si tomas una obra de Platón no comprenderás absolutamente nada más que las ilustraciones; es decir, si digo: _Quel bel endroit_ *** ¿podrías comentarme que entendiste de ello?

‑ ¿Qué me estás presumiendo tus conocimientos de un modo no tan amable? ‑, ofreció John sin pena, provocando que Sherlock revoleara los ojos.

‑No, es francés. Y te hará bien conocerlo, no toda la información se encuentra en inglés; al igual que el alemán, griego y latín te serán de buen uso ‑; prometió el pelinegro; ‑en casa te mostraré la escritura. Pero sólo hasta entonces.

Y con aquella promesa y sin saberlo, el menor de los Holmes volvió a sorprender al menor de los Watson: Volvía a comportarse de manera agradable (¿o amable?) sin que nadie se lo hubiese pedido, como si en fugaces momentos le alegrara contar con la compañía (aunque bajo pago) de John.

Y John lo agradeció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En la época victoriana era común que en las calles de la ciudad, hubiese un niño en las esquinas que por un bajo costo, barría el camino de los aristócratas cuando estos cruzaban la calle. Normalmente se dividían en territorios para evitar altercados.
> 
> **Frocs: Abrigo "formal" que se usaba en el siglo XIX (link aquí para un ejemplo: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/af/f7/b5/aff7b5f2a4eb33faccb5c4f666c5019f.jpg )
> 
> ***Quel bel endroit que en francés significa "que lugar tan encantador."  
> \-------------------------------------  
> ¡Guys! Sé que dije que subiría capítulo cada día o cada dos pero...la escuela ya me está chupando y eso que apenas es el segundo mes T-T (pero tranquilos, esta semana tengo feriado, así que problablemente al fin de semana vuelva a subir c: ) 
> 
> Aún así, me emocionan todos los kudos que me han dejado durante mi ausencia <3  
> Cada Kudo y Comentario se agradece con el corazón <3
> 
> Son todos unas bolitas preciosas de amor y azúcar <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que decir? Mini sabrosura de Sherlock con otro :0 (?)
> 
> Y las dudas comienzan..

Ambos muchachos pasaron un par de horas en la sala de té del fino hotel, Sherlock enseñando con discreción lo básico del francés; después de todo, la fachada de John relataba ser un chico de la misma clase que él, un chico que supuestamente conocía de los idiomas y conocimientos al igual que cualquier joven de su edad. Las horas se fueron y tras pagar la cuenta, abandonaron el local y la ciudad a bordo del coche del padre de Sherlock, llegando así a casa a media tarde.

‑Señor Sherlock ‑, llamó su atención Joshua, el muchacho encargado de las caballerizas, cuando lo vio llegar. Con una sonrisa, le extendió un botón de oro, ‑ señor, hace tres días este botón cayó de sus prendas, probablemente después de su cabalgata diurna. ¿Qué le parece?

‑ ¿Qué tiene que parecerme? Me parece formidable que me haya devuelto esta pieza a pesar de que pudo obtener cinco o seis chelines por ello. El agradecimiento siempre encuentra su camino, mayormente en la oscuridad ‑. Sherlock tomó el botón con discreción para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, dejando con una sonrisa al joven encargado y la confusión floreciendo en el rostro de John, quien había alcanzado a escuchar un tanto y no comprendió buena parte de lo relatado por el pelinegro. –Andando, John; tus lecciones de lenguaje deben seguir.

‑Claro, si ‑. Asintió John espabilándose y le siguió al interior de la casa, guardándose toda duda y curiosidad por aquellas palabras; decidiendo no darle mayor importancia al asunto (“ _no debemos meternos donde no se nos llama”_ escuchó a su madre decir al interior de su mente) lo acompañó hasta el área de estudio de Sherlock, diseñada para disfrute de él para cuando era estudiante y volvía a casa durante las vacaciones de verano y decembrinas.

Pasando el tiempo entre escrituras e idiomas, ambos expresados débil pero insistentemente por John, correcciones por parte de Sherlock hasta la hora de la cena, la cual, por fortuna, sus padres hicieron subir a la habitación con una de las criadas, satisfechos creyendo que por fin su hijo menor granjeaba una amistad a pesar del coste monetario.

‑Hilda, procure que se atiendan las indicaciones del señor Watson al pie de la letra. Inclusive a altas horas de la noche si así él lo requiere ‑, instruyó Sherlock una vez hubieron terminado la cena y la criada fue a retirarles y asear el lugar; John quiso protestar sobre ser algo innecesario pero al recordar las reacciones y respuestas de Sherlock ante sus argumentos, prefirió mantenerse callado, después de todo ya habían pasado varias horas de paz y prefería mantener el sentimiento lo más que se pudiera.

‑Señorito, sus padres me han pedido disculparlos con usted por subir a dormir sin darle aviso pero el señor Holmes se encontraba exhausto, apenas si fumó dos cigarros y bebió una copa en la estancia después de cenar ‑, contó la criada mientras aseaba, a lo que Sherlock sonrió discreto.

‑No hay problema, Hilda. Le agradezco comunicarme, ya hablaré yo con mi padre por la mañana ‑, dijo Sherlock amablemente, sorprendiendo a John, ‑puede marcharse. Gracias.

La joven criada salió sin mencionar más, llevando los restos de la cena y dejándoles una botella de whisky con dos vasos, a lo que el pelinegro prosiguió a servir para ambos; tras otra hora de instruir a John sin tanto protocolo sobre la escritura (“ _Necesitarás más práctica antes de utilizar la tinta”_ dijo Sherlock durante su tercer vaso de whisky) en cierto momento se puso en pie con un bostezo para marcharse a dormir, terminando con una despedida que daba fin a un día de comienzo difícil aunque terminaciones corteses; por su parte, John optó por permanecer en el área de estudio varias horas más. A la media noche, y aún demasiado desacostumbrado a dejarse servir y disfrutar solamente del arte de vivir, dejó de lado sus libros un momento para estirarse de pie y acudir por bebida a la cocina.

‑Oh mamá, te va a encantar cuando recibas una carta hecha con mi puño y letra –, dijo el joven rubio en voz alta como si su madre estuviera ahí, sonriendo levemente al imaginar la cara de sorpresa que aquella buena mujer pondría y, más aún, el orgullo que le expresaría al ver a su hijo menor escribiendo ¡y qué más! Hablando un idioma diferente al inglés ya que ella, a diferencia del señor Watson, disfrutaba y se enorgullecía de ver a sus hijos avanzar, aunque fuese un poco, para el beneficio de ellos mismos. Gracias a ella, ni John ni Harriet trabajaron en las calles a pesar de que en varias ocasiones se necesitó el dinero que ambos chicos pudieron haber generado y por ello, además de su sabiduría, trato gentil, dulce y cariñoso, John siempre se sentiría en deuda con ella.

******************************************************************

Sherlock aguardó en su habitación hasta que escuchó fallecer los pasos del último empleado al marcharse al ala de dormitorios de los mismos, entonces salió habiéndose retirado ya todo saco y chaleco; caminó con sigilo por los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros, caminando a bien al recordar cada cosa en su lugar y posición hasta que pudo salir por la puerta trasera para dar con las caballerizas. A medio camino sonrió al notar la luz de una vela en el sitio, apresuró sus pasos hasta adentrarse al lugar el cual al parecer se encontraba solo, como si alguien hubiese huido antes de que él llegara.

‑Señor Holmes, me alegra que pudiera venir. Ya empezaba a preguntarme si sería mejor apagar todo y marcharme ‑, dijo una suave voz detrás de él, lo que provocó otra pequeña sonrisa en el pelinegro.

‑Por favor, Joshua; a solas puedes dejar el respeto. Te lo he dicho anteriormente ‑. Negó Sherlock cuando el muchacho de mirada avellana se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, disfrutando el por fin poder tenerlo entre sus brazos; Joshua suspiró quedo y plantó el primer beso secreto en su mejilla, volviendo a satisfacer al joven Holmes.

‑Lo siento pero ya se me ha hecho una costumbre, tener que verte solamente en el día, apenas poder tocarte con la excusa de entregarte la fusta para tu caballo o al ayudarte a bajar del mismo cuando mis manos te desean siempre y buscan con desesperación el tacto de tu piel…Es difícil saber cuándo será la próxima ocasión en que te tendré junto a mí, quizá por eso batallo al momento justo de poder nombrarte.

‑Estamos muy románticos esta noche, ¿no es así? ‑, murmuró Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa, girándose entre los brazos del joven castaño para poder verlo a la cara, oculta parte entre las sombras, ‑pero calla ya, mis padres han dormido temprano, aún así, habrá alguien que note tu ausencia en los dormitorios.

‑Como si tardaras horas en correrte ‑. Joshua sonrió de nuevo, plasmando el primer beso demandante en los labios arco de cupido del pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar emitir un suave quejido de gusto ante aquello, aferrándose a los brazos trabajados del amante secreto; el calor empezó a aumentar para éste último cuando sus labios iban descubriendo más y más piel mármol, dejando un par de muestras de su paso en el pecho de Sherlock.

‑Im-Imbécil ‑, jadeó el aristócrata al sentirlo, ‑se darán cuenta cuando me bañe.

Y a pesar de las réplicas, su erección atrapada por la ropa delataba su necesidad por más, provocando una sonrisa en el muchacho castaño y cierta aceptación, sabiendo que Sherlock aprobaba y deseaba tenerlo también, casi tanto como él deseaba al pelinegro. Sin cuidado alguno, soltó al joven pelinegro al tiempo que le hacía orillarse, dando el contraste extremo al día a día de sus vidas: normalmente Joshua lo pasaba de rodillas (aunque no literalmente) para servir a Sherlock y éste le miraba desde arriba, orgulloso y ahora era todo lo contrario.

‑Hora de poner a funcionar esa linda boca aristócrata, ¿te parece? ‑.Siseó Joshua con una sonrisa escondida al tomarle de los rizos y elevarle la cabeza para que lo viera mejor, mientras con la otra mano se bajaba el pantalón lo suficiente y sostenía su miembro ya erecto.

Sherlock miró aprehensivo unos momentos y su lengua comenzó el recorrido a lo largo de su miembro, probando las pequeñas gotas de pre semen que había resbalado; al escuchar los gemidos quedos que comenzaban a surgir por parte de Joshua, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras empezaba a succionar su miembro. –Guarda silencio, no quiero quedarme sin herencia cuando nos descubran por tu culpa ‑, siseó al abandonar a Joshua un momento a pesar de encontrarse solos.

**********************************************************************

John no llevaba recorrido ni un cuarto del pequeño camino a la cocina cuando escuchó pasos tras de sí a cierta distancia, conteniendo el aliento, decidió pegarse lo más posible a una pared mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez, sintiendo cada latido en su garganta cuando mentalmente se alistaba para por si alguien había entrado a robar, detenerlo si le era posible. Una figura alta y delgada pasó a varios centímetros frente a él sin reparar en su presencia… ¿Qué hacía Sherlock fuera de la cama a esas horas? Hacía media hora que el pelinegro le mencionó que se encontraba cansado  y que iba a dormir y ahora estaba ahí, encaminándose a dios sabía dónde; sin pensarlo mucho, el joven rubio decidió seguirlo, andando tras de él con paso ágil pero silencioso, rogando internamente que las suelas de sus botines no hicieran mucho ruido contra el piso. “ _Va a escaparse para ir a alguna parte. A menos…que vaya a encontrarse con alguna chica que no es de su clase.”_ Pensó John y resopló sarcástico ante lo último que había pensado, gesto que casi le delató con Sherlock, lo que tuvo que llevarle a aguardar unos instantes para evitar ser notado.

Cuando pudo reanudar sus pasos, tuvo que arreglárselas para dar con el posible paradero del joven pelinegro; salió a la parte trasera de la casa y frunció el ceño al él también notar la luz que irradiaba la vela dentro de las caballerizas: Se suponía que ya todos estaban durmiendo porque nadie estaría trabajando a tales horas, al menos en aquella casa, ¿entonces porque la luz? Siguió caminando con el mismo sigilo, escuchando crujir el pasto suavemente bajo su andar hasta acercarse a las largas puertas del establecimiento para mirar lo suficiente y su corazón se detuvo al escuchar suaves gemidos. ‑ ¿De dos hombres? ‑. Susurró, por suerte, apenas pudo escucharse a sí mismo.

‑ ¿Quieres tener cuidado, idiota? ‑, escuchó a Sherlock jadear mientras Joshua le tenía de pie con el rostro contra la pared, apenas permitiéndole hablar entre cada embestida, ‑ es una camisa nueva con materiales e-egipcios ‑. Concluyó con un nuevo gemido al encontrarse mal vestido, con la camisa a medio abrir y los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas.

‑ ¿Y qué más da? Tu papá tiene dinero para aventar al aire, no le costará nada volver a comprar ropa nueva para cubrir de nuevo este bello culo ‑, entre sus palabras, Joshua le asestó una nalgada, ‑y todo tu lindo cuerpo. Ambos _míos_.

John apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba y, peor aún, lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Dos hombres…intimando? Aquello le gritaba pecado desde cualquier punto que lo viera; obviamente no se oponía a las amistades (por favor, él contaba con algunos cuantos) ni tampoco veía mal que dos amigos viviesen juntos para compartir alguna renta, ¿pero esto? ¡¿ESTO?! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía contarle a nadie porque Sherlock podría desmentirlo bastante bien y a él le echarían por mentir y levantarle falsos al menor de los Holmes pero también quería contarlo a cualquier alma porque, bueno, en todos los servicios religiosos que en ocasiones llegaban a hacer misioneros de otras partes de Inglaterra y el Reino Unido hasta su vecindario, al momento de estos pasar a las lecturas, cuántas veces no habían mencionado la gravedad de tales actos con alguien de tu mismo sexo, por amor de Dios, inclusive las leyes al menos eran justas en ello y te castigaban por tal barbaridad… Y con todo esto, para John el guardarse el secreto de aquello era lo mismo a encubrir cualquier otro terrible crimen.

Pero no podía traicionar a Sherlock, algo simplemente le decía que no lo hiciera a pesar de lo grave de la situación mientras una punzada de dolor comenzaba a brillar en su cabeza por la presión sobre qué o no hacer, y entonces se decidió: No contaría nada, al menos no hasta obtener una mejor razón a aquél comportamiento, ¿Qué tal si Sherlock sólo había decidido cometer un experimento macabro? Tampoco denunciaría al criado ya que eso le acarrearía problemas al pelinegro pero probablemente sería eso: un experimento por demás escabroso. “ _¿Por qué te estás preocupando tanto por él? Recuerda todas las groserías del día por las que te hizo pasar.”_ Pensó sin moverse aún de su lugar hasta que comenzó a retroceder evitando ser escuchado, sin embargo, no notó los baldes metálicos que habían detrás de él y tropezó con ellos, alertando al par de muchachos.

‑ ¿Q-Que fue eso?‑, jadeó Sherlock sin poder pensar lógicamente gracias al placer que le nublaba, ‑ para…p-para; alguien…

‑ ¿Ahora resulta que al sucio aristócrata le preocupa que lo vean siendo follado? No te importó cuando estabas de rodillas tragándome entero ‑, sonrió Joshua sin detener cada embestida, en cambio, aumentando la fuerza, dejando que el golpeteo de piel contra piel llenara el lugar junto con los gemidos del aristócrata pelinegro.

 

John en tanto aprovechó la pequeña conversación para salir corriendo de ahí a toda prisa (aunque cuando llegase a tocarle baño, iba a procurar lavarse cada oído a detenimiento, sentía que había cometido mil pecados después de las obscenidades que escuchó), guiándose por sus propios sentidos y se detuvo hasta que notó encontrarse en el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación. Ahí se recargó con la espalda contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, esperando no tener un infarto por el modo en que su corazón corría tan acelerado; una vez su cuerpo logró normalizarse relativamente, el joven rubio se adentró en su propia habitación, intentando acallar todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban veloces.

Aquella iba a ser una larga noche, y ni siquiera quería pensar en la incomodidad de la mañana siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bien! Perdonden por subir tan tan tarde ;-; pero ya he conseguido trabajo y ahora es aún más difiícil sentarme a escribir y subir ini   
> Pero seguiré actualizando, lo prometo <3  
> Mañana es mi cumpleaños (me acabo de acordar xD) así que, si de regalo me dan comments y kudos, lo agradeceré <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradece cada comentario y kudo que puedan dejarme <3

Para John, la noche transcurrió entre sueños intranquilos, originados por la incertidumbre de qué o no hacer respecto a lo que atestiguó durante la madrugada; quizá si escribía a su madre sobre el asunto, disfrazándolo como algo sucedido a una familia lejana…

Todo aquello lo meditaba con los ojos aún cerrados, tendido en la cama mientras disfrutaba del calor emitido por lo último de la leña en la chimenea, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se puso en pie con un bostezo para abrir. 

“Watson, buenos días”, saludó uno de los criados al entrar para dejarle el atuendo del día, esperando ahí para ayudarle a vestirse, “recuerde que tiene que asistir en el vestido al señorito Holmes.” 

Ah, aquello iba a ser interesante…e incómodo. El menor de los Watson tendría que ver los resultados desastrosos en el cuerpo del joven pelinegro cuando le ayudara a vestirse…aunque no tenía que ayudarle a vestirse en el estricto sentido de la palabra ¿o sí? Sherlock ya no era un niño y era lo bastante mayor (“por favor, anoche estaba intimando. Con un hombre” pensó antes de arrojar aquello fuera de su mente con rapidez) como para poder ponerse la ropa él solo, seguramente sólo tenía que ir, dejarle la ropa y aguardar afuera de la habitación. 

“¿Y cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar fuera de la habitación?” Preguntó John sin reparar del todo en que el criado se encontraba terminando de sacudirle los hombros del saco oscuro, haciendo tiempo para que él pudiera calzarse la camisa.

Aquella pregunta le ganó una mirada de confusión al joven rubio por parte del criado. “¿A qué se refiere? Tiene que ayudar al señorito con absolutamente todo, así como ahora mismo hago yo con usted. Le doy un consejo: no se moleste en mostrarle mancuernillas, al joven no le gusta usarlas por lo general, exceptuando las ocasiones de visita cuando Lady Holmes lo obliga a usarlas.” Sonrió al recordar aquello, dejando en claro que de cierta manera extrañaba asistir a Sherlock con sus prendas. 

“Pero si tiene dieciocho años, ambas manos le son funcionales al igual que las piernas,” demasiado funcionales, “¿Por qué no puede vestirse él? No me parece ningún inútil.” Y por el gesto que hizo el criado, John supo que su pregunta había tomado la forma de ofensa. 

“No está usted siendo alojado en una casa de banquero o comerciante, ¿ha notado donde se encuentra? En uno de los círculos más altos de la aristocracia; si bien es bastante cierto que el señorito Holmes posee extremidades responsivas, uno de nuestros trabajos es asistirlo a él y al resto de la familia Holmes. Ahora,” el criado terminó de ayudarle a vestirse y le sacudió una solapa del saco para darle el toque final al atuendo, “sea buen hombre y acuda a asistir al señorito, no lo incomode, no responda si él no le pregunta y no ajuste demasiado sus zapatos; después es complicado retirarlos cuando desea cambiarse para salir a cabalgar.” Y con ese último consejo, aquél hombre envió a John fuera de la habitación.

Pensando en que definitivamente toda la situación probablemente le tomaría un año o más en asimilar, el menor Watson llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, repitió un par de veces más y al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta con sigilo y entró. Las cortinas aún se encontraban cerradas y, aún así, lograba notarse la ligera silueta del pelinegro por debajo de cubiertas y sábanas, descansando despreocupado después de su pequeño “ejercicio” la noche anterior. 

“Hacerle esto a tus padres… No mereces el lugar que sostienes.” Murmuró John al recordar, suspiró y se dedicó a abrir cortinas y apagar el fuego de la chimenea que aún sobrevivía. 

“Dijo el hombre que se inmiscuye en asuntos ajenos a él.” Escuchó decir a Sherlock mientras se dedicaba a sacarle la ropa para ese día; entonces el menor Holmes si había notado cuando lo miró en las caballerizas junto con el tal Joshua. ‘hombre muerto, Watson’ pensó al salir del clóset con la ropa de Sherlock mientras éste permanecía sentado al borde de la cama, vistiendo una bata de casa verde opaco con detalles de hojas refinadas, bordadas en las orillas con seda amarilla, al llegar casi hasta el piso, la prenda refinaba más su figura. 

“De igual manera, aunque debo cederte la razón sobre lo incorrecto que es meterse en cosas de otros, es mucho más incorrecto yacer con una persona del mismo sexo. Mi falta, Dios sabrá perdonármela en mi lecho de muerte si le pido perdón de corazón y con buenas acciones ¿pero la tuya? Me temo que en el infierno no hay batas de lana ni botones de oro.” Le reprendió John, lo que provocó que el pelinegro revoleara los ojos al levantarse y cerrar distancia entre ambos, cuando lo hizo, el rubio evitó sentirse intimidado por la notable diferencia de altura y en cambio, le sostuvo la mirada en silencio. 

“Mi único dios es el conocimiento y los progresos científicos, Watson. Tu dios es el que se ha encargado de aniquilaciones y privaciones desde hace más de cuatrocientos años,” siseó Sherlock mirándolo fijamente, a tal punto que parecía inspeccionar la mente de John mientras hablaba, “no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de tener todas las comodidades en el infierno.” Sonrió y marcó distancia para retirarse la bata, importándole poco el encontrarse completamente desnudo. 

La primera reacción de John ante su desnudez, fue admirar por completo la piel mármol del pelinegro, sus ojos andando por cada músculo, cada reborde y; que Dios en el cielo lo perdonara; logró admirar el bello contraste del par de hematomas purpúreos en las caderas del aristócrata, nacidos probablemente al agarre de Joshua la noche anterior… Pero ¿por qué le parecía bella la vista? ¡Tendría que estar sintiendo asco! Por supuesto, asco al conocer el origen de aquellas marcas…y el mismo asco le llevó a sonrojarse y le ordenó darse la vuelta. “Por amor de dios, Sherlock ¡cúbrete con algo! ¡Somos hombres!” exclamó sin volver a mirarlo. 

“Brillante deducción, muy simple y obvia, pero brillante para comenzar.” El joven aristócrata tomó la camisa de seda del borde de la cama y se la colocó de manera que, aunque abierta (porque abotonarla ni demente sería su trabajo) pudiera cubrirle sus intimidades lo suficiente; ya había estado bien de provocaciones, al menos por ese momento. 

Cuando John sintió que Sherlock estaba cubierto al menos un poco, se giró y con un suspiro comenzó a ayudarle a vestirse: le ayudó a abotonarse, aguardó a que el pelinegro se calzara el pantalón para asistirle con los calcetines de seda y los botines (y de nuevo cruzó su mente la pregunta sobre cuantas familias se alimentarían con el costo de todas las prendas) una vez que terminó con corbata, chaleco y levita, se permitió un nuevo suspiro pero ésta vez de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho. 

“Gracias” musitó Sherlock de pronto, tomando a John por sorpresa. 

“¿Gracias por qué?”

“Porque no me delatarás con nadie sobre lo que atestiguaste anoche.” Sherlock sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta.

“¿Y cómo sabes que no lo haré? Yo nunca mencioné algo así.” Reprochó John.

“Tu voz no, pero tus ojos si.” Y con aquella frase, salió de la habitación, dejando a John en completo silencio y un ligero sonrojo que comenzaba a odiar por ser Sherlock quien los provocaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente...perdón por tardar tanto en publicar pero la vida real (apesta btw) ha insistido en entrometerse pero calma todos, esto no se quedará abandonado c: 
> 
> Segundo: Sherlock ha hecho referencias a un ateísmo así como también se ha mostrado un poco irrespetuoso (que raro -sarcasmo-) en cuanto a la religión de John (¿cual es? queda a elección de ustedes) y aunque personalmente no creo en gran cosa, esos comentarios no fueron hechos para agredir o insultar a alguien. 
> 
> Tercero: gracias por seguir esta historia <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comienza a avanzar en su comportamiento, extrañando a John en ocasiones, pero complaciéndolo de igual manera. 
> 
> (Lo siento, apesto haciendo resúmenes xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contiene menciones de Holmescest (una escena, mejor dicho) a mi no me viene mal el ship, pero como desconozco si a todos ustedes les agrada o no, decidí avisar con un "aqui comienza" y "aqui termina" así, si no quieren leerlo, busquen esas dos frases para saltar esa parte c: 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic <3  
> Apreciaré cada comentario y kudo que dejen en este capítulo :'3
> 
> *pancakes: similar a los hotcakes sólo que más delgados y hechos en sartén.
> 
> **Albany: calle en la que, durante el siglo XVIII y XIX, era común encontrar prostitutas y sexoservidores masculinos (estos últimos también era común encontrarlos en calles más alejadas y parques) 
> 
> ***Von den Miasmen und contagien: "Sobre miasma y contagios" obra del anatomista y patólogo alemán Friedrich G.J Henle

Después de varias respiraciones profundas y meditaciones, John logró recobrar la calma y deshacerse del sonrojo, que de haberlo mirado alguien más, le habría incriminado de la peor manera. Habiéndose controlado, acudió junto a Sherlock para tomar el desayuno en el comedor familiar, el cual contaba con la misma elegancia que el resto de las habitaciones y a pesar de ser más “pequeño” ( _¿_ Cómo iba a ser una habitación pequeña? Seguía teniendo el tamaño de todo el primer piso de la casa que sus padres compartían con otra familia) podía contener fácilmente a ocho personas que tomaran sus alimentos con total comodidad; y también de nueva cuenta, volvió a sorprenderse con la cantidad de comida que le era ofrecida, y sólo para el desayuno.

Bien, el pequeño agradecimiento de Sherlock quizá le había logrado tranquilizar un poquito ( _sólo_ un poquito) como para creer que el desayuno lo podrían tomar en un cómodo silencio o, si era posible, una conversación pequeña pero igual de cómoda. Claro que no, nada podía ser cómodo en sus primeros días en la Holmes manor, al menos no en cuanto a situaciones; la primera parte de los alimentos ambos muchachos los tomaron en relativa calma, un confortable silencio y una que otra frase sobre el clima o sobre lo que podrían hacer el resto del día.

John apenas se encontraba sirviéndose una segunda ronda de pancakes*  con canela cuando Forner, el mayordomo de los Holmes, se postró en la entrada a la habitación.

“Lord Mycroft ha llegado de visita, señorito,” informó con su voz tranquila, “desea una palabra con usted.”

Al escuchar su nombre, Sherlock no pudo evitar  tensar por un momento el tenedor que sostenía, lo cual John logró notar de milagro. “Hágale pasar al comedor, Forner. Coméntele que tengo visitas.” El mayordomo asintió y momentos después ambos muchachos se encontraban acompañados de un hombre joven, ataviado con prendas tan finas como el pelinegro hacía excepto que parecía pesar unos kilos de más, los cuales ocultaba con la altura y cierto poder que acompañaba cada uno de sus pasos.

“Tan obeso como siempre, Mycroft.” Espetó Sherlock a modo de saludo sin dejar su desayuno de lado y, mucho menos para mirarlo; lo que provocó una sonrisa delgada y tensa en el joven mayor.

“Tan grosero y desinteresado como siempre, hermano mío” Replicó y la acidez que nacía en él murió al notar la presencia de John, ante ello, carraspeó y se arregló el último botón de su levita con aire ausente. “Disculpe este saludo tan desagradable, espero que no se cree usted una pésima primera impresión, ¿señor…?”

“Watson. John Watson.” Respondió el joven rubio inmediatamente al ponerse en pie para estrecharle la mano. “ _Al menos es mucho más amable que Sherlock”_ pensó tras soltar la mano de Mycroft y volverse a sentar.

“Veo que tiene buenos modales; algo excelente en un caballero de nuestra liga, desafortunadamente no podemos comentar lo mismo sobre mi querido hermano.” Confió el mayor de los Holmes al tomar asiento a la cabecera, quedando entre el par de jóvenes y le sonrió al rubio por un momento. “además, debo confesarle el que usted aceptara mantenerse como una amistad de él, debe ser insufrible tener tal posición ¿no es así?”

A pesar de ser tratado con amabilidad, el menor Watson pudo notar con gran facilidad (no hacía falta ser Sherlock para lograrlo) la pesadez en las palabras de Mycroft por lo que carraspeó y se arregló la corbata distraído. “Yo no diría que es insufrible, es…cuestión solamente de tratar con buen humor y ser buena persona. ‘ _La amabilidad es la clave_ ’ es lo que diría mi madre”

Ante esto, Mycroft no pudo evitar reír levemente. “Por supuesto que sí, señor Watson. Debe ser usted la persona más paciente que he conocido como para resistir rabietas y el mal temperamento de mi hermano,” suspiró,  miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y volvió a guardarlo,” de igual manera, fue un gusto conocerlo; espero que contemos con su presencia más seguido en este hogar. Sherlock, no comas demasiado, en cuanto termines quisiera hablar contigo en mi habitación.” Y con aquellas palabras, se puso en pie para salir.

“No te preocupes, _hermano querido_. Jamás he intentado igualar tu _gran_ persona, no comenzaré ahora.” Respondió Sherlock sin disimular su mala manera, permitiendo que su hermano se marchara con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro.

“Tu hermano parece buena persona,” comenzó John una vez que se encontraron a solas, “parece también que conoce de muchas cosas, ¿no es así?” Sherlock resopló ante las observaciones del joven rubio y optó por permanecer en silencio un instante.

“Por favor, sólo existen dos motivos por los que Mycroft es amable con una persona: Le parece que es estúpida como él o quiere obtener un beneficio para sí mismo.” Es lo único que explicó el pelinegro sobre su hermano mayor, comenzando a encender la curiosidad de John sobre el porqué los hermanos Holmes parecían no llevarse bien; Sherlock apuró el resto de su té, se aseó con la servilleta de tela y se puso en pie. “Hablaré un momento con el obeso, John; mientras ello, puedes hacer como desees.” Y con ello, salió del comedor familiar para cumplir con la petición de su hermano, dejando a John confundido.

**********************************************************************  
  
  


**_(Aquí empieza)_ **

Mientras el par de jóvenes terminaban con sus alimentos, Mycroft se alojó en la que había sido su antigua habitación y la cual sus padres seguían conservando como tal para las ocasiones en que les visitaba, justo como ahora.

La sonrisa en su rostro había sido tensa, así como la recepción que le había dado su hermano menor, pero no importaba, ya cobraría cada molestia generada por el muchacho pelinegro. Como siempre.

Y ahí se encontraba: dándole la espalda a la puerta, sentado ante el escritorio de ébano para terminar de escribir unas cartas requeridas, se había retirado la levita para dejarlo con el chaleco oscuro y demás prendas; miró con disimulo la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y cuando escuchó el rumor de los pasos de su hermano por fuera del pasillo, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su sonrisa victoriosa. “ _hermano_ , creí que tu falsa amistad te impediría el encuentro, me _alegro_ de que no haya sido el caso.” Saludó tranquilo, aún sin girarse a ver a Sherlock y, a pesar de ello, supo que el menor de los Holmes había revoleado los ojos ante sus palabras.

“¿Qué requieres, Mycroft? No tengo tiempo alguno para desperdiciar en tus estupideces.” Requirió Sherlock de mala gana, provocando otra sonrisa en su hermano.

“Por favor, hermano _querido_ , para tu mala fortuna eres un aristócrata ubicado en los círculos más altos, lo último que podría escasearte es el tiempo. Sentado en el borde de la cama, conoces que hacer.”  Instruyó tranquilo mientras seguía escribiendo, casi como si no quisiera estar ahí, hacer lo que tendría que hacer…pero sería una vil mentira negar las semanas que aguardó, todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar.

Sherlock miró en silencio a su hermano por un instante, aguardando a que aquello volviese a ser una jugarreta de pésimo gusto (claro que no, Mycroft _nunca_ había sido del tipo de jugarretas) y le permitiera irse; al no notar cambio alguno en el joven mayor, un suspiro cansado le abandonó (¿Cómo era posible sentirte cansado tan temprano?) y comenzó a retirarse las prendas, acomodando cada una en el respaldo de la silla para evitar maltratos hasta que se quedó vistiendo la pulcra camisa, subió a la cama para permanecer apoyado con en rodillas y manos con el rostro mirando a la cabecera de caoba oscura, aguardando cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba en silencio, el escuchar la pluma danzar por encima del papel no le aliviaba en lo más mínimo, en cambio, le hincó más pánico y llevó al máximo su estado de alerta.

El joven pelinegro lo pasó así por quince minutos (aunque para él, habían parecido horas) cuando cesó la danza de la pluma y la tinta con el papel, escuchó el rumor que la ropa hacía cuando su hermano se puso en pie para asegurar la puerta por dentro y cada paso torturante que éste último daba al irse acercando a él; sintió como cambiaba el peso en la cama y cerró los ojos. Aquello último siempre le parecía una actitud infantil pero también recordó que cuando el miedo invade al ser humano, toda lógica y razón lo abandona.

“Nunca creas que busco causarte un daño, Sherlock” dijo Mycroft suavemente mientras admiraba la piel mármol y todo su cuerpo, una de sus manos se deslizó por sus rizos oscuros, acariciando cada tramo de piel que quedaba a su alcance hasta detenerse en los cardinales que portaba en las caderas. Y aquello encendió la molestia. “nunca estamos satisfechos, ¿no es así?” siseó al ceñir una mano sobre uno de los cardinales e ignorando el quejido de Sherlock, con la mano libre abrió su pantalón para bajarlo lo suficiente. “Quizá si vamos a Albany** y trabajes ahí por una noche, sientas que por fin perteneces a un lugar, rondando miserablemente entre imbéciles como tú que se conforman con vender el culo a quien les parece el mejor postor…aunque es una pena, tu ni siquiera obtienes beneficio alguno de ello.”

“My, escucha: no fue premeditado, la situación se desenvolvió por si sola” explicó Sherlock con cierta prisa, intentando no abandonarse al nerviosismo y la punzada de pánico que yacía insistente en su estómago. _Aún podía salvarse._ “En verdad, nunca haría algo como esto…”

“Sherlock, mi querido hermano” suspiró Mycroft, apegando su pecho contra la espalda de su hermano; creando una diferencia entre un cuerpo ataviado y el otro desnudo; “no tienes por qué temer, a partir de este momento y durante estas horas, podrás resarcir el daño que han causado tus pecados en mi.”

 ** _(Aquí termina)_**  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Ya había pasado una hora desde que Sherlock tuvo que marcharse a platicar con su hermano, aquello extrañó un poco a John pero de igual manera lo dejó pasar ya que, el que él no tuviera la gran comunicación con su hermana Harriet, eso no significaba que así tenía que ser con el resto del mundo. Durante la primera media hora se quedó mirando alrededor sin saber muy bien que hacer: su trabajo era acompañar a Sherlock pero Sherlock no estaba ¿entonces?

“Hora de sorprender a mamá” se dijo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que abandonó el recibidor y se encaminó al cuarto de estudios del joven pelinegro, ahí y cuidando todo, tomó unas cuantas hojas de papel, preparó lápiz junto con el estuche de lápices y el sacapuntas en su funda; si bien era cierto el fastidio que representaba el usar grafito y no tinta, comenzaba a sentirse agradecido de al menos poder ir plasmando las palabras por sí mismo de vez en vez, quizá si se esforzaba podría entrar mucho más pronto al colegio de medicina. Animado por aquel pensamiento, pasó la siguiente hora escribiendo una carta extensa a su madre, contándole las pequeñas aventuras que le fueron sucediendo con rapidez una tras otra desde su llegada a aquella casa, también pidió consejo sobre lo que había atestiguado la noche anterior (aunque tuvo que mentir para proteger la identidad de Sherlock) y terminó avisando que probablemente el domingo le visitaría.

Llamó a uno de los criados y le entregó la carta con una sonrisa, apenas llevaba cinco minutos leyendo una edición bastante desactualizada sobre remedios básicos de medicina (gracias a dios, de bolsillo y bastante portátil. Lo había encontrado en la basura hacía ocho años) cuando escuchó los pasos de Sherlock por el pasillo, dejó la copia en el escritorio y lo miró un instante. “¿Está todo bien?”

Sherlock se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, si hablaba, seguramente su voz se quebraría y siendo que aún le quedaba algo de dignidad, prefirió mantener el silencio un instante; de la misma manera, acudió a la chimenea y tiró de un cordón que colgaba cercano para llamar al servicio.

“Forner, sirva el porto del sesenta y dos, tenga en mente lo necesario tanto para el señor Watson como para mí.” Pidió el pelinegro, intentando no sonar cansado; el encargado asintió mientras John admiraba a Sherlock en silencio, intentando descifrar el cambio de ánimo tan repentino.

“Y… ¿Cómo resultó todo con tu hermano? ¿Muchas reprimendas?” Preguntó el joven rubio en un intento por conversación, al sentir la mirada pesada del pelinegro, carraspeó.

“Nada mal, podría comentarse que fue una jornada pesada y angustiante en sus momentos.” Fue lo único que respondió Sherlock, no queriendo revelar más información, en cambio y sin hacer gran cosa, dejó que John siguiera a la lectura del libro antiguo; al notar la fecha, revoleó los ojos y se puso en pie con una punzada de dolor para rebuscar entre todos los libros de la habitación. “Henle…Henle” susurró paseándose entre los libros, sin previo aviso, arrebató a John el libro entre sus manos y lo arrojó a la brasa leve de la chimenea.

“¡¿Pero qué sucede contigo?!” Reclamó John alarmado al ver como una de sus pocas posesiones se prestaba al fuego con rapidez; si lo sacaba, una buena cantidad de páginas quedaría arruinada y si no…bueno, el libro estaba arruinado de cualquier forma. “¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! ¡Ni siquiera he mirado en tu dirección!”

Ignorando todo reclamo, Sherlock siguió rebuscando entre sus libros hasta que le dejó cuatro libros entre las manos. “El compendio que te encontrabas leyendo fue escrito hace sesenta y dos años, ¿cómo esperas ser un médico eficiente y tratar de manera efectiva a tus pacientes si estudias con información más que obsoleta? El compendio que tienes entre las manos fue actualizado hace cinco meses, y los demás libros no tienen más de tres años escritos. Me temo que tendré que ayudarte con la traducción de _Von den Miasmen und Contagien***,_ sólo se encuentra en alemán, obviamente.  Desventajas de la nacionalidad de Henle.”

John lo miró en asombrado silencio durante dios sabe cuántos minutos, costándole creer la amabilidad que Sherlock había comenzado a tener con él. “Claro, tienes razón” carraspeó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, “¿pero por qué tienes estos libros si no te interesa tener ningún tipo de trabajo?”

“El que yo no requiera trabajar no significa que permanezca ignorante a todo tipo de temas, al menos los que realmente ofrecen un interés” respondió Sherlock con simpleza. “Mis padres me los han regalado por simple gusto.”

“Ya veo, claro. Bueno, en ese caso…gracias, Sherlock. No les daré mal uso, te lo prometo.” Aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa cálida antes de comenzar a leer, volviendo a tomar apuntes lentos, pero que se quedaban en su memoria letra por letra.

  
  
**************************************************************************

  
  
  
Los días habían pasado también en casa de los Watson con la señora Watson extrañando día a día a su hijo menor y con el señor Watson contento de sí mismo por haber hecho tan buen trato por su hijo, después de todo al muchacho le estarían dando veinte libras al mes ¡veinte libras! Y siendo que el muchacho tenía comida y vestido ¿Por qué entonces, no los podía usar él? Ya había mantenido a John por muchos años y ya le había cansado el pasarlo bebiendo ginebra barata.

En aquél momento la casa se encontraba habitada solamente por las mujeres Watson y sus compañeros de casa; la señora Watson trataba de coser con prontitud las prendas que enmendaba por encargo y que aunque no le daban buenos ingresos, al menos le ayudaban a comprar el pan y la mantequilla.

“¿Mamá? Llegó una carta para ti… ¿de la Holmes manor?” Anunció Harriet algo extrañada al leer la dirección del remitente y se sorprendió al ver que quien la enviaba era su hermano. “¿Cómo la envió John? John apenas y es bueno para respirar.”

“Harriet, mi niña, no seas irrespetuosa con tu hermano; y mucho menos cuando no está aquí para defenderse de tus ataques insensatos,” le retó su madre firme pero amable, al escuchar de su hijo, sonrió emocionada. “ahora, envés de hablar así, lee la carta por mí.” Y mientras seguía cosiendo, su hija comenzó a leerle la carta, la cual básicamente le contaba sobre las aventuras vividas desde su primer día en la propiedad de los Holmes, por momentos la señora Watson no pudo evitar reír en la mención sobre “ _mamá, sigo sin creer que tomemos tanta comida como un banquete durante el día. Temo que no me reconozca con tanto peso después de esta semana.”_

“Así que, mamá, si todo sigue bien como le he mencionado durante esta carta, le estaré visitando el día domingo, probablemente después de que tome el desayuno; espero que se encuentre descansando debidamente, ansío ya el acudir al servicio dominical con usted como solíamos hacer. Con amor perpetuo, su hijo.” Concluyó Harriet de leer y revoleó los ojos ante la gran cantidad de respeto que John expresaba a su madre, a ella le parecía anticuado hablar de tales formas además que sentía que tal comportamiento no concordaba a la clase a la que ellos pertenecían…pero allá su hermano. Al menos ella no perdía el tiempo así. “¡Mamá! John ha enviado treinta libras con la carta!”

“¡Fantástico, Harriet!” sonrió la buena señora, dejando de lado su costura un momento, “no se lo mencionemos a tu padre, guardemos bien ese dinero y el sábado iremos al mercado para poder preparar una comida digna a la visita de John. Eso le alegrará.” Concluyó mientras su sonrisa se tintaba con orgullo: su niño no sólo había aprendido a escribir (“ _el señor Sherlock aún no me permite la tinta, dice que podría estropear mis manos y el papel al escribir.”_ Mencionó John, ¿Qué importaba aquél detalle?) si no que había conseguido un magnífico empleo en el cual demostraba que, aunque no había contado con educación igual a la de un aristócrata, mantenía buenos modales y sabía comportarse a la altura de cualquiera de esos muchachos con los que su hijo tendría que convivir de ahora en adelante. “Hija mía, hazme favor de salir y pedir a la señora Richter que me espere esta tarde antes de la cena, dile que necesito una redacción y que le pagaré bien por ello.”

Harriet se encogió de hombros y asintió al quitarse el delantal para salir y cumplir el recado de su madre, mientras esta última pensó en que, si su hijo había logrado avanzar ¿Por qué ella no?


	9. Joy to the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock admira un poco el carácter maternal de los "pobres" y su molestia nace al notar ciertas actitudes propias. 
> 
> (Apesto para los resúmenes como estos :'3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero lo puse porque ese debe ser el sentimiento del mundo después de mi larga ausencia (?) No tengo excusa para haberme ausentado (bueno, si. La escuela xd) pero bueno, ya estoy aqui (probablemente suba en navidad xD) y de paso quiero desearles felices fiestas iui y como siempre, les agradezco cada kudo y comentario que vayan a dejarme (de navidad, porfa [? xD) <3
> 
> *John Dalton: 1766-1844 Químico inglés notorio por su trabajo pionero en el daltonismo y, especialmente, por su trabajo en la teoría atómica moderna. 
> 
> Aqui están los links de la ropa de Sherlock y John (por si quieren darse una mejor idea, lol) 
> 
> 1867-1868 traje de día (Sherlock) : http://pin.it/owvKMap
> 
> Saco froc y pantalón 1870 (John) : http://pin.it/Ohl1mgw

Ese mismo día la señora Richter, una mujer de cuarenta años, robusta y tan rica como la señora Watson, acudió al domicilio de los Watson y ante la promesa de unos cuantos chelines (los cuales la señora Watson obtuvo del dinero que John envió), ayudó a la segunda a escribir para John, y aún más, preparar una sorpresa a largo plazo para el joven rubio.

 

“Tomará algo de tiempo que lo logres, Evelyn” dijo la señora Richter al levantarse de la pobre mesa y zona de trabajo de la señora Watson, “por nuestro tiempo, más que nada.”

 

“A mi hijo le tomó, lamentablemente, escribir veintidós años y aún así, míralo” la señora Watson volvió a mostrarle la carta; jamás iba a dejar de sentirse orgullosa de él; “me ha escrito una carta. Él solo y sin ayuda.”

 

“Ahora dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿así quien no podría? Si tuvieras su tiempo, te apuesto que mañana ya le estarías escribiendo. En fin, será mejor que me vaya de una vez, apuesto que a tu marido no le hará gracia verte haciendo otra cosa que no sea coser” la buena señora suspiró y negó al andar hacia la salida, entonces se detuvo un momento en el marco de la desvencijada puerta “No debiste casarte con él, Evelyn. No serías más rica pero serías un poco menos miserable.”

 

“Todo lo contrario, sin John o sin Harriet, seguiría igual de pobre pero el doble de mísera.” Concluyó la señora Watson a modo de despedida, sonriendo al ver a su vecina marcharse. Por dios, ni siquiera podía imaginar un mundo donde no conociera a su fantástico John, o a su buena Harriet.

 

**************************************************

 

Tres días había sucedido ya sin mayores percances (por fortuna), durante la misma, John seguía acostumbrándose a su nueva situación; en ocasiones le parecía extraño no tener que despertar antes de que el sol lo hiciera para ir a trabajar o que, después del desayuno, su mayor preocupación era saber que podría hacer en compañía de Sherlock, o que era lo que a éste se le ocurriría… Sherlock, aún recordaba el extraño comportamiento que el pelinegro había mantenido durante el resto del día en que el hermano de éste los visitó, sin embargo, también aquél día y los siguientes decidió dejar el tema a un lado: No le correspondía y tampoco tenía una amistad tan profunda como para irlo interrogando sin recibir una grosería como respuesta por parte del joven aristócrata.

 

“Mi querido niño” dijo Lady Holmes aquél día durante el desayuno, con Sherlock sentado a su derecha y John a la izquierda “sabes que por las fiestas pasadas, tu padre y yo debemos una visita a los Carmichael pero antes de eso, esta tarde lady Nitt junto a sus hijas nos harán una visita corta a medio día, espero que te vistas y comportes como es debido.”

Sherlock estaba por responder algo (protestar a ello) cuando el mayordomo le interrumpió al entrar al comedor familiar.

“Su señoría, el señor Tisher ha llegado con el pedido del señor Watson” informó el hombre, siempre con su manera respetuosa al hablar.

 

“Pídale que espere en el recibidor, que tenga la cuenta lista y encargue a uno de los muchachos que suba todo a la habitación del señor Watson.” Instruyó la madre del pelinegro, el mayordomo hizo caso y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza abandonó la habitación, dejándolos solos de nuevo; la madre del pelinegro miró a ambos jóvenes y sonrió “anden ya, sé que a ambos, por sus propias razones, les queman las ansias de ir a ver la ropa. Nada de destazar telas” rió suave cuando los vio ponerse en pie tan pronto terminó de hablar.

“Mami, ninguno de los dos es un infante de seis años.” Protestó Sherlock por la advertencia en su camino a la salida.

 

“Señora Holmes, perdone, Lady Holmes” carraspeó John “le agradezco infinitamente lo que hace por mí.” Dicho eso, el joven rubio se apresuró a seguir al primer aristócrata hacia la salida, dejando a la buena mujer en el comedor.

“Gracias a ti por brindarle alegría a mi niño, John.” Dijo lady Holmes en voz alta en la habitación vacía.

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

Ambos jóvenes subieron con prisa sin cuidar la prudencia, hasta la habitación ahora asignada como la de John (o la del “mocoso suertudo” como lo denominaban algunos de los miembros del servicio más agrios ante la nueva posición del joven), ahí el rubio permaneció admirando asombrado la cantidad de ropa, y el estado de la misma, que era acomodada por dos de los sirvientes: No-podía-ser. Su mirada cobalto apenas podía engullir la cantidad de frocs, trajes, camisas y demás prendas que abundaban de una manera que él jamás pudo soñar siquiera con poseer. Y muchos menos hechos a su medida y completamente nuevos; “Dios mío en el cielo” masculló pasando la mano por una camisa, embelesándose con la suavidad de la seda de la prenda y la elegancia que ésta le exudaba. “Sherlock, debe haber un error; esto no puede…”

 

“¿Ser tuyo? Claro que lo es, ¿Qué otro hombre tiene una estatura tan diminuta en todo el reino como para confundir su ropa con la tuya? Los hombres de circo no tienen dinero para comprar esta clase de prendas” le reprendió el pelinegro, volviendo a hostigar la paciencia de John, mientras se adentraba al clóset de éste último. “Te advierto que la reunión que mi madre tiene preparada será inevitablemente forzosa y monótona al punto de desear la muerte; te agradeceré si encuentras una manera de añadir veneno en nuestras bebidas y asegurarnos una muerte leve y perfecta.”

 

“Sherlock” le retó John desde el interior del clóset “no voy a matar ni a matarme sólo por una reunión que consideras aburrida, además, ni siquiera puedes saber si lo es o no, no han llegado esas personas y no puedes prejuzgar a nadie sin haberlas visto siquiera.” Quiso sonar autoritario y serio durante su pequeña reprimenda a Sherlock, pero el asombro por la ropa simplemente le evitó lograrlo; ¿Qué más daba? Su trabajo no consistía en corregirlo, sólo en acompañarlo y ser su amigo.

 

Media hora después de pasarlo admirando las prendas y tratando de ignorar las palabras de su padre al interior de su mente, John se atrevió a preguntar; no sin cierta timidez; la posibilidad de tomar un baño (claro que el sirviente le miró de mala manera ante aquella petición, ¿pero que esperaba? Hacía cuatro días que había dejado la miseria, _por dios santo._ ) Quería estar presentable para la (“ _aburrida”_ ) visita y no quería empeorar ya la deplorable reputación de Sherlock.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en la tina de baño con el agua (de nuevo, _gracias a dios)_ enjabonada cubriéndole en gran parte, revelando solamente sus hombros y demás por encima mientras Sherlock caminaba por el extenso cuarto de baño (mejor dicho: _¿Dios, porque?_ ) explicando infinitos temas sobre cortesía y modales a la mesa, al igual que en otras habitaciones de la casa.

 

“Los cubiertos más alejados son los primeros en usarse” Instruyó Sherlock al terminar de dar su tercer recorrido por la habitación, “si observas que los cubiertos para el pescado son los más alejados al plato, sabrás que la entrada es con producto marino; si te encuentras con alguna duda sobre…” suspiró al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, “pase.”

“¿Señorito Sherlock?” Interrumpió uno de los criados, tratando de no asombrarse al verlos juntos, solos. “disculpe pero ha llegado una carta para el señor Watson.”

 

“Déjela junto al mueble de blancos, Jeremy y retírese” Instruyó Sherlock con aburrimiento, cuando se quedaron solos, tomó la carta y abrió para leerla al notar la ansiedad del joven rubio por leer su correspondencia. “Mi querido hijo: deja de ser tan obtuso, necio y de mente nublada; deja ya de asombrarte con la comida como si estuvieses admirando damiselas desnudas en el centro del comedor”

“¡Sherlock!” Protestó John al escucharlo leer en voz alta, ante aquello, el pelinegro no pudo omitir una pequeña sonrisa.

 

“Una disculpa, pero harías bien en hacer caso a esas palabras” Sherlock suspiró mientras leía con rapidez “básicamente John, tu madre externa el orgullo filial que le provoca el notar el progreso que llevas a cabo al aprender a escribir y sobre idiomas, te agradece por ser un buen joven, también te comunica la melancolía que le ha dejado tu ausencia en su hogar y ansía tu visita este domingo.” Terminó de leer e ignoró algunas partes de la carta, francamente, tanta emoción y juego de sentimientos en las páginas, le había aburrido y hasta asqueado; ¿Por qué la aparente señora Watson no podía comportarse como su propia madre y el resto de las mujeres? Sherlock podía contar todas las horas que convivió con su madre durante toda su vida ( _trece mil ciento cuarenta horas_. Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos) y durante esas horas, aunque su madre había sido prospecta a actuar sentimental, ni de lejos se comparaba a las ridiculeces escritas por la vecina de la señora (porque los restos de barro en la segunda hoja la delataron.) Al parecer los pobres compensaban la falta de dinero con una sobredosis de cariño. “ _Una especie extraña, sin duda.”_ Pensó el pelinegro al doblar las hojas de nuevo y guardarlas en su respectivo sobre.

Por su parte, John no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le provocó saber el que su madre estaba orgullosa de él aunque en parte, también le angustió un tanto el haber dejado a su madre extrañándolo, después de todo, no pensó en la falta que él podría hacerle a su madre al no estar en casa. “Sherlock, ¿crees que sea posible que el domingo no tome el desayuno y vaya directamente a casa de mi madre? Prometo llegar a tiempo para la hora de dormir.”

Por su parte, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros en un asentimiento desinteresado, continuando así con su monólogo sobre reglas básicas a la mesa, cortesía y educación con las mujeres así como con damas mayores, pareciendo a John algo irónico al pensar en que si bien Sherlock parecía conocer todas y cada una de las reglas hasta por punto y coma, al momento de practicarlos, parecía conocer muchísimo menos que él. Tras terminar el baño, el pelinegro se retiró ante la insistencia del rubio y, media hora después, John se encontraba en su habitación, sintiéndose un tanto extraño mientras el criado le anudaba el moño oscuro.

“Señor Watson, deje de posar tan rígido. Le juro que no voy a ahorcarlo con el moño.” Bromeó el criado al terminar de colocarle la prenda, entonces, extendió el saco froc, también negro, para facilitarle la puesta a John.

“Sé que no va a hacerlo, pero entiéndame por favor: hace dos semanas yo me encontraba buscando medios para ayudar a mi familia a sobrevivir apenas, obviamente nunca me había vestido alguien más aparte de mi madre durante mis primeros años de infancia. Además, ¿no le parece aburrido hacer esto?”

“La vida de un hombre sin trabajo, resulta en aburrimiento,” sonrió el criado mientras le cepillaba los hombros, “por ende, cosas como estas nunca me van a resultar aburridas. Y no se preocupe, señor Watson, para cuando usted se dé cuenta, usted solo me alzará los brazos en automático para colocarle la camisa.”

“Eso espero” Suspiró el rubio, estando por decir algo más cuando un llamado le interrumpió, sin esperar una respuesta, Sherlock volvió a adentrarse a la habitación, luciendo su traje de tres piezas completamente negro, al igual que John, reluciendo en él la fina cadena dorada del reloj que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco. “Bueno…no todos nos vemos bien en ropa bonita como tú, así que no me mires tan mal.” Añadió al notar el silencio casi atónito del aristócrata pelinegro, quien lo observaba como si fuese una creatura recién descubierta en alguna de las selvas que en su momento analizó en la biblioteca de su adolescencia.

Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ni el más mínimo sonido apareció, cerró y abrió un par de veces más hasta que comenzó a molestarse consigo mismo por actuar cual jovencita casta al ver a su enamorado.

“Por favor, no te acredites tanto honor por que he mirado en tu dirección.” Fue lo primero que pudo decir y, _bendito Dalton_ *, fue algo con su tono habitual. “sólo vine a meterte prisa, las nulas visitas de mi madre están por arribar.” Y con ello, salió huyendo de la habitación con un portazo.

“¿Ve? ¿Ve porque me cuesta acostumbrarme? Ni siquiera le hablé con mal tono.” Masculló John una vez se quedó solo de nuevo con el criado.

Dicho criado rió suavemente mientras recolectaba todo lo que usó para acicalar a John y sus prendas. “señor Watson, en ocasiones, ese es el precio de la amistad.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John descubre que Sherlock tiene más talentos y Sherlock sigue fastidiado por culpa de John (Y...sigo apestando para hacer sinopsis de mis capítulos xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé. Dije que subiría en año nuevo uwu pero no pude porque soy tan genial que me enfermé desde el 29 de diciembre y apenas ahorita 5 de enero que estoy recuperándome xd En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aqui, comentan y dejan kudos (dicen que si dejas kudos y comentas, le regalan un sweater nuevo a algún perrito en el mundo <3 #porunmundodesweatersperrunos (?) ) son un amor <3 
> 
> *La canción que Sherlock canta se llama "Star of Love" no soy dueña de nada y aqui les dejo el link https://youtu.be/nJBVawVue40
> 
> **Los skittles es un juego popular victoriano (aunque está demostrado que tiene orígenes tan antiguos como la grecia antigua [?) consistente de nueve bolos (dependiendo de la región, aumentan o disminuyen de número) de madera o algún otro material. Se juega en exteriores aunque en la actualidad sólo se juega en el interior de algunos pubs (bares) británicos. 
> 
> Este es Graphein (o algo así xD) https://goo.gl/images/njRJIZ  
> El atuendo que John usa en domingo: http://pin.it/1z2i2pA  
> El vestido de Lady Sarah: http://pin.it/jLVtUxH  
> Y el vestido de Lady Natalie: http://pin.it/7jEgcba

El resueno de la pared quedó tras su espalda mientras caminaba con rapidez para salir al jardín y calmarse un momento. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué actuaba cual adolescente? Él tenía a Joshua; si, era cierto que lo de ambos no era una relación como tal; y además, aborrecía a John.

John “el lastimero” Watson: Siempre con su cuidado extremo por las cosas, con su pudor y tacto al hablar con las personas; John, el que le había mostrado cuán fastidiosos y exasperantes podían llegar a ser los pobres; John, el que lo molestaba con su mirada cobalto y su sonrisa cálida, el muchacho que le alegraba con su candidez, el que lo adormecía agradablemente con su voz… “¡BASTA!” Exclamó Sherlock con molestia al notar como toda palabra respecto a John había pasado de racional a enamoradiza en cuestión de cinco segundos. “Es-un-imbécil.” Siseó del mismo modo al sacar su cigarrera con obvio enfado.

“¿Señorito Sherlock? Lady Nitt arribará en diez minutos, lady Holmes me pidió que se lo avisara” Le comentó un criado de pronto, quien dudó en si era buena idea o no el hacerlo, después de haber visto el desplante del pelinegro.

“Como si me importara” Masculló el pelinegro para sí mismo, “Gracias, Carver. No le comuniques nada a mi madre.” Mientras Sherlock hablaba, cada palabra escapaba acompañada del humo, su semblante serio provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el veterano sirviente.

Wayne Carver había servido para la familia Holmes desde que Lady Holmes pasó por su primer embarazo, por ende, el hombre había tomado cariño a Mycroft pero, desde el día en que un Sherlock de apenas cuatro años le dijo cuán buen cazador de libélulas era, el joven pelinegro se ganó por completo el cariño, estima y fiel servicio del entonces joven Carver. Si alguien insultaba o se mofaba del pelinegro, ese alguien era un insensato, si miraba o escuchaba proferir maldiciones a Sherlock, optaba por aconsejarlo; a sus ojos, Sherlock un día sería un gran marqués, al igual que su padre.

“No se preocupe por ello, joven Sherlock,” Carver carraspeó y le acercó un cenicero de cristal, “y si mi lord me permite mencionarlo: no debería usted molestarse por la presencia de alguien tan corriente y efímero como el señor Wat…”

“El señor Watson no es corriente y efímero” interrumpió Sherlock con severidad, “es molesto y fastidia, más no es corriente.”

Aquél cambio repentino de sentir extrañó al sirviente, pero optó por no mencionar nada. “Disculpe mis palabras, señor. El punto es: No se acongoje ni moleste, en cambio, enfóquese en concretar algo con Lady Sarah; si se casara usted, bueno, ya no tendría que sufrir la compañía del señor Watson.”

Sherlock sopesó el consejo en completo silencio, su respiración y la de Carver produciendo los únicos sonidos en el lugar. “Si un día me casara, Carver, vendrás conmigo sin dudarlo. Eres el único eficiente en estas tierras.” Apagó su cigarro en el cenicero y se retiró al interior de la casa, dejando al sirviente lleno de orgullo por esa petición mientras él se quedó con un dilema: No iba a admitirlo pero quería seguir “sufriendo” con la compañía de John.

*************************************************************

“Lady Nitt, Lady Sarah y Lady Natalie Nitt, mi lady” Presentó Forner, el mayordomo de los Holmes, cuando las tres mujeres se adentraron a la sala de visitas; Sherlock y John se levantaron inmediatamente. Sherlock conteniendo el no revolear los ojos con fastidio y John haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no estropear nada.

“Ah, Ruth. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.” Saludó la madre de Sherlock con una sonrisa y pareció recapacitar al recordar a John. “Ruth, éste es el señor John Watson, un amigo de universidad de Sherlock. John, ésta es Lady Nitt y sus hijas, Lady Sarah y Lady Natalie.”

John hizo una pequeña reverencia ( _Dios mío, no me dejes arruinarlo_ ) en saludo. “Un gusto conocerlas a las tres.”

“Espero poder decir lo mismo prontamente, señor Watson.” Respondió la aristócrata visitante con una sonrisa de cortesía y empezó a enfrascarse en una conversación con su anfitriona mientras los jóvenes se sentaron en un punto aparte de la habitación.

Los primeros minutos, los jóvenes los pasaron en completo silencio hasta que el té y pequeño sándwiches de jalea les fueron servidos. “Señor Holmes, he escuchado por ahí que la ejecución del piano y violín se le dan de manera exquisita.” Comenzó la hija mayor de Lady Nitt: Sarah, una muchacha castaña de finas facciones y piel de porcelana.

“¿Quién dijo? No conozco a nadie en Londres como para que se hagan rumores en mi contra.” Respondió Sherlock con poca delicadeza, su sistema activándose para, una vez más, ahuyentar a un prospecto femenino. Al sentir el reproche visual de John, suspiró: “ES decir, si, tengo cierta habilidad con ambos instrumentos. También escribo.”

“¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto,” sonrió Sarah, “su madre le comentó a nuestra querida mamma sobre sus talentos pero me resistí a creerlo hasta escucharlo de usted a viva voz. Y veo que aparte, tiene usted modestia; algo muy bueno y muy malo, señor Holmes.”

Sherlock iba a revolear los ojos en fastidio cuando John le asentó una pequeña patada discreta por debajo de la mesa para recordarle mantener la compostura. Entonces miró mal a su “amigo” rubio y suspiró. “¿Por qué debería ser bueno y malo, Lady Sarah?”

“Porque si un caballero posee poca modestia, peca de vanidoso, llevando así la contra a las leyes que Dios nos dio; y si posee mucha, se presume que es un caballero débil y su esposa podría presumir que él jamás podría defender su integridad y honor si se requiriera. Lamentablemente encontrar un balance es algo complicado.”

 _“Dios_ bendito que no tengo esposa, ¿verdad?” Replicó el joven pelinegro en tono sarcástico, pero casual.

“Bueno, eso podría cambiar si usted lo quisiera.” Sonrió Sarah al ocultar parte de su rostro tras la taza de té.

“¿Por qué no mejor permitimos que el señor Holmes nos deleite con una pieza al piano?” Interrumpió John al ver como Sherlock se encontraba a nada de proferir deducciones hirientes gracias al verse “ _insultado”_ por la sugerencia de matrimonio.

“Buena idea, señor Watson.” Secundó Natalie, la hermana menor de Sarah, al igual que la segunda, la jovencita poseía bellas facciones que se resaltaban correctamente con cada vestido y accesorio, pero por herencia de su madre, poseía un cabello rojizo. Con una sonrisa se puso en pie de su asiento para dar aviso a su madre y pedir permiso a Lady Holmes para realizar el pequeño evento.

Quince minutos después, varias sillas se encontraban listas y puestas en la sala de dibujo, a varios pasos del piano de cola para no incomodar a intérprete ni espectador con tanta cercanía; las hijas de Lady Nitt y John tomaron asiento en primera fila; las damas mayores la segunda. “Buena idea, _señor Watson_ ” arremedó Sherlock en un murmullo fastidiado antes de apartarse del joven rubio y sentarse en el taburete de asiento aterciopelado, carraspeó y acarició un poco las teclas antes de comenzar.

El piano comenzó a emitir las primeras notas calmas y soñadoras al dejarse llevar por aquél guía aristócrata, la melodía empezó a distraer a John y lo llevó a notar algo cuando éste miró su alrededor: La aristocracia jamás podría comprender a la pobreza. No importaba cuántas colectas y obras de caridad hicieran los primeros, nunca podrían entender a los segundos. ¿Por qué?

Mientras familias como los _Holmes_ y los _Nitt_ se visitaban para tomar té, jugar cartas, se complacían con pequeños recitales como el que se daba en aquél momento y se enfocaban en aprender latín (John nunca iba a entender para qué); las partes más pobres de Inglaterra y el resto del imperio apenas y podían atreverse a soñar con tener algo de tiempo libre, la ópera y las obras de teatro estaban muy lejos de su alcance, pero tanto niños como adultos pobres también jugaban a las cartas con la vida como su oponente: Las cartas del pobre eran el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo continuo que no rendía frutos, las de la vida eran el hambre, la pobreza, el licor barato y la miseria.

_Y la vida siempre ganaba._

John despertó de sus pensamientos apesumbrados justo a tiempo para escuchar a Sherlock cantar, y aquello le sorprendió: A pesar del tono grave del pelinegro al hablar, su voz resultaba agradable al oído durante el canto, complementándose con cada nota que lograba arrancarle al piano.

 __  
*Las sombras caen  
Los vientos nocturnos roban  
Amor, sueño contigo,  
Sólo contigo…

En la última frase, a Sherlock le vino bien elevar la mirada y posarla en John, sus facciones y mirada neutra hasta que el joven rubio le sonrió con discreción como si le alentara en silencio.

“Dios mío, Nattie, eso lo canta para mí. ¡Estoy segura!” Murmuró Sarah con cierta emoción, creyendo que era ella la dueña de la mirada aquamarina y la voz de seda. “¡Parece que voy a comprometerme con un Holmes!”

Ante ello, John emitió un “¡ja!” sarcástico, el cual disimuló inmediatamente con un poco de tos falsa. ‘ _Querida Lady Sarah; quisiera informarle que tanto su enamorado como usted, se encuentran atraídos por los caballeros. O por mozos, en el caso de Sherlock’_  pensó John mientras la música seguía de fondo; y no pudo evitar asquearse de sí mismo. ¿Por qué reaccionó de manera tan cruel? ¿Por qué creyó viable el contar a Lady Sarah sobre la terrible condición de Sherlock?

Si, Sherlock durante los primeros dos días había sido insufrible y en ocasiones hasta tenía rabietas espontáneas (justo como la de aquella mañana cuando vio a John con su ropa nueva) pero aquél comportamiento no justificaba de ninguna manera que él rompiera el corazón e ilusiones de una joven inocente y (aparentemente) agradable, además, el confesar le acarrearía problemas a Sherlock. No, era mejor dejar que el pelinegro mismo terminara con la ilusión de la joven.

 

 _Aquí en el crepúsculo,_  
El más cercano y el más querido,  
Tú eres para mí. 

 

Sherlock terminó de cantar e hizo una pequeña (y forzada) reverencia de gratitud ante la suave ronda de aplausos por parte de la pequeña audiencia.

“¡Fantástico, muchacho! ¡Simplemente fantástico!” Le celebró Lady Nitt con una sonrisa, motivándose al haber escuchado el comentario de su hija mayor mientras el pelinegro tocaba porque, bueno, no iba a mentir: En ocasiones el carácter y los rumores sobre el temperamento del menor de los Holmes, habían llevado a Lady Nitt a dudar sobre el muchacho pero al verlo y escucharlo, toda duda se disipó; además, ¿Qué importaba un poquito de carácter cuando el prospecto de tu hija contaba, fácilmente, con un dote de medio millón de libras esterlinas?

“Te dije Ruth, que mi niño posee múltiples talentos y éste es uno de ellos.” Asintió Lady Holmes complacida, sonriendo con orgullo por su hijo menor: Sherlock siempre había sido su favorito y, además, en esta ocasión se estaba comportando tan bien que definitivamente le obsequiaría un nuevo caballo o quizá más libros para su biblioteca.

Al no poderse mantener más tiempo con la boca cerrada para ser “educado”, Sherlock se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia y salió de la casa, musitando apenas un “ _sígueme, John”_  para poder escapar y sentirse, hasta cierto punto, _liberado_. Siguiendo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sus pasos tomaron velocidad al dirigirse a las caballerizas, con John detrás apenas pudiendo seguirle el paso, vio a Joshua acicalando a uno de los caballos y resopló con impaciencia.

“¿Señor Holmes…?” Atinó a preguntar el muchacho castaño al ver tan molesto a su amante.

“¿Piensas que vengo a visitarte? ¡Un caballo, ya!” Exigió Sherlock con exasperación, sorprendiendo tanto al mozo como a John, éste último estando tan absorto en preguntarse qué había pasado al pelinegro, que simplemente olvidó incomodarse por estar en presencia de los dos jóvenes.

Joshua se apresuró a sacar de su puesto a Graphein (el predilecto de Sherlock) y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ensillarlo ya que al momento siguiente, Sherlock le arrebató las riendas de la mano y subió presuroso al corcel.

“¿Estás esperando la próxima navidad, John?” Requirió el pelinegro sonando fastidiado. “¡Arriba!”

John estuvo a punto de negarse y decirle que podía largarse a un lugar no tan placentero, pero de nuevo recordó: Se le estaba pagando por ser su amigo y acompañarlo, él no nació con dinero, no podía oponerse. Con un suspiro y algo de dificultad subió al caballo y ante la falta de una mejor opción, se aferró a la cintura de Sherlock cuando éste instó al caballo a salir con carrera veloz; el viento comenzó a volar con él, permitiéndole admirar los terrenos vastos y verdes con sus caminos enterrados, maravillándolo al preguntarse hasta donde terminaría el dominio de los Holmes, durante el viaje vio pasar algunos trabajadores de la casa regresando de su día libre y para su buena o mala suerte, el trayecto no duró demasiado; cuando menos lo esperó, el caballo detuvo su carrera y Sherlock bajó.

“¿Puedo saber qué es lo que sucedió allá?” Aventuró John a preguntar cuando vio al pelinegro sentarse con la espalda contra el ancho tronco de un olmo inglés.

Sherlock encendió un nuevo cigarro procedente de su cigarrera metálica, guardó esta última en el interior de su saco y exhaló el humo varias veces, tanto para calmarse como para darse el lujo de dejar a John con la incógnita.

El joven rubio comenzaba a fastidiarse cuando Sherlock por fin habló. “Me había hastiado de una compañía tan insípida e insufrible como ese par de mujeres.” Dijo con simpleza y mucho más tranquilo.

“ _Qué razón tan más estúpida”_ Pensó John pero no se atrevió a decir, en cambio, optó por sentarse a lado de Sherlock pero con cierta distancia; era mejor prevenir y evitar cualquier inicio de berrinche futuro. Al menos por el momento. “Bueno, ¿y porque tuvimos que irnos tan lejos si sólo necesitabas un poco de aire?” Fue lo que preguntó envés de su pensamiento, sonando también mucho más amable que lo que se alojaba en su cabeza.

“No te gusta consumir tabaco frente a las mujeres” explicó el pelinegro al sacar su cigarrera y se la dejó en el regazo junto con la pequeña funda de piel donde cargaba los cerillos, “porque no vas a decir que rechazas todo tabaco a pesar de que lo consumes desde hace diez años, con un objetivo para evitar el hambre y no tanto de esparcimiento.”

John lo escuchó en completo silencio. ¡Así! Así era como podía admirar sus deducciones y no sentir ganas de golpearlo: Cuando Sherlock estaba tranquilo y no hablaba con afán de herir o perjudicar, era el momento en que el más joven de los Watson podía permitirse admirar aquella extraña brillantez. “Fantástico. Simplemente…fantástico.” Murmuró e incluso sonrió mientras colocaba un cigarro fino entre sus labios y lo encendía. “Y no lo digo motivado por el dinero, lo que haces es…fantástico. De veras.”

“¿En verdad te lo parece?” Cuestionó el menor de los Holmes, sintiendo como un ligero calor subía travieso hasta quedarse en sus mejillas. _Maldito sonrojo._

“Claro que me lo parece. Escucha, voy a ser sincero contigo,” asintió John mientras exhalaba un poco de humo, “acepto que cobro el dinero que me da tu padre pero no por mí, básicamente las treinta libras que me ha dado por el mes, se las he enviado íntegras a mi madre. En tu hogar, amablemente se me brinda los alimentos y un techo ¿para qué más podría yo querer el dinero? Entonces, es cierto que cobro el dinero de tu padre pero también es cierto que cuando eres así: tranquilo, relajado; resultas ser buen chico y me siento cómodo cuando tu comportamiento es así; lo que le dije a tu hermano sobre encontrarte el modo para que no resultes incómodo o insoportable es cierto. Y me alegra que en ocasiones te sientas bien como para mostrármelo.” Sonrió levemente y siguió fumando otro tanto en silencio, disfrutando del aire fresco y paisaje tranquilo que se develaba ante él.

Aquella pequeña confesión (aunque obvia) dejó al aristócrata pelinegro en completo silencio, sin saber, John había logrado complicar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos del pelinegro; durante varios minutos quiso decir algo pero prefirió la calma hasta que vio dos caballos acercarse, llevando un punto celeste y otro blanco. Aquello volviendo a llevarle a un malestar. “¿Te preguntas porque nunca se me ve ‘tranquilo y relajado’? Bueno, ahí vienen dos razones.”

John miró al par de jóvenes cabalgar hasta que llegaron a ellos, inmediatamente se puso en pie para ayudarlas a bajar y apagó su cigarro. _Maldito Sherlock_ , había vuelto a acertar.

“¿Señor Holmes? Lamentamos aparecernos de esta manera tan repentina pero tanto a Lady Natalie como a mí nos pareció muy triste que estuviera aquí completamente solo y decidimos acompañarlo. Espero ello no le incomodé.” Explicó Lady Sarah mientras se arreglaba la falda de su blanco vestido.

 

“Obviamente, no creímos que estaba usted completamente solo, siendo que lo vimos salir con el señor Watson y él se encuentra presente,” apuntó Lady Natalie intentando ocultar su molestia por la omisión de John que hizo su hermana, “pero si pensamos en que quizá más compañía no le haría ningún mal.”

“ _Por supuesto que sí, ególatra estúpida.”_ Pensó Sherlock sin responder a los comentarios del par de jóvenes, en cambio, permaneció fumando con aire despreocupado, casi como si no se encontraran ahí.

“El…señor Holmes y yo les agradecemos venir hasta nosotros,” Terció John para eliminar el ambiente incómodo que comenzaba a formarse, “¿pero en verdad tenían ustedes que incomodarse al salir con este clima? Ni el señor Holmes ni yo quisiéramos, ni mucho menos deseamos, que la enfermedad de alguna de ustedes empeorara a causa de nosotros. Solamente hemos salido para poder fumar un poco y después volveríamos a su casa.”

John permaneció mirando al joven pelinegro para pedirle aunque fuese un poco de apoyo verbal, pero nada sucedió, ninguna palabra fue mencionada. En cambio, Sherlock se limitó a ponerse en pie con lo último de su cigarro en mano, optó por arrojarlo al césped y apagarlo de un pisotón mientras cerraba su distancia entre él y Lady Sarah, importándole poco (como siempre) cuán apropiadas o no podían ser sus acciones.

“¿Señor Holmes?” Cuestionó Sarah, comenzando a sonrojarse por la cercanía entre ambos. No iba a negarlo: la altura de Sherlock podía llegar a ser intimidante.

“Lady Sarah, lamento que acudiera al hogar de mi madre con la esperanza de que dentro de catorce días, yo me vuelva a acercar de esta manera para arrodillarme ante usted y pedir su mano en matrimonio. De momento, mi mente, cuerpo y juventud se encuentran comprometidos con un bien mayor como para enredarme tan pronto con el matrimonio. No se aqueje, pronto encontrará a un hombre de buen dote y buena cuna que, si es bastante talentoso, también le resultará a usted cautivador como para aceptar sus lisonjas.”

“¿Pero como…?” Atinó a musitar atónita la joven.

“Su respiración es bastante rápida y cabalgar no agota ni al más obeso de los hombres. Además, sus pupilas compiten por espacio con el iris verdoso siendo que debería ser lo contrario por encontrarnos al exterior. Todo mientras me he acercado.” Murmuró Sherlock “y aunque no le parezca, se pueden escuchar los comentarios aún cuando se está detrás del piano.” Concluyó y la soltó para alejarse; se giró a mirar a John y éste incluso le sonrió un momento, aliviado al ver que Sherlock había llevado el asunto de manera hasta normal, si se quitaba la pequeña deducción al final. “Andando, John; hay que volver a casa, en el área de juegos hay un set nuevo de skittles** que quisiera que probaras.”

“Señoritas.” Es lo único que pronunció John con una reverencia para despedirse, con mayor agilidad subió al caballo y se sujetó del saco de Sherlock cuando éste último instó el trote del animal.

 

************************************************************

 

El resto de la velada había terminado con un ambiente un tanto incómodo pero al menos el par de jóvenes Nitt (quizá gracias a su educación) no sacaron a flote el motivo de tal incomodidad entre los cuatro, dejando con la incógnita tanto a la madre de Sherlock como a Lady Nitt.

Por fin habían pasado los días restantes para poder visitar a su madre, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana del domingo y la casa aún descansaba en plena oscuridad pero John ya se encontraba bastante despierto, acostado en su cama con el edredón hasta la barbilla y la mirada en el techo; era tonto decirlo pero se sentía tan ansioso y hasta emocionado como aquella ocasión cuando tenía seis años y su madre le llevó a Liverpool por primera vez para visitar a su abuela materna, una de las pocas veces en que pudo verla. “Basta ya, estamos a horas de ver a mamá.” Se regañó a sí mismo en voz alta, se giró sobre su costado para intentar dormir un poco más; el criado no vendría a despertarlo hasta dentro de dos o tres horas (¿Por qué los ricos eran _tan_ perezosos?) y no le vendría mal un poco más de descanso… pero no pudo: la ansiedad por ver a su madre, saber que de nuevo sería recibido por ese abrazo cálido y la mirada tierna, le mantenía en pie; y así pasó otra hora más, girando en la cama bajo los edredones, hasta que no pudo más y llevando toda contra se levantó del lecho para vestirse a sí mismo.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse el saco (no iba a mentir: anudarse la corbata realmente parecía un arte de dificultad e iba a agradecerle a quien le ayudaba la próxima vez), miró la habitación vacía en silencio, suspiró y optó por salir, empezando a vagar por los pasillos ignorando la sorpresa que causaba a las criadas el verlo en pie tan temprano y ya visible; John rondó por los extensos pasillos de la casa por varios minutos hasta descender a lo que recordó eran las cocinas, reconociendo el pasillo austero por el que le dieron entrada a él y a su padre el primer día.

“Permiso,” pidió el joven al dar con lo que era el comedor de los criados, una habitación infinitamente más austera que cualquier habitación en el resto de la casa; al escucharlo, los más de diez criados (con el señor Forner a la cabeza) se levantaron de la mesa de madera rústica.

“Señor Watson, ¿en que puede ayudársele? Me temo que no se escuchó el timbre de su habitación.” Excusó Forner, siendo el único que lo miraba al hablarle y el resto permanecía quieto en sus posiciones, como si John no estuviese presente.

“¡Oh, no! No llamé. Verá…sé que aún falta una hora o un poco más para que los señores Holmes, bueno, la señora Holmes junto con…el señor Sherlock despierten y podamos tomar el desayuno. Sé que no tengo derecho alguno en esta casa y siendo sinceros, llevó más de una hora despierto y creo que me volveré loco si tengo que pasarlo en cama otras dos horas. Entonces…bueno, si no les es mucha molestia, quería saber si puedo tomar el desayuno aquí con ustedes; puedo ayudar a recoger la mesa cuando terminen o asistir en otra cosa hasta que suban el desayuno a los Holmes.” John esperó en nervioso silencio por lo que le pareció horas mientras el mayordomo meditaba la situación y sonrió cuando éste último suspiró al convencerse.

“Señora Fisher, coloque una silla más para el señor Watson si no es mucha molestia” indicó el mayordomo finalmente provocando que momentos después, John se encontrara sentado entre dos de los muchachos que normalmente servían los alimentos.

 

********************************************************

El resto de las horas pasaron con tranquila rapidez y, para cuando John menos lo notó, ya se encontraba en un coche de renta camino a Old Nichol; a diferencia de la primera ocasión en que viajó con Sherlock para visitar la parte central (“buena”) de Londres, el viaje se le hizo pesado y, ¿por qué no? Hasta aburrido de cierta manera. Tras hora y media de viaje, sintió una pequeña revoltura de nervios y emoción al ver a través de la ventanilla como se asomaba su viejo hogar; cuando el coche se detuvo y el conductor le abrió la puertecilla, John bajó con un par de cestos bien cargados de fruta, azúcar, té y pan que tan amablemente Lady Holmes había enviado a su madre como agradecimiento por el trabajo de John.

El joven rubio dejó el par de cestas en el piso una vez se encontró en la entrada y llamó a la puerta un par de veces, entonces sonrió al escuchar a su madre dejar las cosas con rapidez.

“¡Un momento! ¡Un momento, por favor!” Llamó ella desde el interior y sonrió una vez que abrió la puerta y por fin pudo ver a su hijo menor. “Mi querido John, parece un sueño que estés aquí.”

“Espero que no sea un sueño tan malo, querida madre.” Bromeó John mientras su madre lo abrazaba, con tal cariño que casi le tiró el sombrero de copa baja.

“No digas tonterías, hijo mío, siempre es un placer verte. Y mírate nada más, ¡tan guapo y arreglado!” Sonrió de nuevo la buena señora al soltarlo y acomodarle un poco la solapa del saco oscuro; su atuendo no necesitaba arreglo alguno pero había extrañado tanto a John que, bueno, cualquier excusa para mimarlo no estaba de más. “Pero anda, pasa dentro, tu padre no ha vuelto desde anoche pero ya sabes cómo es con sus paseos.”

“ _Paseos, claro. Paseos que nos mataban aún más de hambre”_ pensó John mientras se adentraba a su antigua casa con un cesto por cada mano, dejó ambos en un rincón que su madre despejó con rapidez y suspiró. “Espero que al menos el dinero no lo mal usara en licor, madre. Dígamelo por favor.”

“Al contrario, tu padre no conoce siquiera que te han adelantado tu primer pago y lo enviaste a nosotros; aunque me habría gustado que no enviaras tanto, ¿Qué tal si surge algo que desees por esos lugares, o tienes una emergencia, y no puedes costearlo porque nos has enviado hasta el último penique?” Mientras la señora Watson hablaba, se apresuró a poner la mesa con la vajilla barata que pudo pagar con parte del salario de John, con ello dando apoyo a sus propias palabras y la defensa del señor Watson. Permitió que John le ayudara a servir el té y las raciones de (aunque mucho más pequeñas que en casa de los Holmes, obviamente) huevo, tocino y pan para ambos.

“Madre, le ha faltado plato y cuchara para Harriet.” Avisó John al ver porciones sólo para dos.

Su madre suspiró; justo después de la partida de John, el vicio y la perdición en Harriet habían aumentado, siguiendo así los pasos de su padre; los que tanto ella como su hermano habían jurado nunca seguir. “Harry salió esta mañana, de hecho, partió media hora antes de que tu llegaras, fue una pena pero al menos lo ha hecho para cooperar en unas actividades de la iglesia en Londres.”

El menor de los Watson miró a su madre por un instante, obviamente sin creer la mentira que la buena mujer le dijo, sin embargo, al notar el cansancio bajo sus ojos y en sus hombros, decidió no rebatirle nada sobre ello; en cambio, se apresuró a ayudarle a terminar de poner la mesa, le movió la silla a ella primero y después se sentó frente a su madre para tomar el desayuno, contento de poder dirigir las oraciones con ella, feliz de poder tomar el desayuno más costoso del mundo, aunque su madre apenas y se hubiese gastado diez libras en todo.

El desayuno se terminó, John ayudó a su madre a levantar la simple vajilla y se las arregló para asear los trastos a pesar de no tener a mano en casa ninguna fuente de agua potable, volvió a arreglárselas para poner una nueva ración de té y sin notarlo, el par de horas siguientes se fueron para el par de Watsons sin notarlo hasta que un intento pobre para abrir la puerta anunció la entrada de la media tarde.

“Debe ser tu padre,” lamentó la señora Watson cuando la puerta se abrió y suspiró; podría ser una buena mujer (la mejor mujer sobre el mundo, en opinión de John) pero incluso ella se llegaba a cansar de vez en vez de tratar a su marido ebrio, ¿pero que más se podía hacer? No mucho, _hasta que la muerte los separe,_ “no te preocupes, querido. Últimamente sólo llega, gruñe sobre tener hambre y va a dormirse; ya no hace la gran cosa.”

“¿Mujer? ¡Mujer! ¿Por qué huele a comida por aquí?” Balbuceó el señor Watson de malhumor mientras se retiraba la chaqueta gastada y sucia por las juergas nocturnas y las humillantes caídas en el pub y por la ciudad; como pudo arrojó la prenda al piso y se paró de golpe al ver a John. “¿Y tu quien eres?”

“John Watson, ¿se acuerda que hace veintidós años procreó un niño con su buena esposa? Ese soy yo.” Respondió John intentando mantener la calma. _Odiaba_ cuando su padre terminaba tan estúpido por el alcohol…justo como ese momento. “Madre, creo que será mejor que inicie mi partida, prometí a Lady Holmes y a Sherlock que estaría de vuelta justo para la hora de la cena.”

Su madre asintió aunque aquella decisión le causara pena, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y deseaba tener más tiempo a su hijo con ella (era la única persona decente que la estimaba, _por dios santo_ ) pero si así debía ser, pues que fuera. La señora Watson tomó la chaqueta de John de la silla que éste había ocupado por buena parte del día hasta que tomó al muchacho de la muñeca y lo colocó detrás suyo. “No vas a molestar a John este día, Hamish. Has bebido mucho y el pobre tiene un largo camino por delante para volver a su trabajo.” Advirtió la señora Watson al haber sentido la molestia de su marido. No llevaban veinticinco años casados por nada.

“¡Ese no es John! ¡Es uno de esos imbéciles que se atascan de dinero y se ríen de ti y de mi mientras morimos en la miseria!” Vociferó el señor Watson al intentar alcanzar a John; ésta vez, éste último se puso frente a su madre: John ya no era el mismo muchachito de diez años que se dejaba golpear fácilmente por su padre sin protestar, había crecido y, _dios gracias_ , la vida le había dado unos cuantos centímetros más que a su progenitor. “¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Vienes a quitarnos todo lo que tenemos? ¡Pues que triste por ti, no tenemos ni donde caer muertos! ¡¿O vienes a robarme a mi esposa?!”

“¡Soy John Hamish Watson, su hijo!” Exclamó John de vuelta, alerta e intentando proteger a su madre a toda costa “Usted me consiguió empleo en la mansión Holmes hace poco más de seis días, durante el camino a dicho lugar, me advirtió que no me convirtiera en uno de aquellos muchachos de alta sociedad; aunque claro, usted no usó palabras tan amables respecto a esas personas.”

El ambiente era tenso, la señora Watson intentaba apartar a su hijo de todo posible mal mientras éste se negaba a apartarse y su padre respiraba afanosamente en silencio, mirándolo con cierto odio; _si las miradas fueran dagas…_ La risa del señor Watson comenzó a llenar la diminuta vivienda, sonando tan vacío y molesto a la vez que John empezó a temer por la cordura de su padre.

“El gran John Watson, siempre queriendo darse el aire de importante, de ‘ _yo no sirvo para esto, padre’_ , creyendo que puede y es mejor que los demás” Dijo el señor una vez su risa murió, ahora mirando con toda molestia a su único hijo, “¡te dije que no te convirtieras en uno de ellos y mírate! ¡Es lo primero que hiciste! Me das asco, eres una GRAN vergüenza para esta familia.”

Aquellas palabras apuñalaron el corazón de John y sin embargo, no mostró mayor reacción que apretar los puños a sus costados; respiró hondo un par de veces y sonrió de lado, apenas visible, una vez que se hubo calmado. No iba a ceder. “Madre, vendré a visitarla el próximo domingo, justo como he hecho hoy. Si Sherlock no cambiara de planes, me tendrá usted sin falta y podremos asistir al servicio de la iglesia inclusive en Londres. Que pase buena semana y por favor, no se agote con tantos trabajos, duerma aunque sea un poco y tome alimento al menos tanto como le sea posible; recuerde que le tengo gran estima.” Concluyó, tomó la mano de su madre y con gran respeto le besó el dorso de la misma; con cuidado le besó la mejilla también y le quitó la chaqueta para retirarse, saliendo de la casa con un portazo y sin una palabra más para su padre.

Quizá su padre lo consideraba una vergüenza, y a lo mejor lo era para el resto de su calle y las demás personas de su condición; pero tenían que verlo: No era ningún borracho, no vagaba por las calles viendo a cuales incautos podía robarles unas cuantas monedas, obedecía a Dios tanto como le era posible y siempre trataba de ayudar, tanto como la vida misma se lo permitiera.

Y aunque el mundo entero lo considerara malo, ¿Qué más daba? Mientras honrara a su madre todos los días a base de buenas acciones y ella lo mirara siempre con el mismo amor y cariño maternal que él tuvo la suerte de conocer desde el primer minuto de su vida; todo lo demás, daba igual.


	11. Me encorazona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apesto para las sinópsis xd pero puedo decirles que todo empieza a mejorar, al menos un poquito entre John y Sherlock (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIGHSJDFSJ  
> Perdón por tardarme más de un mes en subir pero la escuela, mi laptop cada vez más muerta (ahorita ya está en las últimas T-T) así que tengo que escribir en esta especie de ciber-café "gratis" que tiene la escuela (que de café no tiene nada, porque ni p*ta agua me dejan tomar -_-) 
> 
> Pero bueno, ya estoy aqui. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar y los kudos <3   
> También, muchas gracias porque el mes pasado ya se comenzó a traducir este fic, todo gracias a ustedes <3 
> 
> P.S: El título es "me encorazona" porque estaba viendo al Benito mexicano y dije "le pondré me encorazona, como él" y...si. Pendejaditas mías xD

Tras el portazo dado, John avanzó por el callejón del que había sido su viejo vecindario hasta no hace más de una semana, se colocó la chaqueta y abrigo con disimulado enfado y suspiró mirando alrededor. La calle y cada pequeña pero sobre poblada casa le parecían igual de tristes como desde el momento en que notó su realidad con mayor claridad a los siete años; sacudió la cabeza y se negó a seguir con pensamientos deprimentes, en cambio, anduvo hasta salir a la avenida más cercana, llegando a lo que las personas de mayor clase llamaban “la Londres buena”.

 

Apenas bastó que pasara por una librería cuando topó contra la espalda de un incauto mirando el escaparate de dicho local, detenido a media acera.

 

“Perdone usted… ¿Sherlock? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?” Cuestionó John al notar quien era el incauto.  
  
El pelinegro, ahora con la identidad descubierta, se giró ante la voz de John y éste, podría jurar, le vio sonreír por un segundo; le estudió de arriba abajo con rapidez y suspiró. "Acaso requiero un permiso o aviso formal para poder venir a la ciudad? Londres es de cualquiera, Watson. No sólo tuya." Miró el escaparate por varios minutos más, después se dio el lujo de mirar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo e inclusive se atrevió a pedir que le llamaran un coche de renta; todo para cansar la paciencia de John. "Apenas será la hora del té y el último tren sale dentro de dos horas; a menos que planees dormir en la acera para rememorar viejos tiempos, andando." Instruyó simple cuando el coche arribó y el conductor le abrió la puerta.

 

John apretó el puño para contener su molestia ante la nueva mofa a su vida anterior y subió tras él sin palabra alguna. Bueno, al menos aquél oportuno (e inoportuno a la vez) encuentro le salvaba de pagar el coche. Por lo menos. "Es curioso: cuando no quieres responder a algo, insultas." Notó mientras miraba por su lado el cómo pasaban los locales con relativa rapidez.

 

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante aquello. "O quizá cada apunte constructivo que se te comenta, lo tomas como un insulto. ¿En qué momento pude agraviarte al decir que la ciudad no es tuya? Ni siquiera le pertenece a mi padre, y se comprenden los motivos porqué si podría pertenecerle y a ti...pues no."

 

"Eso, precisamente eso es lo que haces: No me insulta ni me ofende que digas que la ciudad no es mía; porque es bastante cierto; lo que me molesta un tanto es tu manera de mencionar las cosas. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de ser tan cortante todo el tiempo? He pasado toda mi vida en la parte baja de la ciudad, Sherlock y aun así, puedo asegurarte que nadie va a dañarte si eres amable. En verdad." Concluyó el joven rubio con calma, como si explicara las verdades sencillas del mundo a un niño de cuatro años.  


Cuando llegaron al hotel Brown, donde tomaron té juntos por primera vez, John apenas pudo esperar a que le abrieran la puerta para bajar por si mismo, agradeciendo fugaz por la ayuda que se le ofreció; tras él, bajó un Sherlock descolocado por su consejo previo: En serio, ¿Qué tenía el agua que bebían los pobres como para que se comportaran así? Si bien él nunca había tenido la necesidad de comportarse "apropiadamente" como el resto del mundo esperaba de él, tampoco creía necesario el que John apuntara su manera de ser de tal modo. Pero aun así.  


De nueva cuenta les condujeron a la sala de té privada, tomaron asiento en la mesa para dos cercana a la chimenea y Sherlock se entretuvo en encender un primer cigarro, pasando su cigarrera plateada a su rubio acompañante; se encargó de pedir para ambos al notar el enfrascamiento mental en el cual John se encontraba y exhaló un tanto de humo mientras miraba al rubio una vez el mesero les abandonó. "Entonces, ¿tu padre discutió antes o después?" Preguntó de repente, sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

 

"¿Disculpa, que?"

 

"Que si tu padre discutió antes o después de que tomaras el almuerzo con tu madre." Repitió Sherlock con su poca paciencia.

 

"Después. ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Volvió a preguntar John, extrañado y, más que nada, curioso.  


"Cuando nos topamos en la librería de Evans, llevabas las manos en los bolsillos de tu abrigo, en puño; lo cual no es una posición demasiado cómoda para ir andando, ¿o sí?, el modo en que te encuentras sentado, alerta, esperando ver llegar a tu padre en cualquier momento para una nueva confrontación, te colocaste la chaqueta y el abrigo en el camino fuera de casa, ¿Por qué hacerlo si tu madre es una buena mujer y su compañía te es agradable? Si no hubieras tenido inconvenientes anteriores a tu partida, ella te habría ayudado a colocarte la ropa e inclusive te habría acicalado un tanto" Notó Sherlock con rapidez y al ir hablando, se inclinó hacia el joven rubio por encima de la mesa hasta apuntar su labio inferior con el dedo índice. "Y muerdes tu labio inferior cuando estás molesto, es el modo en que reprimes todo lo que piensas y todo lo que sientes para evitar mayores infortunios. Si hubiese existido una confrontación anterior al almuerzo, seguirías en casa de tu madre, reacio a abandonar tu puesto a su lado para protegerla de cualquier mal trato de tu padre; quien por cierto, debería abandonar la ginebra si espera seguir con vida durante otros quince años."

 

  
El silencio sucedió tras la pequeña y veloz deducción; Sherlock en su mente aguardando el tan concebido rechazo que seguía a cada deducción que llegaba a dar a cualquier incauto, John tratando de procesar con la mayor prontitud posible. Y la reacción del rubio fue lo que el pelinegro menos esperó.

 

  
John rió brevemente como respuesta, confundiendo aún más al joven pelinegro; aquella risa aliviándole la tensión generara por su progenitor. "Si, definitivamente debería dejar la ginebra." Suspiró más tranquilo, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso Sherlock, fue fantástico."

 

De acuerdo, eso nunca lo habría esperado.  


"¿Fantástico? ¿Fue fantástico?" Es lo único que el pelinegro atinó a preguntar. Dios, estaba sonando como un bruto.

  
Bueno, por primera vez había descolocado al aristócrata; ya era algo. "Verdaderamente fantástico, Sherlock. En verdad, nunca habían conocido tanto de mi con sólo mirar como llevo las manos o alguna cosa diminuta en mi ropa. En serio fue extraordinario." Su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose aunque quedó un rastro de ella cuando el mesero volvió con ellos para servir el té y llevar la fuente al centro con scones de fruta seca, pequeños sándwiches de pepino con salmón ahumado, pastel victoria y madeleines de chocolate.

  
Y aquello bastó para arruinar al aristócrata.

  
Porque el amor era eso: Una ruina, y ahora, era una ruina de la que Sherlock pronto realizaría que no querría escapar.

  
Por su parte, John empezó a comer en un relativo silencio, permitiendo que Sherlock reorganizara pensamientos o lo que sea que sucediera en esa brillante y demente cabeza suya hasta que notó que el pelinegro parecía que apenas y respiraba. "¿Sherlock? ¿estás bien? Sherlock." Repitió varias veces y suspiró al no recibir respuesta. "Iré por ayuda." Sherlock le tomó la muñeca con rapidez una vez su mente reinició, moviendo el alivio en John. "Veo que no te lo dicen muy seguido, ¿no? Como para haberte quedado semi muerto en tu asiento."

  
"No es algo que escuche a menudo, he de admitir. Salvo por una persona quizá." Y el modo en que Sherlock le respondió, provocó que John sintiera cierta pena por él; claro...hasta la última mención.

  
"Si te estás refiriendo a ese muchacho que te ayuda con tu caballo, Sherlock" murmuró el rubio, cuidando su tono de voz y sus palabras al encontrarse en un espacio público, temiendo que un tercero escuchara y les causara problemas. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando otra vez? "¿Por qué, Sherlock? A las señoritas que te visitaron la última ocasión les pareciste de buen ver, no dudo que existan otras que piensen lo mismo. ¿Por qué hacer lo que haces? ¡Es un pecado, por dios santo! Inclusive podrías ir preso si alguien lo descubriera."

  
Ante aquella fila de reclamos, Sherlock revoleó los ojos. John ya había tardado bastante en echarle en cara aquél tema. Vaya manera de arruinar los minutos pasados. "Aún desconozco los motivos que puede poseer una persona para atraerse al sexo contrario o al de su misma categoría" explicó aburrido. "además, ¿Quién estableció que lo correcto es verse atraído física, sexual y emocionalmente hacia el sexo contrario?"

  
"Dios, Dios lo dijo."

  
Sherlock volvió a revolear los ojos. En verdad que estaba haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia; poca paciencia. "Por más que en la actualidad los temas teológicos sean tópicos favoritos para conversaciones aisladas, me temo que yo no soy uno de los que puedes hablar sobre ello," ésta vez encendió un nuevo cigarro y tomó su tiempo para exhalar el humo, "sin embargo me embarcaré en esta fastidiosa expedición para no volver a repetirla: Mi dios no es un hombre de barba blanca sentado entre las nubes, juzgando mis acciones que me provoque tal miedo de vivir porque de lo contrario me veré condenado a un "sufrimiento" eterno, mi dios tampoco es un ente que controle mis acciones y mi juicio. Mi dios es la ciencia, el avance, el conocimiento y maravillas humanas, John. El ver como el hombre puede ser imbécil y magnífico al mismo tiempo, como una simple razón matemática es capaz de transformarla en un tren. Actúo de manera correcta porque sé que es lo correcto, actúo de manera equívoca porque así he juzgado hacerlo; no actúo de buena manera porque "es lo que Dios manda" ni temo a cualquier error o equivocación porque "es un pecado y podría terminar en el infierno." No soy tan banal, John; y por ello mismo, me permito verme atraído hacia quien mejor me parezca, sea el muchacho que mencionas, sea el caballero con el que jugué cartas una vez en el club de mi hermano, inclusive tu. Lamento si el conducir mi propia vida te sea una cuestión de molestia." Suspiró tranquilo y volvió a exhalar otro tanto de humo, esta vez siendo el turno de John para permanecer perplejo.

  
"Nadie vive sin algo en que creer, es vital para el alma." Fue lo primero que atinó a responder el rubio.

  
"¿Estabas papando moscas mientras hablaba? Nunca dije no creer en algo, John: Creo en el conocimiento y, por lo tanto, creo en mi mismo. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo alguna vez, te vendría bien." El joven Holmes exhaló otro tanto y negó. "Quisiera que me explicaras, cuál es tu afán en defender tanto una religión que te fue impuesta, de la cual no tenías memoria en tu nacimiento y hasta los primeros años de infancia. Y quiero una explicación lógica, no un "Dios existe aunque no pueda verlo", "Es lo que me ha dicho mi madre y el pastor de la iglesia"; porque como tendrás conocimiento, siendo tu un asiduo seguidor de la iglesia, que el libro por el que tanto abogas, su testamento antiguo fue creado a base de tradición oral al no existir la escritura manual, que en los tiempos en que se sucedieron los hechos, solamente los selectos del gobierno y jerarquías tenían acceso a escritura y lectura, por lo que un pastor, un pescador y un granjero; ni en sus alucinaciones más perfectas, pudieron escribir más que una vocal."

  
Y de nuevo, John volvió a quedarse en silencio; intentando procesar todo lo que Sherlock había explicado ante él con tanta rapidez y elocuencia. No...¡No! No iba a ceder ante todas las palabras, sólo estaba escuchando a un libertino excusar sus pecados... Pero aquél tramo racional de su mente le gritó que el pelinegro en algo tenía razón: ¿Quién le aseguró que literalmente sólo se podía amar a un tipo de persona? Si bien él jamás iba a sentirse atraído hacia un hombre, tampoco era gran excusa como para amonestar y juzgar la vida del resto, es decir, ¿Qué daño provocaba Sherlock al atraerse...como él se atraía? Ninguno: Era grosero en ocasiones, si, pero no era un ladrón, un estafador o un asesino. Sólo...estaba sintiendo algo. Y su madre bien se lo dijo ese mismo día: _"Al mundo, John querido, le hace falta más amor. En ocasiones parecerá que no es correcto, pero si dos personas están aportando amor y cosas buenas al mundo...¿que importa la relación que sostengan?”_

  
Vaya que si su madre tenía un pensamiento liberal. Bastante liberal.

"Sólo...Bien, digamos que es correcto lo que haces, que no soy quien para juzgar tus amores y tu sentir; no todo el mundo piensa así, Sherlock. ¿Qué pasará si terminaras con esa persona y esa persona decide denunciarte? ¿o si alguien los descubriera y decidiera denunciarlos a ambos? Tu padre es un hombre bastante bueno y gentil pero no creo que apoye algo como eso." Vio a Sherlock empezar a revolear los ojos y bufó. "Lo digo por tu maldito bien, no porque me importe qué o no te metes en el culo." Siseó, ventilando un poco su molestia.

  
"Veo que la lección ha servido de algo. Buen progreso, Watson: has pasado de querer ahogarme en agua bendita a darle libertad a mi culo" Masculló el pelinegro e inclusive rió brevemente. "Además...agradezco tu interés en mi bienestar, pero no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. No planeo sostener otra asociación aparte de Joshua, no a menos que aparezca un socio más...aceptable. Y sobre el resto, soy cauto, no creerás que aquella ocasión voyerista tuya ha sido la primera; estaré bien."

John lo miró con desconfianza, cuántas veces había escuchado ese “estaré bien” con otras personas y sólo había terminado aprendiendo que cuando alguien decía que “estaba bien” las cosas no lo estaban o empeoraban. Esperaba que Sherlock, como en todo, también fuese la excepción en esta frase. Suspiró quedamente y dio un trago largo a su taza de té, intentando que el sabor se llevara cada pensamiento que el discurso de su acompañante le dejó; como en todo, no fue posible. “Parece que tendré que llegar a casa y escribirle a mamá sobre no acudir más a la iglesia.”

“Mis ideas no las compartí con el propósito de romper las tradiciones con tu madre. Sigue acudiendo a la iglesia con ella; en ocasiones, lo único que mantiene vivos a los pobres es su fe.” Entonces Sherlock se giró para levantar la mano y ordenar el champagne para ambos, sorprendiendo a John al, por primera vez, no haberse referido a los menos afortunados con tono desdeñoso.

Sherlock Holmes siempre iba a ser un enigma para él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finalmente progresa en sus sentimientos (en general) respecto a Sherlock. 
> 
> "Por primera vez, Sherlock temió a John."  
> Y como no :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ahora no ha pasado taaaanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé (creo que fueron ocho días c: ) y me alegro de que ésta vez haya podido ser un capítulo largo (agradézcanle a Raquel, me motivó después de que me violentó porque le dije que llevaba 1,500 palabras escritas y pensaba que con eso era suficiente xD) o bueno, relativamente largo c: 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, dejan sus kudos y, lo mejor: comentan <3
> 
> En este capítulo he hecho que aparezca Oscar Wilde (uno de mis autores favoritos, como mi bff y yo lo llamamos "El Stephen Fry victoriano" xD), me pareció que aunque Sherlock es bastante desconectado con sus sentimientos, está bastante conectado con la razón y en cuanto a Alfred Douglas, creo que lo que le faltó a Wilde fue un consejo razonado y real. Además, quise hacerle justicia al pobre, fue bastante injusto todo lo que pasó. 
> 
> Te amo, Oscar. Gracias por enamorarme de las letras y de tu época <3
> 
> *En español, "Consideración de las causas de la grandeza de los Romanos y su declive."

Capítulo XII

El asombro de John no se permeó durante el resto del té ni cuando ambos consumieron buen tabaco durante el resto de la plática que Sherlock le fue capaz de sostener (algo que también le sorprendió, pero en secreto agradeció de gran manera al provocar que se olvidara de todo lo provocado por su padre horas antes). Al final, notando que las personas comenzaban a llegar para una cena ligera previa al teatro, retornaron a Harrow, sumergidos en un silencio que por fin había dejado de ser incómodo. Al fin.

 

Dos meses pasaron desde que la suerte golpeó a John con su ironía al permitirle cumplir su sueño médico con el coste de soportar el carácter tan voluble del más joven en la familia Holmes; pero así como habían pasado los días, había desaparecido (al menos ante John) ese carácter altivo y prejuicioso del pelinegro, dando como resultado días más tranquilos y hasta disfrutables para ambos. Tal como John había prometido, logró aprender en poco tiempo todo lo que se requería de un joven de ahora posición: comía con elegancia, ya no dudaba cuál o qué cubierto utilizar a la mesa, comprendía de filosofía, latín, algo de política e historia, atrás habían quedado los días en que apenas y podía escribir algo medio decente con un lápiz, sus modales con las mujeres habían sido pulidos... Y aunque ahora se podía decir que era un "nuevo" John, su sencillez no había cejado así como su consideración con todos; sus visitas dominicales a su madre las cumplía con una puntualidad casi religiosa (aunque ahora procuraba visitarla en algún restaurant pequeño. Porque ahora podía hacerlo, ya había podido comprarle un par de vestidos decentes), en aquellas ocho semanas jamás se había olvidado de enviarle las veinte libras íntegras de su salario.

Y jamás se había vuelto a interponer entre los pecados de Sherlock y el muchacho de las caballerizas. Aún no lo comprendía del todo pero bueno, algún sacrificio tenía que existir todavía en su vida.

 

*******************************************

 

Su rutina de la mañana había sido la misma: Ser despertado por Charles (el buen hombre seguía insistiendo en que John le llamara por su apellido, pero era imposible para el joven rubio: Él había sido el primer criado que le recibió de buena manera, y llevaba buena conversación con él), éste le ayudaba a vestirse, tomar la ropa, despertar y vestir a Sherlock. Lo básico.

Por el momento se encontraba sentado en el estudio con Sherlock, escuchándolo hablarle sobre nuevos métodos que pensaba usar en la química cuando el señor Forner, mayordomo, interrumpió con su presencia.

"El señor Oscar Wilde le busca, lord Sherlock."

Sherlock apagó su falleciente cigarro en el cenicero de plata y asintió para permitirle entrada. Poco después, sonrió una fracción de segundo al ver al caballero adentrarse en la habitación, ataviado de la manera extraordinaria y a la vez clásica.

"Señor Wilde, creí que nunca volvería a solicitarme desde su lectura en los salones de Oxford." Saludó Sherlock al ponerse en pie para estrecharle la mano, pareciéndole a John lo más afectivo que había visto al pelinegro con otro ser humano que no fuese él mismo.

"Las cartas y visitas, Sherlock, pueden ser enviadas y solicitadas por la contraparte de la amistad. Nunca es necesario aguardar a que una sola parte contacte a la otra; se vuelve tedioso." Respondió Oscar al estrecharle la mano de vuelta, permitiéndose una mejor sonrisa que la de su anfitrión. "Veo que demeritar presencias ajenas sigue siendo uno de tus pasatiempos predilectos." Apuntó al notar la presencia de John y cómo éste seguía sin ser presentado.

"Apenas han pasado quince segundos, Oscar. Imposible un saludo y una presentación simultánea en tal cantidad de tiempo, imposible al menos considerando los modales que arraigas." Negó Sherlock. Se abotonó el saco y se apartó un tanto para mostrar a su ahora amigo. "John, una amistad de buen tiempo, el señor Oscar Wilde. Oscar, una amistad reciente, el señor John Watson; se encuentra visitándome un tiempo."

Inmediatamente, John se apresuró a estrechar la mano del pelinegro ( _Dios, ¿Qué toman los ricos?_ Pensó al notar la mayor altura del amigo de Sherlock), tratando de ser lo más cordial y educado posible. "Es un gusto, señor Wilde. No quisiera pecar de irrespetuoso pero..."

 

"Nunca quieres pecar por _nada_." Masculló Sherlock.

 

"...creo que nunca he escuchado a Sherlock hablar sobre usted." Continuó John, ignorando el reproche del más joven tras soltarle la mano. "Lo cual creo, es una pena. Sólo le he conocido por las menciones en los diarios y los afiches en la ciudad."

"No declare pérdidas antes de saber si ha sido bueno o malo su ignorancia sobre mi persona, señor. No me toma por sorpresa la falta de una mención más personal por parte de nuestro amigo presente; en ocasiones a ladies y marqueses no les viene a bien mi presencia." Respondió simple el dramaturgo y suspiró de un modo tanto dramático sin notarlo bien mientras Sherlock llamaba a su servicio, pidiendo el té para los tres.

 

"Es estúpido pedir que ignores a un marqués cuando es uno el que podría darte problemas si no manejas con la cautela social, desagradable a mi parecer, que se te exige." Sherlock volvió a tomar asiento mientras ambos les seguían, terminando con John a su lado y su recién invitado frente a ambos. "No habrá comentarios fuera de la habitación, puedes confiar en John para saber que no comentará ni por equivocación sobre lo que cuentes. _Nada._ "

Y por la mirada que Sherlock le dio entre aseveraciones, John temió. No...No podía ser, ¿o sí? Seguramente su mente estaba maquinando cosas: había visto en los diarios alguna vez del matrimonio Wilde, con una mujer. Con hijos. Alguien de la clase de Sherlock no gustaba de mujeres y no podía concebir... Estaba imaginando cosas.

 _Dios, dime que estoy imaginando cosas._ Pensó John mientras Wilde comenzaba a relatar.

"El muchacho tiene un talento único, lamentablemente ese talento es minimizado por todas las desaventuras del padre." Escuchó concluir al dramaturgo y el joven rubio aprovechó para reacomodarse en su asiento, miró a Sherlock servirle el té y frunció el ceño; ¿tanto se había hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando les llevaron todo?

Por su parte, Sherlock permaneció meditando un par de minutos la situación relatada mientras servía el té para ambos, se reclinó en su asiento un momento y asintió. "Debes dejar de asistir al mencionado Lord Douglas, Oscar. No existe provecho a largo plazo que puedas obtener de tu asociación con él; sé que el atractivo de su juventud te afecta, pareciera que el mundo vuelve a tener un nuevo brillo a través de su corriente pensativa y su modo de mirar las cosas; sin embargo tienes que observar lo siguiente: el éxito social que tu carrera dramaturga te está brindando, contando por obviedad el éxito económico, es lo que atrae a jóvenes de su edad: Reconocimiento, celebración, comodidad sin preocupaciones. No lo comento en un fin tendencioso de juzgar los sentimientos, soy el último y menos indicado para hacerlo, comprendes lo que es amar sin género, lo que es adorar sin sexo... Pero él mira tus sentimientos y tu juicio como un niño a un juguete: Un momento le divierte y provoca que esté interesado en ello, al siguiente lo aburre y lo abandona. Y vuelve a repetirse el ciclo.

Abandona todo ahora, Oscar. Apenas se ha escrito el comienzo, el hombre es dueño de sus propias acciones y consecuencias; aprópiate de tus acciones antes de que se tornen en consecuencias fatídicas; puedes idolatrar a otro hombre, a uno mejor..."

Y ante aquella frase, John volvió a perderse en su mundo por minutos que parecían horas, ignorando ya el resto de la conversación. _Dios santo_ , ¿acaso ya todo el mundo era homosexual o era sólo cuestión de británicos célebres y bien posicionados? Ya no sabía. Su cabeza siguió sumergida en toda clase de pensamientos, comenzando ya a dudar (en un arranque de ridiculez) de si hasta su sombra era homosexual, hasta que escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

 

"¿Señor Watson? Señor Watson, ¿se ha marchado del mundo terrenal?" Volvió a preguntar Wilde mientras Sherlock y éste miraban a John.

John carraspeó y asintió apenado. No conforme en pensar tonterías gracias a la plática del autor, ahora seguramente le había hecho pensar que era aburrido y hasta somnífero. "Claro, sí. Sólo...el calor del té siempre me provoca este estado. Le pido me disculpe."

 

"Me parece que más que encontrarse usted adormilado por el calor, se encontraba en una charla con Dios, ¿me equivocó?" Sonrió Wilde levemente, provocando una mayor vergüenza en John. "no tiene por qué preocuparse de ello, señor Watson. Dios y el amor diverso están relacionados; no puede olvidar que una de sus reglas más fundamentales ha sido amar a nuestro prójimo; además...trabaje usted con el Dios que ha confeccionado de acuerdo a su propio entender, haga el bien y permita que los amores permanezcan en la vida de cada hombre como a éstos mejor les parezca."

John apenas asintió hasta que la duda le asaltó de nuevo. "¿Pero como es posible que usted...hable así de Dios si tiene predilección por...pues...?" Intentó preguntar pero no halló palabra lo suficientemente amable como para hacerlo y no quedar como un grosero.

A Sherlock nunca le importaba las groserías ajenas pero ésta vez (siendo la única ocasión de la que se tiene conocimiento) fue su turno para mirar de mala manera al rubio por tal pregunta. Oscar sólo sonrió.

"¿Cómo es que tengo el descaro para hablar de nuestro señor mientras que en el pasaje de levítico se nos ha condenado al verdadero infierno e inclusive alienta a que sea utilizada la pena capital?"

John volvió a asentir avergonzado. Dios, ¡lo que daría porque la tierra bajo sus pies se abriera en este instante y se lo tragara vivo! Su madre iba a enfadarse en cuanto se enterara.  
  
"Para comenzar, soy un católico no oficial y devoto. El amor que profeso a un hombre no lleva a que abandone el amor de nuestro padre ni me lleva a cometer las injurias que él ha prohibido por nuestro mejor ver; segundo: si bien levítico menciona que toda conducta homosexual es una abominación, sin embargo, también se ha de mencionar la misma abominación hacia consumir cerdo o mariscos; tengo entendido que esta noche se les servirá croquetas de camarón; también es una abominación el cargar intereses en préstamos monetarios...También en el libro de Juan se nos hace mención de lo que creo es el centro de nuestras creencias, o al menos debería serlo, nos menciona _'Queridos amigos, ámense los unos a los otros, que el amor viene de Dios. Todo aquél que ama, ha sido nacido en Dios y conoce a Dios. Todo aquél que no ama, no conoce a dios; porque Dios es amor.'_ Y precisamente aquello es lo que pretendo llevar de mejor manera día a día; amar a alguien no tiene porque impedir sus demás acciones, señor Watson."

 

Ante aquella explicación, John volvió a meditar mientras bebía té de manera automática (ni siquiera notó el whisky que Sherlock le agregó a su taza, al menos no de principio) y suspiró. No podía juzgar al señor Wilde puesto que tenía razón: Lo único por lo que le había conocido era por sus trabajos, no se le habían escuchado rumores en cuanto a crímenes ni tampoco se le conocía un carácter grosero o prepotente (de lo cual ya estaba comprobando era cierto); ¿entonces? En verdad, si él mismo no hubiese escuchado sobre la preferencia verdadera del dramaturgo, podría decir que éste cumplía casi al pie de la letra todo lo que Dios les pedía. Como él.

 

"Sé que usted dudaba anteriormente debido al carácter de ausencia religiosa en  nuestro amigo." Continuó Wilde ante la falta de réplica por parte de John. "Sin embargo, comprenda que Sherlock se comporta como si realmente siguiera el buen camino. Excepto por el carácter científico que ha adoptado, claramente." Bebió un tanto de su ahora vaso con whisky y suspiró. "Mi intención no es corromper su corriente de pensamiento y tornarle en un simpatizante de nuestros sentirse, señor Watson. Solamente pretendo que conozca el panorama por completo, si después de esto usted siguiera creyendo fervientemente que toda condición es un error por completo, no le detendré e inclusive defenderé el que desee opinar diferente. La libertad de pensamiento debería ser lo último que se le retire a un hombre."

Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el dramaturgo se retirara de los aposentos de los Holmes; excusando con necesitar alcanzar el tren de media tarde para volver a Londres. La visita no había afectado a Sherlock en lo más mínimo, siendo todo lo contrario en John, quien desde la partida de Wilde, había permanecido más callado y pensativo en todo lo platicado. Necesitaba charlar con su madre aunque ella no estuviera ahí.

"No estaré muy lejos, necesito aire." Excusó John, apenas recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del más joven de los Holmes; el joven rubio salió del estudio, pasándose a su propia habitación para recoger algunas de las muchas cartas que había recibido por parte de su madre durante esos dos meses y salió encaminado hacia los jardines, sentándose finalmente bajo el árbol más antiguo y cercano en el terreno. Barajeó un tanto las cartas mientras se ocupaba de sacar un cigarrillo de la cigarrera de plata que Sherlock le había prestado (" _mientras dejas de ser tan dadivoso y piensas en comprar una propia."_ Había dicho Sherlock en esa ocasión), lo encendió y finalmente encontró una de las cartas que creyó le daría consuelo, y a su vez, consejo.

 

_Calle Boundary, número 24                                                                    15 de marzo 1870_

_Sección habitacional Old Nichol_

_Londres._

_Querido John,_

_No imaginas cuán feliz me hace ver tu escritura en tinta cada que llega una nueva carta tuya. Me enorgullece y contenta notar el gran progreso que has logrado en tan poco tiempo; aunque tu padre aún no te haya enviado carta alguna, él también está muy orgulloso de ti. Me ha pedido agradecerte por tu trabajo arduo, con ello (aunque lamentablemente no lo hayas podido notar) hemos podido comprar una mesa para tomar los alimentos (¿recuerdas que antes sólo teníamos una tabla sobre un pilar armado de rocas? ¡Qué tiempos!) Y Harriet y yo hemos hablado de ahorrar un tanto para poder mudarnos de aquí y los tres poder vivir en un lugar amplio. (¿Imaginas que será vivir en una casa sin compartir? No sé qué vamos a hacer con tanto espacio)_  
  
_Pero no te aturdo más con las noticias de una vieja mujer. Mi niño, me has cuestionado sobre la condición de tu amigo; me sabe mal que aún te acongoje algo tan sencillo como esa condición: ¿Qué he dicho siempre sobre los asuntos ajenos? Que no hay que inmiscuirnos en ellos; si, sé que es tu amigo y por lo tanto sus asuntos en parte se vuelven tuyos (porque sé que voy a escuchar hasta acá tu voz, replicándome, mientras hago enmendaduras) pero sin embargo no son enteramente de tu propiedad; además, mi buen John, ¿Qué ha dicho nuestro Dios sobre nuestros prójimos? **Amarlos**. Y eso es lo que se tiene que hacer._

_Y si aún te acongojara la situación de tu amigo, querido, entonces piensa: ¿Qué daño me hace él al amar a otra persona?  
Encontrarás que la respuesta siempre te confortará. _

_No dudes en seguirme escribiendo sobre el tema si aún te causa aflicción y encuentras que tus propias respuestas a la pregunta que mencioné, no te ofrecen consuelo. Sigue creciendo, mi niño, sigue actuando tan correcto y bondadoso como siempre has sido; ¡No tienes idea del orgullo con el que me llenas! Pero no pienses que solamente me enorgulleces por todo el éxito que por fin te ha alcanzado, me enorgullece ello, sí, pero me enorgullece más tu actuar por la vida, tus sentimientos y tu persona en general. Me enorgulleces desde el momento en que la partera te puso en mis brazos y jamás he dejado de hacerlo._

_Apenas puedo esperar a que llegue el domingo para volver a verte. De nuevo, gracias por el par de vestidos, no voy a cansarme de repetirte que no eran necesarios. Saluda a tu amigo de mi parte._

_Dios te bendiga siempre, mi cielo._

_~ Tu madre que te ama._

John ya había consumido cerca de dos cigarros y ocupado su pañuelo la misma cantidad de veces para cuando terminó de leer la carta de su madre. Había escuchado decir que el llanto sólo estaba permitido para madres adoloridas y mujeres en general, ¿pero que importaba? Era su madre, maldita sea. Le hacía sentir mejor a pesar de la distancia.

Y mientras terminaba de secarse las mejillas con el pañuelo, apenas si escuchó el crujir del pasto bajo los pasos de alguien más. “¿Tan grande y llorando, John? Así es como me hacías llorar cada que rechazabas a una chica.” Bromeó una voz que le fue bastante similar al rubio. John levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Eliah, de pie frente a él, ataviado con el uniforme de lacayo.

John se puso en pie inmediatamente e ignorando si alguien los miraba y mal entendía, le abrazó efusivamente a modo de saludo. “¡Eliah, me hiciste caso!” John rió una vez le soltó. “¡Fantástico! Y veo que no te han dado un mal puesto, ¿cuál es?”

“Lacayo, básicamente soy como un mesero, si su señoría lo necesita le ayudo. Cosas así; ¿Qué tal? Siete libras al mes.” Apuntó el muchacho castaño con notorio orgullo, ganándose una palmada en el hombro por parte de John a manera de felicitación. “¿pero qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías que estar adentro aguantando al tal Sherlock, ¿no? Porque en las cocinas me contaron que ese es tu trabajo.”

“Se me permite separarme un poco, Eliah. Tampoco tengo que parecer una sanguijuela pegado a él.” Sonrió John e inclusive se atrevió a fumar un poco con el muchacho, siendo que éste tenía unos minutos libres entre comidas y trabajos en general. Dios, por fin podía platicar con alguien que comprendía más su antiguo estilo de vida, con alguien que no dedicaba miradas mordaces cuando se hacía el ofrecimiento de tabaco barato, que no miraba con desdén a un calcetín un tanto usado. Alguien normal, alguien _sencillo._

 

********************************************************

La noche había caído de nueva cuenta tras dos días sin grandiosa novedad, de nueva cuenta, Sherlock repetía sus pasos hacia las caballerizas aunque a diferencia de la primera ocasión, podía decirse que contaba con cierto permiso del rubio.

Se adentró con sigilo al establo vacío (algún día le propondría a su padre adquirir más caballos, algún día) iluminado por una vela solitaria que descansaba sobre la tapa de una caja de madera vacía. En esta ocasión había decidido permanecer con su atuendo completo y apenas se encontraba por hablar cuando una mano, desde atrás, le cubrió la boca y otra le abrazó por la cintura.

“No forcejees, me gusta que el follarte lo vuelvas un reto, pero no así.” Murmuró Joshua a su oído con una sonrisa, le besó por debajo del lóbulo de su oído y le descubrió la boca, escuchando un suspiro escapar de Sherlock. “¿Qué te demoró tanto esta vez?” Preguntó, ésta vez depositando un beso bajo el nacimiento del oscuro cabello aristocrático.

“ _John_. Insistía en comprender las teorías de Montesquieu, le he dejado entretenido con _Considérations sur les causes de la grandeur des Romains et de leur décadence.*_ Le mantendrá ocupado varios días.” Suspiró el pelinegro, acomodándose de manera que pudiera permitir más acceso a su piel.

“Por más que quisiera follarte por días seguidos, tendría que detenerme de vez en vez para dar un descanso a este bello culo.” Joshua sonrió al darle una nalgada y mordió su cuello, deleitándose con el pequeño jadeo de Sherlock. “Adoro cuando hablas francés.”

“No entiendes ni una palabra de lo que digo.” Protestó Sherlock al girarse para encararlo sin romper el abrazo.

“No te veo todos los días tanto como quiero y sigo amándote, ¿Qué importa si no entiendo ni pé de lo que dices en francés, para adorar escucharte?” Sonrió el muchacho, dando el primer beso de la noche y, de paso, acallar toda respuesta y pensamiento del pelinegro. Sonrió entre besos cuando funcionó, empezando a suplir cada prenda faltante con nuevos besos, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel marmolea que podía consumir. “Oye, tengo una idea.”

Los pensamientos de Sherlock se encontraban demasiado nublados por el éxtasis y, claramente, le disgustó cuando Joshua detuvo sus caricias. “¿Qué? Sabes que esto no va a conseguirte un aumento por parte de mi padre. No puedo decirle: Padre, dale más dinero al encargado de caballos porque es muy bueno con los polvos.” Protestó, intentando reanudar la situación y tuvo que abandonar su intento por abrir el pantalón de su amante cuando éste le tomó del cabello de la nuca y tiró hacia atrás con cierta fuerza.

“Me entristece que sigas pensando que arriesgo mi empleo, y mi vida en general, con la esperanza de obtener dinero y lujos al estar contigo.” Siseó el muchacho de mirada avellana, viendo a Sherlock a los ojos, se permitió sonreír. “No quiero dinero ni que mañana me llamen “duque” o “marqués”; tal vez si dejaras que tu linda boquita se cerrara un momento, podrías conocer los deseos de los demás.” Aprovechó para morder con dulzura la nuez del pelinegro, recibiendo un nuevo gemido. “¿Qué te parece si terminamos todo en tu habitación? Ya todos se han marchado a sus habitaciones, tu padre está de cacería en Devon y no llegará hasta la próxima semana, tu madre tiene el sueño profundo y no duermes en la habitación junto a la suya. Nadie nos verá…”

“Estoy bastante duro, pero no tanto como para cometer una estupidez. Mi herencia…” Comenzó a protestar el pelinegro hasta que Joshua le acalló con un beso y, maldita fuera su suerte al dejarse convencer. Diez minutos después, ambos se encontraban dentro de la opulenta habitación, riendo con discreción cuando John no notó los pasos de ambos en el pasillo.  

Joshua permaneció sentado con la espalda desnuda pegada al cabecero de la cama, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro cuando Sherlock volvió a aparecer frente a él, tan desnudo como el primer día que llegó a la vida.

El aristócrata subió a la cama, gateando para acercarse a su amante y ésta vez fue su turno de sonreír cuando sintió el ligero temblor del primero ante el beso que plantó en su ingle; con un pequeño suspiro, tomó el miembro que se erguía orgulloso ante él y decidió engullirle directamente, el sabor entre amargo y salado del pre semen inundando sus sentidos mientras los gemidos acallados del joven castaño llegaban a sus oídos, incitándole a comenzar un delicado vaivén.

Joder, qué diferencia se notaba de follar con el rostro pegado a muro de madera a ser follado en una cama.

 

***********************************************

A eso de la una de la mañana, John desistió de seguir leyendo el ensayo cuando sintió que sus ojos ardían por el cansancio de la noche. Con un bostezo apartó todo en su escritorio para dormir, se agradeció mentalmente el haberse cambiado al pijama hacía horas y minutos después ya se encontraba bajo edredones y la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada.

El sueño empezaba a cobrarle cuando una suave risa masculina, muy parecida a la voz de Sherlock, sonó afuera de su habitación. John simplemente le ignoró (tenía que ser el cansancio haciéndole alucinar), Sherlock se había ido a dormir horas antes. Pasaron quince minutos cuando un primer y suave golpe se escuchó contra su pared, volviendo a despertarlo (¿pero qué coño estaba haciendo Sherlock en su habitación?), “ _Quizá tiró algo a ir al baño en la oscuridad”_ pensó el menor de los Watson, pareciéndole algo estúpido: A menos que Sherlock hubiese arrojado algo a la pared, el muchacho no había tirado nada.

Y a ese primer golpe, dos minutos después, se le unió una nueva fila de golpeteos; a veces suaves y entre pausados, otras con rapidez  y mayor fuerza aunque no tanta como para despertar a media casa pero si para impedir el sueño de John. John suspiró molesto y se cubrió la cabeza con una de las almohadas en un intento por conseguir mayor silencio pero falló al seguir escuchando los golpeteos… Entonces llegó lo peor.

“ _Daddy!”_ Escuchó gemir a Sherlock una primera vez. _Dios mío, qué sucio._

“Así, _lindura_ , así. Eso es.” Escuchó a Joshua apreciar, provocando que al rubio se le revolviera el estómago y sintiera algo más…algo de lo que John no estaba seguro qué era.

“Más, más… ¡Más! ¡ _D-a-a-a-d-d-y!”_  Fue lo siguiente que Sherlock gimió, definiendo el segundo sentir de John: Celos. Celos que hervían y quemaban en su interior, lo cual alertó al dueño de tales sentimientos.

“NO son celos, John. NI de lejos son celos. Es molestia porque son unos indecentes que no conforme con sus locuras, deciden trasladarlas aquí e impedirte dormir. Eso es lo que estás sintiendo, nada más.” Siseó para sí mismo, odiando cada gemido, golpeteo y jadeo que escuchaba suceder en la habitación contigua.

Y para el pesar de John, las interrupciones a su sueño no pararon hasta un rato después cuando escuchó un último “ _¡Gracias, Daddy!”_ por parte del aristócrata pelinegro. Para entonces, el joven rubio se encontraba aún echado en la cama, con unas buenas ojeras temporales empezando a formarse y el ánimo bastante arruinado por parte de esos dos; el primero aguardó varios minutos y cuando notó que, efectivamente, ya no habían más suciedades en el ambiente, pudo cerrar los ojos, maldiciendo mentalmente las pocas horas de sueño que tendría.

Ni siquiera notó cuando, dos horas más tarde, Joshua abandonó la habitación de Sherlock y en el proceso, se le cayó un zapato.

***********

A las nueve de la mañana, sin falta alguna, Charles (el criado encargado de ayudar a John con su ropa y vestirlo) acudió como todos los días a la habitación de John para iniciar su rutina matutina, al despertarlo, se extrañó por el mal genio tan ajeno en el muchacho.

“¿Tuvo mala noche, señor?” Inquirió antes de adentrarse a clóset para conseguir su atuendo de ese día.

“Ni lo imaginas, Charles.” Suspiró John al sentarse en el borde de la cama, aun tallándose los ojos para intentar alertarse él solo. “Hubo bastantes golpeteos en mi habitación que no me permitieron dormir por buena parte de la noche.” Abrió los ojos de par en par y maldijo al notar su confesión, miró rápido hacia la ventana y aplaudió mentalmente por las ramas del árbol que se apegaban al vidrio de la ventana. “¿Más tarde puedo cortar las ramas que molestan? Si no es mucha molestia.”

“No se preocupe, señor. Ya se le pedirá a uno de los jardineros, si gusta, puedo darle noticia a lady Holmes que usted se encuentra enfermo, así le pueden permitirle pasar más tiempo en cama.”

John negó inmediatamente. ¿Cómo iba a fingir una enfermedad cuando el médico viniera a revisarlo? En cambio, John volvió a dejarse ayudar, aunque seguía sin elevar los brazos para que le colocaran la camisa. Aún no era tan inútil.

Tras haber sido asistido de nueva cuenta y haber recibido una nueva disculpa por parte de Charles, salió de la habitación para encaminarse al comedor familiar, donde Lady Holmes y Sherlock le aguardaban a la mesa.

Sherlock. El cabrón lujurioso que no le permitió dormir como Dios manda. El cabrón que ahora se encontraba sentado tan plácidamente a mano derecha de su madre.

John suspiró ante la imagen pero de igual manera ofreció su sonrisa más amable para su empleadora y en secreto dedicó una mirada mortífera al hijo de ésta. Sobraba decir que el mal humor abundaba en John cuando no descansaba las horas a las que estuviese acostumbrado a dormir, fuesen pocas o fuesen en exceso. “Buen día, Lady Holmes. _Buen día_ , Sherlock.” Se limitó a saludar al tomar asiento a mano izquierda de la buena mujer, colocándose la servilleta en el regazo mientras le servían el desayuno.

“Buen día, querido.” Sonrió la mujer hasta notar el mal semblante del amigo de su hijo, entonces frunció el ceño con preocupación. “Pero John, te miras terrible. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has caído enfermo? De ser así, anda y ve a reposar, el doctor Hopwood vendrá a verte en la tarde.”

“Por favor, no se preocupe por mí, Lady Holmes. Es lo último que quisiera para usted. Simplemente he pasado mala noche porque las ramas del árbol fuera de mi habitación, no dejaron de golpetear la ventana durante varias horas. Fue _espantoso_.” Mintió John de nueva cuenta, una vez más protegiendo a Sherlock.

De principio, Sherlock creyó que John, quizá sumergido en su enojo, le delataría con su madre, pero al escuchar la mentira, sonrió. El gesto no duró demasiado ante la nueva mirada que le dedicó su amigo.

“Ya hablaremos.” Fue lo único que formuló John en silencio, mirándolo tan serio como en el minuto que puso pie en el comedor.

Por primera vez, Sherlock temió a John.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se da una agradable visita y el cerebro de Sherlock hace corto circuito c:   
> (Bitácora del capitán, año espacial 3250.23  
> Hace frío, tengo hambre y sigo sin poder hacer sinopsis decentes de mis capítulos.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, creo que ahora si no tengo mucho que comentar c: Excepto que me tardé bastante en subir de nuevo porque he tenido varios proyectos que hacer en la escuela, sin contar las tareas y actividades que dejan 7-7 lo bueno es que este capítulo ya casi estaba terminado desde hace una semana, así me tardé menos n-n  
> ¿Que más? Ah, pues que los amo y les agradezco mucho mucho cada kudo y comentario que dejan iui <3   
> (Si alguien quiere hacer un fanart, no me enojo (?) Nocierto xD) 
> 
> ¡Por cierto! En el capítulo menciono que Sherlock y John comen codornices (me basé en las historias de ACD que varias veces puso a Sherl comiendo codornices xD) y, no sé, si a alguien le interesa, eran codornices rellenas de mermelada, con whisky y tocino. Por si les interesa, aqui está la receta c: http://katieatthekitchendoor.com/2013/02/18/roast-figs-sugar-snow-revisited-stuffed-quail-with-marmalade-whiskey-and-bacon-hot-lightning/ (está en inglés, perdón :c) 
> 
> Y este es el vestido de la mamá de John: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2d/3a/d2/2d3ad2da2e1949c15f5e3da0cf741216.jpg (ya entenderán porque 7u7)

Capítulo XIII

 

“Ya hablaremos.” Escuchó a John pronunciar mientras permanecía sentado a lado de su madre. Y no pudo evitarlo pero aquella mirada entre seria y asesina, le había inspirado cierto temor; no temor a una confrontación física (fácilmente podría vencer al joven rubio si éste intentaba llegar a golpes, aunque dudó que éste lo hiciera) pero cierto temor a escuchar heridas e injurias.

Sherlock supo que algo iría mal desde la mañana cuando Carver fue quien le despertó al abrir las cortinas, le preparó el baño y le ayudó a vestirse. Inclusive llegó a preguntar por John mientras se envolvía en la toalla de algodón al salir de la tina (Sus congéneres podrían asearse brazos, cara y manos solamente pero hasta en ello el pelinegro se distinguía: era de los pocos que optaba por un aseo completo), recibiendo por respuesta un “ _¿tiene alguna importancia, mi lord? Al menos por hoy será atendido por alguien que le trata como debe ser.”_   Por la respuesta que el valet le dio,  supo que había ofendido a éste último; solamente se disculpó y ahora estaba ahí, sentado a lado de su madre con John de frente, mirándolo con cierto impulso agresivo.

El desayuno sucedió con relativa calma, Sherlock apenas escuchando la conversación ligera que su madre y John sostenían, distrayéndose con todas las teorías que surgían en su cabeza a raíz del enojo del joven rubio. Algunas se dividían en posibles celotipias (porque él _ya sabía_ lo que John era, aunque éste último lo desconociera e inclusive, cuando lo notara, lucharía por negar), otras, en molestias generales pero todas iban descartándose, una tras otra. Ni siquiera notó cuando cambiaron su taza de té al enfriarse la primera, mucho menos notó la primera ocasión en que su madre comenzó a cuestionarlo.

"Querido, ¿estás bien?" Alcanzó a escuchar su madre preguntar; parpadeó un par de veces como si hubiese visto directamente al sol por segundos y asintió.

"Por supuesto, madre. Solamente organizaba mis actividades del día de hoy."

"Vaya...¿y puedo preguntar cuáles son? Porque entre ellas deberías incluir viajar a Londres para ver al señor Abrim junto con John para que puedan retirar las libras suficientes como para cubrir el costo del curso médico. La cocinera de lady Davis tiene una hija cuyo amigo ha logrado ahorrar el dinero suficiente y comentó que los estudios inician dentro de dos meses; y no podemos permitir que John pierda su tiempo." La dama sonrió amable a éste último. "Entonces, confío que entre tus planes está lo mencionado."

"Lady Holmes, si me permite mencionárselo, no quiero molestar a Sherlock pero no es necesario que interrumpa sus actividades con algo mío. Si le parece bien, podría acudir por mi cuenta." Terció John sonando lo más amable que su carácter actual le permitía, no quería tener que convivir con el pelinegro. Al menos no de momento. 

"No es ninguna molestia, querido John. En cambio, creo que les vendrá bien pasar un par de días en Londres. Sigo notándote en mal estado y aunque el aire fresco siempre es bueno para que uno se recupere, creo que de igual manera, otro tipo de aire podría venirte bien. Un aire más...enérgico, podría decirse." Y con la sonrisa de la pelinegra, no quedó otra opción más que aceptar.

"Jardín. Voy a jardín." Atinó Sherlock a avisar apenas terminó su desayuno, ignorando (de nuevo) toda regla a la mesa, se retiró la servilleta de tela y poco después ya se encontraba camino a los jardines traseros de la casa, pensando inclusive si volver a escapar unas horas en su caballo.

Por su parte, John tuvo que contenerse de salir a hablar con el aristócrata pelinegro siendo que el primero mantenía siempre sus modales y ni soñando se le ocurriría ofender a la madre de su amigo al levantarse y dejarla sola en la mesa. Aguardó hasta que Lady Holmes terminara con su desayuno y se pusiera en pie, entonces, se disculpó con ésta y pronto echó a andar en la dirección que supuso Sherlock había tomado, pidiendo internamente (aunque sin tanto ímpetu) que éste siguiera en los terrenos y suspiró con corto alivio cuando alcanzó a verlo a varios metros, sentado bajo el mismo árbol donde habían discutido sobre religión días antes. "Así es como hubiese deseado que huyeras ayer antes de cometer tales groserías en tu habitación." Comenzó serio una vez le alcanzó, al ver que el pelinegro guardaba silencio, suspiró. "¿En qué cabeza sensata, Sherlock, cabe el meter a su amante a su habitación, en la casa donde duermen sus padres? ¡Fue algo demasiado arriesgado, grotesco y grosero! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si quien se quedaba en la habitación de a lado, no hubiese sido yo pero algún invitado de tus padres o de quien fuera? ¡Ahora mismo te encontrarías en la prisión de Newgate, llevando la vergüenza al apellido que portas y a la casa de tus padres que lo han dado todo por ti! ¡Es increíble!"

De igual manera, Sherlock permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, contentándose en cierto momento a sacar su fiel cigarrera de plata y colocar un tabaco entre sus labios de cupido. Aquella pasividad estaba exasperando a John, ´poniendo a prueba su (vasta) paciencia segundo a segundo. "No soy un imbécil como me pintas." Respondió, al fin, mientras el humo escapaba de sus labios. "de haberse encontrado alguien más en la habitación contigua, ya fuera a derecha o izquierda, no habría sucedido nada de la noche anterior." Volvió a dar una nueva probada a su cigarro y exhaló el humo poco después. "Además, eras tu quien se encontraba en la habitación contigua, sé de sobra que jamás reportarías algo a mis padres o al resto del mundo."

Aquella respuesta provocó una sonrisa carente de alegría en el joven Watson. Increíble. ¡Sherlock era in-cre-í-ble! Tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido de la palabra. "¿Y quien te dijo que nunca sería capaz de reportar algo? ¡Bastante bien pude responder a tu madre con la verdad cuando me cuestionó! Sin embargo, le he mentido, y le he mentido a base de bien. ¿O quien dice que por la tarde no podría escribir a uno de los periódicos de la ciudad para contar tu historia?"

"Tu madre."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?"

"Tu madre te ha educado, a pesar de las limitantes. Tu madre te ha enseñado a tener un carácter que murió hace varios años. Al parecer tu madre es de las pocas bondades que permanecen en el mundo y evitan que éste caiga totalmente en la destrucción que merecemos."

Bien, aquella respuesta por parte de Sherlock logró calmarlo por unos instantes; porque al menos concordaban en eso: su madre era la mejor persona que había conocido en este mundo, y no estaba seguro de si volvería a encontrar a alguien con el mismo nivel. Pero así como llegó la calma para John, el sentimiento mismo se esfumó prontamente. "No creas que alabando a mi madre vas a hacer que me olvide de tus tonterías. Basta, basta ya con esas actitudes y la relación con ese mozo; es intolerable."

Ante aquello, Sherlock dejó su cigarro para mirar a John seriamente, el ceño fruncido indicando que por fin la atención del primero había sido acaparada. "¿Y cuál es tu inconveniente de mi asociación con Joshua? Desde el segundo día en mi casa que no he vuelto a posar desnudo frente a ti, no eres tú quien tiene la "desgracia" de tocarme y, que yo recuerde, nunca te he involucrado en mis actividades personales como para que puedas tener una queja sobre ello. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Y no te atrevas a responder de nueva cuenta con una mojigatería religiosa; no pienso discutir de nuevo sobre temas absurdos y arcaicos como la religión, ¿o acaso te molesta que no eres TU quien me tiene de rodillas?"

John comenzó a sonrojarse ante tales reclamos, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Ni demente gustaría de Sherlock, al menos no de manera romántica, y tampoco le "molestaba" la asociación que el aristócrata tuviera con tal o cual hombre en el mundo. " _¿Por qué te mientes, John? Quieres tenerlo como tuviste a Evie, a Alice ¿y te acuerdas de Joan? Mentiroso."_ Una voz le recriminó al interior de su cabeza, provocando que el joven agitara la cabeza con molestia. Claro que quería tenerlo, pero la moral y el temor seguían siendo tan altos, que su consciente jamás llegaría a aceptarlo.

"¿Pero que eres tonto? ¡Claro que no quiero tenerte así ni de ninguna manera! He comenzado a aceptar el estilo de vida que llevas, eso es cierto, pero no por ello significa que quiero tenerte en mi regazo!" John respiró hondo intentando acopiar paciencia y se talló el puente de la nariz. Sherlock iba a provocar que muriera dentro de dos años como siguiera así. "Mira: Lo único que quiero es dormir tranquilo, sin escuchar como golpean mi pared al otro lado; ¡No me importa cómo se golpea la pared, Sherlock!; sin tener que pasarlo mintiendo sobre porque no pude mentir para encubrir las aventuras de un caballerito que no parece importarle más que mantener la herencia económica de sus padres y qué es lo próximo que podría llevarse al culo. Es lo único que pido, reconozco que en los demás tópicos no soy nadie para solicitar cosas pero aquí, esto es algo que necesito para vivir: Todos necesitamos dormir, aunque sea media hora, para seguir funcionando."

"John Watson, existen tantas cosas que te niegas a reconocer." Apuntó Sherlock, casi como si lamentara lo que sucedía y él notaba. "Y puedo decir que sólo tengo interés en que aceptes una de ellas." Concluyó al elevar su mano, ofreciéndole tabaco.

"Sólo...sólo no hagas todas esas cosas dentro de la casa, ¿de acuerdo? Para que no suceda nada malo. No todos los pobres somos honestos." Concluyó el rubio sin comprender bien lo dicho por el pelinegro, sintiendo como su molestia se había desvanecido al desahogarse y, también, al ser suplida por la curiosidad que le inspiró las últimas palabras de su pelinegro amigo. Sin más, optó por sentarse a su lado, aceptando el tabaco ofrecido para quedarse en un silencio tranquilo.

 

*************************************************

 

Apenas pasaron un par de horas del monólogo por parte de John cuando de nueva cuenta, tanto el pelinegro como el rubio se hallaron en un coche (ésta vez de renta, John insistía en no ver el caso de tener el coche del señor Holmes retenido en la ciudad si no lo iban a estar ocupando, todo a pesar del joven pelinegro) camino a Londres, dejando a una señora Holmes con cierto disgusto ante la insistencia de John y Sherlock /(siendo totalmente a regañadientes el sentir de éste último) sobre no requerir ninguno de los mozos para asistencia de ellos.

Una vez el coche inició su camino, John sacó la última carta que su madre (con ayuda de su vecina) le escribió, se entretuvo leyendo con una sonrisa hasta que algo volvió a llamar su atención:

" _Mi niño, no conforme con el abrigo que nos has regalado a tu hermana y a mí, ¡me has sorprendido totalmente con el par de vestidos! ¿Cómo ha de cuidarlos una mujer que ahora apenas puede comer algo de vegetales y carne, siendo que no los había probado...desde que nació? Son bellísimos, querido hijo. Inclusive la señora Ritcher se ha sorprendido. Pero no debiste enviar a tu amigo para que me llevara a comprarlos; habría sido más placentero que me pidieras encontrarnos en algún lugar y te habría acompañado gustosa._

_De igual manera, tu amigo me parece un buen muchacho. Es amable y se comporta como los caballeros deben hacer, igual a ti. Aunque me parece que es algo triste, lo he podido notar en su mirada. Sigue alegrándolo con tu compañía, mi cielo."_

Leyó John el extracto de la carta un par de veces hasta que encontró lo que había llamado su atención " _enviar a tu amigo."_ El joven rubio se extrañó: En la actualidad no contaba con muchos amigos (los pocos que había tenido, más bien eran conocidos con los que se acompañaba mutuamente en las calles mientras buscaban algo de dinero para sobrevivir el día) y Eliah no podría haber sido, para entonces ya se encontraba trabajando en la Holmes manor y John nunca dio dinero alguno (¿Cómo? Toda su paga se la enviaba a su madre) para que se le comprara vestidos a su madre; se giró a ver a Sherlock y frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a atar cabos: El muy maldito había ido con su madre a espaldas suyas.

Bastardo.

"Entonces, aquella ocasión cuando apenas llevaba viviendo contigo una semana y que nos topamos en Londres, después de que yo discutiera con mi padre...¿fuiste solo a pasear?" Preguntó John de pronto, sacando a Sherlock de sus pensamientos.

"Nadie va a Londres para ver cuantas ratas nuevas hay en las calles. Obviamente, John."

"Ajá, ¿y porque no pasear por los caminos que llevan a la iglesia? Son muy pacíficos y ofrecen una vista maravillosa del campo." Insistió John.

"Lo maravilloso harta, en ocasiones, la mente requiere de inundarse de las inmundicias y vulgaridades que el mundo le oferta tan fácilmente; así es como se crea un balance entre lo bello y lo grotesco." Sherlock suspiró. "¿Algo más?"

"¿Y los vestidos de mi madre son lo grotesco de Londres?"

"Yo no los llamaría precisamente grotescos pero tampoco mentiré al decir que son una delicia visual." Sherlock se encogió de hombros, John ya había descubierto la mentira, pero no por ello iba a confesar con facilidad.

"Pero podrías decir que los vestidos nuevos te dan el balance de lo bello, ¿no? Los vestidos nuevos que comprado mi madre. Con dinero que nunca podría darle; que tendría yo que ahorrar durante dos meses para comprarle el par de vestidos."

"No seas ignorante, John. No han sido sólo vestidos, ¿Qué dama utiliza vestidos completamente descansa en un café o en un hotel?" Protestó Sherlock y bufó al notar su confesión a voz alta. "No te regodees ni te des aires de importancia. Lo hice para que tu madre no ensucie nuestra sala con su falda rota si se diera una invitación de mi madre a la tuya, por eso. Idiota." Masculló con mayor molestia al notar la sonrisa de John.

John simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa, ¡vaya que la gente podía sorprenderte! Incluso personas como Sherlock, porque por más que el pelinegro intentara resguardarse tras insultos y ofensas, el joven rubio podía notar que su amigo sólo procuraba ocultar su buen carácter del mundo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso ya podría averiguarlo más tarde, cuando Sherlock le tomara más confianza. "Podré ser un idiota, sí; pero nunca más podrás engañarme con insultos, Sherlock Holmes.... Gracias." Volvió a sonreírle y optó por girarse a mirar el panorama transcurriendo de su lado. ¡Cuántas ganas le habían renacido de mirar a su madre! Quizá podría pedir al señor Holmes un adelanto de su próxima paga, si el buen señor se la otorgaba, escribiría a su madre para verla el domingo y llevarla al restaurant más lujoso que pudiera toparse: el mundo debía mirar a su madre como la mejor mujer que él sabía que era; debía y necesitaba admirarse de ella.

Pero John no necesitó aguardar hasta el domingo.

Tras el par de horas que conllevó el viaje y dar con el hotel, John volvió a maravillarse (Dios, _como_ seguía intentando ya no maravillarse con tal cantidad de lujos, pero aún no lo lograba. Y sentía que jamás lo haría.) ante el aspecto del hotel The Langham que se combinaba con la apariencia de los otros edificios aledaños, sorprendiéndose con la gran fachada y lo que a John le parecía una cantidad infinita de ventanas y habitaciones; ambos jóvenes bajaron mientras el chofer les mantenía abiertas las puertas y uno de los trabajadores del hotel inmediatamente acudió por el equipaje de ambos, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que les otorgaran un par de habitaciones (de nuevo, una contigua a la otra, justo como en casa.) y tras un nuevo cuarto de hora mientras los valets del hotel acomodaban las pertenencias del par de jóvenes, éstos últimos volvieron a encontrarse en la calle.

El joven Watson miró la sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de su amigo y se extrañó. Sherlock nunca sonría por el placer de hacerlo ("bueno, al menos así tardaría más en envejecer." Era lo que John siempre se decía.), nunca. "Si has recordado alguna historia graciosa, sería bueno que me la contaras." Bromeó y Sherlock negó.

"No he recordado ninguna, sólo...es el placer de la alegría."

Pero que cosas tan raras soltaba Sherlock de cuando en cuando. John optó por no darle mayor importancia cuando se detuvo al ver una figura femenina que le parecía bastante conocida, y a la vez (quizá era el efecto del vestido) tan desconocida. Finalmente, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al ver a su madre. " _Dios mío, lo que un trozo de tela puede hacer."_ Pensó al notar el nuevo vestido que lucía su madre; de largas mangas que imitaban el color de la arena, con la falda parte negra, parte del color del resto del vestido, pudo ver también que su madre se había tornado uno o dos centímetros más alta, seguramente por los zapatos nuevos y dios, se veía mucho mejor.

"Hijo mío, si has de decirme que luzco horrenda, al menos no me mires así." Fue lo primero que su madre dijo a manera de saludo, portando una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

"¿Cómo? ¡No! Jamás podría decirle eso, madre. Lo sabe." John carraspeó avergonzado y miró a Sherlock. "Este es el señor Sherlock Holmes, aunque creo que ya lo ha visto en el pasado, sin mi conocimiento, por cierto."

De nueva cuenta, Sherlock le saludó al retirarse el sombrero de copa corta e inclusive se atrevió a besarle el dorso de la mano en el saludo mismo. "Señora Watson, me temo que su hijo tiene tal apego a usted que los celos le invaden al pensar que usted y yo hemos compartido tiempo sin haberlo invitado."

"Oh John, no tienes porqué comportarte así. Sherlock es tu amigo y en cambio, deberías agradecerle el que haya sido tan amable como para hacer regalos como este." Negó su madre, de nuevo, ofertándole un nuevo regaño a su manera: Firme y suave a la vez.

"¡Pero madre, no hice...!" Intentó replicar John y suspiró. No valía la pena discutir. "Debe disculparme madre, sé que no fue del todo correcto." Y entre palabras, envió una nueva mirada mortífera a su pelinegro compañero. Éste sonrió levemente mientras volvía a colocarse su sombrero.

"Eso es, está mucho mejor, ¿no?" Sonrió la buena mujer. "No pienses por favor, John, que he venido a interrumpir tus salidas y tu tiempo de recreo pero tu amigo presente me envió una nota esta mañana pidiéndome venir y verte. Espero no te moleste."

"No nos representa ninguna molestia, señora Watson," aclaró Sherlock antes de ir a pedir un nuevo coche para los tres, "en cambio, a mi parecer es un honor poder contar con su presencia este día con nosotros, John nunca para de hablar de usted y en sus actitudes, puedo notar la buena crianza que ha ejercido usted sobre él. Le agradezco de sobremanera." Llegado el coche, Sherlock ayudó a la señora Watson a subir, permitió que John siguiera y subió hasta el final. "Sin embargo, espero que se encuentre con apetito como se lo he pedido."

"Sherlock, sabes que mamá no puede...invertir, en frugalidades como tú." Siseó John seriamente, provocando un revoleo de ojos por parte del pelinegro. "¡Te lo digo porque es la verdad! No soy de ir por ahí fastidiando por el placer de hacerlo, como bien podrás comprender."

"¿En algún momento dejé en claro que cada quien pagaría su cuenta? ¿O comenté sobre dividir los gastos de éste día? No. Entonces no asumas antes de que alguien siquiera haya movido un dedo, eres muy estúpido para ello; deja las deducciones para alguien que observa y no sólo mira." Masculló el joven aristócrata obsequiándole una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa a la madre del joven rubio.

John suspiró y optó por mantenerse en silencio, principalmente para no exponerse más ante su madre; escuchó sin mucho interés a Sherlock platicar con su madre durante el pequeño trayecto, mirando en ocasiones el panorama citadino por su lado.

"Aún recuerdo a la señora White, me agrada saber que aún se encuentra con una salud formidable." Escuchó decir a Sherlock y aquello le sorprendió, ¿Cómo conocía el nombre de una de sus vecinas? "¿Qué? John, Londres es vasto, deja de mirarme así."

"No, una cosa es que la ciudad sea grande ¿pero como vas a conocer a alguien que jamás, en tu vida, podría entrar a tu casa como visita?"

"¡Hamish! No es manera de recriminar así al señor Holmes." Reprendió su madre, ésta vez, su mirada tornándose seria como pocas veces.

"Madre, disculpe pero es la verdad..."

"Mi madre es amiga de lady Ventham, siendo esa relación, durante mi infancia tuve ocasión de acudir dos veces a la calle donde vives; lady Ventham es asidua a su comunidad religiosa y en ambas ocasiones me vi acompañándola junto a su grupo de iglesia para brindar alimentos y prendas usadas. En la primera ocasión que acudí, contaba yo siete años y mis padres me permitieron no recibir tutorías a cambio de acudir con ella; en fin, acudí, a los siete años y conocí a la señora White porque a la hora de mi arribo, me separé de lady Ventham y me vi perdido, sin saber, terminé frente al domicilio compartido de tu vecina y ella me ayudó. A pesar de que el miedo es un ente irracional, a los siete años no puedes notarlo y menos al encontrarte en un ambiente extraño para ti; y la recuerdo porque mis padres enviaron una gratificación a la mujer." Sherlock suspiró, quedándose en silencio un momento para mirarlo fijamente. "No todos ricos somos deshonestos."

Tras la anécdota del pelinegro, abundó un silencio que comenzaba a tornarse incómodo; por suerte, el coche se detuvo poco después, quedándose frente al café Royal. De nueva cuenta Sherlock bajó primero para ayudar a la madre de John y mientras éste último los acompañaba, miró la fachada del edificio, agradeció internamente que Sherlock fuera a correr con todo gasto: Habría tenido que endeudarse con un mes de su sueldo para llevar a su madre a tal lugar sin ningún inconveniente y, mucho más, tenerla con la clase de ropa con la que ahora entraba al establecimiento.

Dentro, John volvió a notar otra diferencia y quizá, hipocresía ante sus ojos: Dentro, con el vestido y accesorios que llevaba su madre, era tratada con amabilidad, respeto y procuraban su contento. Todo por un vestido; si ella hubiese entrado con el viejo vestido de siempre, incapaz de poder asearse lo suficiente (porque era asearse con agua sucia y enfermar o era trabajar para comer ese día) y sin la compañía de Sherlock, John estaba seguro que habría sido despreciada e inclusive, la habrían sacado inmediatamente del lugar. " _Todo lo que una apariencia es capaz de lograr."_ Pensó mientras les asignaban una mesa, ¡la hipocresía de la imagen! ¿Por qué importaba tanto un triste vestido? Su madre, y la gran mayoría de la gente que conocía, seguían siendo buenas personas independientemente del estatus en el que se encontraban y de cuantas libras llevaban o no en el bolsillo...pero nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Tenía que acelerar la culminación de sus estudios médicos tan pronto le fuera posible. No podía permitir que el mundo siguiera faltando el respeto a su madre sólo porque ella no podía comprar un vestido o pasar sus días perdiendo el tiempo porque _los ricos no fuimos diseñados para trabajar arduamente,_ tal como Sherlock le mencionó en otra ocasión. Estos y más pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza hasta que notó una cálida mano sobre la suya; ¿en qué momento se sentó a la mesa con su madre y amigo?

"Querido, no te habrás tomado el regaño bastante en serio, ¿o sí?" Le cuestionó su madre en voz baja, un tinte de preocupación en su mirada por el semblante de su hijo.

John negó inmediatamente. "Para nada, madre; solamente he pensado en lo que podríamos comer." Sonrió para calmar a la buena mujer. "Además, ¿Por qué debería yo de enfadarme ante una amonestación de parte suya? Sé que cada palabra y acción de usted son velando por mí y por mi bienestar."

"Ahora vuelve al pasado y dile lo mismo al John de ocho años que se molestaba por no poder ir a jugar descalzo a los charcos de agua." Bromeó la señora Watson, provocando una sonrisa en el mencionado y, sin saberlo, extrañando a Sherlock con el comportamiento de ambos. Esto estaba demasiado raro: observó a ambos y no logró mirar ninguna mala noticia guardada para mencionar, ¿entonces porque la señora Watson estaba siendo tan...rara, con John?

Sherlock apremió a ordenar los pedidos de los tres, junto con una botella de Romanée-Conti Grand Cru (lo cual, al momento de pronunciarlo, le ganó una felicitación por parte de la señora Watson; extrañando aún más al pelinegro) y se arregló un poco la servilleta de tela en su asiento. "Disculpe que la interrumpa, señora Watson pero, ¿puedo preguntarle si sucede algo en específico? ¿Existe alguna noticia personal que quiera dar a John?"

"No hay noticia alguna, ¿Por qué lo dice?"

John miró al aristócrata y creyó comprender. "A Sherlock le parece extraño nuestro comportamiento, madre. No le es común." Explicó con suavidad.

"¿Cómo va a ser algo extraño? Querido señor Holmes, usted es un joven educado y amable, me parece que ello es producto de la crianza de su madre; este comportamiento es normal: Su madre lo besa, le abraza, comparte vivencias con usted así como le da palabras de aliento y consejo cuando lo necesita. No es muy diferente con nosotros los pobres: Una madre es el mismo ser de amor y cariño así tenga cien vestidos o tenga un vestido de hace más de tres años." La señora Watson sonrió ante el mismo gesto confundido en Sherlock.

"No, mi madre no hace nada de eso. Ni mi abuela hizo tales cosas con mi padre; a mí...Hasta los nueve años tuve una nana a cargo de mi cuidado y desarrollo; convivía con mi madre una o dos horas al día cuando mucho, ¿es eso extraño?"

La señora Watson miró a John con discreción, transmitiendo una pequeña parte de la lástima que le causaba la declaración del pelinegro, lo cual había llamado automáticamente a su sentir maternal; en cambio, John negó apenas con la cabeza para indicarle que no comentara nada al respecto. Obviamente, la insistencia con la que John vivía interrogando, tenía que haber salido de alguna parte.

Y Alguna parte era la señora Watson. "Bueno querido, si bien todas las madres los amamos y procuramos, también las madres tenemos modos distintos: Yo le demuestro a John mi sentir con palabras o cuando podemos, cocinando lo que le agrada; su madre, durante esas horas que me platica, seguramente habrá tenido sus maneras en las que le demostraba todo el amor y afecto que siente ella por usted."

"Claro...claro." Fue lo único que respondió Sherlock, cada explicación que la madre del joven rubio le daba, iba confundiéndolo más y más. Si tan sólo pudiera contar con material para comparar y poder encontrar sus propias explicaciones, todo sería sencillo. ¿Por qué los sentimientos no eran exactos como toda ciencia?

El resto de la comida transcurrió con mejores pláticas en las cuales Sherlock pudo involucrarse sin ningún problema; las codornices fueron consumidas con gusto por ambos Watson y con acostumbrado deleite por el único Holmes, el vino bebido y el té disfrutado. Tras un par de horas de una reunión que inclusive Sherlock disfrutó verdaderamente (aunque **jamás** iba a admitirlo), Sherlock y John se encontraron fuera de la calle, acompañando a la madre del segundo mientras llegaba un coche para llevarla de vuelta a Old Nichol; de nuevo, por cortesía del pelinegro.

"En verdad, señora Watson; procuraré que mi madre le extienda una invitación a visita en las próximas semanas. A ella le agradará contar con su presencia en casa." Comentó Sherlock mientras el coche se acercaba. "Por favor, medite aceptar la invitación."

"Señor Holmes, mi niño es de la alta esfera, yo no. Si falto aunque sea dos días en casa, serán dos días terribles para mi hija Harriet y para mi marido; pero de igual manera le agradezco la oferta." Sonrió la señora Watson y vio el coche estacionarse. Se giró a mirar a John, le abrazó y besó las mejillas un par de veces. "Cuídate bien, querido niño; nada de irse portando mal por ahí...y si vas a hacerlo, procura que nadie se entere." Rio suavemente tras soltarlo.

"Madre, no diga esas cosas." Murmuró John comenzando a sonrojarse.

Mientras sucedía la plática, Sherlock aguardaba a un lado de ambos y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al verse abrazado de pronto por la madre del rubio. "¿Señora...?"

"De alguna manera he de agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi John y la manera que nos ha procurado este día. Siga siendo un buen muchacho, ¿sí? Recuerde: la paciencia le llevará muy lejos." Sonrió e inclusive le besó la mejilla de manera maternal. "Y si John le busca pelea de nuevo, escríbame y ya hablaré yo con él."

"Madre..." Masculló John de nuevo.

"Entonces no pelees, querido. Y así nadie se verá amonestado." Negó la señora y sonrió a ambos una última vez antes de subir al coche. Poco después, ya se había marchado, dejando a un joven Watson satisfecho y sonriente ante una buena tarde con su madre, por otra parte, también permanecía un joven Holmes bastante confundido por toda la atención recibida. Una atención nueva y distinta.

De veras que los pobres actuaban extraño, quizá después estudiaría a alguno.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se muestra al fin, tal como es.  
> (Sigo apestando con los resúmenes xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN.
> 
> xD Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aqui para leer y comentar los capítulos iui además de los kudos <3  
> De nuevo, perdón por tardar demasiado en actualizar unu pero como nadamás escribo en la escuela (mi laptop no sirve ya muy bien y pues, me exaspera escribir y que a cada rato se trabe word, lol) pues se complica un poco n-n
> 
> Sobre el capitulo... Por cada kudo, les envío una mantita para el shock :p (Nocierto, no tengo dinero xD) pero les diré que hasta yo me estaba emocionando mientras escribía el final del capítulo xD ¡En fin! Dejo de dar spoilers y que lo disfruten c: probablemente vuelva a subir el martes o miércoles n-n
> 
> Gracias por cada kudo y comentario en el capítulo
> 
> P.S: ¡Me olvidaba! Aqui les dejo unas cuantas pinturas de como era una cacería de zorros en aquella época c:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cd/9a/e9/cd9ae9c2fed1a46a69dc2c5b15f6cf11.jpg
> 
> Primeramente, John vuelve a casa vestido de esta manera: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e4/5b/b1/e45bb15f25bfa454bb57e81ec38a494d.jpg
> 
> Y ejemplos de la vestimenta de Sherlock y John durante la cacería:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/8b/73/bf/8b73bf04c525ed8a8cfd33feb7207668.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6b/70/5a/6b705a97c90ffcc34eb21b2085001110.jpg

Capítulo XIV 

Las primeras horas de la tarde se acercaban y el sol lograba asomarse por los ventanales de la habitación. Sherlock se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama mientras uno de los valets terminaba de sacudirle los hombros del saco a John, éste último mirándose en el espejo con cierto nerviosismo.  

"No, no me voy a cansar de decirlo: Tu madre no debió hacer todo esto. No por mí." Dijo el joven Watson mientras se miraba el cabello por enésima vez en el espejo. No era vanidoso, pero el nerviosismo se acrecentaba al saber lo que se le venía encima en menos de quince minutos; no quería avergonzar a los padres de Sherlock.  

El pelinegro suspiró y negó mientras intentaba entretenerse (sin éxito) con un juego de solitario sobre la cama. "Y ella no va a cansarse en repetirte que es necesario. Si ambos ingresaran a una competición para encontrar la persona más necia en todo Harrow, los jueces definitivamente clamarían un empate entre tú y ella."  

John sonrió sarcástico. "Claro, lo dice el chico que volvió a hacer que las ramas golpetearan mis ventanas dos veces más a pesar de que le pedí que dijera al jardinero de cortarlas." Mencionó en clave, recordando que desde la advertencia, y a pesar de ella, Sherlock volvió a pasar dos noches, en distintas ocasiones, con Joshua en su habitación.  

" _Touché_ " Aceptó el aristócrata sin pena alguna al mirarlo un momento, al siguiente regresó la mirada aqua marina a las cartas. "De igual manera, mi madre siempre ha sido de celebraciones por absolutas nimiedades. Seguramente organizará una nueva celebración cuando te mudes, cuando te alivies de un resfriado y cuando avises casarte. Así es ella: le gusta celebrar la vida." Apuntó sin emoción alguna; John por su parte, de nueva cuenta, se miró el cabello en el espejo y revisó que su saco froc estuviese en orden con un nerviosismo que luchaba por esconder. "Puedes retirarte, James. Gracias." Ordenó el pelinegro cuando terminaron con la vestimenta del rubio. 

Cuando escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta, se giraron y Sherlock suspiró ante la visión de uno de los criados. "Lord Sherlock, Lady Holmes me pidió darle aviso que le requiere a usted y el señor Watson en los jardines."  

Sherlock apenas asintió, ya comenzando a fastidiarse y dejó que el segundo criado se marchara; acomodó sus cartas y las guardó en el interior de su froc oscuro. Abrió la puerta para John y salió tras él, andando con elegante pereza hasta los jardines traseros donde su madre les esperaba, ésta hablando con una criada y otra al dar instrucciones y terminar todo. "Madre, ¿Qué requiere?"  

"Ah, Sherlock. Por fin bajan, ¿Qué requiero? Pues la presencia de ambos, no pueden llegar tarde a una reunión que sucede en su propia casa, ¿o si?" Se giró a mirar a una de las criadas. "Ahí mismo, Margaret, perfecto." Le sonrió apenas a la joven y volvió a centrar la atención en el par de jóvenes. "Y quita esa cara de muchacho con cólera, anímate un poco, querido. Es un día muy importante." 

"En realidad..." 

"Lo es, William. Ahora, deja ya las rabietas y ve a pedirle a Forner que avise inmediatamente en cuanto llegue Lord Lovaine, tu padre tiene algunas cuestiones que quiere mencionarle para el gabinete. Si vas hoy, sería lo mejor, William." Insistió la pelinegra mujer con cierta seriedad al llamar al Holmes menor por su primer nombre; éste se encaminó de mala manera con un suspiro de fastidio; al verlo su madre, suspiró y negó ante la actitud de su hijo.  

"Lamento que Sherlock reaccione así, Lady Holmes." Atinó a decir John de pronto, llamando la atención de la mencionada, quien le obsequió una sonrisa. "Le pido una disculpa por ello." 

"Querido John, no tienes nada porqué disculparte. En cambio, debería agradecerte, ya has visto como era su carácter antes de tu llegada, a veces aún hace rabietas pero nada como antes de que estuvieras aquí; te agradezco y espero que los vestidos le hayan sido utilidad a tu madre." La señora le acomodó un poco el cabello a John y sonrió levemente. "Además, alégrate, que hoy es un buen día." 

John no hizo más que asentir en respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido internamente por todas las atenciones a su madre durante las últimas semanas; platicó apenas unos cuantos minutos con Lady Holmes mientras admiraba el paisaje que le regalaban los jardines adornados con decoraciones claras, varias carpas con sus respectivas mesas y asientos por debajo mientras, en cierto punto, una manta colgaba con orgullo su mensaje: "FELICIDADES, DOCTOR WATSON." El joven rubio volvió a leer el mensaje en voz muy baja, saboreando el título que iba junto a su nombre: Doctor Watson, ¡hasta sonaba irreal! Pero no iba a desanimarse, si, aún le faltaba un largo camino para llegar a ser reconocido en la sociedad, pero por Dios en el cielo: por fin iba a poder recorrer el camino.  

Los invitados de Lady Holmes fueron llegando, ocupándose de llenar cada lugar y regalar a John sonrisas y saludos así como de cuestionarle en innumerables y pequeñas conversaciones (de las cuales, _gracias a Dios_ , Sherlock llegó a salvarle en algunas ocasiones.) El par de juegos de cricket fueron celebrados (donde John descubrió con deleite tener el talento para el juego, aún más, se sorprendió cuando llegó su turno de ver a Sherlock jugar, nunca creyendo que el pelinegro tuviese talento para algo físico y terminó avergonzándose al descubrir que había permanecido absorbido en su mundo mientras lo miraba), el vino y la comida consumidos con gusto (aquél día, el joven rubio descubrió que no le molestaría comer de nuevo venado al menos una vez por semana, teniendo el mismo sentimiento con la langosta.)  

Justo se encontraban terminando con las segundas porciones de triffle cuando se escuchó un delicado golpeteo de una cuchara contra una copa, llamando la atención de todos a las mesas, siendo Sherlock quien provocó la llamada y se puso en pie con una copa vacía, mientras los lacayos paseaban por las mesas con las botellas de champagne, sirviendo a cada invitado y otro de ellos, sirviendo a las personas en la mesa de Sherlock y a éste último. "No es común que yo hable en público, mucho menos ofrezca palabras para honrar a alguien o celebrarlo; aunque para ofenderlo tengo buena experiencia." Suspiró y algunos sonrieron levemente. "El punto es: esta noche deseo brindar por mi amigo John Watson, siendo de los pocos hombres que han logrado soportar mi carácter, y no conforme con ello, ha sabido brindarme una amistad sincera como las pocas que conozco, aunado a ello, me ha regalado tardes de auténtico entretenimiento con su inteligencia y sus conocimientos varios. Felicidades, John. La paciencia y buenas intenciones que has manejado siempre conmigo, que sean las mismas que manejes con los malaventurados que tengan el fortunio de dejar la salud en tus manos; felicidades, John, porque el consejo médico te ha otorgado el permiso para comenzar con tu carrera médica, siendo sabios al hacerlo." Elevó su copa y miró un momento hacia los demás. "Ofrezco un brindis por John Watson y un camino médico plagado de éxitos y reconocimiento."  

Mientras las copas chocaban delicadas unas contra las otras gracias al brindis, John miró a Sherlock por varios instantes, maravillándose y reflexionando sobre sus primeras impresiones que tuvo del aristócrata durante los primeros días de su estadía en la casa de éste último; y se sorprendió de notar como había cambiado todo completamente: Sherlock nunca había necesitado montones y montones de amistades por todo el país, tampoco decenas de reuniones y eventos sociales cada mes, sólo había necesitado de alguien que le entendiera y, aunque sonara algo recriminatorio, con la paciencia suficiente para no darlo todo por perdido a la primera oportunidad. Con ello, había notado que el pelinegro comenzaba a atreverse a ser más abierto, escuchar y prestar mayor atención, así como moderar su comportamiento, o bueno, al menos con John. Y eso estaba bien por el momento.  

 

*********************************************************** 

 

Para entonces, el cálido sol de Julio ya hacía sus apariciones por las mañanas y durante aquella, Sherlock fue el primero en despertar sin requerir siquiera que su valet acudiera a darle el buen día pero había una buena razón para ello: John había tenido que pasar fuera una semana para poder llevar sus exámenes de primer grado y por fin volvía aquella mañana. Por fin.  

El pelinegro había tenido un sentir inmediato hacia el menor de los Watson desde el primer día, a pesar de su fastidio evidente y la molestia que le expresaba ante el menor movimiento que el mayor realizaba pero hasta apenas dos meses atrás se había atrevido a afrontarlo y dar por fin cuenta de la existencia de aquel sentir, claramente, aquella confesión la había realizado para sí mismo y, hasta haberse decidido, contarle a cierto dramaturgo con gran cuidado; a pesar de que John se encontraba en su vida, el pelinegro permanecía en su posición abnegada a perder su herencia (¿Qué demente iba a querer perder más de 600,000 libras y dos propiedades? Ni el sombrerero más alterado.) y gracias a ello permanecía cuidando con gran recelo el secreto que jamás podría develar a la sociedad, a menos que ésta comenzara a progresar.  

Sherlock permaneció recostado en su cama por varios minutos más, escuchando como una de las sirvientas dedicadas a las habitaciones pasaba con prisa por el pasillo inferior para arreglar las chimeneas y encenderlas con la leña necesaria. Pobre, a pesar de que no era un sonido fuerte, él bien podía escuchar la dificultad de llevar el cesto con cada trozo de madera...Ya le diría a su padre de encargar tal trabajo a un hombre; volvió a girarse sobre su costado y finalmente decidió levantarse, revisó alrededor para vestirse con algo (En serio, ¿Cómo había hecho John para vestirse él solo durante su vida? _Tenía_ que preguntarle.) y al no poder dar con nada más que su bata de estar, decidió salir al pasillo para solicitar a alguien.  

"Muchas gracias, señor Forner. No quería molestarlos..."  

 _Esa voz._   

Esa voz cálida y amable que parecía agradar a todo el que lo escuchara.  

John había vuelto.  

Al pelinegro inclusive le faltó tiempo y decidió que calzarse era algo estúpido, al menos por el momento, sin más, atinó a anudarse la bata con manos torpes y bajó con rapidez por las escaleras, casi corriendo por el largo pasillo de manera que sus ancestros en los cuadros parecían reprocharle tal acción hasta que se encontró con ambos hombres en el recibidor, llevándose una mirada extrañada por parte del mayordomo y un gesto de sorpresa (agradable sorpresa) por parte de John. 

"Mi lord, ¿sucede algo?" 

 _¡Claro que sucede algo! ¡John ha llegado!_ Es lo que Sherlock hubiera querido responder, pero responder aquello habría levantado sospechas. Durante el tiempo y sus respectivos experimentos, había aprendido que nadie se emocionaba tanto de ver llegar a una amistad. Así que él tampoco podía mostrarse así. Carraspeó y se acomodó un poco los rizos aún alborotados por su sueño. "Nada malo, Forner. Al menos no grave; me encontraba descansando aún cuando una de las sirvientas me despertó con el esfuerzo que le conlleva cargar la leña a todas las habitaciones. Procure encargar a uno de los mozos tal actividad, no quiero que se me vuelva a despertar por tal motivo." Miró a John y sonrió, al menos internamente. "Pida a la cocinera que se prepare el desayuno para mi y mi amigo. Una taza tibia de té no ayudará al señor Watson cuando tengamos que cazar zorros."  

El señor Forner asintió sin reproche alguno y pasó dando un par de indicaciones a los criados que encontraba a su paso, dejando a solas al extraño dúo. 

"¿Vamos a cazar zorros? ¿Cómo supiste lo del té?" Preguntó John curioso, casi como un saludo.  

"Mi padre ha organizado una cacería para este día, aprovechando el buen clima y cielo despejado que habrá; además, sabía que llegarías este día y le agradó la coincidencia para el evento. Además, tengo entendido que mi madre te dejó saber, por algo tu equipaje luce más voluminoso. ¿Recuerdas las medidas que el señor Tisher volvió a tomarte hace dos semanas? Fue con motivo para tu ropa de caza." Comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor familiar, siendo seguido por John. "Y sobre la taza de té, los primeros trenes del día, inclusive en la primera clase no cuentan con el mejor repertorio de comida, mucho menos de té. Son las siete de la mañana, habrás tomado el tren que salía a las cinco cuarenta y cinco, motivo suficiente para que el té sea aún más deficiente a las seis de la mañana: Nadie tiene buen ánimo a tales horas." 

"Eres increíble." Musitó John al negar con una sonrisa, sin saber que con sus palabras, provocaba que algo cálido y agradable se removiera al interior del pecho del aristócrata. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, esperando durante parte del tiempo a ser servidos, la otra, Sherlock la ocupó en escuchar a John platicarle todo lo sucedido durante su semana, los éxitos que obtuvo en los exámenes e inclusive los pequeños cumplidos recibidos por parte de los médicos que le instruían.  

Y aquello agradó al pelinegro, sorprendiéndose en alguna parte de esa gran mente por el placer y comodidad que le daba escuchar al joven Watson hablar de algo tan mundano que al Sherlock de hacía seis o siete meses, habría aburrido a muerte y seguramente habría hartado de sobremanera.  

Dios, John lo estaba arruinando.  

 

******************************************************* 

 

"¿Están todos preparados? ¡Recuerden mantenerse en el grupo!" Se escuchó gritar al señor Holmes ya montado en su oscuro caballo mientras se colocaba el negro sombrero de copa corta. "Señor Clarke, me temo que si vive sosteniendo así su caballo, jamás podrá venir con nosotros." Apuntó al notar a uno de los invitados (uno de los "ricos de dedos sucios", como lord Holmes y sus amigos solían llamar a la nueva clase que había amasado su dinero gracias a la explotación de minas.) teniendo dificultades con uno de los caballos.  

"John, no tienes que hacer esto." Murmuró Sherlock sobre su propio caballo, mirando al joven rubio, quien negó. "Podrías perderte o verte en un accidente."  

"Al igual que tu, estaré bien. Ya he montado contigo varias veces en el pasado y no me ha sucedido nada, ¿Por qué habría de ser así hoy?" John sonrió confiado para calmar a su amigo.  

"Como mejor te parezca. De igual manera, quédate cerca de mi y sólo insta velocidad a tu caballo si uno de los sabuesos apunta dirección." 

Sin más, se escuchó el primer llamado de uno de los encargados de la cacería, dando comienzo a la misma mientras las mujeres invitadas les miraban marcharse desde el jardín, exceptuando a unas cuantas con un carácter audaz que se habían atrevido a acompañar al resto. De primer momento, los sabuesos avanzaban ágiles en búsqueda de nuevas presas, procurando mantener el ritmo mientras los jinetes avanzaban a pocos metros, algunos platicando y admirando el lugar, pero todos definitivamente compartiendo chistes ocultos en referencia al "rico de dedos sucios."  

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar y con ello, tanto Sherlock como John se vieron envueltos en la rapidez del grupo y la adrenalina cuando escuchaban a los sabuesos y a los terrier comenzar con sus ladridos al tiempo de la carrera; fallando en alguna ocasión al dejar escapar presas. "¡En ocasiones existen mejores resultados!" Exclamó el joven pelinegro mientras galopaba veloz, junto con el resto, al seguir a uno de los sabuesos.  

"¡No importa! ¡Lo estoy pasando bien contigo!" Alcanzó a responder John, inclusive teniendo oportunidad de verlo para obsequiarle una fugaz sonrisa. Y Aquello fue lo último que alcanzó a decir.  

El viento acariciaba el rostro del aristócrata con gracia, dejándole sentir la adrenalina ante la posibilidad de por fin una presa certera; en ocasiones Sherlock instaba al caballo con la fusta para adquirir mayor velocidad (porque no iba a mentir, le gustaba saborear la _victoria_ al ser vencedor sobre el resto, y aquella ocasión no iba a ser la excepción) mientras mantenía la mira aquamarina a cualquier cambio de las mascotas. "¡Adelante, Graphein! ¡Más!" Exclamó para su caballo, instando con fusta y espuelas; y en aquél momento, habría agradecido prestar mayor atención a su alrededor: Escuchó un relinchar de su caballo y sintió como de pronto todo campo y viento desaparecía para darle una fugaz vista del cielo, observando como todo caía.  

Ante la vista de un grupo veloz de hurones europeos (y siendo que Sherlock jamás se había tomado la molestia de pasear por los terrenos de los granjeros), su caballo optó por el miedo, llevando a la caída del pelinegro.  

******* 

John iba a su propio paso de velocidad; porque bueno, ¿para que negarlo? No iba a mentir cuando dijera que la cacería había despertado en él una sed de aventura, aventura que le agradaba satisfacer a lado del pelinegro; cuando escuchó un relinchido diferente, se giró y logró detener su caballo a los pocos metros.  

"¿Sherlock?" Cuestionó al ir andando hacia el cuerpo caído. "¡Sherlock!" Insistió cuando no recibió respuesta alguna y echó a correr hacia él.  

Cuando llegó, no evitó maldecir en voz baja: Sherlock se encontraba inconsciente, su sombrero de copa corta y su fusta a una distancia de él, adornando la escena de manera extraña; se apresuró a revisarle los signos como (gracias a Dios) le habían enseñado ya en el colegio y suspiró con cierto alivio al notar que, al menos, el joven pelinegro seguía con vida, pero el pequeño alivio murió cuando le sostuvo la cabeza y notó que sus dedos se habían tintado escarlata.  

"¡Señor Holmes! ¡Señor Brown! ¡Ayuda!" Atinó a gritar, provocando que un par de caballos se detuvieran y retornaran su paso. "No me escuchas pero sigue respirando, por dios santo. Sigue respirando y ni pienses en irte." Siseó entre apurado y nervioso, permaneciendo a lado de Sherlock hasta que vio llegar al granjero encargado de aquellas tierras y de igual manera, como hace una mascota fiel, caminó con prisa junto al hombre que llevaba a Sherlock en brazos hasta llegar a la Holmes manor.  

"Dios mío, ¿pero que sucedió?" Cuestionó Lady Holmes alarmada al ver como llevaban a su hijo al interior, posando su mirada con rapidez hacia John, quien recuperaba el aliento a su lado.  

"No puedo detenerme mucho, Lady Holmes; Sherlock sufrió una caída de su caballo; tengo que revisarle." Alcanzó a avisar a la dama y de nueva cuenta reanudó sus pasos para acompañar a Sherlock hasta su propia habitación, procurando cuidarlo de la mejor manera que podía, después de todo, apenas había concluido su primer curso y aún quedaban más por delante; hasta que llegara el médico y se hiciera mejor cargo. Y de igual manera, John permaneció en la habitación, guardando su distancia, prestando atención de cuando en cuando al actuar del médico, en parte para aprender de primera mano, por otra parte (y la principal para él) para procurar que Sherlock estuviese bien.  

Un par de horas después, John seguía en la habitación de Sherlock; la reunión por la cacería había seguido su curso, e inclusive la cacería misma, pero simplemente no le apeteció bajar, no cuando su amigo se encontraba en cama, aún descansando e ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor (el médico había dicho que Sherlock se encontraría bien, que sólo había sido una pequeña herida por una roca al momento de su caída...Pero John prefería comprobar. Permanecer ahí, nunca estaba de más.) Pasó todo el tiempo sentado a lado de la gran cama, en ratos leyendo cualquier cosa que intentara distraerlo, en otras, permanecía mirando al aristócrata dormir, su mirada recorría sus facciones, deteniéndose al asegurarse de que respiraba y en los labios en arco de cupido entre abiertos que permitían respirar a su dueño.  

John tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de donde estaba mirando, y los pensamientos; que para él eran locuras; que ocurrían en su mente con gran rapidez: No podía sentir nada por Sherlock, definitivamente no, quizá si su amigo fuese mujer...probablemente todo sería distinto, además, no estaba sintiendo nada; lo que sucedía era que se encontraba preocupado por la situación actual de Sherlock y nadamás, dejaría de sentir una pequeña opresión en el estómago cuando éste despertara y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Eso tenía que ser.    
" _Deja de mentirte, Johnny. Deja de hacerlo, mamá dice que no está bien mentir y que el amor en todas sus formas es lo más natural y lo que más esta bien. ¿Vas a contradecir a mamá, Johnny? Sientes algo por él: Cada que lo escuchas enredarse con ese mozo, tu interior arde, desearías poder salir de tu habitación, abrir la puerta de la suya de golpe para sacar a ese idiota y ser tu quien provoca tales gemidos, ¿no? Y también quieres ser quien le cuide, quien adore su sonrisa, quien provoque un sonrojo en su rostro con tus lisonjas. Admítelo, Johnny: Quieres poseerlo."_ Insistió una vocecita en su mente, tomándolo por sorpresa y ofendiéndolo al mismo tiempo.  

"Debo estar volviéndome loco, o demente." Suspiró en voz alta a la habitación y se talló el rostro con ambas manos como si aquello pudiera borrar las palabras de su mente.  

"Demente no, idiota, quizás." Dijo Sherlock en voz bastante baja, casi arrastrando las palabras al entre abrir sus ojos, provocando un alivio inmediato en John al escucharlo.  

"Creo que si." Sonrió John ante aquellas palabras. Bueno, al menos el accidente no había dañado al pelinegro tan gravemente: podía insultarlo y le recordaba, aquello ya era bastante bueno. "¿Cómo te sientes? Fue una caída horrible. No, no te levantes, aún estarás adolorido, necesitas descansar." Atajó al ver al pelinegro comenzar a sentarse y le recostó de nueva cuenta al apoyar ambas manos en su pecho, al notar esto último, carraspeó y retiró sus manos con rapidez.  

"Siento que la cabeza va a explotarme." Siseó el pelinegro cerrando los ojos con fuerza para volver a abrirlos y mirar hacia el techo. "John, la cabeza va a explotarme." 

"No creo, sólo te duele por la caída. Y si explota, no te preocupes, donaremos lo que quede de tu cabeza al hospital para que investiguen al chico que explotó." Sonrió el joven Watson al levantarse y salir de la habitación para dar aviso a una de las criadas sobre el nuevo estado de Sherlock.  

 

*********************************************************** 

 

Una semana pasó desde el accidente del menor de los Holmes, y a pesar de que éste último a los tres días se miraba en buen estado (a tal grado, que al quinto día hizo una rabieta por no serle permitido levantarse de su lecho e ir a pescar con John), no se le permitió levantarse hasta el octavo día, y, al igual que el día del suceso, John no se separó de su lado más que por las noches para dormir en su propia habitación o para asearse cuando lo requería, pero a excepción de esos momentos, pasaba su tiempo en la habitación de Sherlock, haciéndole compañía, dejando que éste le enseñara a jugar damas inglesas y el ajedrez, otras atreviéndose a sostener pláticas profundas, tomando los alimentos ahí e inclusive escuchándolo tocar el violín.  

 

Y la ruina por fin alcanzó a John, pronto, derrumbaría todos sus muros.  

 

"¡Por fin en pie!" Celebró Sherlock durante la mañana del octavo día después de que John terminara de ayudarle a vestirse. "Caminemos después del desayuno, sé que no soy adepto a los exteriores, pero a mi parecer el por fin haber terminado una larga estadía cual perezoso, merece estar momentos fuera."  

"¿Acaso el golpe accionó la simpatía y humanidad en ti? Quién lo habría dicho." Bromeó John al terminar de colocarle una de sus mancuernillas de ópalo al pelinegro. "En verdad, Sherlock... Me alegra que te encuentres así." Sonrió levemente al acompañarlo hacia el comedor familiar, donde les aguardaban los padres del pelinegro, la madre de éste sonriéndole a ambos jóvenes, contenta de verlo en pie por fin.  

"Sherlock, deberías visitar al barón Thurlow, ¿lo recuerdas? Su hija Josephine tiene dieciséis años." Apuntó el señor Holmes cuando ambos jóvenes casi habían terminado con sus alimentos.  

Sherlock enarcó una ceja ante la sugerencia mientras John se preparaba mentalmente para una rabieta por parte del primero. "¿Y que se supone que deba hacer con la información, padre? ¿Ir y celebrarle que tenga una descendiente?"  

"Tu padre lo dice porque ella podría caerte muy bien, querido y porque es un partido muy bueno para ti. Pero creo, querido William, que Sherlock aún está pálido y un viaje largo podría cansarlo fácilmente." Intervino su madre, de nueva cuenta, jugando el papel de abogado al que acudía cuando cualquiera de sus hijos no deseaba algo.  

"Si me disculpas, padre. Me marcho, necesito aire para en un futuro acudir con el barón Thurlow." En aquello último, Sherlock mintió, pero ¿Qué más daba? Su padre no tenía que conocer la mentira, al menos no por ahora. Sin más, se puso en pie y, acompañado por John (como ya se había vuelto costumbre), salió rumbo los jardines traseros, eligiendo de nuevo el que ya se había vuelto el árbol de ambos jóvenes, donde siempre terminaban sentados bajo la frondosa copa.  

"Lamento que tu padre aún insista con esos temas." Comenzó John una vez se encontraba sentado a lado del pelinegro, encendió un cigarro y dejó la cigarrera sobre la pierna de su amigo. "Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero tu padre probablemente sólo me escuche y continúe insistiendo con el tema. Lo siento." 

"He soportado acudir con mis padres todos los domingos a sus ridículos rituales cristianos, puedo soportarlo un par de años más con sus insistencias." Negó Sherlock mientras miraba hacia el frente con un cigarro encendido entre sus labios, al poco rato exhaló el grisáceo humo del tabaco.  

"¿Por qué dos años? ¿Piensas marcharte?"  

"Dentro de dos años terminas tus estudios, ¿no es así? No planeo permanecer el resto de mis días en casa de mis padres mientras tu vives por ahí."  

Esa respuesta por parte de Sherlock, hizo que John sintiera como se paralizaba el tiempo a su alrededor, como el ambiente parecía congelarse entre ambos. Ahí iban de nuevo con el maldito tema. " _Deja de negarte, Johnny. Es lo que estás esperando."_ Insistió la vocecita en su mente y John negó con la cabeza para acallarla.  

"Sherlock, si lo mencionas por nuestra amistad...Podríamos vivir en Londres, pero ni en sueños podría ser un lugar como a los que estás acostumbrado. Aparte de que primeramente planeo buscar un buen lugar para mi madre, entonces tardaría... Pero si lo dices por las locuras que cometes, Sherlock: Yo no-soy-como-tu. Dios no dijo que..."  

"Siempre con la misma excusa, John. Siempre es la misma." Reprochó el pelinegro con una naciente molestia al revolear los ojos. "En todo lo que llevamos conociéndonos, jamás me has dado una excusa de tu parte. Si mencionaras que te provoca asco por el recambio de fluidos entre dos personas del mismo sexo, igual rechazaría tal idea porque es el mismo recambio que sucede en parejas de diferente sexo; pero ni siquiera puedes ofertar una excusa como esa. Siempre das una excusa religiosa, una excusa que _no es tuya_."  

"¿Pues y que quieres que te diga? ¿"No quiero porque vas a lastimarme"? ¿"No quiero porque por mi culpa perderás todo a lo que estás acostumbrado si se nos descubriera y porque terminarías en la cárcel y arruinado?" "¿No quiero porque me enfada, hiervo en celos cuando tengo que escucharlos a ti y a ese mozo?" ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque no va a ser lo que diré, porque no es lo que sucede." Respondió John con la exasperación en su voz y se cruzó de brazos mientras exhalaba humo cual tetera hirviendo.  

Sherlock permaneció en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tras haber orillado a John a confesar parte de lo que realmente sentía (mejor aún, éste último ni siquiera lo notó) y pensaba sobre ambos. Con la misma calma, permaneció a su lado unos momentos, le retiró el tabaco de los labios para apagarlo bajo su bota (recibiendo un " _¡¿pero que haces?!"_ Por parte de John) y al momento siguiente, con una mano cuyo pulgar acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, se decidió a plantar un beso casto en sus labios, sintiendo como sus latidos corrían a toda velocidad en su garganta.  

 

 _Gracias a Dios_  no había nadie más en el terreno.  

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El modo de reacción de John siempre se encuentra en constante cambio. Justo como en esta ocasión  
> (Y...sigo apestando en síntesis xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por hoy no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar capítulo pero...en fin, si ven casi el final del capítulo, se los he recompensado :p
> 
> Sobre el final del capítulo, cupcakes del señor, será mejor que vayan por un trapito o algo :p -huye antes de que le den un chanclazo por pervertida- (?
> 
> Muchas gracias por comentar y los kudos <3  
> Que disfruten <3
> 
> *Entonces, nosotros ganamos, querido John.
> 
> **Eres extraordinario, querido Sherlock.

XV

Lo último que el menor de los Watson alcanzó a divisar fue a Sherlock quitándole el cigarro de los labios y lo próximo que sintió, fueron los labios de arco de cupido ( _pecador, pecador cupido_ ) sobre los suyos. De principio, no supo cómo reaccionar: Se sintió sin aire pero tampoco le parecía necesitarlo mucho, sintió un mareo pero diferente a los demás, no era tanto un malestar, si no más parecido a un placer… Hasta que la parte pura de su mente atacó: Pecado, estaban pecando de una y mil formas distintas en aquellos segundos. “ _Por favor, Johnny. Disfrútalo de una maldita vez; conociéndote…no vas a tardar en tenerlo sentado sobre tu regazo, polla hasta el fondo y él chillando por más.”_ Volvió a atacar aquella vocecilla en su mente.

John hubiera querido quitar al pelinegro con un empujón, pero para cuando su mente moralista reaccionó, el segundo ya había roto el contacto entre ambos, admirándolo con esos ojos que como su dueño, tampoco eran comunes en su color y profundidad.

“¿Qué-coño-fue-eso?” Fue lo primero que cuestionó John corto de aliento, como si hubiese corrido desde la Holmes manor hasta la estación de trenes.

Sherlock respiró hondo. No había sucedido la opción donde John se sonrojaba y seguía confesándose de manera avergonzada. Bueno, no aún. “Respondiendo a tus cuestiones: No voy a lastimarte, en mi vida surgiste cual música de ángeles…como rayos de sol. Tampoco caeremos en desgracia, John, he sido así desde que tengo memoria y no ha sucedido nada grave; menos sucederá algo ahora que tengo a alguien de suma importancia a mi lado…Estaremos bien. Y sobre los celos, bueno…” sonrió de manera distinta, traviesa…provocativa. “eso podemos remediarlo; no ahora, claramente, mis padres se encuentran en casa y como has notado, no soy un hombre callado cuando la situación lo amerita, pero podremos solucionarlo en un futuro.”

John permaneció en silencio, volviendo a repetirse la frase que dentro de poco, maquinó él, tendría que tatuarse en la frente para ya no repetirla: Sherlock era increíble. ¿Cómo podía decir todo eso sin temor alguno? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan seguro de que la vida no iba a hacerles una jugarreta para ser descubiertos y recibir el merecido castigo, todo autorizado por Dios mismo? Era increíble…Pero sus palabras habían tirado abajo el último muro de su defensa: su madre estaba de acuerdo en que las personas fueran felices con quien fuese que se les ocurriera amar (aunque no estaba tan seguro de si aquella frase seguiría siendo aplicada por ella si llegaba a descubrirlos), se sentía solo y aunque contaba con Sherlock para platicar y pasar los días, no era lo mismo a recibir afecto con innumerables acciones y discretas atenciones y, bueno, lo último era lo menos importante pero, joder, ya había pasado más de un año sin sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, sin los besos y caricias en la intimidad que reparan el alma y sacian el hambre del cuerpo propio.

Maldita sea.

“Sólo tengo una objeción.” Apuntó John con calma.

“¿Y cuál es?”

“¿Qué ha sido eso de ‘en mi vida surgiste cual música de ángeles…como rayos de sol’?” John rió negando con la cabeza. “¿Ahora eres la persona más religiosa del mundo?”

Esta vez, Sherlock fue el primero en sonrojarse, gesto que murió al escuchar la risa del rubio, entonces sonrió. “Así es como tú me vuelves, John Watson. Estúpido y romántico, espero que el peligro no avance en mi sistema.” Volviendo a cuidar la soledad del entorno, plantó un nuevo beso en los labios del joven rubio, ésta vez, siendo un tanto más duradero y mayormente aceptado.

"Tendré que dejar de acudir a la iglesia, ¿no es así?" Murmuró John tras volver a poner distancia entre ambos. Dios, aquél par de gestos ya le habían mandado al infierno seguro...pero valió la pena.

"En el catecismo del colegio escuché una frase durante mi segundo año," apuntó el pelinegro mientras sacaba un nuevo cigarro y lo encendía entre sus labios, volviendo a recargarse contra el árbol, "esa frase llamó mi atención por un momento: _Amarás a tu prójimo_. Por supuesto, si Dios claramente tuviese algo en contra de los homosexuales, puedes encontrarle un vacío legal a su ley más fundamental: nunca especificó si el prójimo debía solamente ser del sexo contrario. _Donc, nous avons gagné, Bien-aimé Jean*."_

 _"Vous êtes extraordinaire, bien-aimé Sherlock.**"_ Logró responder John en el mismo idioma (aunque menos pulido por el poco tiempo practicado), sorprendiendo a Sherlock. "He prestado atención a las lecciones que me das y aunque no han sido demasiadas, ya lo sé, presto atención cuando lees y cuando hablas con tu amigo Oscar. Te dije desde un principio que no soy tan idiota."

Sherlock sonrió suavemente y la intención de un nuevo beso murió dentro de su mente al ver a Joshua ya de pie frente a ambos. Ah, había olvidado el detalle de qué hacer con el mozo y su extraña asociación. Se puso en pie, aseándose la tierra de los pantalones y suspiró. "¿Sucede algo, Marshall? No le he solicitado a Graphein el día de hoy."

"Sé que no, _mi lord_ pero me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted en privado un minuto. Si no le incomoda, por supuesto." Mientras hablaba, el joven castaño miraba fijamente a John sin molestarse en ocultarlo, después de todo, Sherlock notaba todo, incluso cosas que no sucedían en su presencia.

El aristócrata asintió con la cabeza, se giró a mirar a John un instante para pedir paciencia y se alejó del árbol varios metros hasta un punto donde se aseguró el joven Watson no podría escucharlos a menos que hubiesen gritos. "Joshua, ¿Qué es lo que has mirado?" Cuestionó tranquilo y exhaló un tanto de humo por la boca.

"No he mirado nada pero bastó verte un momento para darme una idea de lo que sucede." El joven mozo suspiró y cambió la mirada hacia la nada por un momento, todavía no existía una ruptura como tal y ya era doloroso mirar al pelinegro. "¿Entonces arrojas todo a la basura por Watson? Sherlock, hemos pasado juntos más de un año...¿te has dado cuenta que él no tiene NADA para ofrecer?"

"¿Y tu si?" Asentó Sherlock primeramente, tentando la paciencia. "John tiene un sinfín de características y beneficios para ofrecer y si refieres al punto económico, si no lo has podido notar, se encuentra cursando sus estudios médicos, dos años y será consultor. Otro año más y será cirujano; ¿Qué serás tu dentro de tres años, Joshua? ¿Encargado de caballerizas? ¿Ofreces cincuenta libras al año? Seremos muy felices con ello," aquello último, lo dijo con sarcasmo y suspiró, "no puedo ofertar lo que ya no existe, eres...un buen hombre. No puedo prometer que encontrarás a otro con facilidad que ocupe mi lugar, a menos que mañana despertemos con la noticia que el parlamento decidió dejar de juzgar lo que somos como ' _indecencia pública_ ' y la gente será completamente abierta; pero tu y yo sabemos que ello jamás pasará mientras vivamos, la gente es lo que es: bestias con disfraces civilizados. Y a las bestias les toma tiempo adaptarse."

"¿Y tu crees que doscientas libras al año te harán feliz, cuando estás acostumbrado a vivir en una familia donde consumen diez veces lo que él ganará en un año? No podrías sobrevivir ni dos años viviendo así."

Sherlock sonrió de lado ante esto. "Bueno, es una suerte que mi herencia sea de medio millón de libras; Cuando cumpla 301 años, me preocuparé por sólo poder vivir con doscientas libras al año, de momento, viviremos bien. Ignorando el tema de mi vivencia futura: ¿Cuánto requerirá tu silencio?"

"¿Mi...? ¿Mi silencio?" Joshua echó a reír. "Por favor, Sherlock; sé que consideras que todo el mundo es un imbécil, que no pueden pensar a la velocidad que tu pero no soy tan idiota como para acudir a la policía y acusarte: ¿Qué pruebas tendría? ' _verá oficial, yo me lo follé por un año. Así es, ambos somos unos cerdos degenerados._ ' No soy tan imbécil y solamente me arriesgaría a perder mi empleo sin ninguna recomendación." Suspiró y sacó un cigarro de una calidad inferior al de Sherlock. "Sólo...sólo prométeme que no serás descubierto, que si eso sucede, que sea en tu lecho de muerte cuando viejo. No sería muy cómodo saber que te llevan a juicio y a prisión. Buena suerte, _mi lord_." Entonces, encendió su cigarro para marcharse, dejándolo solo.

"Doscientas libras al año, _por favor._ " Masculló Sherlock en su camino de regreso a John, olvidándose un segundo de su malestar al ver a éste último.

"Siempre es difícil terminar con una persona que no amas, ¿sabes? Pero al final del día siempre comprenden. Lamento no tener vino conmigo para acallar tu enojo."

"Es lo que has dicho a tus tres parejas anteriores, ¿no es así?" Murmuró el pelinegro ya sentado de nueva cuenta a lado de John.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer sentir especial a quien no lo fue con palabras vacías? Tu eres todo lo contrario." Susurró el joven rubio de igual manera al tomar a Sherlock del cabello con su mano libre, atrayéndole hacia sí para depositar un nuevo beso secreto, pero no por ello, menos demandante.

**********************************************************

Los besos siguieron su discreto curso y aunque seguían sin haber establecido una relación como tal (al menos no con palabras) el ambiente se sentía distinto, a John se le antojaba más fresco, a Sherlock, más claro y vivo.

"Tenemos que volver, nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo sentados en el exterior sin otra cosa que hacer." Murmuró John cuando permitió que Sherlock por fin abandonara sus labios, admirando medianamente el leve sonrojo que se albergaba en las mejillas de éste y el suave hinchazón de sus labios. _Ah, con que esa era la imagen que tanto cautivaba al mozo_. Bueno, John no iba a juzgarlo: Si Sherlock lucía así tras apenas dos horas que transcurrieron entre palabras y la menor oportunidad, ¿Cómo luciría el aristócrata en la abrazante oscuridad de su habitación, vestido solamente con la piel marmolea y los rizos azabaches, expuesto cual cuadro vacío listo para ser decorado con las marcas de sus labios y manos? _"Exquisito."_ Pensó.

"Probablemente tu no pero esto es una de mis actividades predilectas." Reprochó Sherlock, mofando la vida pasada del joven rubio y se puso de pie mientras John le imitaba. "¡John!" Protestó al sentir la nalgada por parte de éste último y el agarre insistente.

"Bastante gracioso, Sherlock. No estuvo bien." Siseó el rubio aferrándole con mayor fuerza, obteniendo un quejido por parte del aristócrata, quien no sabía si protestar por gusto o por dolor.

"Entonces tendría que disciplinarme, no es así, ¿ _Doctor_ Watson?" Masculló Sherlock, sus palabras siendo prácticamente un ronroneo; el cual aumentó ante una segunda nalgada.

"Chico _malo._ " Fue lo único que murmuró el rubio al soltarle y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, como si no hubiese sucedido nada mientras aquella vocecita, oculta en un rincón de su mente, celebraba con enjundia la actitud recién desatada de John.

Una vez se encontraron en los interiores, uno de los mozos se acercó a John, llevándole una sola carta en la bandeja plateada designada para ello. "Señor Watson, correspondencia."

"¿A esta hora? Creí la entregaban más temprano."

"Apenas ha llegado a esta hora, señor." Excusó el mozo mientras John se dedicaba a abrirla, el joven rubio se centró en leer y frunció el ceño ante la poca extensión del documento.

 

 _24 calle Boundary_  
_Old Nichol_  
_Londres._

_14 Julio 1870_

_Querido John:_

_Espero te encuentres de la mejor manera y que Sherlock se haya recuperado totalmente de la terrible caída que me contaste la última ocasión. Como puedes ver, la mano con la que se ha escrito esta carta es distinta, ya no es la de nuestra vecina, si no la mía (aunque claro, me temo que jamás llegaré a escribir a tal nivel como el tuyo, cielo) ojalá pudiera escribirte hojas y hojas enteras pero el tiempo apremia._

_No puedo estar ante ti en este preciso momento, pero aún así, no comiences a preocuparte y a idear escenarios terribles: Me temo, mi niño, que este domingo no podremos tener nuestra visita habitual. No me cuestiones la razón, puesto que no es nada de gravedad, pero no podrá ser._

_Si la situación toma otro camino, entonces recibirás otra carta mía para actualizarte o inclusive, si el camino que la situación tomara fuese angustioso, tendré el atrevimiento de visitarte en tu ahora hogar._

_Aunque el clima sea cálido, no vayas descalzo por ahí o podrías resfriarte. Sigue siendo el mejor muchacho y continúa estudiando del modo arduo que habitúas; tu hermana y yo estamos muy orgullosas de ti (Dios mío, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¡Mi John, un médico! A veces aún me cuesta creer la fantástica noticia.)_

_~Tu madre que te ama._

_P.S: Sigue sin discutir con Sherlock, ¿eh? O entonces acudiré definitivamente a tu hogar a reprenderte. Salúdale de mi parte._

El post data le había hecho reír apenas (¿Qué iría a decir su madre si llegaba a enterarse que, a partir de ese día, las discusiones entre él y Sherlock iban a disminuir drásticamente gracias a motivos más...oscuros?) pero su atención se centró en algo más: " _Si la situación toma otro camino"_ había mencionado su madre pero ¿a que situación se refería? ¿Y que tan grave o difícil era como para impedir que la visitara el domingo, como llevaba haciendo desde hace meses? John suspiró; seguramente la situación sería sobre su hermana Harriet (a la cual, su madre vivía protegiendo a pesar de los intentos del joven rubio por hacerle entender a la buena mujer que su hermana era una causa perdida) ya que de tratarse de su padre, su madre lo habría mencionado sin tapujos. Seguramente Harriet había vuelto a perderse por días como hacía de vez en vez cuando el licor estaba bastante al alcance de su mano.

"Tu madre te instruyó no caer en ideas paranoicas y es lo primero que haces. Todo lo que tomó fue un beso para que te volvieras un rebelde en contra de las normas, fantástico." Dijo Sherlock, habiendo leído la carta detrás del hombro de John cuando notó el semblante de éste último. "No es sobre tu hermana, de lo contrario, tu madre no habría dejado de trabajar por media hora; lo cual le costó dos chelines; para escribirte sobre las desaventuras de esa mujer. Tampoco trata sobre un tema económico, siempre acuden al mismo café y eres tu quien paga."

"Primero: ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hermana? Segundo: Esto" John se giró para mirar al pelinegro y agitar la carta frente a éste. "es pri-va-do, por más...pecados que se cometan entre dos personas, no puedes husmear en sus asuntos."

Sherlock enarcó una ceja y apenas sonrió con un triunfo sarcástico. "¿Ahora soy tu pecado?, interesante. ¿Te importa si elijo la categoría de pecado a la cual pertenecer? Elijo el de la _lujuria_."

"Sherlock."

El pelinegro suspiró. "Eres el menor de la familia por la dedicación que tu madre demuestra hacia ti, los menores siempre recibimos especial atención, además, si el primogénito hubiese sido hombre, el día en que llegaste no habría sido sólo "Hamish Watson señor e hijo." Habría existido otro varón Watson que hubiese venido a trabajar y probablemente yo me hubiese encontrado en un dilema al no saber a cual de los dos atraerme." Ante lo último, sonrió divertido hasta notar el gesto serio de John, entonces su sonrisa decayó. " Y... tu madre lo mencionó en el único encuentro que sostuvimos tres meses atrás, cuando tu te levantaste para usar el sanitario, ella me comentó sobre tus buenas capacidades como hijo y el como ella deseaba que tu hermana Harriet tuviese capacidades parecidas a  las tuyas." Confesó finalmente.

"Si hubieras guardado sobre los comentarios de mi madre, la primera deducción te habría merecido otro ' _maravilloso'_ por mi parte." John sonrió apenas. "Pero no puedo evitar cuestionarme sobre la situación que mi madre ha mencionado porque, tu mismo lo has dicho: No es sobre Harriet, no es por dinero porque podría haber esperado a decirme el domingo, tampoco es por el trabajo...y si fuera porque aprendió a escribir, maldición, lo puso en la carta y me habría hablado de otras cosas."

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y, ante la soledad en la habitación donde se encontraban, se atrevió a posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros en un intento por captar la total atención del futuro médico. "Deja de buscar complicaciones en un asunto donde todavía no existe complicación alguna. ¿Has pensado siquiera que tu madre tenga una carga de trabajo excedente? No lo ha mencionado, es cierto, sin embargo, no lo ha hecho porque sabe que serías capaz de desperdiciar todo tu domingo en ayudarle a laborar y no es lo que desea, por ello no lo ha mencionado. Sabe que eres así."

John lo escuchó en completo silencio y, tuvo que reconocerlo: Las opciones de Sherlock eran bastante probables y se le antojaban lógicas por completo. ¿Por qué era completamente necesario que sucediera algo malo? No todo tenía porque ser así siempre, además, si algo malo había de suceder...bueno, contaba con Sherlock ¿no?

O bueno, al menos pensó hasta que vio al señor Holmes pasar con sombrero en mano, listo para salir. "Señor...¿puedo asistirle?"

El padre de Sherlock se detuvo al escuchar la voz de John, ocultando algo en su mirada a pesar de la sonrisa que le ofreció; aquél secreto era ¿lástima? "No es nada que no pueda resolver por mi cuenta pero te agradezco, John." Iba reanudar sus pasos cuando pareció recordar algo. "En realidad, te agradecería si pudieras comentar a Lady Holmes que he salido a un negocio por emergencia a Londres, tendré que pasar la noche pero volveré a mediodía. No hagas enfadar a tu madre, Sherlock." Añadió para su hijo y sin esperar respuesta, salió del hogar, provocando que John volviera a sus preocupaciones por la carta de su madre.

"Nunca vas a dejar de pensar en ello hasta que puedas mirar a tu madre, ¿verdad?" Cuestionó Sherlock con la poca paciencia que poseía.

"Lo siento, pero es mi...¿pero que pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas?" Se interrumpió John a sí mismo cuando el pelinegro le tomó de la muñeca y le llevó con rapidez al segundo piso. "Sherlock...tengo que darle el recado a tu madre, es importante.." Insistió hasta que el mencionado le soltó en una habitación pequeña, hasta el final del pasillo en el segundo piso, la más alejada de todos los dormitorios, le hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras él, asegurándola por dentro.

"Las personas como tu no dejan de pensar hasta que exista un impedimento físico." Susurró Sherlock al arrinconarlo contra la pared, plantando ambos brazos a lado de John para acorralarlo, evitándole el escape. "Estoy por proveerte el impedimento físico; esta es la habitación donde almaceno las variables que requiero para mis experimentos, las paredes son igual de gruesas como en el resto de la casa." Calló un momento para besarlo, entregando sus labios para servir al libido de John. "No hagas mucho ruido o nos escucharán." Con aquello último, volvió a apresar sus labios con los propios, demostrando que a pesar de sólo haberse relacionado con una persona en el pasado, tenía la habilidad suficiente para seducir y reducir pensamientos a sólo sentir.

John quiso protestar, por Dios si quiso protestar...Pero de nueva cuenta, al igual que la primera ocasión, cedió. Además, nada malo sucedería por algunos besos; si por alguna razón alguien llamaba a la puerta, tal como Sherlock le explicó, podían abrir con prontitud y explicar que habían ido por materiales para el pelinegro; así que John decidió apaciguar su preocupación con ese pensamiento hasta que sintió los labios bajando por la línea de su mandíbula, deteniéndose en su cuello donde su corazón le marcaba los latidos. Jo-der. Terminando estaba seguro de que sería llevado a prisión. "Sherlock...Sherlock aquí no. Es de día, todos están despiertos y por la casa, van a escuchar; te...te podría pasar algo, Sherlock." Susurró con rapidez, ahogando todo jadeo que las administraciones del pelinegro comenzaban a provocarle.

"Entonces cúbrete la boca." Replicó el joven aristócrata al mirarlo a la cara, notándose su mirada, siempre aquamarina, ahora transformada a la profundidad de sus pupilas, rodeadas sólo por un delgado halo del tono normal de su iris; con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a besarle una última vez hasta arrodillarse, dejándole sentir su respiración suave en la entrepierna, se complicó un momento por la urgencia de llegar a su interés y sonrió al lograr bajar el pantalón y levantar la camisa. "Te he querido desde el primer día." Murmuró al tomar su miembro con la mano libre, deleitándose al dar la primera probada con los labios, suspiró apenas antes del siguiente paseo de su lengua por el glande y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro cuando escuchó un jadeo ahogado proveniente de John. "He esperado tanto a arder debajo de ti. Por fin el fuego va a consumirme." Susurró elevando su mirada, cruzándola con la del joven Watson mientras al mismo tiempo engullía su miembro por completo, deleitando con las suaves arcadas ante la intrusión.

John, por su parte, no hallaba a cuál sentir inclinarse ( _joder, con razón el mozo se arriesgaba a tanto_ logró pensar John cuando Sherlock succionó con cierta fuerza), no sabía si ignorar todo y emitir los roncos gemidos que se agolpaban insistentes en su garganta, seguir mordiéndose la mano; ignorando que pudiera sangrarle; para no ser descubiertos o si al final tomar aquellos rizos azabaches y marcarle el paso a su dueño para por fin darse el gusto de follar la linda boca que tantas veces le había insultado anteriormente y ahora le llevaba a un nuevo paraíso.  
"Joder, _lindura;"_ siseó el rubio al por fin tomarle del cabello con ambas manos, instándolo a mantener su miembro por completo, disfrutando las nuevas arcadas de Sherlock por la falta de aire; "así es como ese mozo soportaba tus desplantes, ¿eh? No me sorprende: tu cuna habrá sido de oro, pero tu boca fue creada para ser llenada por mi polla."

Sherlock emitió un gemido " _Dios, si."_ Pensó al sentir como su erección era contenida tras el costoso pantalón y la fina camisa de seda. Si John se comportaba así con un simple oral...¿como iba a ser cuando éste le follara? " _Voy a necesitar su ridícula agua bendita para mis tímpanos. Joder...si."_ Entonces un nuevo gemido vibró en su garganta para deleite del rubio, quien ahora le marcaba un paso entre lento y en ocasiones más veloces, todo para su propio disfrute hasta que le permitió una bocanada de aire (tampoco se trataba de provocarle un desmayo.) "Consúmeme en tu calor, úsame para todas tus ideas oscuras, por favor _Daddy_."

Y aquel último suplicio desató cada deseo oscuro y toda la lascivia que John procuraba mantener hasta el rincón más recóndito de su ser, donde almacenaba todo lo que sabía debía avergonzarle si lo mencionaba en voz alta. Volvió a tomarle del cabello para penetrar su boca una vez más. "¿Daddy? Apenas soy cinco años mayor que tu," jadeó entre estocadas, "pero aún así, si mi chico lindo quiere que mi polla le deje ronco el resto del día, entonces _daddy_ dejará ronco a su chico lindo." Entonces sus estocadas aumentaron el paso, provocando que sus testículos pegaran de vez en vez contra el mentón del menor, provocando más deseo en el pelinegro, quien sentía que su pantalón se rompería en cualquier momento si no obtenía alivio.

Por suerte, John lo notó. "Vamos, córrete conmigo." Ordenó el joven rubio, permitiendo que Sherlock tuviera acceso a su propio miembro, entonces reanudó sus estocadas, esta vez con un ritmo más frenético mientras el aristócrata mantenía un ritmo similar en su propio miembro, incapaz ya de contener los gemidos ahogados ante el placer recibido. Pasaron pocos minutos de húmedos sonidos cuando el ritmo de John se volvió errático, sintiendo el calor del orgasmo correr a toda velocidad por su espalda. "No dejes ir ni una gota, _lindura_." Atinó a jadear y momentos después, un calor blanquecino se encontraba llenando la boca de Sherlock, quien intentaba pasar todo sin dejar escapar ni una gota y tuvo una nueva arcada cuando él mismo llegó a su orgasmo poco después, casi incapaz de tragar y sufrir los dulces espasmos al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto la dulce ensoñación del clímax abandonó al joven rubio, retiró su miembro y ayudó a Sherlock a ponerse en pie; logró encontrar un trapo viejo y se ocupó de asear su mano e incluso le vistió el pantalón de nueva cuenta. "Sigo recordando lo que sucedió antes de todo esto," murmuró mientras le arreglaba los rizos oscuros, "pero gracias." Sonrió suavemente y le besó, probando el sabor de sí mismo en aquellos labios de arco de cupido que estaba comenzando a adorar.

"Al menos lo intenté." Respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa similar mientras guardaba nuevos datos sobre John; dios, como iba a molestarlo días después con la forma que le habló minutos antes (y, ¿Por qué no? Tenía que averiguar cómo tentarlo a más.)

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay explicación para esto. Literalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en publicar esta vez ;--; pero estos días la inspiración no quería llegar y, cuando por fin se decidió, apareció en forma de smut .___. Así que, bueno... Es curioso, porque el que (spoiler!) Sherlock y John durmieran juntos sólo iba a ser una pequeña escena para dar paso a lo importante...y terminé escribiendo lo que ahora ven xD 
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y cada comentario que dejan. Me emociona mucho entrar y ver que han comentado <3
> 
> Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo va a tardar más en venir ya que esta semana iré a visitar a mis abuelos so.. :/ y como son vacaciones y mi computadora falla, voy a batallar en escribir en casa. ¡Pero habrá!   
> Gracias de nuevo <3 
> 
> P.S: Por cierto, les dejo (por si tienen curiosidad) como luce la bata de John, la jarra con cuenco que se menciona y, si hay más curiosidad, una pequeña muestra de como quise poner la habitación de Sherlock (en mi cabeza es con mucho más espacio y el techo más alto, aparte de la puerta que les menciono, pero bueno xD) 
> 
> Bata de John: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/62/de/9d/62de9dd632b66d0d9f0669d09e0ba205.jpg  
> Water jug: https://cdn.globalauctionplatform.com/9c549eac-c6d4-44a7-b354-a46d01037613/1bf52010-7839-4f64-a38f-cfa7ca6144af/original.jpg
> 
> Habitación de Sherlock: http://static.admagazine.ru/resize_cache_imm/iblock/b83/ff92/610x411_Quality97_650x438_Quality97_012.jpg (P.S: y sin tanto sillero xD)

XVI 

Después de salir del diminuto almacén donde Sherlock escondía todas sus variables para cualquier experimento que llegaba a cruzar por su cabeza, ambos jóvenes pasaron el resto del día en mutua compañía, siempre procurando mantener la discreción (incluso en ello, Sherlock demostró total maestría. Como siempre) y en cualquier momento que se mostrara una buena oportunidad, un nuevo y pequeño beso era compartido.  

"Por favor, sólo esta noche." Pidió Sherlock al ya encontrarse con John en el pasillo después de las últimas copas antes de dormir. "Nadie lo notará."  

"Lo notará medio mundo porque si bien eres un holgazán que no abre el ojo hasta las nueve de la mañana, las personas que hemos trabajado, o que trabajan en esta casa, despiertan a las cinco; ¿crees que no notarán si llego a salir de tu habitación a las nueve de la mañana? No, Sherlock. Hoy no, lo lamento." Replicó John en voz muy baja, siendo un milagro que el pelinegro lo hubiese escuchado.  

Por su parte, Sherlock revoleó los ojos. "Puedes fingir que has entrado a mi habitación a despertarme y vestirme."  

"Tu te despiertas a las nueve de la mañana, yo despierto a las ocho con veinte para levantarme y que el señor Charles me ayude a vestirme. No creerás que me visto en el  _extenso_  camino entre tu habitación y la mía." Entonces, John hizo ademán de abrir la puerta de su habitación para despedirse por el día. "No actúes como un infante testarudo, Sherlock. Todos los días nos vemos, mañana no será diferente."  

"Pero desde la mañana que somos algo distinto, ya no me es suficiente el poder estar contigo durante la luz, también quiero estar contigo en la oscuridad." Susurró el pelinegro, intentando (fallidamente) convencerlo de pasar la noche con él. "Además, noté como me mirabas mientras estábamos en el almacén; yo  _sé_  que deseas  _más_."  

"Por amor de dios, Sherlock. Última vez: Me...encontraba llegando a la culminación de un asunto. Obviamente iba a mirarte de tales maneras. Te repito una vez más: Lo lamento pero no es posible. Descansa." El joven rubio miró a ambos lados y al notar que no había nadie cerca a ellos, tiró del cuello de la camisa de Sherlock y le besó en la frente para entrar a su habitación; dentro, se entretuvo un par de minutos con su valet quien le ayudaba a retirarse la ropa y a llevarse lo usado durante el día, sosteniendo una plática agradable (y, gracias a Dios, con cosas sencillas que John  _si_  conocía) aunque corta con el valet. Apenas tuvo tiempo de acostarse cuando suspiró por una emergencia.  

"¡Dios santo, Sherlock!" Exclamó John al ver al mencionado sentado en el pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea, leyendo uno de sus típicos libros. "¡Vuelve a tu habitación en este mismo instante antes de que nos arresten!" Siseó entre apurado y molesto al ir por él y asirlo del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación. "¿Qué dirás si alguien te ha visto entrar a estas horas?" 

El joven aristócrata revoleó los ojos tras dejar su libro en el sofá, se soltó del agarre del rubio y aún sin mencionar palabra alguna, se encaminó hacia una cortina colocada cubriendo parte de la pared (la cual siempre había llamado la atención de John desde el primer día, pero nunca pensó en investigar), la retiró y abrió una puerta que, al pasar por ella, daba directamente a la habitación de Sherlock. "Nadie me vio pasar. ¿Contento?" 

John lo miró en silencio.  _Bastardo._  "Y has dejado que todos estos meses salga de mi habitación para venir hasta acá cuando pudiste mencionarme este paso."  

"No iba a hacerte las cosas más sencillas, las cosas fáciles terminan aburriendo." Sonrió el pelinegro para volver a sentarse en el borde de la cama del joven rubio; éste suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras se retiraba la bata de dormir para acostarse.  

"Apagaré la luz en diez minutos, será tu problema si quieres seguir leyendo en la oscuridad." Advirtió John con simpleza, ignorando los demás comentarios de Sherlock.  

Mientras, el pelinegro abandonó todo libro en el sofá, se retiró la bata y sonrió cuando John se cubrió la mirada con ambas manos.  

"¡Por Dios, Sherlock! ¡Ropa!" 

"Por favor, John. Follaste mi boca y todavía tienes la decencia de querer actuar con pudor. El pudor es lo último que existe entre tu y yo." Sin cambiar de idea, se introdujo entre las costosas sábanas y cubierta, contento de al fin compartir lecho con el menor de los Watson. "Además, en el colegio miras cuerpos desnudos cada día para tus lecciones, ¿Qué diferencia existe entre esos y el mío? Aparte de la vida, claro está." 

"Ya lo has dicho: Tu vives, esas personas no. Además, aunque ellos se encontrasen vivos, serían parte de mi labor; tu, por otra parte, no lo eres." John se estiró a apagar la única vela que aún les alumbraba, quedándose en las penurias suaves que la chimenea baja permitía. "Y ellos no me incitan a follarlos, tu si. Que descanses." Deseó prontamente con un corto beso en los labios, dándole la espalda, provocando una sonrisa en el aristócrata. 

"Pero  _Daddy_ , si tantas cosas provoco en ti, tienes que saciarlas. Es pecado ser codicioso y quedarse con todo." Siseó el pelinegro con sonrisa traviesa, tomando la mano de John para que la colocara en su espalda baja.  

" _Sherlock."_  

_"_ ¿Qué sucede,  _daddy_? Sólo te estoy dando los hechos reales."  

" _Duérmete ya."_  Enfatizó el rubio, acopiando su paciencia (de nuevo.)  

"Aún no estoy cansado y siendo que estás tu aquí y yo estoy aquí, pensé en la posibilidad de intentar encontrar solución a mi exceso de energía. ¿Podrías hacerlo,  _por..._?" Y la petición quedó ahogada en su boca, supliéndose por un quejido cuando John le interrumpió con una nalgada.  

"Duérmete. Descansa." Insistió John una vez más, retirando su mano poco después, volviendo a sus intentos por conciliar el sueño. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando accedió a que Sherlock durmiera con él? Si bien el pelinegro era una maravilla, también llegaba a ser un hombre exasperante y, si lo era durante el día, ¿Cómo no iba a serlo por la noche?  

"Joshua no me decía que no, en cambio, dejaba todo inmediatamente y me trataba como merezco." Masculló Sherlock al encontrarse recargado en parte contra la acolchonada cabecera de la cama, sonriendo discretamente al intentar conseguir lo que deseaba.  

" _Suficiente con el estúpido Joshua."_  Pensó John al levantarse y, al momento siguiente, se encontraba encima de Sherlock, sosteniéndole de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, marcando la fuerza en su agarre (una fuerza que se vio obligado a adquirir en su antiguo hogar, donde tenía que defenderse tanto de su padre como de los briagos en las calles) y separándole las piernas con las suyas. "¿Y que es lo que quieres que haga con esa información? ¿Qué aplauda? ¿Te organice un banquete? ¿O quizá me lo estás diciendo con la esperanza de que te follemos los dos?" Siseó firme, sin querer, provocando un suave gemido en el pelinegro. "Ya veo...el chico lindo ya se siente listo como para jugar con mayores pero no tienes ni  _una-sola-idea,_ Sherlock. ¿Quieres jugar como los mayores? Jugarás como los mayores." Sin más, le soltó muñecas y piernas para sentarse con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, entonces palmeó su regazo. "Recuéstate boca abajo, manos en la espalda. No quiero ni un solo sonido."  

"Si,  _daddy_." 

Y aquello le garantizó la primera nalgada al pelinegro, pronto, el impacto comenzaría a colorearse con el suave escarlata.  Precioso.  

"Tan listo y tan incapaz de seguir una regla." John negó con la cabeza, contentándose al acariciar ambas nalgas y apretar, sonriendo ante el suspiro de Sherlock. "Veamos: Ser necio, entrar a una habitación a deshoras cuando se te ha negado el permiso y provocarme con ese idiota para lograr tu cometido. ¿Cuántas crees que merezca esto? Haz sido muy malo,  _baby_ _boy_ , así que serán quince de momento." Permaneció admirando la tersa piel del pelinegro (dios, John sintió que podía permanecer mirando a Sherlock desnudo durante todo el día hasta la eternidad) hasta que pareció tener una mejor idea. "¿Sabes? Prefiero que por cada amonestación, cuentes y me agradezcas, pero nada más. Cualquier quejido o gemido y será otra más."  

Sherlock asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.  _Joder_ , John iba a volverlo loco. Al parecer, Dios si existía, y acababa de darle la muestra al transformar a un inocente y pudendo John a uno sin límite aparente, dominante y amo del control. " _Le pediré a John que me lleve a su iglesia. Esto no tiene explicación física ni coherente."_  Pensó mientras comenzaba a tallarse contra la pierna del rubio para buscar algo de alivio a su latente erección.  

"Ah no, nada de eso." Siseó John al sentirlo y le apresó entre las piernas. Impidiéndole mayor movimiento y una punzada de dolor al mismo tiempo; sin mayor preámbulo, asestó la primera nalgada, escuchándose  en la silenciosa habitación junto al diminuto jadeo aristócrata.  

"Uno. Gracias,  _daddy_." 

 

La siguiente, la asentó en la otra nalga, admirando el suave rosa de la piel bajo su control. " _Dios mío, perdóname por este y mis próximos pecados._ " Pensó John.  

 

"Dos...Gracias, daddy." 

 

La tercera y cuarta se sucedieron con prontitud, robando jadeos de Sherlock. John decidió ignorar la pequeña desobediencia por esa vez. Pronto, la habitación fue llenándose con la mano del joven rubio asestando las amonestaciones mientras Sherlock poco a poco abandonaba su control, centrándose más en el calor doloroso en su trasero, ya coloreado y en la erección, cubierta en ropas, que portaba el futuro médico.  

"Ca-catorce. Gracias, da-daddy." Atinó Sherlock a mascullar, luchando internamente por no buscar mayor alivio para su miembro.  

"Shh...casi lo logras, lindura. Una más." Murmuró el joven Watson, acariciando un momento su piel para calmarlo y aminorar (en vano) el suave dolor. El rubio dio la última nalgada y volvió a acariciar la zona, esperando que el dolor cediera un poco para poder sentar al pelinegro en su regazo, acariciando su espalda esta vez. "Bien, fantástico, Sherlock. Simplemente  _fantástico._  Haces muy feliz a daddy por resistir como un chico mayor y espero que con ello, entiendas lo que ha estado mal." Y mientras hablaba, iba repartiendo besos a lo largo del cuello del joven pelinegro, mordiendo su clavícula al jugar con la piel de la zona, siendo el primer trazo en el lienzo marmóleo.  

"Daddy...oh daddy John,  _por favor."_  

_"_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo." Exigió John y mordió su pecho, dios, cómo iba a colorearse el día siguiente.  

Sherlock se sonrojó ante ello y suspiró al sentir el agarre exigente en su cintura. "Fóllame. Por favor,  _fóllame."_  

_"_ Siendo que lo pediste tan amablemente, Sherlock. No veo porque no hacerlo." John sonrió y plantó un nuevo beso en sus labios, mordiendo y demandando por completo la cavidad aristócrata. Con la calma y cuidado suficiente, recostó a Sherlock y por un momento, se quedó quieto en su punto: En el colegio médico le habían enseñado que los esfínteres eran un músculo y como tal, a todo músculo se le debía tener cuidado ya que ante un gran esfuerzo, podía dañarse, entonces...¿como iba a hacer? 

En tanto, el joven pelinegro optó por levantarse de la cama y escabullirse rápidamente a su habitación, poco después se encontraba de vuelta en el lecho con su pecho contra el mismo y una de sus manos manejando su entrada, entrecerrando los ojos ante el dolor inicial que marcaban dos de sus dedos cubiertos en aceite. " _Nota para mi: Inventar algo que haga más sencillo esto."_  Pensó cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder y un tercer dedo pudo introducirse, arrancándole pequeños gemidos, adornando el lugar con ellos. "¿John? John..."  

El rubio se giró y se quedó mirando un instante la manera en que Sherlock se preparaba para él. Había visto a sus tres ex parejas intentar comportarse de manera lasciva (una, inclusive, le había permitido experimentar cosas leves) pero aquello, ver a su amante secreto con el rostro contra la cama, de lado para poder mirarle, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de la rosada entrada, su piel comenzando a perlarse por el deseo y el esfuerzo... Seguramente había muerto y había llegado a una especie de cielo personal, un cielo donde la perversión era permitida y Sherlock era su centro de atención.  

John aprovechó las acciones del pelinegro para ocupar abrir su ropa inferior lo suficiente para permitir el paso a su miembro y dejó un gemido en su garganta al tomarlo y sentir los rastros de presemen en el glande, acariciando la longitud mientras su mirada se embriagaba con la escena frente a él. Al no resistirlo más, avanzó hasta quedar detrás de Sherlock, retiró su mano y se inclinó para besar su espalda baja. "Dime si algo sucede." Murmuró al acomodarse antes de entrar (dios, que no sea muy diferente de las mujeres), tomándolo de la cintura al penetrar.  

" _Daaddy_ _."_ Atinó Sherlock al gemir despacio. No había estado con alguien más que Joshua, era cierto, pero estaba enteramente seguro que, gracias a tamaño y composición, John iba a complicarle el tomar asiento al día siguiente. Y estaba bien, bastante bien.  

John, por su parte, permaneció quieto un momento antes de iniciar un suave vaivén (en pro de cuidar la integridad de Sherlock y, joder, de no correrse en ese instante), acariciando su cintura y procurando besos en la piel que podía alcanzar.  

"Joder, John. Quisiera correrme hoy." Masculló el pelinegro con fastidio mal disimulado al notar el extremo cuidado que manejaba el mencionado. "Inclusive las tortugas han de follar con más velocidad, ahora comprendo porque tus...¡Oh!" Gimió al sentir como el aferre de John en su cadera tomaba mayor dureza y las embestidas comenzaban a tener mejor ritmo.  

"Nunca te callas, ¿eh?" Siseó el rubio entre el ritmo marcado y volvió a asestarle una nalgada, aumentando el ritmo cuando un nuevo gemido del pelinegro surgía. "Siempre exigiendo, ¿pero sabes que?" Dio una nalgada más, recibiendo un quejido. "en este momento podría salir, acabar en mi mano y dejarte así.  _Necesitado_." 

"Y-Yo podría terminar por mi cuenta." Balbuceó Sherlock, apretando su esfínter inconscientemente para mantener a John dentro por si éste planeaba cumplir su amenaza. Tan pronto terminó de hablar, no supo si arrepentirse o felicitarse por ello al sentir a John inclinarse sobre su espalda, contrastando el torso vestido contra la espalda marmolea y desnuda mientras el primero tomaba su longitud para comenzar caricias lentas que si bien le satisfacían, tampoco le brindaban el alivio suficiente.  

"No. No podrías, porque esto," y tiró suavemente de su miembro, "es  _mío,"_ entonces pasó la mano a los pálidos testículos y apretó sin causar gran daño; "esto también es  _mío_ y," se levantó para aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas, provocando que la cabeza de Sherlock golpeteara contra la cabecera, azotando la piel entre estocadas marcadas y terminó aferrando parte de su piel. "por dios en los cielos, es  _mío_. Y no puedes tocarlo sin mi permiso, mucho menos correrte a menos que yo lo diga. ¿Entendimos?" 

Sherlock no pudo responder de manera coherente, sólo podía emitir una nueva clase de gemidos y gruñidos que morían cuando apoyaba su rostro contra la almohada para acallarse. Por fin, por fin John comenzaba a hablarle como hizo más temprano en el almacén.  

"Dije: ¿Entendimos?" Enfatizó el joven rubio con otra nalgada.  

"¡Ah, si!" 

"¿Si  _que_?"  

"Si,  _daddy_." Exhaló el pelinegro y tuvo que morderse el labio cuando, entre embestidas, su amante secreto logró dar en un pequeño nudo nervioso en su interior que, cuando era alcanzado, personalmente le volvía loco. "Por favor, por favor permíteme, daddy. N-No puedo, ya no puedo...  _por favor_." 

"¿Por favor que? Díselo bien a daddy,  _babyboy_." Jadeó John, sintiendo como el calor del éxtasis se acumulaba en su abdomen, listo para culminar. Sólo un poco más.  

"D-Déjame terminar, por favor. Deja q-que me corra. Por favor  _daddy_ , ya no seré malo. Ya seré bueno." Sollozó el pelinegro contra la almohada. 

John volvió a inclinarse sobre la espalda de Sherlock sin abandonar el ritmo que ya llevaba, si acaso imprimiendo mayor fuerza (¿acaso era posible? Parecía serlo.) mientras se deleitaba en morderle la unión del hombro con el cuello, saboreando las perlas de sudor en la pálida piel para subir con un trazo de su lengua hasta su lóbulo. "Vamos, termina para mi. Estás bien, estás bien." Murmuró a su oído.  

Y Sherlock no necesitó escuchar más. Apenas bastaron dos instantes para que su cuerpo se sumergiera en una tensión completa, lanzando un sollozo que tuvo que morir contra su antebrazo mientras su cuerpo se ocupaba de pintarle el abdomen y las sábanas con el líquido blanquecino, en cuanto el espasmo terminó, su mente continuó sumergida en la dulce ensoñación post éxtasis, comenzando a recostarse por completo en la cama mientras John abandonaba su cuerpo con cuidado, aún sin haber llegado a la cumbre. "Termina en mi,  _daddy_." Como pudo, se giró para terminar recostado boca arriba, viéndose como su pecho aún subía y bajaba veloz para intentar recuperar el aliento.  

"Sherlock, no creo...que deba."  

" _Por favor."_  

Y de nuevo, John se volvió a rendir. Sin otra petición del pelinegro, se tomó a sí mismo en mano y su mano subía y bajaba con frenesí, admirando al mismo tiempo los estragos de sus manos y labios en Sherlock: Cada marca que comenzaba a notarse, el agarre de sus dedos aún impreso en parte de las caderas, los labios hinchados... Con un gruñido grave, terminó sobre el abdomen del joven aristócrata, quien al sentir el nuevo calor, no pudo evitar emitir un suave gemido satisfecho.  

"John.." Suspiró Sherlock sin suprimir su sonrisa cuando sintió al futuro médico lamiendo el rastro de semen de su abdomen y, al terminar, besando su piel con carácter más tierno, de adoración y mimo.  

John se limitó a acomodarse la ropa, pasó a la habitación de Sherlock y poco después volvió con el jarro de agua y cuenco en mano junto con una toalla de algodón; ocupándose entonces de asear al pelinegro por completo, pasando la tela con cuidado y cierta dedicación, como si en aquél momento, envés de asear a un muchacho, cuidara de la pieza de porcelana más bella y frágil; aunque para él, Sherlock parecía ser la pieza de porcelana más bella, fina y (aunque el pelinegro no lo admitiera) también frágil. "¿Mañana podré dormir con tranquilidad o esto se repetirá?" Preguntó en un murmullo tras retirar la sábana sucia, ahora sosteniendo a Sherlock entre sus brazos mientras éste apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.  

"Por favor." Sonrió él somnoliento. "No esperarás que esto haya sido de una sola ocasión; y si me das quince minutos..." 

"Nada de quince minutos. Duérmete ya." A pesar de la seriedad en su voz, John sonrió y beso los rizos azabaches. 

"Sólo por esta vez,  _daddy_." 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay sumario, pero si advertencia por un ligero angst. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! Ahora si que me he tardado mucho en actualizar capítulo pero por las vacaciones de semana santa, básicamente pasé dos semanas sin computadora donde escribir. De igual manera, quiero agradecerles mucho por leer y comentar y seguir aquí <3
> 
> Tengo otra noticia: Mientras escribía este capítulo, se me ocurrió una continuación para este fic cuando se termine :D! Ya después sabrán sobre qué será la segunda parte. 
> 
> Tercero: En este capítulo se hace mención a los síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad e inclusive menciono una respuesta de defensa. Chicos, si alguna vez tuvieran algún problema de ansiedad/pánico/depresión/etc, les dejo mi fb personal: Stephanie Cruz por si desean hablar o si no, aqui les dejo un link donde seleccionan el país donde se encuentran para encontrar números o ayuda por chat http://www.befrienders.org/directory Recuerden: Son unas personas valiosas, preciosas, fantásticas, bellas y a todos y cada uno de ustedes los necesitamos en el mundo <3 
> 
> *Wilkie Collins: Novelista, guionista y escritor inglés. Autor de "La mujer de blanco" (1859)  
> **Puse Yorkshire porque acabo de terminar de ver Downton Abbey y por eso. LOL <3   
> El guardapelo de la señora Watson: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f7/98/21/f79821d922e3bbbe9ae2831cc38db79e.jpg

XVII 

La noche pasó con rapidez y comodidad, el joven rubio sintiendo una especie de saciedad al tener al pelinegro entre sus brazos, roncando y los rizos oscuros provocándole cosquillas cada cuando en la nariz, hasta que sintió cierta claridad tras sus párpados. El día. Estaba llegando el día y Sherlock seguía ahi. Desnudo. Con él. Sin tardanza alguna, soltó a Sherlock y suspiró cuando notó que éste había enredado las piernas del uno con las del otro. "Sherlock, Sherlock despierta. Deben ser las seis de la mañana" Miró el reloj para mayor precisión y maldijo en voz baja. "Son las siete con veinte, ¡Despierta de una buena vez, holgazán!" Siseó al ver que el pelinegro sólo profirió un pequeño quejido y se removió en respuesta para seguir durmiendo.  

"¿A que temes? Podría salir de mi habitación faltando un minuto para ser las ocho con veinte y nadie lo notaría. Incluso podría salir mientras tu valet llama a la puerta." Sonrió el pelinegro, por fin entre abriendo la mirada con un dejo de ensoñación. "Además, por la noche no escuché quejido alguno por tenerme aquí.."   
   
"Sherlock,  _no empieces."_  Advirtió el rubio. 

"¿Con que? ¿Con la verdad? Yo sólo escuchaba:  _así, lindura. Tu puedes, precioso. Traga más_." Citó el aristócrata de memoria con una sonrisa pequeña y divertida en su rostro.  

"Basta, no voy a hacer nada mientras tu servicio se pasea por los pasillos para encender las chimeneas de los demás lugares. Anda, de pie." John se levantó y como si fuera cosa natural, se paseó por la habitación para buscar su camisa (sin haberlo notado, en cierto momento de la noche se levantó un momento para retirarse toda prenda y descansar más cómodo), enteramente desnudo.  

"Me gusta más tu traje de Adán." Sonrió Sherlock, ganándose un gesto similar por parte de su amante. "Pero tampoco es justo esto: ¿Por qué un heterosexual puede quedarse desnudo todo el día si así le place, con cualquiera de sus mujeres y yo no puedo quedarme así contigo?" Y a ello añadió un puchero que logró mover cierta ternura en el futuro médico. "¿O porque no puedo salir a la calle, tomado de tu brazo mientras andamos por la acera? Pero si pueden haber prostitutas en los parques a la oscuridad y los heterosexuales si pueden tener docenas de relaciones extramaritales.." 

"Sé que no es justo, Sherlock. Yo lo sé, pero al menos ten el consuelo de que algún día, el mundo progresará a tal manera que parejas como tu y yo podrán ir por la calle tomados de la mano, sin temor alguno y compartir señas del afecto que se tienen en cualquier café, en el teatro o en un club sin la amenaza de la prisión a sus espaldas. Tu y yo no podremos disfrutarlo, es cierto... Pero en un futuro los hombres comprenderán de manera adecuada la ley que Dios nos dio sobre amar a nuestros prójimos y entonces nadie tendrá miedo. Y te buscaré de nuevo, te encontraré y te volveré a amar." Prometió John con una pequeña sonrisa al acercarse, tomó la mano de Sherlock y le besó el dorso con suavidad.  

"¿Y si yo fuera un hombre de veinte años y tu uno de treinta? ¿O si tu de nuevo insistieras en la heterosexualidad y yo volviera a tener esta condición?"  

"En el primer caso: Iría a buscarte, te apartaría de tu círculo de amistades para evitar avergonzarte y te pediría una cita. En el segundo: Me volvería a dejar convencer. Aunque te agradecería que fueras menos ácido y exasperante en esa ocasión." Bromeó John. "Pero de igual manera, no importa el escenario, siempre terminaré dando contigo y siempre pasaré mis días a tu lado."  

Sherlock escuchó en silencio, siguiendo cada movimiento del joven Watson con la mirada comenzando a convencerse (porque no era idiota, aquello lo supo una semana después de haber conocido a John) que por él podría dejar todo: Decir adiós a herencias, la propiedad que ya se encontraba a su nombre, cacerías y botones de oro. John ni en sueños podría darle todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde su nacimiento pero sí podía brindarle, y de sobra, lo que le había hecho falta desde que su niñera lo cargó en brazos para cuidarlo, dejándolo con cariño maternal una hora al día (y si la situación era buena, si su madre decidía salir de viaje o visitar a amistades y familiares, bien podía pasarse semanas sin verla.)  

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan mal me veo a la luz?" Bromeó el rubio ante la mirada fija del pelinegro.  

Sherlock negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. "Nada, sólo...algo entró en mis ojos."  

"Tállate, eso lo soluciona todo." Sonrió John al vestirse la camisa, preocupándose cuando notó al aristócrata secar unas lágrimas que éste último aborrecía. "Sherlock, no...¿que sucede? Yo, oye" Volvió a sentarse en la cama a lado del mencionado y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos "amor sé que es exasperante en ocasiones; y te pido una disculpa por no comprender la complejidad y la valentía que conlleva ocultar el tipo de amor que tu profesas; tener que mantenerte en silencio y guardar cada sentimiento que quisieras expresar, ver como todas las personas pueden acudir a casarse, pueden tener una familia y vida juntos en público mientras tu debes callar, cuidarte las espaldas y procurar que nadie escuche todo el amor que quisieras exponer, que por amar a alguien podrías quedar en la calle..." Suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la de Sherlock. "Pero debes seguir siendo valiente, lamentablemente el resto de nuestras vidas, pero ya no serás valiente solo: ahora somos dos así que no llores más, todo estará bien y te prometo algo más: En la próxima vida, cuando besarte en un café no sea pecado, te propondré matrimonio tras tres meses, pero tu tienes que prometerme una cosa." 

"¿Qué cosa?" Atinó a balbucear Sherlock, dios, tanta ridiculez romántica lo estaba ahogando pero no quería que John se detuviera.  

"Que vas a hacerte el sorprendido cuando te lo pida. Si no, se arruinaría la sorpresa ¿no?" El joven Watson sonrió y le besó con suavidad para después abrazarlo por varios minutos, intentando confortarlo hasta que sintió las nuevas lágrimas de Sherlock. "No llores más por ello.." 

"No son lágrimas de melancolía, nunca lo fueron; es sólo que.." 

"¿Qué...?" Le animó John. 

"Que apenas puedo esperar a que lleguemos a la siguiente vida." Murmuró el pelinegro, ganándose un nuevo beso por parte de John. A los pocos minutos, muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a separarse. Se puso en pie y, a diferencia de John, no se tomó molestia alguna en vestirse. "Tengo que irme, aún faltan cuarenta minutos pero tengo que complacer a tu lado paranoico, ¿no es así?" Sonrió y el gesto se borró cuando llamaron a la puerta de John. 

"¿Ves? Ese no es mi lado de nada, ¡ve ya!" Siseó el rubio y carraspeó "¡Un momento!" Pidió mientras vio como Sherlock se escabullía por la puerta oculta hasta su habitación; con un naciente pánico que luchaba por oprimir, alcanzó su bata de noche y se la colocó como mejor pudo. "Pase...¡Pase!"  

"Señor, lamento venir tan temprano." Se disculpó su valet al entrar a la habitación con la ropa del día, lista para John. "Pero su señoría ha llegado desde Londres y creyó que lo mejor era que usted y el amo Sherlock tomaran los alimentos con él." Explicó mientras abría las cortinas lo suficiente como para permitir que el amanecer se colara muy poco por la habitación.  

Una punzada de mal porvenir se acentuó en el estómago del joven rubio, pero prefirió no mencionarlo, simplemente pasó al baño para asearse y volver con el valet. "A mi no me hace ningún problema, Charles. Recuerde que yo solía despertar incluso antes que todos ustedes." Sonrió leve mientras comenzaba a vestirse, dejando que el valet le ayudara al cerrarse los zapatos o colocarse las mancuernillas. "Además, creo que al amo Sherlock le vendría a bien convivir con sus padres." 

"A veces eso pareciera, pero otras no tanto." Asintió el valet, centrándose en terminar de ayudar a John, le sacudió cualquier vestigio de suciedad que hubiese podido quedar en los hombros del saco y le dejó salir; lo cual John aceptó con cierto alivio al percibir al valet con un carácter que le parecía extraño.  

John miró a ambos lados del pasillo e inclusive se tentó en adentrarse a la habitación del pelinegro para saber si estaba listo pero algo pareció decirle que tuviera prisa y lo dejó, recorriendo en mejor el largo pasillo hasta bajar y llegar a lo que era el comedor familiar, entonces otra punzada atacó a su estómago al notar cierta lástima en la mirada del señor Holmes.  

"Buenos días." Se contentó a saludar el rubio al tomar asiento, recibiendo saludos similares por parte de los señores Holmes, les miró a ambos un instante y suspiró ante sus semblantes con una preocupación mal disimulada que no le alentaban y comenzó a temer por su madre. Quizá ella había enfermado, o su padre por fin había logrado que les echaran de casa... Cientos de ideas surgían una tras otra en su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: El padre de Sherlock había ido a Londres, si, pero no por ello significaba que el asunto estaba relacionado con él. Quizá las finanzas de la familia habían sido afectadas (lo cual, internamente deseaba que no fuese así. Al menos por el bien de Sherlock.) o a lo mejor un amigo de la familia lo estaba pasando mal; podían ser millones de cosas lo que habían originado el ambiente serio en la casa pero no por ello tenían que relacionarse con él. O al menos eso esperó.  

"Por fin bajas, creí que te había enviado a despertar para el desayuno de hoy, no el de mañana." Enunció el señor Holmes a modo de saludo para su hijo, quien se dignó a bajar hasta diez minutos después que todos.  

"No comprendo cual es la prisa, padre. Normalmente el día inicia hasta las nueve de la mañana, nueve y treinta si el día es bastante promete ser cómodo." Sherlock se encogió de hombros al pasarse por la mesa principal para servirse algo de los contenedores con el desayuno y optó por sentarse a lado de John, ocultando un bostezo tras su servilleta de tela. Miró a su padre unos instantes y lamentó haber llevado comida con él, inclusive, lamentó más el haberse tardado en vestirse. Con discreción, bajó una mano y con el mismo cuidado, tomó la de John, dándole un suave apretón. "¿Cuál es la noticia, padre?"  

"Preferiría que terminásemos de tomar el desayuno."  

"Padre, el día siempre se comienza con las noticias." Insistió el pelinegro, consiguiendo un suspiro cansado por parte de su padre. Justo como los de él cuando Mycroft le visitaba.  

"Creo que deberías permitir que Lord Holmes termine con su desayuno, Sherlock." Murmuró John en un intento por salvar al mencionado de la presión que ejercía el joven pelinegro.  

"Me temo que Sherlock tiene cierta razón en lo que dice, John." Comenzó el señor, bebió un poco para armarse de valor y suspiró. De nuevo. Aquella forma de suspirar estaba comenzando a disgustar a John. "Verás, como bien sabes, ayer me marché a Londres en carácter de emergencia; cuando llegaste aquí, y antes de que solicitara tu presencia para el arreglo de tu amistad con Sherlock, le dije a tu padre que además de los pagos por tu buen trabajo y el apadrinamiento de una carrera para ti, yo procuraría el bien de tu familia hasta donde me fuera posible y sensato, entonces..."  

"John, la situación se asocia a tu padre.." Interrumpió Sherlock.  

"¡No te atrevas a cometer tus groserías en este instante, William!" Le llamó su padre la atención.  

"¿Y usted cree que es sensato comenzar las noticias como si nos encontráramos en una novela de Wilkie Collins*? ¡Por favor, padre!" Reclamó Sherlock igualando el tono de voz de su padre, importándole poco entrar en problemas.  

"¡Por favor! ¿Podría alguien decirme que es lo que sucede? ¡Basta de peleas, por dios!" Intervino John, interrumpiendo a ambos y atrayendo la atención a sí mismo.  

El señor Holmes miró a ambos jóvenes y respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse. "Tienes razón, John. Me disculpo por esta escena; como te comentaba y resumiendo la situación. Habiendo prometido el bienestar a mis límites de tu familia, ayer recibí una nota urgente proveniente de Londres, la había escrito tu madre y me pedía acudir lo más pronto posible para hablar con ella; acudí como pudiste notar y al llegar al domicilio de tu madre, ella misma me enteró y lo lamento, John. En verdad lo lamento pero tu padre.." 

"Tu padre falleció." Completó Sherlock en voz baja, nunca había sido bueno para entregar noticias (fuesen buenas o malas) pero lo estaba intentando. Por debajo de la mesa, sintió como el aferre de John se volvió más fuerte.  

Por su parte, John permaneció en silencio varios instantes, analizando la información como mejor podía y con la mayor rapidez posible...pero no podía y notó algo: La vida volvía a reírse de él una vez más. Le había permitido avanzar un poco, comenzando a acostumbrarlo a una vida que si bien no habría podido darle a Sherlock al cien por ciento, si habría podido cubrir ciertos gustos; le permitió comenzar estudios, mantener un peso saludable que nunca antes había tenido... Hasta que la vida misma pareció aburrirse y le arrebató todo aquello con la muerte de su padre; no iba a mentir: la noticia le había abrumado no por la pérdida de su progenitor (al menos no por completo), incluso se atrevería a decir que le alivió en cierta manera al saber que ya no tendría que preocuparse por que a su madre le sucediera algo mientras él no estaba ahí hasta que notó que a falta de su padre, su madre ya no tendría más ingresos que los que él generara en la propiedad de los Holmes.  

Su padre nunca había logrado generar más de dos libras en una buena semana pero dos libras era mejor a no tener nada. Y ahora su madre no tendría nada. 

Comenzó a sentir como un mareo nublaba su cabeza y la mirada no podía sostenerla en ninguna parte, sintió un suave hormigueo en las manos mientras su respiración iba agitándose con cada minuto que pasaba. " _Dios mío, ¿Qué me está pasando? Dios mío, ¿Por qué nos has abandonado?"_  Pensó el joven rubio con pánico ante la inminencia que se presentaba: Iba a tener que dejar su empleo con los Holmes para hacerse cargo de su madre y su hermana, era su deber tomar su nuevo puesto como hombre de la casa...y aunque en ninguna parte iban a pagarle como hacía el señor Holmes, tenía que permanecer en Londres para procurar que nadie intentara abusar de la situación de su madre. Tendría que dejar su empleo, ¡sus estudios! (dios, como iba a lamentarse el doctor Smith; le alababa tanto su ímpetu por aprender...Le había dicho que sería un gran doctor y ahora no llegaría ni a practicante.) y algo que también le pesaba: Iba a tener que abandonar a Sherlock.  

El hormigueo tomó mayor fuerza en sus manos pero se forzó a mantener el control, una batalla que estaba perdiendo. "¿Puedo saber cuál fue la causa?" Se forzó a preguntar con la mayor normalidad que pudo.  

"Tifoidea. Tu madre contó que el señor Watson durante las últimas semanas insistía en beber el agua del exterior para poder ahorrarse unos cuantos chelines del té y la cerveza. Al parecer tu madre le sentaba mal la idea de beberla e insistía en no hacerlo pero a tu padre le pareció mejor seguir sus instintos." Explicó el señor Holmes con suavidad. "¿John? Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?"  

John apenas asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente iba a tener que abandonar su empleo. No podía seguir permitiendo que su madre viviera en un lugar tan contaminado que pudiera matarla; no podía perderla a ella. Su respiración siguió agitándose y el hormigueo de sus extremidades le hizo sentir como si ya no las tuviera, ¡Dios, ¿Qué iba a hacer?! De pronto, Dios pareció escucharlo porque toda palpitación, hormigueo y mareo se apagó.  

"¡John!" Exclamó Sherlock alarmado al ver como el rubio dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, inconsciente. Inmediatamente se levantó, echó hacia atrás la silla en la que John se encontraba y le cargó en brazos, apresurándose a llevarlo a su habitación. "¡Padre, que llamen al médico!" La mente del pelinegro gritaba que no era nada grave, que probablemente el joven rubio volvería a la normalidad tras un par de horas pero su alma, su sentir ( " _estúpido sentir"_ pensaría Sherlock horas después) le metía prisa, le llevaba a pensar y creer fervientemente que a John podría pasarle algo grave, algo que se lo arrebataría y eso no iba a suceder. Joder que no iba a suceder.  

Con rapidez subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta que uno de los lacayos le ayudó abriendo la puerta y adentrando al rubio en la habitación misma, descansándolo en la cama. "¿Algo en que pueda ayudarle?" Preguntó mientras el aristócrata se ocupaba de retirarle el froc y corbata a John, procurándole mayor aire.  

"Abre las ventanas, pide a la señora Casey que le proporcione miel o al menos té con una buena dotación de azúcar y súbalo a la habitación inmediatamente. De llegar el médico, infórmele donde se encuentra el señor Watson." Ordenó el pelinegro sin siquiera mirar al sirviente, cuidando la respiración de John y que nada fuese demasiado fuera de lo normal. Cuando les dejaron solos, suspiró y tomó su mano con cuidado. "Eres un imbécil por creer que tendrás que irte y dejar todo por lo que estás esforzándote. Es de mayor provecho que permanezcas aquí y continúes enviando las veinte libras a tu madre; ello podría alcanzarle bien una renta aquí mismo o en Yorkshire** pero no tendrás que dejar nada. Pronto encontraré una solución para que descanses tranquilo." Prometió en voz baja y besó su frente con cuidado, suspirando al reconocer lo que llevó al joven rubio a tal estado. Cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y vio al lacayo entrando con lo pedido, se separó de John.  

"El médico llegará en diez minutos, mi señor." Informó el lacayo al marcharse.  

Los siguientes minutos pasaron con una rapidez que Sherlock ni siquiera notó, en algunas ocasiones intentó despertar a John para ayudarle con la miel y té azucarado que había pedido, en otras simplemente se rindió a dejarlo descansar. Cuando el médico llegó, tuvo que salir de la habitación y tan pronto vio al médico salir, ignoró a su madre que en algún momento (el pelinegro ni notó cuando ella llegó) se detuvo a su lado y fue el primero en cuestionar sobre el estado del joven Watson. 

"No ha sido nada de gravedad. Al parecer su ritmo cardiaco se alteró y ello le provocó el desmayo. No se golpeó por la caída así que yo recomendaría el no darle más noticias desagradables y permitir que descanse por hoy. En la cena, añada algo de brandy a su dieta si le parece necesario." Informó el médico con calma y sonrió a ambos Holmes para calmarlos. "Estará bien, es joven y es fuerte pero, si sucediera algo más, no dude en llamarme. Que tenga buena tarde Lady Holmes, lord Holmes." Despidió, dejándolos en el pasillo.  

"Todo ha salido bien, gracias a Dios. Pobre niño, perder a su padre le ha impactado sobremanera." Lamentó Lady Holmes mientras miraba a su hijo. "Debes ser especialmente amable con él, querido; está pasando por un momento muy difícil. Cuando despierte dile que tu padre le aseguró vestidos apropiados a su madre y hermana; si pudiera despertar en unas horas, quizá tu y él puedan adelantarse a Londres, nosotros llegaríamos mañana."  

"¿Ustedes? Madre, no lo considero un evento al cual deban asistir. En el caso de usted, nunca conoció al finado señor Watson o a la señora Watson; padre apenas entabló palabras por una hora con el señor Watson y tampoco ha visto si quiera a la viuda de éste. Considero que sería mejor, para John, el que sólo yo le acompañara al entierro; sabes que los...las personas de ese nivel no cuentan con el haber monetario suficiente para ofrecer un banquete funerario tras el entierro. Insisto en sólo ser yo quien acuda con John." Insistió el pelinegro, sabía que si sus padres acudían, no podría confortar a John en momento alguno más que con una palmada en el hombro o alguna palabra sabia y sabía que el menor de los Watson necesitaría mayor atención y afecto que sólo un "lo lamento."  

"Pero Sherlock, no me parece correcto permanecer sin mostrar respeto a la familia de John."  

"Madre, requerirías partir esta noche y hace tres años te desiste del vestido que usaste para le periodo de pérdida por la muerte del abuelo Scott. ¿Dónde conseguirías un vestido decente que fuera fabricado y entregado en dos horas? Ni siquiera la costurera más prodigiosa podría lograr tal encargo. Lo mejor es que me permitas acudir en compañía de John; yo me encargaré de hacer llegar tu pésame a la señora Watson y a su hija." Reiteró Sherlock una vez más, necesitado de mantener a sus padres a raya de la situación.  

Finalmente, la señora accedió con un suspiro. "De igual manera, recuerda pedirle a John que deje la dirección exacta del domicilio de su madre. Quisiera al menos enviarle un cesto con presentes para demostrar nuestros respetos. Procura que coma y duerma bien, querido." Con una pequeña sonrisa, la amable mujer se retiró, permitiendo que su hijo se sumiera en pensamientos, los cuales no le robaron mucho tiempo.  

"Querida mamá, ¿aún se encuentra sin inquilino la casa de la villa?"  

"Eso parece, ¿Por qué?" Asintió su madre a medio pasillo. 

"Sólo deseaba saberlo, gracias." Sin mencionar nada más, el pelinegro se adentró a la habitación de John, observándolo dormir mientras el primero tomaba asiento en el sofá sencillo a un lado de la ventana, intercalando su mirada entre el rubio y el paisaje matutino que se desarrollaba en el exterior.  

 

*************************************************** 

 

"Pero padre, ¿Por qué no podemos mudar a la señora Watson y a su hija a la casa en la villa? ¡Está en tus tierras y nadie la está usando! Además, ellas pagarían la renta adecuada, no perderías ingresos..." Discutió Sherlock esa misma mañana con su padre; mientras había cuidado de John y su sueño, logró maquinar un buen plan para que John parara con sus preocupaciones hacia su familia y de paso, ahorrarle los viajes dominicales al primero hasta Londres.  

Como marqueses de Harrow, a los padres de Sherlock les correspondía gran parte de las tierras en las que descansaba la villa a quince minutos de la propiedad; por lo que Sherlock no entendía (y habían muy pocas cosas que el pelinegro no comprendía) porqué la familia del joven rubio no podía mudarse.  

"Sherlock, ten en mente que el salario de John viene de nuestros bolsillos; ese dinero que John gana mes con mes, lo recibe su madre y por consecuencia, con ello la mujer pagará la renta. No se obtienen ganancias." Explicó el señor Holmes con paciencia mientras ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca; él postrado en su escritorio para cartas, Sherlock de pie, impasible, a pocos pasos de la entrada a la habitación.  

"No obtiene ganancias pero al menos recupera lo perdido, padre. Sería como si nunca hubiese pagado a John en primer lugar." 

"Eres un muchacho brillante, Sherlock. Tu capacidad asombraba a todos en el colegio; con todo ello espero que comprendas que John no siempre va a trabajar aquí, no siempre va a fungir un papel en esta casa. ¿Con que dinero piensas que va a sostener a su madre? Recuerda que en el futuro, John encontrará a una dama con la cual casarse y formar una familia." 

Sherlock casi echó a reír con aquello último pero logró mantener la calma. "Y recuerde que John se encuentra estudiando la medicina, el médico más pobre obtiene ganancias de doscientas libras al año; uno con el talento de John, mil. ¿Cuál es el inconveniente? John podrá satisfacer sus necesidades personales y las de su madre." 

El señor Holmes suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Él no era tan consentidor con el joven aristócrata como su madre, así que le fue fácil aferrarse a su postura. "Lo lamento, Sherlock. La casa de la villa está fuera de discusión pero puedes buscar otras soluciones durante el viaje." Entonces se giró para seguir contestando sus cartas, dando por concluido el tema.  

"¡Increíble!" Exclamó el aristócrata con molestia al abandonar la biblioteca, gesto que no inmutó a su padre al éste encontrarse acostumbrado a desplantes mucho peores por parte de su hijo menor. Sherlock siguió andando con la misma molestia por el resto de la casa hasta subir a la habitación donde John aún se encontraba; miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y optó por escribir una carta con rapidez en el escritorio de la habitación de amante secreto.  

La molestia en él era grande, provocando que en ocasiones respirara hondo y en otras abandonara la pluma con el mismo enojo sobre el escritorio de caoba, dando la espalda al lecho de John, sumergido en las emociones que le molestaba ya no podía controlar con la misma facilidad.  

"¿Tan pronto estamos molestos? Los enojones se arrugan rápido." Se escuchó mascullar a John cuando despertó por fin, sacando a Sherlock de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.  

"Entonces seré una pasa para mañana." Sherlock intentó sonreír al sentarse a lado de la cama de John pero falló, en cambio, mostró el mismo semblante serio de minutos atrás, volviendo a preocupar al futuro médico.  

John se sentó como pudo en la cama apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera, amortiguado por las mullidas almohadas, tratando de descifrar si no había nadie afuera de la habitación, se decidió a tomar la mano de Sherlock entre las suyas. "¿Puedo saber porqué estás tan molesto? Ni siquiera cuando actuabas insoportable conmigo te mirabas así."  

"Harker perdió mi corbata de seda negra mientras hacía mi equipaje para Londres. Me la regaló mi abuelo Scott meses antes de morir." Mintió el aristócrata con naturalidad, provocando que el rubio le creyera fácilmente, al menos de momento. 

"No seas duro con él, también tiene otras ocupaciones que le distraigan." Pidió John con suavidad hasta que la realidad volvió a golpearle, provocando que perdiera toda calma una vez más.  

Al notarlo, Sherlock le tomó por los hombros para forzarlo que le mirara a los ojos. "Escúchame: No voy a permitir que tu familia y tu continúen con el legado de miseria. Vas a terminar tus estudios, como lo has dicho: Recibes muchos elogios respecto a tu gran desempeño académico, con ello, seguirás estudiando y tendrás la especialidad que desees. Tu madre y tu hermana no estarán mal, te lo prometo." 

"¿Cómo puedes prometer un destino que ni siquiera conoces?" Masculló John desesperanzado.  

El pelinegro suspiró. "Hay una casa en la calle Thanet, no es una gran casa. Tengo entendido que apenas cuenta con dos habitaciones con su respectiva cocina y una pequeña sala pero será suficiente para tu madre y tu hermana. No lo pasarán mal."  

Ante ello, John sonrió pero el gesto carecía de toda alegría. Parecía más una sonrisa peligrosa, amarga. "¿Y como supone el gran lord Sherlock Holmes que mi madre y mi hermana van a pagar un lugar tan cómodo como ese? ¡Te recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros tres poseemos tanto maldito dinero como tu!" Definitivamente la desesperación sacaba a relucir lo peor de él. Le hacía recordar que había heredado el carácter de su padre. Nefasto.  

"¡No es necesario! Escucha de una buena vez: No me encontraría ofertándote algo si no fuese posible o no se encontrara a nuestro alcance; lograremos hacernos de ella para rentarla, desconozco los precios de renta al mes pero el lugar no pasará de una renta de diez libras al mes, los alimentos resultan más accesibles en el campo, tu madre puede seguirse dedicando a la costura en este lugar, tu hermana...encontrar empleo en alguna casa. A una sirvienta de su edad le pagan dos libras al mes. Tu madre tendrá para vivir veintidós libras cada mes, sin contar lo que yo enviaré cada cuanto." Suspiró y planto un nuevo beso en los labios del rubio, tratando de transmitirle la seguridad que tanto moría porque John recuperara. "Todo estará bien."  

John respiró hondo un par de veces para mantener el control, o mejor dicho, recuperarlo. Cerró los ojos un momento y tras abrirlos, se encontró más tranquilo: Si Sherlock tenía una solución bastante plausible, no le parecía mala idea. Quizá...bueno, en su última visita a Londres había visto una cadena para reloj muy sencilla, muy por debajo del costo de las cosas del aristócrata, pero quería regalársela. Ahora el obsequio tendría que esperar unos meses hasta que su madre y hermana se establecieran en el campo.  

"Lamento el grito. No era mi intención." Murmuró John un tanto apenado al separarse de Sherlock para levantarse de la cama, colocándose y atándose él mismo la corbata al haber aprendido de su valet. "No deberíamos llevar a Charles, mi valet. De igual manera puedo vestirte y no creo que exista espacio para tres personas en casa de mi madre." 

"¿Y quien dijo que nos quedaríamos en casa de tu madre? Volveremos al hotel Brown, tu madre y tu hermana tendrán una habitación en el lugar también. No podemos permitir que a tu madre le ataquen los buenos o malos recuerdos de tu padre si permanece más en tu antiguo hogar." Negó el pelinegro y volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. "Ahora termina de arreglarte, ya habrán terminado de hacer nuestro equipaje."  

Un cuarto de hora después, uno de los dos coches de su padre se encontraba estacionado a la entrada principal con los criados principales, las mujeres a la izquierda y hombres a la derecha, montando guardia en señal de despedida a ambos jóvenes.  

"De nuevo, querido John, lamento muchísimo la situación por la que te encuentras pasando. El señor Holmes me contó que regaló a tu madre un guardapelo para mantener vivas todas las lindas experiencias que estoy segura tuvieron ambos. Por favor, no dudes en escribir si sucede algo o se requiere algo más." Despidió lady Holmes tras besar la mejilla del mencionado de manera maternal, algo que John agradeció internamente.  

"Gracias, Lady Holmes. En verdad que jamás podré reparárselo." Murmuró el rubio y fue el primero en subir al coche. Sherlock y su madre intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y momentos después acompañó al futuro médico, iniciando así el viaje a Londres y para Sherlock, la distancia pondría en pausa su molestia hacia su padre por negarse a brindarle la solución inmediata al dilema de quien ante el mundo era sólo su amistad y en las cuatro paredes donde normalmente residía, era el amante y compañero que jamás podría relucir.  

Ya encontraría la solución, después de todo, tendría un par de días para ello.  

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me peguen :c  
> (No soy buena para hacer sinópsis, 18 capítulos después xd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bien! Sé que he tardado muchísimo con este capítulo pero al menos ya lo he traído, perdón ;--;  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y recomiendan este fic <3 (no sé...he escuchado rumores de que hay gente a la que le gusta este fic e intenta encontrarme, me sentí famosa por un instante LOL) creo que ya estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos...aunque no estoy segura al 100%, se suponía que ya nada más debían quedar dos capítulos y por como he acabado este, al parecer serán más, lol xd  
> Les agradezco cada comentario <3 
> 
> El vestido de la señora Watson: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a6/2c/53/a62c5367896f63aac02ae53653cb11f4.jpg  
> *Casas de trabajo: Lugar donde (después de la enmienda para el pobre de 1834) los más pobres residían y trabajaban, ahi, ganaban su sustento con trabajo. También residían los niños huérfanos (o abandonados), los enfermos mentales y con deficiencias físicas, los incapacitados, las personas de la tercera edad y las madres solteras. 
> 
> ** Obra estrenada originalmente en mayo de 1870, escrita por W.S Gilbert con música de Frederic Clay.

XVIII

 

Durante el viaje, ninguno de los dos habló demasiado. John al no encontrarse con el ánimo para intentar sacar conversación al pelinegro (¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Aunque Sherlock le había prometido su bienestar y el de su familia, no podía creerlo totalmente hasta que la promesa fuese un hecho) y Sherlock aún pensando en varios modos, uno eliminándose tras otro, para poder hacerse de la casa en la villa para la familia de John o, mejor dicho, poder encontrar un razonamiento tan perfecto al cual su padre no pudiera negarse.  

Pronto los paisajes de campos abiertos y árboles frondosos fueron dando paso a caminos transitados y el bullicio de la capital londinense, así mismo, el coche siguió recorriendo las calles "decentes" hasta adentrarse a las callejuelas de Old Nichol. Al llegar al domicilio de la señora Watson, Sherlock fue el primero en bajar; seguido por John; y dio instrucciones al conductor.  

John llamó a la puerta y aguardó a ser recibido. "No tendrías porque pasar por esto, después de todo no es algo que te afecte." Musitó mientras ambos aguardaban. 

"Si tu no tienes buen ánimo, yo no tengo buen ánimo. Por ende, me afecta. Además, el que tengamos que actuar con "normalidad" ante el mundo, no significa que apague cada sentimiento respecto a ti. No eres un juguete físico con el cual saciar mis necesidades sexuales, John: eres mi amigo, la persona en quien más confío, el hombre del cual me encuentro atraído en gran cantidad, a quien venero y he llegado adorar. ¿Y porque no? Quien me folla de manera fantástica." Aquello último, el pelinegro lo murmuró para intentar plantar una sonrisa en John, y sonrió cuando éste lo hizo.  

"No te haría daño no mencionar tales cosas en público. En la cárcel no voy a poder tocarte ni un pelo." Respondió el joven rubio en un tono de voz similar y calló cuando el señor Callahan (uno de los inquilinos que compartía habitación con su madre y hermana) abrió la puerta. "Señor James, buena tarde. ¿Se encuentran…?" 

"Tu madre y tu hermana están, si. Marge les logró hacer un pequeño espacio para que se cambiaran la ropa. Aún no entiendo como lograron hacerse de esos vestidos." Interrumpió el antiguo vecino de John y aunque sus palabras mostraban confusión, no así su voz ya que, al notar el perfil de Sherlock y la ropa de John, la respuesta le fue bastante clara. El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarles entrar a la angosta casa y cerró la puerta tras ellos.  

Por su parte, Sherlock admiró todo el lugar en completo silencio mientras descubría cientos de historias escritas con las manchas de las paredes, la decadencia del techo y la carencia de muebles y pinturas que dieran aire acogedor al lugar. Casi de inmediato (y siendo algo nuevo para él) se arrepintió de su desdén hacia John en los primeros días de su convivencia con él, comprendiendo que si los padres del joven Watson o sus vecinos no habían tenido dinero para al menos una mesa real, mucho menos habrían tenido para presentar a sus hijos alimentos decentes durante el día. He ahí el asombro de John durante el primer día con la comida y la ropa que se le compró; entonces, el joven aristócrata tuvo que suprimir sus deseos de abrazar a su pareja en ese mismo instante. Jodida sociedad y sus jodidas reglas. 

En cuanto la señora Watson pudo salir para ver a su hijo, se notó  la mirada cansada que había portado desde el último aliento de su esposo; vio a John y no dudó en abrazarlo con cierta fuerza, al mismo tiempo, tratando de consolarlo por la pérdida. Pasó varios minutos con su hijo entre sus brazos hasta que pareció recordar a los demás en la habitación y lo soltó. "El…señor Holmes fue muy muy amable con nosotras, querido hijo, nos consiguió los vestidos a pesar de mis protestas y…y hasta me obsequió el guardapelo. ¿Puedes creerlo? T-Tu padre habría dicho que ese buen hombre tenía malas intenciones." Intentó sonreír la buena señora, pero falló.  

"Típico de padre." John se limitó a asentir y suspiró al ver surgir a su hermana, apenas saludándola. "Madre, sé que es el momento menos indicado pero no tema por el futuro, el señor Sherlock y yo nos encontramos buscando un modo para que no viva aquí." 

"En realidad, señora Watson, he hablado con mi madre y en Harrow existe una casa con habitaciones y facilidades lista para ser habitada por usted y su hija. La renta es de cinco libras al mes y se encuentra en las primeras calles del pueblo así que no tendrá problema alguno si en un futuro requiriera viajar a Londres; los alimentos son de menor precio y mayor calidad que aquí en la ciudad, usted podría continuar con su trabajo en la costura y ya encontraremos alguna labor para su hija." 

Una risa desdeñosa interrumpió a Sherlock, proveniente de Harriet; quien se encontraba sentada en una de las pobres sillas del pequeño comedor común. "¿Por qué si tu puedes pasarlo con el culo aplastado todo el día, no he yo de poder? Tu no eres quien para ordenarme hacer o no."  

"¡Harriet!" Siseó John sin medir su molestia, nunca había tenido el humor suficiente para aguantar las rabietas y desplantes de su hermana mayor, ahora mucho menos que la preocupación por el destino de su madre aún le pesaba sobre los hombros. "En primera: Tienes veinticinco años, antes deberías agradecer a nuestra pobre madre el haberte mantenido tanto tiempo sin siquiera pedirte un chelín a cambio, soportando también tus endemoniados vicios con el alcohol; segundo: Es la primera vez que conoces al señor Holmes, por lo tanto, no te pido, te exijo que te dirijas a él con el mismo respeto con el que él se ha dirigido a ti. El señor Holmes no te esta invitando a ningún mal, sin ser su necesidad, está procurando que tengas una buena vida y abandones toda penuria ¡¿Podrías verlo de una vez?!"  

Harriet lo escuchó en aburrido silencio, o al menos durante los primeros minutos hasta que su mente encontró algo mejor para divagar. "Claro que si, y si tanto le preocupa al _gran_ señor Holmes mi bienestar, ¿Por qué no tenerme tirada todo el día, como te tiene a ti? ¿O que? ¿Te paga por tirártelo? Porque no me vas a decir que este pedazo de mierda está tras las chicas." Sonrió cruel, disfrutando con el enojo que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano.  

"¡Harriet, basta!" Masculló su madre, apenándose por el vocabulario de su hija. "Señor Holmes, en verdad lamento muchísimo por lo que escucha, Harriet nunca ha sido así, seguramente es el dolor de perder a su padre, usted sabe..."  

Sherlock alzó una mano para detener la disculpa de la (ahora) viuda Watson. "No tiene porque disculparse, señora. En esta habitación es otra persona quien debería hacerlo," entonces sentó su mirada seria en la mayor de los Watson, "podré ser un holgazán, Harriet pero así es como Dios decidió diseñarme, a ti, por el contrario..." La miró de arriba abajo y suspiró. "Me da lo mismo cuantos pubs visites al día, como desperdicias tu vida pero lo único que su hermano y yo nos encontramos haciendo, es protegerla de la miseria que por lo que podemos observar, te paga muy bien en cada salida a las calles; ahora, si lo que tanto añoras es terminar laborando en una casa de trabajo* te pido que salgas de este hogar en este mismo instante, pero tendrás que comprender que al hacerlo, nunca más podrás acercarte o contactar a tu hermano por ningún medio, mucho menos para solicitarle ayuda, _señorita_ Watson."  

"¿Qué no vas a defenderme? Escucha como me ha hablado" Siseó Harriet para su hermano, quien permanecía en silencio admirando la pelea.  

"¿Cómo te ha ofendido? Te respondió del modo en que tu le hablaste e, increíblemente, hasta mejor. Nunca dijo grosería alguna." Respondió John con simpleza y la tomó del brazo. "Así que por amor de Dios, haz el favor de comportarte una vez y hacer caso a lo que se te dice, ¡al menos por hoy no hagas que mamá pase por más penurias!" Sin querer, aquello último John terminó gritándolo, si bien no había sido su intención, no iba a negar la sensación relajante que ello le había brindado.  

La joven Watson miró a su madre y hermano, al notar que ninguno de los dos hacía por reclamar a Sherlock, bufó con molestia y volvió a sentarse en la triste silla sin volver a quejarse, al menos no en voz alta.  

Sherlock la miró por un instante y suspiró, volviendo a volcar su atención en John y la señora Watson. "Además de la solución que le comenté, señora; quisiera que empaque las pertenencias que usted considere de gran valor, al igual que su hija. John y yo creemos que usted podría descansar mejor en una habitación más amplia, limpia y sin sentir la opresión de haber perdido un amor al mirar cada rincón y recordarlo por lo que ambas nos acompañarán al hotel mientras duramos en el proceso." De nuevo, Sherlock se vio interrumpido pero ésta vez por un abrazo (que a él le pareció efusivo de más) de la señora Watson, quien evitaba volver a llorar pero comunicaba a Sherlock su fragilidad a través de sus brazos. "No tiene porque preocuparse, señora Watson. Todo estará bien, por fin tendrá usted el descanso que siempre mereció." Susurró el pelinegro atreviéndose a regresarle el abrazo. 

Por supuesto, aquél gesto sorprendió a John. Y le corroboró que su sentir por Sherlock era más que correcto.  

 

********************************************* 

 

Afortunadamente, el corto trayecto al hotel Brown transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes por parte de Harriet aunque en ocasiones se le podía encontrar mascullando injurias en contra de su hermano o de Sherlock mismo, cosas que ambos muchachos decidieron ignorar, mayormente, por el bien de la señora Watson.  

Para entonces ya eran las primeras horas de la tarde cuando Sherlock y John se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación del primero (habían tenido que rentar por separado para evitar cualquier sospecha, nunca se podía pecar de demasiada precaución) mientras el pelinegro se encontraba sentado al sencillo escritorio de caoba, redactando una corta carta para su madre; durante el viaje desde su casa hasta Londres, había pensado en otra opción aceptable para que su padre accediera a rentar la casa a la familia de John, en un principio no se le había ocurrido gran cosa (lo que en su momento le molestó) hasta que recordó lo que su madre le contó días atrás durante el desayuno: Pronto, la señora Steele; doncella de Lady Holmes; se retiraría de sus labores, dejando a su madre sin alguien que le ayudara a vestirse y demás arreglos día con día; entonces: si pronto habría una vacante entre los sirvientes de su casa y la señora Watson tenía experiencia en el puesto (porque aunque aún no le contara algún detalle, Sherlock _sabía_ que la señora había sido doncella en su juventud, inclusive se atrevía a decir que se retiró a la miseria por influencia del señor Watson) no veía porqué la buena mujer no podía fungir la función.  

Aquello haría que se ganara el dinero por su cuenta y así podría rentar sin ningún inconveniente. Si, probablemente iba a ser terrible para John saber que su madre despertaba muchísimo más temprano que ambos pero por otra parte, a menos que su madre decidiera pasarlo de visita en visita y de viaje buena parte del año, la señora Watson tendría jornadas de trabajo tranquilas y que ya no volverían a preocuparle puesto que el dinero se encontraría asegurado e inclusive, terminaría de recuperarse al también tener asegurados los alimentos las cuatro veces del día. Nada podía fallar; además: era el consentido de su madre y bien sabía que ello provocaría que la mujer abogara por él y convenciera a su padre. Nada podía salir mal.  

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Tampoco me agradaba mi padre y aún así no me ves sonriendo." Cuestionó John de pronto mientras se encontraba sentado en la cama con la espalda contra el cabecero de la misma, un cigarro muriendo entre sus dedos.  

Sherlock no hizo por borrar su sonrisa cuando se giró a mirar a John. "Porque he encontrado, definitivamente, la solución para la situación de tu madre; estoy seguro que probablemente le tendremos viviendo dentro de dos semanas en el centro de Harrow. Sólo necesito que me digas: ¿Por qué dejó tu madre su trabajo como doncella?"  

John lo miró sorprendido. _¿Cómo lo supo?_ "¿A que te refieres con eso?"  

"A que me informes cuál es el número completo de pi." Sherlock revoleó los ojos. "Requiero que me des el motivo del porqué tu madre abandonó su empleo como doncella; trabajó en ello por varios años, puede notarse por la facilidad con la que ella misma se peina y que no tuvo problema alguno en calzarse un vestido que, cualquier otra persona de su status, habría tenido problemas. Reconoció de inmediato los fondos, supo arreglarse el velo de inmediato y supo que pedir para acomodar su cabello. Recordó como vestía a sus señoras; trabajó como doncella, sólo quiero saber porqué dejó un trabajo así. No fue por la paga, puesto que a cualquier doncella se le hace un pago de quince libras al año, de haber existido maltrato por parte de su empleadora, fácilmente pudo haber conseguido otro puesto con una buena recomendación, no cometió delito alguno o se encontraría en la cárcel... ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?"  

"¿Tengo que explicártelo? Estoy seguro que casi tienes la respuesta." Negó John y suspiró al ver que el aristócrata aguardaba casi con la respiración contenida.  

"Si tuviera la respuesta, no lo estaría preguntando."  

"Ya, de acuerdo. Mamá si trabajó como doncella hace tiempo..."  

"Una deducción muy básica siendo que ya lo repetí como cuatro veces, pero gracias." Interrumpió Sherlock, sonriendo a pesar de la mirada que John le dirigió. "Perdona, continúa." 

"Como decía, mamá trabajó como doncella para la esposa de un noble en Norfolk; a todos les sorprendió pero lo logró a los veinte años. Entonces, mi padre fue por venturas de la vida hasta ese lugar y se conocieron. En un principio, mamá no le prestaba mucha atención durante sus días libres ya que ella estaba cómoda en su empleo pero mi padre supo manejar su manera de cortejar e insistió a tal grado..." 

"Que terminó convenciéndola de marcharse con él. Él le daría una buena vida, no tendría que trabajar nunca más, sólo dedicarse a los hijos que pudieran tener." Complementó Sherlock, confirmando la teoría que había formado en su mente. 

John asintió con un nuevo suspiro.  "A pesar de todo lo que hacía mi padre, tenía un talento extraordinario para saber qué decir y engatusarte con pocas palabras. Recuerdo que una vez juró que podría engañar a la reina si a él bien se le antojaba." Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro; si, su padre había sido un ser terrible durante los últimos años pero no iba a negar que, al menos durante sus primeros cuatro o cinco años de vida, el señor Watson había intentado ser un buen padre, tanto así que nunca le envió a trabajar. Estúpido alcohol: primero había echado a perder a su padre y ahora estaba comenzando con su hermana; al menos su madre no iba a verse envuelta en ello... 

"Entonces, tu madre no tendrá jornadas extenuantes, inclusive creo que no deberá despertar tan temprano gracias a que desayunará y vivirá en su propia casa." Continuó explicando Sherlock, despertando a John de su ensoñación.  

¿A que se refería con que su madre no tendría jornadas "extenuantes"? Se suponía que la costura sería más sencilla en el campo, ¿entonces...? No, su madre no iba a pasar por ello. No ella. "No, mi madre no va a volver a ser criada de nadie, Sherlock; ni siquiera de tu madre. Acepto que tu madre ha demostrado ser una mujer tan buena como mi propia madre, bondadosa y gentil también pero no por ello mi madre volverá a trabajar como mula. Lo siento." 

Sherlock suspiró. "Es la única manera, John. Por la mañana antes de salir cuando preguntaste por mi enojo...mi padre no desea rentarles la casa porque, en su visión estúpida, opina que básicamente vivirían de manera gratuita, siendo que con los trabajos de costura a tu madre no le alcanzaría para pagar la renta." 

"Pero mamá lo pagaría con mi salario." 

"Exactamente, mi padre lo ve solamente como recuperar lo perdido sin ganancia alguna. Entonces, si tu madre labora para mi madre, ella estaría ganando el dinero que tanto se empeña mi padre en protestar; tu madre no terminará exhausta y adolorida como solía hacer en Londres, ganará el dinero...y estará bien. No puedo prometer lo mismo para tu hermana, lo lamento." Concluyó el pelinegro mientras terminaba de escribir su carta, la selló y entonces se sentó en la cama a lado de John.  

Fantástico. Su madre volvería a trabajar de sol a sol. Aquello incomodó al joven rubio pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aún le faltaba tiempo para terminar sus estudios médicos y poderse ofrecer a pagar la renta y alimentos de su madre sin ningún problema, la señora Watson no tenía estudio alguno como para trabajar de asistente en algún hospital o edificio de gobierno así que el servicio parecía ser la única oportunidad; con un nuevo suspiro, John se contentó en apagar su cigarro para encender uno nuevo, calmándose cuando la mirada del pelinegro seguía cada movimiento suyo. "Al menos por ahora, no es necesario que amenaces con contarle a mamá, ella habría aceptado aunque yo siguiera estando en contra de la solución." Y aquello le ganó un nuevo beso, siendo interrumpido por un llamado a la puerta.  

"¡Pase!" Asintió el aristócrata al levantarse de la cama para evitar problemas y entro uno de los lacayos trabajadores del hotel con telegrama en mano, tras una pequeña propina, volvieron a encontrarse solos con Sherlock abriendo el pequeño documento. "¿Qué te parece? Oscar se ha enterado de nuestra visita, también se encuentra en la ciudad. ¿Te incomoda cenar con él? Podríamos acudir a la ópera inclusive, _el caballero_ _de negro_ _**_ apenas lleva un mes en escena, antes podríamos cenar algo."  

"Sherlock...no planeo dejar a mi madre sufriendo mientras los tres disfrutamos en un teatro. Ve tu si así lo prefieres, yo me quedaré a cuidarla." John exhaló un tanto de humo mientras cerró los ojos; claro que quería acompañar al pelinegro pero sentía que el deber para con su madre estaba primero.  

"Era una sugerencia simplemente. Veámoslo en la cena al menos." Sherlock se encogió de hombros, al final dándole lo mismo la opinión de John, pasó a besarlo en la frente y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.  

 

**************************************** 

 

"¿mi lady? Correspondencia de lord Sherlock." Anunció uno de los lacayos al adentrarse en la sala de Lady Holmes, quien se encontraba entretenida en el tejido del momento.  

La señora agradeció al lacayo y al momento de abrir la carta, uno podía notar que, aunque la clase social diferenciaba al par de jóvenes que ahora se encontraban en Londres, el afecto hacia sus madres les volvía parecidos. El joven pelinegro normalmente parecía alérgico a toda emoción y aún más a cualquier demostración de la misma, pero su madre le conocía mejor.  

 

 _Hotel Brown,                                                                                                                                                                                                  20 Junio 1870_    
_Londres._  

 

 _Querida mamá,_  

 _El trayecto a Londres ha transcurrido con la misma regularidad, si acaso el ambiente sentimental fue más denso debido a la tragedia sucedida a los Watson y a un pensamiento regular que surgió entre la neblina mientras permitía que John meditara._  

 _Le escribo con un pensamiento presente: ¿Conoce usted la fecha en la que la señora_ _Steele_ _dejará de prestarle su amable servicio? Si es así, ¿ya ha empezado a planificar el anuncio para una nueva doncella? Si me permitiera un consejo, mami: Tengo a la mujer ideal para el puesto, cuenta con años de experiencia y aún se pueden conseguir las cartas de referencia que estoy seguro usted me requerirá (le menciono el "aún" ya que la mujer en cuestión dejó de laborar años atrás con la extraña idea de formar una familia.) Entonces, ¿le parece que dicha mujer visite a la señora Fisher cuando John y yo volvamos de Londres para que sea entrevistada? Esta mujer no le decepcionará y está dispuesta a cobrarle cinco libras menos de lo que actualmente requiere la señora_ _Steele_ _._  

 _No se preocupe por nosotros, mami. John más que encontrarse cabizbajo, permanece reflexivo ante el futuro medianamente incierto de su madre. Le propondré salir a cenar y a la ópera esta noche, espero acepte._  

 _Gracias por haber insistido a la criada el empacarnos los pequeños postres de nuez, han sido un gran alivio para el camino. Quizá le escriba dentro de unos días si es que requerimos quedarnos más tiempo._  

 _Su hijo,_    
_Sherlock."_  

 

"Hijito mío, te gusta creer que eres un témpano de hielo pero mírate: Preocupándote por los demás." Dijo Lady Holmes en voz alta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras volvía a guardar la carta tras leerla; amaba a sus dos hijos pero por cosas como estas, es que mantenía el secreto de su predilección por Sherlock.  

"¿Quién se preocupa por los demás?" Cuestionó el señor Holmes con una sonrisa mientras entró a la sala y procedió a servirse dos dedos de whisky.  

"Sherlock, me ha escrito mientras está en Londres con el pobre de John. Ya me ha conseguido una suplente de doncella y la pobre señora Steele ni se ha ido aún." La señora rio suavemente al seguir con su tejido. "es muy lindo que se preocupe por la madre de John y por mi al mismo tiempo." Y la última frase tumbó el buen humor del marqués.  

El señor Holmes dio un trago y miró hacia los ventanales por donde el suave sol se asomaba. "Tu hijo no es amable ni cálido con los demás, lo que le interesa de todo este asunto es lograr sus cometidos; mejor que lo sepas de una vez, Charlotte: Ya hemos ayudado demasiado a esa mujer, no vamos a ayudarla más. Tu hijo es un necio y sólo está haciendo un berrinche, pasivo esta vez." 

"Querido, sólo dices esas cosas porque te has molestado con él; además, ¿Qué de malo tiene que el pobre intente conseguirle un trabajo a esa mujer? No nos ha sugerido acobijarla ni darle todo en absoluta libertad, sólo quiere procurarle un oficio para ganarse el pan de cada día y a mi eso me parece admirable." 

El señor Holmes revoleó los ojos. Aborrecía cuando su mujer protegía a su hijo menor tal como hacía en ese momento. " _Todo_ lo que él hace te parece admirable, el que Mycroft haya conseguido un puesto en el parlamento e insistiera en inmiscuirse en la política es algo de mayor admiración, hace _algo_  de provecho y en cambio Sherlock... quejarse porque el aire no va en la dirección que deseas, no es algo admirable en lo más mínimo, Charlotte."  

La madre del pelinegro respiró hondo y dio gracias a Dios por la educación que le dieron sus padres, de lo contrario, ya habría protestado por las palabras de su marido. "Da lo mismo si las quejas de Sherlock o sus acciones son admirables, el punto es que nuestro niño ha hecho mención de algo muy cierto: Steele está por retirarse y me quedaré sin doncella, es un proceso agotador buscar y seleccionar a una nueva, él tiene a un buen prospecto QUE, de ser elegida, se ganará su sustento con trabajo, no por estar relacionada a una amistad de nuestro hijo; así que, a menos que me menciones que la señora Watson también será tu valet, la quiero a ella como doncella, o al menos planeo darle la oportunidad de entrevista. Y eso es todo, William."  

El padre de Sherlock respiró hondo un par de veces, él _si_  quería a sus dos hijos por igual, le agradaba complacer los gustos y pedidos de ambos jóvenes pero en ocasiones, llegaba a fastidiarle el modo protector que su esposa tenía para con su hijo menor, temía que aquello fuera a tornar al pelinegro a malos caminos. No le incomodaban los hombres que...bueno, se habían tornado "a mal" pero ello tampoco quería decir que iba a celebrar y a alegrarse si alguno de sus hijos decidiera tornarse de tan terrible manera y, el sólo imaginarse que Sherlock pudiera resultar así... Ni siquiera él podría apoyar eso. "Haz como mejor te parezca, pero recuerda bien: Si Sherlock resulta ser un desgraciado asqueroso por culpa de tus mimos, se puede ir despidiendo de su título y de nosotros. Yo no voy a soportar ridiculeces en esta casa."  

"¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con la mujer que podría ser mi doncella? ¡Dices tonterías, William!" Lady Holmes se puso en pie inmediatamente, ignorando su educación aristócrata por un instante. Su hijo era más importante.  

"¡Tiene que ver en que siempre lo defiendes, lo mimas y lo malcrías! ¡Un hombre de verdad nunca recibe tratos así por parte de su madre!" El señor Holmes apuró su trago. "¡Nunca!" Y con ese último grito, salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.  

"¡Pero que tonto!" Masculló la dama con las mejillas sonrojadas por la molestia, tomando asiento ésta vez ante su delicado escritorio de caoba para escribir su respuesta a Sherlock.  

 

************************************************** 

 

Para entonces, había llegado la media tarde en la capital inglesa; Sherlock había cambiado su traje a algo un poco menos formal para el té en el restaurant del hotel mientras que John lo acompañaba, ambos aguardando por el célebre dramaturgo.  

"No atiborres a tu madre con actividades y salidas, entiendo que lo tradicional es permitirle tiempo en donde ni siquiera debe salir de la casa y en caso de trabajar, solamente realizar sus labores. Estará bien." Aconsejó el pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarro, con discreción bajó su mano hasta que quedara por debajo del fino mantel y acarició la pierna del futuro médico para intentar confortarlo. Dios, era pésimo en todo esto.  

"Sé que debo darle tiempo pero tampoco deseo que esté desanimada y lo pase mal; es natural que esté triste, me parece algo de respeto inclusive, pero sigo sin desearle la tristeza." Excusó el rubio y suspiró quedo, al sentir el agarre en su pierna, sonrió levemente y palmeó su mano una vez antes de retirarla. Al sentir una presencia ante ellos, se tensó, entonces vio de quien se trataba y soltó un suspiro de alivio.  

"Desear la felicidad es algo noble y estúpido a la vez, señor Watson." Terció Oscar al haber llegado con ellos, tomando el tercer asiento a la mesa y sin pedir permiso alguno, se atrevió a agarrar un cigarro del contenedor plateado del joven aristócrata. "Y no se atreva a mirarme mal: Es noble porque se desea un bienestar perpetuo a los seres que amamos, pero es una estupidez porque, de tener un bienestar perpetuo, no podrían permitirse tener otra emoción ¿Cómo sería eso?"  

"Yo...no lo había pensado así; lo dije porque no deseaba ver mal a mi madre. Es todo." Disculpó John reacomodándose en su asiento. "No soy mucho de rebuscar las cosas como usted, señor Wilde."  

"Sé que no, de lo contrario, estaría usted peleando todo el tiempo con el buen Sherlock, ¿no es así?" Sonrió el dramaturgo con el cigarro entre los labios y procedió a encenderlo; entonces miró a ambos muchachos por un instante y, sea lo que fuere que descubrió durante ese instante, provocó que mantuviera su sonrisa por un instante más. "Pero no he venido a pelear, solamente deseaba sentirme inteligente por un rato y traer noticias." Exhaló un tanto de humo y se dedicó a fumar en silencio, exasperando a Sherlock en poco tiempo.  

"Muy interesante, Oscar pero el silencio es incapaz de comunicarme tus noticias." Espetó Sherlock  mientras un camarero se acercaba a atenderles.  

"Tiene que ver con Lord Douglas." Comenzó Oscar y en cuanto el empleado llegó, abandonó el tema hasta que se vieron solos de nueva cuenta. "Desde nuestro último encuentro, medité tus palabras, Sherlock y por ello, desearía que en las próximas semanas fuesen mis invitados: He hablado con el muchacho, han ocurrido las respectivas riñas por supuesto, pero tuve la valentía suficiente para cerrar ese capítulo de la vida sin desastrosos desenlaces."  

Aquella noticia, alegró al pelinegro de tal manera, que una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en su rostro. "¡Excelente, Oscar! Sabía que eras un hombre de buen juicio y que no eras un idiota promedio como el resto; no hagas esa cara John que digo la verdad; me complace saber que eres dado a la sabiduría; en estos momentos nos encontramos en una situación poco alentadora sin embargo, no veré mal pagarte una visita dentro de un tiempo."  

Oscar se limitó a sonreír y el gesto decayó un tanto al notar la mirada que John dirigía a Sherlock. "Lamento su situación, señor Watson. Imagino que es un motivo de luto; reconfórtese en que quien haya partido, lo ha hecho para descansar en los jardines del Señor y ahora su alma se encuentra en completa paz." 

"Eso espero." Suspiró John, volviendo a pensar en su madre un momento.  

"Y sobre la otra situación, no, nadie me ha contado pero los sentimientos se divisan con tal facilidad que nuestro amigo no me dejará mentir, manténganse en unión; el dinero nos otorga grandes comodidades y sus lisonjas son adoradas y bien recibidas... pero esas lisonjas nunca pueden verse comparadas a las que aporta la persona amada." 

"Pero...¿pero como...?" Masculló John, de pronto, se sintió observado por todas las personas del restaurant aunque en la realidad, cada uno estuviera a sus asuntos.  

"La mano bajo el mantel y como se decanta usted en la oscuridad de los bucles." Se limitó Oscar a responder, callando de nuevo cuando el trabajador llegó con el té y pedidos adicionales de los tres. 

Por su parte, John meditó lo dicho por el escritor: Él ya sabía que el dinero no lo era todo, que era más importante una frase preciosa a la moneda más brillante pero, aún así, ¿Cómo había hecho para saber? Dijo que Sherlock no le había contado nada y menos él, obviamente. ¿Qué acaso los ricos tenían el poder de leer la mente o algo así?  

Más tarde en la habitación le preguntaría a Sherlock, pero nunca sucedió. Su madre era un tema mucho más importante, al igual que el amor que describía Wilde.  

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al menor de los Holmes nunca le gusta admitir su carácter humano, mucho menos, que el resto del mundo lo note, pero incluso en ello, en ocasiones no puede evitar ser descubierto por quienes más ama.  
> (Again, apesto para las síntesis xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por subir apenas ;--; esta semana se han atravesado varios puentes (de nuevo) y por ende, no he podido escribir. Prometo ya encontrar trabajo para poder comprarme una laptop y no atrasarme ;-;  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y comentando <3 ya casi nos acercamos al final :') (pero no se preocupen, creo que aún quedan unos tres o cuatro capitulos c: ) 
> 
> La ropa de John: https://www.historicalemporium.com/store/media/outfit_110_full.jpg  
> La ropa de Sherlock: https://www.historicalemporium.com/store/media/000582/000582_05.jpg  
> La casa de la señora Watson (en el pueblo) : https://img.chooseacottage.co.uk/property/883/640/883408.jpg  
> Las mancuernillas de Sherlock c:  
> Zafiro: http://cdn.og-cdn.com/lg/549512/oval-cabochon-sapphire-gold-cufflinks.jpg  
> Oro: http://images.antiquesatlas.com/dealer-stock-images/doubloonantiques/Victorian_15ct_gold_cufflinks_as525a026z-1.jpg

XIX 

En la primera hora de la madrugada la ciudad descansaba en silencio, apenas se escuchaba distante el paso de un coche tardío, siendo un rumor desde el interior de cualquier habitación; John se encontraba durmiendo con un mejor semblante a pesar de lo sucedido en buena parte del día, mientras, Sherlock permanecía despierto con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del primero (de nueva cuenta había logrado convencer a John de permitirle dormir en su habitación aunque la situación no derivara en asuntos de mayor temperatura) meditando en lo último que horas antes le mencionó Oscar antes de marcharse; con cuidado se movió del lecho para alcanzar el saco que colgaba del perchero, tomó una tarjeta del mismo y se apoyó contra la ventana para intentar ver las letras una vez más (algo innecesario, los datos se habían grabado en su memoria), entonces suspiró ante la falta de luz, volviendo a guardar el pequeño documento.  

" _No es ningún pecado, Sherlock. O crimen a tu parecer."_ _Había mencionado Oscar mientras John se encontraba en el sanitario._  

 _"No me trates como si te encontraras hablando con  John. Sé que no es ningún crimen pero si te adentraras al local a plena luz del día, ¿piensas que no tendrías consecuencia alguna? ¡Podría perder todo lo que tengo!_ _" Protestó Sherlock en su momento, enfadado por la sugerencia._  

 _"Muchacho, eres brillante para las ciencias exactas, pero para las ciencias del hombre eres un completo imbécil." Negó el dramaturgo con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la ofensa que se dibujaba en el rostro aristocrático. "Tienes habilidad para lograr tus cometidos, no tendrás dificultad para entrar a ese lugar cuando tengas los ánimos; el dueño del lugar...podría decirse que forma parte de nuestro mal juzgado "equipo", no tienes motivos de preocupación."_  

 _"Siempre complicas las cosas, Oscar."_  

 _"Me rechazaste en cierto momento, ¿Qué más podías esperar?"_  

 

"Estúpido Oscar y estúpido su joyero." Masculló Sherlock tras recorrer esa escena en su mente una vez más, en la misma desnudez con la que descansaba, alcanzó su cigarrera de plata y con el cigarro en boca, se sentó a un lado de John, emitiendo el humo cada tanto, permitiendo que sus pensamientos se marcharan con cada porción de tabaco extinto.  

Para la mañana siguiente, el olor a tabaco había permanecido en toda la habitación gracias a las ventanas cerradas, Sherlock descansaba abrazado a John de brazos y piernas mientras éste le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo y roncaba de cuando en cuando, sin saber que ambos formaban un cuadro perfecto que quizá en generaciones futuras podría admirarse; en el presente, el joven rubio salió de su sueño y al despertar tuvo que mirar a todas partes, confundido todavía por el descanso hasta que miró a su lado y vio a Sherlock con la cabeza en su hombro, la boca entre abierta y los rizos alborotados coronando aquella brillante cabeza. John no iba a negarlo: el pelinegro se miraba precioso en aquél estado pero su sueño (uno que le parecía absurdo en el que volvía a vivir en Old Nichol e inclusive se encontraba en su vieja casa. Algunas veces el sueño variaba y en él se volvía a mirar de cinco años, trabajando como sus padres nunca le hicieron, en otras volvía a tener la misma edad pero ahí, su madre le reclamaba por la falta de dinero que ocasionaba el que no tuviera trabajo; nunca iba a comentárselo a Sherlock: ¿para que? Sólo iba a reírse de él, ya habían pasado meses desde el cambio en su vida. _Tenía_ que superarlo) parecía impedírselo.  

Con el cuidado suficiente logró zafarse del nudo de brazos y piernas en el que Sherlock parecía haberse convertido, notó la cigarrera medio vacía tirada en el piso y la levantó para dejarla en la mesita de noche, no sin antes tomar uno de los últimos cigarros, se calzó su bata y abrió las ventanas para deshacerse del aroma, sentándose al borde de la misma, permaneció fumando en absorto silencio, dejando que su cuerpo existiera mientras su mente divagaba, como si su mente y cuerpo fuesen entes distintos mientras por las calles  a sus pies, la ciudad recobraba vida una vez más, las personas en los caminos ignorando a John mientras él los ignoraba a ellos.  

"¿De que trataba?" Preguntó Sherlock al poco rato, sentado con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama sin importarle cubrir la desnudez con la que descansaba (algo a lo que John, a bien o mal, había tenido que comenzar a dejar pasar después de un " _el transporte tiene mayor comodidad de esta manera, John"_ por parte del pelinegro), su cigarrera ya vacía y los rizos agitados por el sueño. 

Al escucharlo, John lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo en cierta manera el haber salido de su trance y negó con la cabeza. "¿de qué trataba _que_ , Sherlock?"  

Sherlock revoleó los ojos, dios, John todavía no podía dejar de ser tan idiota como era desde el día uno. "Has tenido un mal sueño, nunca te levantas y fumas. No te parece un buen ritual antes del desayuno, como te dije hace tiempo; el tabaco lo consumes por costumbre, para evitar el hambre, mantener la calma, ahogar pensamientos que desearías nunca hubiesen existido en primer lugar. No hablo dormido así que no pude haberte ofendido, no has recibido ninguna noticia por parte de un tercero o de lo contrario me habrías despertado y enviado a mi habitación, eres el único que puede molestarse o hacerse sufrir; ¿entonces? ¿de que trataba el sueño?" 

El intelecto de Sherlock siempre iba a sorprender al joven Watson, en realidad, siempre iba a provocarle una gama diferente de emociones: Algunas ocasiones (la gran mayoría) le provocaban emoción y asombro ante tal capacidad, otras, le irritaban al sentir que su privacidad se había acabado con la capacidad mordaz de su amante y en otras le incomodaban al verse obligado a explicar algo que realmente no tenía el ánimo para detallar. Como ahora. "Vas a reír o a molestarte."  

"No te has ido por la noche a tirarte a alguien más, no tengo motivo para molestarme." Negó Sherlock para alentar su confesión.  

Con un suspiro, el rubio se acomodó en su improvisado asiento y optó por mirar de nuevo hacia afuera, sintiéndose incapaz de contar sin sentir ya la burla del aristócrata que se generaría en cualquier momento. "Tuve un mal sueño.." 

"John, te tengo gran estima pero estas deducciones pobres y estúpidas comienzan a exasperarme." Interrumpió Sherlock.  

John revoleó los ojos con fastidio. "Si esperaras a que las personas terminaran de hablar, te darías cuenta que no todos intentamos hacer deducciones estúpidas cada que abrimos la boca." Respiró hondo y negó. "Como decía: tuve un mal sueño. Sé que han pasado meses desde el momento en que llegué a tu casa y que he avanzado... pero aún así, en mi sueño me veía de nueva cuenta en casa de mis padres, no te había conocido y en el centro de la habitación se encontraban mis padres; mi padre como siempre hacía, comienza a achacarme por los problemas que tenemos, porque en el sueño al parecer no hemos comido en una semana; algo que nos sucedía mucho cuando yo tenía doce años; y mi madre comienza a secundarlo, entonces salgo para buscar algunos trabajos temporales al menos pero resulta que todo lo que gano, se termina evaporando, impidiendo que lo lleve a casa. Y vuelvo a pasar hambre, la nieve vuelve a ser cruel y un muchacho fuera del Savoy vuelve a arrojar las dos libras que gané a la mitad del camino para perderlas... y desperté." Para entonces, se mira el ligero temblor en sus manos, respira hondo varias veces para calmarse y prepararse mentalmente para la risa desdeñosa del joven pelinegro (dios, cómo _odiaba_ ese gesto de Sherlock aunque ya hacía buen tiempo que no lo escuchaba.) 

En cambio, Sherlock no rio, resopló ni hizo gestos de fastidio; simplemente se levantó al apagar su cigarro en el cenicero y halló la manera de sentarse frente a John, le tomó ambas manos y suspiró quedamente. "Todo ha sido a consecuencia de las noticias del día de ayer, te sientes culpable por lo que mencionó tu hermana ¿Por qué? Porque tu mente grita que ella tiene razón, tu mente y sus palabras confabulan para darle la razón: ¿En qué eres mejor que ella como para merecer vivir cómodamente, ascender a la clase media y así no volverte a preocupar por dinero en tu vida? Ella es un desperdicio de ser humano; créeme: sólo un desperdicio puede reconocer a otro;" con ello intentó hacerle sonreír al demeritarse a sí mismo pero falló, "tu eres mejor, siempre has sido mejor. Inclusive mejor que yo desde el momento en que pusiste pie en los terrenos de casa; ahora...sobre el dinero y tu madre secundando las opiniones de tu padre, continúa siendo el sentimiento de culpa, en esta ocasión, al pensar que si tan sólo hubieras salido a barrer calles o a limpiar chimeneas, no hubieran pasado nunca hambre y probablemente las cosas hubiesen sido menos deplorables pero John: Tu no entregaste la botella a tu padre, tu no le arrojaste por ese acantilado etílico, aunque hubieras trabajado desde los cuatro años, tu padre hubiese encontrado el modo de arruinarlo. No volverás a pasar hambre ni el invierno será cruel contigo, no más." 

Envuelto por la amargura al recordar las vivencias mientras Sherlock le hablaba, John sonrió sin alegría e incrédulo. "Claro, es fácil decirlo para quien tiene poco más de medio millón de libras en el banco como herencia, puede irse a todas las putas partes sin preocuparse por los precios. ¡Por dios santo, Sherlock! ¡Es fácil cuando tu padre no es un maldito briago que viene a importarle un carajo si has comido algo en ese día, cuando no despiertas todos los días viendo a tu madre con las manos adoloridas, cosiendo con dolor para poder comer algo si es que su marido no le roba el dinero a golpes para perderse en el primer pub que quede en su apestoso camino! ¡Pero claro, es facilísimo prometer esas estupideces cuando lo más "difícil" que has hecho es no querer dejar a mami a los trece años para ir al colegio con otros malcriados! O dime, ¿Qué se siente defender a tu madre de un borracho cuando tu sólo tenías diez años? No sabes. ¡No sabes nada de esta puta vida y te atreves a prometer cosas así!" Exclamó mientras Sherlock lo escuchaba en silencio, permitiendo que se desahogara. 

Cuando John terminó y volvió a sentarse (¿en que momento se había puesto en pie?), Sherlock le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. "Nunca he pasado por lo que tu has vivido, jamás sentí que la nieve mordiera mis botas por los años que éstas han vivido, desconozco que es pasar hambre, ignoro la furia nauseabunda que surge al ver a mi madre siendo ultrajada de tal manera...aunque conozco lo que es el hastío de ser forzado a cosas que no se desean; te he prometido bienestar porque puedo proporcionarlo, he asegurado la comodidad y satisfacción de tu madre porque puedo brindársela; si no pudiera, no lo habría mencionado en su momento ni ahora."  

"¿Pero te estás escuchando? ¡Eres homosexual, los homosexuales van a la cárcel!" Siseó John ante el peligro que esa frase conllevaba, aún así, el pánico volvía a sacar lo peor de él. "¿Cómo prometes ese bienestar? ¿esa comodidad? ¡No puedo llegar y pedirte matrimonio a menos que quiera vernos de nuevo en la calle tras salir de la cárcel! ¡¿Como lo prometes?! ¡¿Como...?!"  

Los reclamos bien habrían podido seguir en aumento pero Sherlock se adelantó: Con un beso suave brindó la seguridad que sus palabras no podían, con el mismo gesto, pudo calmar a la persona que le importaba más que sí mismo. Al separarse, lo miró a los ojos. "Esto que acaba de pasar tampoco te vuelve el hombre más heterosexual del mundo, sólo te aclaro." Y con ello no pudo evitar que aflorara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Estaremos bien, John; no es una promesa para aliviar tu sentir de momento, tampoco es una propuesta para evitar malestares; es una promesa para el resto de los días. Que dos hombres compartan un domicilio en el centro de Londres no es extraño, es bien visto socialmente, en Londres me conocen tanto como te conocen a ti: Nadie. ¿Qué hay que perder? Cuidar que no existan demostraciones de afecto en el exterior y es todo; tu madre estará bien, terminarás los estudios y entonces si ella lo decide, volverá a Londres pero a un punto decente de la ciudad. No hay nada que perder." Concluyó, siempre hablándole con suavidad y la firmeza en su mirada; escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y alcanzó a besarlo una vez más para entonces marcharse por la puerta que volvía a las habitaciones contiguas, sin la necesidad de moverse por el pasillo exterior.  

John respiró hondo un par de veces para retomar el control, musitando un débil " _pase_ ", dejando que una mucama le entrara el desayuno. Apenas pudo agradecer sin sonar extraño, quería creer las palabras del pelinegro, necesitaba pensar que todo lo que prometía sería una realidad dentro de muy poco pero era difícil, muy jodidamente difícil porque con la vida uno nunca podía estar enteramente seguro: Así como hoy los padres de Sherlock pertenecían a la aristocracia, de igual manera dentro de un año, podrían encontrarse en problemas económicos; ¡él mismo era un gran ejemplo! Hacía un año jamás, jamás habría podido hospedarse en ese hotel y justo ahora había entrado una mucama a dejarle el periódico y el desayuno. La sensación de peligro hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco en primer lugar para después sentir algo peor: la culpa aguijoneándole una y otra vez: Durante ambos desplantes, Sherlock había permanecido sereno, escuchándolo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo (aunque no tuviera experiencia) de confortarlo mientras él se ocupaba de culparlo por cosas que, bueno, no eran relativamente su responsabilidad, ¿Por qué  gritarle al pelinegro por la cuna en donde nació? ¿Por qué reclamarle el que sus padres no fueran desafortunados? ¿Y porque ofenderse de que el aparente hijo mayor de los Holmes, no fuese un ebrio perdido y empedernido como su hermana? No tenía sentido. " _Bravo,_ y ahora le debes una disculpa. No somos como padre, nosotros somos mejores." Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras se reacomodaba en la cama para desayunar, de nueva cuenta escuchó un llamado a la puerta y permitió la entrada. 

Esta vez, era el aristócrata llevando su propia bandeja del desayuno a la habitación de John y, _gracias a Dios_ , ya había decidido al menos colocarse encima su bata de casa.  

"Ya no he pedido otro servicio a mi habitación, nadie lo notará. Tu madre y tu hermana también tendrán lo suyo, obviamente a mis expensas y no acepto repagos." Explicó Sherlock al sentarse a su lado en la cama con cuidado, descansando el banquillo para la bandeja sobre sus piernas, acostumbrado a tales tratos en su casa. "¿No te parece curioso?" 

" _Bastante curioso que me hables así después de como te he gritado, si."_ Pensó John con cierta pena. "Muchas cosas me parecen curiosas, ¿Qué es lo curioso?" Decidió preguntar con suavidad.  

"Que el mundo no puede darse cuenta que tu y yo, ahora mismo, somos como cualquier pareja heterosexual que se encontraría en el campo, tomando el desayuno en la cama. Esto es casi como estar en matrimonio...y he notado que no sienta nada mal el asunto." Sherlock sonrió fugaz para comenzar con sus alimentos, enterneciendo al joven rubio con sus anotaciones.  

"Es como una especie de sueño para ti, ¿verdad? El matrimonio.." 

"No seas idiota, John. El matrimonio no es un sueño como tal ya que estos son ideaciones incapaces de realizarse; el matrimonio, nuestro matrimonio, tengo una certeza del noventa y seis porciento que se hará realidad."  

John negó sonriendo ante lo último. "¿Y porque el noventa y seis? ¿No debería ser el cien porciento?"  

"Nunca se sabe si en ese entonces me seguirá hartando tu fascinación ilógica hacia las corbatas." Sherlock se encogió de hombros y mientras comía, abrió la única carta que llegó para él esa mañana.  

"Eres brillante, Sherlock, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá les veo un uso más _interesante_ a las corbatas? ¡Sherlock, con cuidado!" Avisó John cuando el mencionado se abalanzó para besarle el rostro repetidas ocasiones y al soltarlo, sonrió. "¿Pero que noticias has recibido?" 

"Mi madre ha accedido a que tu madre tenga su entrevista para el trabajo; si bien la señora Steele aún sigue laborando en casa, se marchará dentro de dos días; los cuales podemos invertir aquí mismo para no desamparar a tu madre; y con ello, tu familia podrá rentar con facilidad. Todo listo. Te dije que saldría bien." Aseguró el pelinegro con una fugaz sonrisa y continuó con sus alimentos, olvidándose que aquél día tenía que sostener un aspecto lúgubre para respetar el duelo de la señora Watson.  

El servicio se sucedió con prontitud, tal como solía pasar con las clases bajas: John y su familia tuvieron que ver a su familiar marcharse por un buen tiempo y Sherlock tuvo que pasarlo a distancia del rubio (algo que le disgustó) y al final, se volvió a ver sorprendido por la señora Watson cuando ésta le abrazó en busca de consuelo, siendo el más cercano. Horas más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban en uno de los restaurants de la calle Castle mientras los más jóvenes comían de cuando en cuando en tranquilo silencio, en ocasiones se notaba cómo la señora Watson intentaba mantener la compostura en el lugar.  

"Sherlock, ¿Qué tal un poco más de cordero?" Exigió Harriet, interrumpiendo la calma a la mesa.  

"Ahora si es _Sherlock_ , ¿no, Harriet?" Masculló John con cierto fastidio. "sólo come lo que se te ha dado."  

"¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿ _Su gran e inmaculada majestad Sherlock, podría otorgarme el grandioso y milagroso honor de darme un poquito más de maldito cordero? Discúlpeme por tener hambre."_ Replicó su hermana sin inmutarse mucho por el regaño de su hermano.  

"Está usted disculpada, señorita Watson. Tiene suerte: hoy su majestad está de buen humor." Interrumpió el pelinegro levantando la mano para hacer un segundo pedido. "Tienes que controlarte, no le des la satisfacción de hacerte rabiar" susurró para John. 

"Eso _no_ le da excusa a hablar como le viene en gana, y menos en un lugar así." 

"Señora Watson, lamento interrumpirle pero quería comentarle: Usted y la señorita Watson han de acompañarnos cuando John y yo volvamos a Harrow, he platicado con mi madre y amablemente ha accedido a que nuestra ama de llaves les entreviste a ambas para trabajo; no se preocupe, usted se desarrollará en la posición que bien conoce."  

"Pero Sherlock...tengo muchísimos años sin trabajar para alguien...de tal nivel." Negó la viuda. "No puedo aceptar un trabajo sólo para decepcionar a tu madre; que tan generosamente nos ha ayudado de una manera que jamás podría pagarle en esta vida; con algún error y a consecuencia, avergonzarte a ti y a John. Es lo que menos quiero." 

"Sabe vestir, sabe coser, sabe peinar. Con todo eso llevará a cabo una labor espléndida; ahora por favor, disfrute de los alimentos; su vida está por reiniciar." Concluyó el pelinegro mientras en su mente, comenzaba a organizarse para conseguir los papeles que requería la madre de su amante.  

Y naturalmente, inclusive sin extremo esfuerzo, los consiguió.  

 

********************************************************* 

 

Para entonces ya habían sucedido cuatro días del último viaje forzoso a Londres, la familia de John y el menor de los Holmes habían vuelto a Harrow y, a pesar de las protestas por parte del futuro médico, ahora sólo los jóvenes se encontraban en la parte "cómoda" de la casa mientras las mujeres Watson se encontraban en el comedor para los criados.  

Por entonces, ambos muchachos se encontraban en el estudio del pelinegro cuando éste se levantó de su puesto junto a uno de los ventanales, el nacimiento de una idea se reflejaba en la mirada pero sin deseos de comentarla. "Dile a mi madre que he salido a buscar más libros. Volveré por la tarde." Es lo único que se atrevió a decir Sherlock al salir de la habitación, dejando a un John perplejo y confundido.  

"Puedes ser fantástico, pero nunca voy a comprenderte." Fue lo único que el joven Watson dijo a la habitación vacía, envolviéndose de nuevo en la preocupación por su madre y la obtención del empleo.  

 

************************************************** 

 

Por su parte, Sherlock se encaminó a prisa hacia su clóset en el segundo piso, se las arregló para cambiarse la chaqueta (en serio, ¿Cómo le hacía John para soportar algo tan molesto como eso?), con rapidez pidió a uno de los criados le llamaran un coche de renta y tras media hora, se encontraba en dicho transporte, una vez más, camino a la capital inglesa, cuidando con gran recelo dos pequeños paquetes que por el momento descansaban en su regazo; cuando recibió la carta de su madre días atrás, ésta también le había mencionado brevemente el descontento de su padre ante la perspectiva de las mujeres Watson laborando en la casa ( _"quizá le desagrada un poco el panorama, querido niño, pero verás que con el pasar de los días, tendrá que admitir en voz alta que todo esto ha sido una buena idea_ " había mencionado la mujer en una parte) y siendo que el pelinegro seguía conociendo el motivo real del descontento, no dudó en moverse cuando la solución llegó a él: En los  paquetes llevaba dos juegos de mancuernillas que hacía tiempo le habían aburrido, entonces, si a él le habían aburrido y la señora Watson necesitaba dinero...¿porque no despedir al aburrimiento?  

Tan pronto el trayecto terminó, bajó en una joyería poco conocida para él (y por ende, donde también era poco conocido) llevando los pequeños paquetes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, al entrar, agradeció internamente que no hubiese clientela en el lugar, miró alrededor y llamó con la campanilla de servicio para anunciar su presencia; mientras aguardaba, miró las pequeñas vitrinas donde se mostraban diferentes piezas de joyería, aburriéndose con la joyería femenina y aunque no lo admitiera, admirándose con un par de relojes que llamaron su atención.  

"Señor, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" Le interrumpió un hombre que comenzaba a llegar a la vejez, analizando con rapidez a Sherlock con la mirada a través de los lentes en media luna que se aferraban en su nariz.  

Sherlock se giró inmediatamente y asintió, acercándose al mostrador detrás de la cual se encontraba el hombre. "Verá, entre mis amistades escuché que esta es una joyería de prestigio, lo cual he notado mientras usted tan amablemente acudía para asistirme, y como tal, acepta piezas del mismo nivel armonioso como las que vende," mientras hablaba, se ocupó de sacar los dos paquetes y colocarlos sobre el mostrador de madera, "entonces, le he traído cuatro piezas para venta. Ya no me satisfacen y creo que podrían ser del agrado de otro caballero."  

"Le agradezco mucho, señor..." 

"Watson. William Watson." Respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa; no era el momento indicado pero...que _bien_ se escuchaba su nombre con el apellido de John.  

"Señor Watson, le agradezco mucho su confianza, así que, mejor ver las piezas de una vez." Sonrió el encargado al abrir los pequeños paquetes y asintió complacido al ver el primer par de mancuernillas ovaladas con un gran centro de zafiros, rodeadas por una banda de oro. El hombre colocó una lupa monocular para observar mejor y su complacencia creció por ambas piezas. "Zafiro y oro de dieciocho quilates, señor Watson, veo que le aburre la belleza."  

"En casa algo más bello me aguarda."  

El joyero sonrió. "Debe ser una dama encantadora, lo felicito." Sacó un par de hojas junto a lápiz, humedeció la punta de éste con la boca y se dedicó a hacer cálculos rápidos tras medir el primer par de mancuernillas. "Le ofrezco ciento cincuenta libras por este par;" continuó con otro proceso similar para el segundo par, unas mancuernillas enteramente de oro con grabados; "dieciocho quilates, estando completas y en buen estado... le pago trescientas libras por estas. Cuatrocientas cincuenta por ambas."  

Al escuchar aquello, Sherlock evitó sonreír, escondiéndose ante la máscara de seriedad habitual que mostraba al resto del mundo. Ya quería ver la cara de la señora Watson cuando le entregara el dinero. "De acuerdo, aunque le soy honesto: pensé que las mancuernillas de zafiro tendrían mayor valor."  

"Su precio ha decaído un tanto ahora que se descubrieron las minas de diamantes en áfrica del sur, señor Watson," negó el dependiente mientras preparaba un pequeño formulario para que Sherlock firmara y sacaba el dinero, "pero no se desanime, siguen siendo piezas muy preciosas. Además, si en un futuro vuelve a venir a hacer negocios, ya sabrá que tipo de piezas le otorgarán mayor beneficio." Aconsejó mientras veía como Sherlock firmaba (y éste último, por poco y se descubre a sí mismo cuando por error casi firma con su verdadero nombre), una vez listo, le entregó el dinero en un sobre para carta. "Ha sido un placer atenderle."  

"El placer es mío, que tenga buena tarde." Y con ese despido, el joven pelinegro salió del local con la mayor prisa que podía permitirse sin  lucir sospechoso; en su andar y con el dinero bien guardado al interior de su abrigo, recordó las palabras de Wilde y decidió desviar un poco su camino, total, diez minutos no podían dañar a nadie.  

 

*************************************************** 

 

Ya habían pasado tres horas de la partida de Sherlock y tanto la señora Watson como Harriet aún no daban señales de vida, si seguían en el lugar o si no habían cumplido con las expectativas del trabajo y ya se habían marchado; John no creía posible que su madre se hubiese marchado sin siquiera hablar con él, pero todo era posible. Las ansias y preocupación carcomían al rubio por dentro hasta que no pudo más, aún se encontraba en el estudio de Sherlock y decidió tirar de la campanilla de servicio, dos minutos después, tuvo consigo a una de las criadas.  

"¿Podría mencionarme si las mujeres que vinieron a entrevista, han conseguido el trabajo?" Fue lo primero que preguntó tan pronto entró la joven de servicio. 

"Aún están en el lugar, la mujer mayor tanto como su hija pero el señor Forner mencionó algo sobre que no iniciarán labores hasta el día de mañana." 

"Pídales que suban un momento, por favor. O díganme en donde están para buscarlas." John suspiró de alivio al levantarse.  

"Lo lamento señor, no es posible." 

"¿No? ¿Por qué no? Sé que no son mi servicio directamente pero quisiera una palabra con ellas." Insistió el rubio.  

"Porque dije que no podríamos verlas hasta que yo llegara, por eso." Interrumpió Sherlock al llegar al estudio, ya despojado de su abrigo de viaje y sombrero, con cuidado, aún escondía el sobre con dinero, entonces miró a la joven. "¿La señora y señorita Watson siguen en el comedor de abajo?" La mucama asintió. "Perfecto, pídale a la señora Watson que aguarde por el señor Watson y por mi en la salida perteneciente a las caballerizas, de ser posible, que lleve su abrigo con ella." Dicho eso, la joven se marchó, dejando al par de muchachos a solas.  

"¿Por qué no podía a ver a mi madre sin ti? ¡He estado comiéndome la cabeza por la preocupación durante todo este rato!" Protestó John sin quitarle la mirada de encima al aristócrata. 

"Conoces lo aburrido que me resulta pasármelo repitiendo mis palabras. Por eso, ahora, andando querido John, tienes que ver a tu madre y ella tiene que ver su ahora domicilio." Sherlock apenas sonrió, cómodo de haber podido llamar así al rubio al encontrarse solos y entonces fue el primero en salir, liderando el camino hasta que ambos se encontraron con la señora Watson, quien esperaba a ambos con su sencillo abrigo negro, entretenida al mirar las actividades de los trabajadores en las caballerizas.  

"Ah, muchachos. Ya comenzaba a extrañarme." Saludó la buena mujer al notar a ambos, "su señoría, John."  

"Señora Watson, no tiene que llamarme así. Usted puede llamarme como siempre ha hecho, al menos cuando nos encontremos a solas como en estos momentos." Pidió Sherlock mientras la señora Watson abrazaba a su hijo. "si no le molesta, le pediría que nos acompañara al pueblo, bueno, cerca a ese punto." Sin esperar a protesta, de nueva cuenta el pelinegro echó a andar. 

"Ni me cuestione, mamá. Siempre es así." Murmuró John al llevar a su madre del brazo, yendo varios pasos atrás del pelinegro.  

El recorrido duró unos buenos veinte minutos, los cuales la señora Watson usó para actualizar a su hijo sobre la entrevista (la cual, en palabras de la señora, no había durado tanto, apenas si media hora gracias a las recomendaciones que Sherlock le consiguió y a que su apariencia había sido de agrado de la ama de llaves, sin embargo, habían tenido que pasar el resto del tiempo esperando a que el pelinegro llegara, por sus propias ordenes) y justo cuando el menor de los Watson pensaba pedir un descanso para su madre, Sherlock se detuvo frente a una casa con pequeñas ventanas y a base de ladrillo, con su chimenea y entrada principal despejada de toda planta aunque contaba con un buen espacio para la jardinería si así se deseaba.  

"Usted me mencionó durante nuestra estancia en Londres que nunca había vivido en una casa donde sólo se encontrara usted y su familia, sin nadie más." Comenzó el joven aristócrata al encontrarse a un lado de la puerta y le extendió un juego de dos llaves, al ver que la señora seguía impasible, le tomó la mano gentilmente y le depositó las llaves. "Esos tiempos acabaron, señora Watson. No es una casa como la que John y yo creemos usted merece, pero es un comienzo: Las paredes y techo se encuentran en buenas condiciones, no hay focos de infección, aquí el agua es buena para beber por lo que no tendrá que temer a un final trágico como el de su marido. Usted tendrá su propia habitación y su hija la suya, afortunadamente tiene habitaciones justo como para cada una; contará con su propia cocina y todo lo que necesite." 

"Pero...pero...pero señor, es decir, Sherlock... debe ser carísimo todo lo que me menciona y no puedo abusar así del salario de mi hijo, además de que lo que yo ganaré...ni en sueños es suficiente para pagar la renta mes con mes." Intentó protestar la viuda, por poco, Sherlock logró evitar revolear los ojos. Por poco.  

"Pero no se preocupe, mamá. Ya le he dicho con anterioridad: No ocupo mi salario en lo más mínimo, así que cada veinte libras, le ayudarán a pagar con facilidad la renta y parte de alimentos que usted consuma por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar; además..." 

"No será necesario, John." Interrumpió Sherlock al tomar la llave maestra para abrir la puerta y les permitió entrada, dejando ver que el lugar había sido amueblado, si bien las piezas distaban muchísimo de la calidad que tenían los muebles en casa del pelinegro, al menos eran funcionales y tardarían varios años en comenzar a fallar. "está en su casa ahora, señora Watson y por el dinero, no se preocupe: ¿Cree que trescientos cincuenta libras le ayuden a cubrir gastos por un tiempo?"  

"Pero claro que ayudarían," rio la señora, "pero si apenas voy a conseguir quince libras al año, no me imagino de dónde voy a sacar tal cantidad."  

"No lo imagine, ya está." Sin más, Sherlock sacó el sobre con el dinero y lo puso en sus manos al igual que hizo con las llaves. "Estoy seguro que esto le ayudará a pagar varios meses de renta sin tocar su salario y además, podrá comprar alimento como merece. ¡Señora!" Exclamó cuando alcanzó a tomar a la mujer en sus brazos.  

"¡Mamá! ¡Sherlock, rápido! En el sofá..." Instruyó el joven rubio, cuando tuvo a su madre recostada, suspiró al notar que esta aún se encontraba consciente pero débil. "Pero mamá, ¿Qué le ha pasado? Casi nos mata del terror."  

"¿Pero acaso has escuchado lo que yo, hijo mío? ¡Trescientos cincuenta libras! Oh señor Holmes...Sherlock, no es dinero indebido, ¿no es así? Dígame que no." Suplicó la mujer aún un tanto débil mientras John se las arreglaba a revisarle los signos.  

"Nunca cometería algo para provocarle a usted problemas, señora Watson." Negó el pelinegro. "Es dinero bien habido y decente, no necesita saber de donde ha provenido pero tranquilícese en saber que jamás tendrá problema por lo que le he dado." Con aquella promesa, la señora Watson respiró hondo mientras su hijo le permitía descansar de momento.  

"Sherlock, los muebles ¿de donde...?" Susurró John con cuidado.  

"La cantidad original eran cuatrocientos cincuenta, no podía justificarle a mi padre la compra de muebles así que tuve que tomar cien libras para ello." Respondió el pelinegro del mismo modo.  

"No tienes una idea de cuánto deseo besarte en estos instantes." Murmuró John una vez más y se separó del lado de Sherlock para seguir velando por su madre, dejando para después el maravillarse por el carácter de su amante secreto: Ante el mundo, éste elegía mostrar siempre una careta fría y calculadora, desinteresada por todo el sentir humano y lo que tuviera que ver con ello; pero con él y con su madre, Sherlock parecía sentirse cómodo al grado de mostrar que podía sentir de vez en cuando y que su corazón realmente vivía y no solamente como una metáfora. 


	20. Joystick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quien bien obra, buena recompensa obtiene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIEN, NO TENGO EXCUSA. NINGUNA PARA HABER TARDADO TANTO T_T (bueno...si, la escuela y el haber conseguido trabajo xD) Lamento haberme tardado demasiado pero no tengo computadora y me es un poco complicado escribir/actualizar desde mi celular :/   
> De igual manera, muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir aqui Q-Q   
> ¿Porque tiene este título el capítulo? Porque estaba escribiendo mientras escuchaba la canción del mismo nombre de Simon Curtis (ya entenderán porque e-e) 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y por cada comentario <3 
> 
> *Tentigo: En latín significa "lujuria."

XX 

 

 

El descanso que requirió la señora Watson fue de apenas diez minutos, entonces, volvió a ponerse en pie y en vista de que se le había dado el resto del día para habituarse y comenzar sus labores al día siguiente, vio la oportunidad de acomodar sus pocas pertenencias en la nueva casa. Inclusive, Sherlock se ofertó a ayudar. 

El tiempo pasó mientras se veía al pelinegro y a John ir y venir con las cajas de pertenencias, en ocasiones Sherlock topaba con John (al ser su primera vez "trabajando", era normal) y bajaba la mirada con una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza en el rostro. Finalmente, el último plato fue acomodado en la cocina y ambos muchachos pudieron sentarse en el sencillo comedor para un descanso fugaz.  

"Bien hecho, Sherlock. Tienes madera de acomodador." Sonrió la señora Watson mientras el mencionado se bajaba las mangas de su camisa y John le ayudaba a abotonárselas sin ocultar el mimo de sus atenciones. "¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? No será nada como lo que te sirven en casa, querido pero al menos será un plato bien servido."  

"No deseo incomodarla, señora Watson."  

"¿Incomodarme? Niño, me has devuelto la utilidad en un empleo, a mi hija y a mi nos has dado refugio, cuidados y atención en el momento más desesperante de nuestras vidas, has acogido a mi John bajo tu resguardo y le has ayudado a iniciar el camino para cumplir su sueño; en cambio, debería ser yo quien tema incomodarte." Sonrió la buena mujer y rio suave cuando notó como el sonrojo se albergaba en las mejillas del joven pelinegro. "Así que si no te es mucha molestia, desearía tenerte con nosotros para cenar."  

Sherlock miró a John con discreción para pedirle su opinión y el rubio simplemente sonrió satisfecho. Y aquella sonrisa fue un error.  

La señora Watson los dejó unos momentos para pasar a la cocina, permaneció varios minutos ahí y tras un cuarto de hora volvió con té y panqué (de nuevo, gracias a Lady Holmes) para los tres en vista de la ausencia de Harriet cuando ésta decidió marcharse a la Holmes manor para revisar los alrededores. "Querido, ahora tu vida ha avanzado considerablemente y obviamente no he de querer apresurarte puesto que eres el dueño de tu vida pero, sabiendo que en algún momento obtendrás un buen empleo como médico...¿ya has comenzado a buscar alguna mujer que te acompañe en matrimonio?" 

John por poco se atraganta con su té ante la pregunta: Mierda. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para explicarle a su madre que no iba a haber ninguna jovencita, que iba a pasar el resto de sus días como un "solterón" ante la sociedad y un amante agradable entre las paredes de su casa con Sherlock a su lado?  

"Verá, señora Watson..." Intentó explicar Sherlock cuando la mencionada levantó la mano levemente en el aire para pedirle silencio. 

"Sherlock querido, se lo pregunté a mi hijo. Entonces quisiera una explicación que provenga de él." Sonrió la señora Watson y miró expectante a su hijo menor.  

"Pues...pues mamá, verá: ¿no le parece que aún navego en la amplia juventud como para dejarme atrapar por una dama con sus encantos e inteligencia?"  

La señora lo escuchó en silencio y asintió. "Entiendo que eres joven como para dejarte seducir por encantos e inteligencia de una jovencita, ¿pero entonces he de entender que no eres tan joven como para dejarte atrapar por los encantos e inteligencia de Sherlock?"  

"¡Señora Watson! Lamento decírselo, pero lo que usted está haciendo es sólo compartir habladurías y eso es un delito muy..." De nuevo, la señora Watson silenció la protesta de Sherlock.  

"¿Entonces, John?" Volvió a insistir la mujer.  

John permaneció callado por minutos: Ahí había terminado todo; probablemente su madre le denunciaría (o eso temía, no podía saberlo con exactitud) pero seguramente ésta le prohibiría toda visita a su ahora casa, lo borraría tanto de su vida como de la de su hermana y estaba más que seguro que la buena mujer, en cuanto él terminara sus estudios médicos, lo echaría para siempre de todos sus recuerdos. Ante la inminente pérdida, el joven rubio sólo pudo removerse de su asiento para arrodillarse ante los pies de su madre, tomándose de la falda de ésta última para hundir el rostro en la suave tela y comenzar a llorar; una cosa era haber perdido a su padre (con lo cual, aún seguía entre el alivio y la punzada de extrañeza) pero otra muy diferente era apartarse de su madre. "¡Perdóneme, madre!" Sollozó sin despegarse de su falda, siendo un sonido que podría lastimar a quien lo escuchara.  

Ante ello, Sherlock se arrodilló inmediatamente tras el menor de los Watson para intentar levantarlo, pero éste se aferró más a la prenda de su madre, todo sin detener el llanto. "Señora..." Una vez más, se vio interrumpido por la madre de John.  

"Querido niño, ¿Qué es lo que he de perdonarte? Quien debía pedirme una disculpa ya se encuentra descansando a lado de nuestro señor; el amor no es un motivo para pedir una disculpa, hijo." Dijo la señora con suave ternura y tomó las manos de su hijo, negando cuando éste levantó el rostro húmedo y dirigió la mirada cristalina hacia ella. "Lo digo en serio, querido. Anda, levántate."  

"P-Pero madre...Dios dijo que...que estaba mal..." 

La señora negó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y también nos dijo que no debíamos comer mariscos ¿y que comimos hace tres semanas cuando me llevaste a ese restaurant en Londres?"  

"M-Mariscos..." 

"Ahí lo tienes," sonrió la mujer, "Dios nos dio ciertas reglas para cuidarnos, pero no por ello, hemos de seguir las reglas que han puesto los hombres y llevan la contraria a la regla más grande que Dios nos dio: amar a nuestro prójimo." Con cuidado le instó a John a levantarse y, con ayuda de Sherlock, el joven rubio retomó su asiento, aseándose las mejillas y nariz con el pañuelo que le extendió el pelinegro. "No voy a decirte que era algo que me esperaba por parte tuya pero tampoco voy a rechazarte siendo que siempre he creído que todas las versiones del amor son correctas; no llores más, que si acaso lo único que me ha ofendido es el que no hayas compartido tal noticia conmigo."  

John intentó sonreír ante la pequeña broma mientras doblaba el pañuelo para devolverlo. "Mamá, ¿Cómo deseaba que le compartiera tal situación si en ocasiones aún me extraña encontrarme en ella? No me extraña en actitud de rechazo, como he hecho tiempo antes, si no...mi falta de comprender la situación como tal. Tampoco sabía cuál sería su opinión; porque una cosa es que usted se muestre en favor a ello y otra muy diferente es que opine a favor de la situación de su propio hijo."  

"Querido, noté que ustedes se aman desde el funeral de tu padre; entre el dolor tuve oportunidad de observar...y vi el como Sherlock moría por poder abrazarte y ofrecerte consuelo, pero claro, nuestros tiempos no lo permiten. Sólo quiero decirles algo," advirtió la señora con la misma calma y no pudo suprimir una sonrisa cuando Sherlock le tomó la mano a John con discreción para consolarle en fallido secreto, "van a toparse con dificultades, algunos tontos especularán cuando lleven ustedes años de vivir juntos y no haya noticia ni avistamiento de alguna dama en su residencia, también deberán tener mucho cuidado cuando vivan en su propio hogar y siendo que lo harán con el estilo que ahora llevan, les diré que algunos sirvientes en cuanto las libras se asoman, su lealtad se borra."  

"Usted será nuestra ama de llaves." Ofertó Sherlock inmediatamente.  

"¡No voy a poner a trabajar a mi madre, Sherlock!" Protestó John, soltándose de su mano. "Si por algo me esfuerzo enormemente en los estudios, es para que ella ya NO labore. Nunca más."  

El pelinegro revoleó los ojos. "No me refería a eso: Ella descansará tal como lo hace mi madre, cada mes acudiremos los tres a la ópera o al teatro, sin embargo, como sé que tu madre es una mujer que requiere actividades en las cuales vaciar su admirable intelecto; que lamentablemente no heredaste; ella podría administrar gastos...así tendrá una actividad que le tendrá a gusto y, en el momento que ya no lo deseara, contrataremos a mayor personal. Sencillo." Explicó con rapidez, provocando una pequeña sonrisa divertida en la señora Watson.  

"No se apresuren a tener su primera pelea delante de mí, niños." Sonrió la buena mujer. "Sé que nunca podré esperar un nieto por parte de ustedes, ni siquiera podré tener la dicha de verlos en una ceremonia juntos...pero saber que mi John se encuentra en buenas manos y que Sherlock está en buen cuidado, bueno, me parece suficiente."  

Ante la mención sobre el matrimonio, Sherlock suspiró y optó por apartar a la señora Watson junto a él por unos instantes, ambos uniéndose a John de nueva cuenta tras un intercambio de palabras.  

"¿Ahora tienes secretos con mi madre?" Bromeó John al verlos.  

"Ninguno. Ahora calla, que debes enseñarme a cocinar."  

 

 

***************************************************** 

 

 

La noche había sucedido, por mala suerte, ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo pasar la noche en el ahora domicilio de la pequeña familia Watson (¿Cómo iba a ser? Incluso Lady Holmes, siendo amable y permisiva con Sherlock, no podía permitir que alguno de sus hijos pasara la noche en un domicilio tan  _inferior_  a ellos.) aunque la promesa de una visita por la noche quedó plasmada.  

"Jamás, nunca creí que mi madre aceptaría todo esto." Mencionó John, ya calzado en la pijama mientras colgaba la camisa que Sherlock había terminado de quitarse. "Sé que es una mujer muy abierta y amplia a aceptar temas o situaciones curiosas, pero temí que al tratarse de mi o de algún familiar suyo, no fuese a reaccionar de la misma manera."  

"Lo temí por ti, más no tuve el sentimiento realmente." Asintió el pelinegro cuando John le extendió su bata (tras semanas, seguía insistiendo en dormir desnudo) para calzársela. "No me tomes por un temerario estúpido, John; me justifico al observar sus reacciones y la escritura que adoptó. Podríamos decir que, si los sentimientos fuesen una materia exacta, ella brindaría el ejemplo ideal de la estima real y permanente. No menciono el amor, porque ese serías tu." Concluyó simple, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de John.  

John se apresuró a guardar el resto de las prendas del joven aristócrata y volvió a la habitación con cuidado. "¿Sabes? Estaba recordando algo que mencioné en la tarde." Dijo casual mientras Sherlock miraba por la ventana la plena oscuridad que se expandía en los terrenos abundantes que fungían como jardín de su hogar.  

"Un premio a John Watson por usar el cerebro." Celebró Sherlock sarcástico, sin el ácido de antaño en sus palabras. 

El joven rubio negó, tomó su brazo y con un rápido movimiento, le tuvo con la mejilla contra la ventana. "Cuando descubrí lo que habías hecho por mi madre, dije que moría por besarte en ese instante. ¿Adivina que? Sigo teniendo el deseo de besarte, si... pero hay deseos por  _algo más_." Murmuró, su cálido aliento acariciando la porción de hombro desnudo que la tela permitía alcanzar, entonces imprimió un poco más de fuerza en su agarre, sonriendo de nuevo ante el quejido gustoso que Sherlock emitió. "Estaba a punto de premiarte,  _lindura_  pero entonces tuviste que escupir groserías de nuevo."  

"P-Perdón,  _daddy_." 

"No no, Sherlock. Sabes que en este tipo de faltas no es suficiente una disculpa solamente. Debes merecerlo." John chasqueó con la lengua y le retiró de la ventana por mera precaución, giró al pelinegro y permitió el primer beso de la noche, mostrando con sus labios una demanda en él que comenzaba a crecer con cada minuto mientras el pelinegro entregaba inmediatamente todo el control que de normal pelearía por mantener hasta la muerte pero en su caso, sólo bastaba una sola palabra del futuro médico para rendirse y terminar de rodillas (en ocasiones, literalmente.) "Te quiero en la cama con cara contra las sábanas y manos a la espalda. Piernas separadas. Tienes diez segundos."  

Tan pronto John terminó de hablar, Sherlock se retiró su única prenda con una rapidez que impresionaría a quien le viera, entonces sonrió con orgullo cuando seis segundos después se encontraba en la posición que le fue requerida.  

El menor de los Watson se contentó con recorrer su espalda baja suavemente hasta llegar a sus nalgas, asentando la primera nalgada y apenas sonrió ante el pequeño quejido por parte del pelinegro. "Nada mal, aunque podría ser mejor. No muevas ni un músculo o lo sabré." Advirtió, siendo su silencio suplido por el abrir y cerrar de una puerta; cuando volvió, se escuchó un sonido más cortante, seco y veloz contra la palma de su mano.  

Ante el sonido, las pupilas de Sherlock se volvieron un gran vacío oscuro circundado por un halo plateado. Dios por favor, que fuera lo que él creía que era. Pasó saliva y aguardó expectante.  

"Creo que Graphein no es el único al que puede educársele a base de firmeza, ¿Qué piensas tu? Creo que a los chicos malcriados se les puede corregir cuando se les aplica la disciplina correcta. ¿Sabes que he traído, Sherlock?"  

"L-La..." Sherlock volvió a pasar saliva mientras su respiración parecía detenerse.  _Oh Dios, si._  "¿Mi fusta para cabalgar?"  

"La fusta para cabalgar, si." Sonrió el rubio al pasar la elegante punta oscura a lo largo de la espalda de su amante, deleitándose al recorrer cada centímetro a su tiempo y se detuvo justo donde la espalda daba paso al culo. "¿Te parecen bien diez para comenzar?" Entonces rio suavemente. "Claro que te parecen: yo doy y tu sólo recibes." 

"Si, daddy. Pero por favor..." Sherlock gimió y  sus palabras fueron acortadas  por el golpe de la fusta en su pie, dejándole un ardor más fastidioso que placentero.  

"Contarás cada una en voz alta. Si te equivocas, volvemos a empezar, tengo toda la noche." Instruyó John sin inmutarse por el quejido, permitió que la tensión creciera por varios instantes y justo cuando el joven aristócrata pensaba en quejarse por la  _lentitud_  con la que John llevaba la sentencia, éste asestó el primer golpe en la nalga derecha.  

"Uno." Exhaló Sherlock.  

El siguiente golpe se sucedió en la nalga contraria, y pronto, la habitación fue llenándose con los impactos (John no pudo evitar, en un rincón pequeño de su mente donde permanecía racional, agradecer el que su habitación y la de Sherlock se encontraran alejadas de la habitación principal de Lord y Lady Holmes) sobre la piel desnuda junto a cada conteo del pelinegro que iba volviéndose más y más difícil con cada numero que se iba.  

"D-Diez...Diez, daddy. ¡Diez!" Masculló Sherlock al sentir como John paseaba la punta de la fusta de nuevo por su espalda.  

John sonrió divertido, arrojó la pieza al piso y permaneció admirando en silencio su nueva obra: Cada azote había ido coloreando la piel de Sherlock y ahora su culo era adornado con las franjas rojizas del golpe; depositó un beso en su espalda baja y se apresuró a retirarse la pijama para subir a la cama, posicionándose detrás del pelinegro. "¿Puedes sentirlo? Esto es lo que provocas en mi," le susurró al oído tras recostar el pecho contra su espalda, apoyando su erección contra él y le detuvo cuando éste comenzó a mover la cadera buscando mayor contacto. "Ni siquiera lo intentes. No te he dado permiso."  

"Perdón, daddy...pero te lo suplico, te lo ruego. Por favor fóllame." Susurró Sherlock sonando lastimero, un truco que en ocasiones utilizaba para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero al igual que su carácter y temperamento, esto tampoco funcionó con John.  

"¿Diez azotes y ya aprendiste modales? Quizá deba reprenderte todas las noches." Sonrió el menor de los Watson justo antes de morderle en la nuca, jugando a gusto con la piel que lamía y mordía. "Pero...aún no, no siempre el acto final es el mejor en la ópera, Sherlock. Existen mejores pasos." Inmediatamente le soltó, arrempujó; sin ánimo de dañar; su cabeza contra la cama y él se levantó de la misma para tomar un par de velas apagadas que de normal sólo iluminaban la habitación.  

El John previo a Sherlock, con tanta moral, principios, cuidados y decencia había quedado atrás; al menos mientras estaba con el pelinegro, ambos siendo encubiertos por la noche; ahora, cada que existía la oportunidad de ocupar una habitación juntos y él ánimo imperaba, John se convertía en alguien más dispuesto a saciar su sed, exigiendo y arrebatando la autoridad y control que Sherlock de normal blandía orgulloso día a día en público; adormecía sentidos, se adueñaba de cada porción existente del pelinegro. En alguna ocasión, John se preguntó lo que Dios le diría por tales acciones: Siempre optaba por no querer saber.  

" _Daddy_ _..._ " Suplicó el aristócrata de nuevo en un murmullo.  

"Sé un buen chico y dile a daddy qué palabra mencionar si algo duele mucho o quieres que pare."  

" _Tentigo_ _*"_  

"Brillante, Sherlock." John sonrió un momento, tomo una de las velas tras subir a la cama y la encendió, cuidando que cuando la cera se formara, no cayera sobre la piel marmolea. Al menos no de momento. "Siempre me has dicho que deseas hacer más en la oscuridad, ¿te parece más luz?"  

Sherlock permaneció en silencio por momentos, siempre sin abandonar su posición. "¿Me dañarás?"  

"Primero perdería la vida," prometió el rubio, "y si hay algo que no deseas, dilo. Usa tu palabra y no lo haremos; si bien disfruto cada queja, cada estremecimiento, suspiro y gemido, eso no significa que me decepcione o moleste algo que no desees. Estamos aquí por los dos, no sólo por mi."  

A pesar de ser alguien que de normal no se permitía tanto sentir, en aquél momento, Sherlock pudo sentir como las palabras de John se habían grabado en lo más profundo de su memoria, aunado a los recuerdos de todas las ocasiones en que éste último procuró su cuidado y bienestar de cientos de maneras posibles, algo que no experimentó en su infancia de manera sincera. "Házlo."  

"¿Cuál era tu palabra de seguridad?"  

"Tentigo." 

Y con ello, John balanceó la vela candente a una distancia prudente de la espalda del pelinegro, pronto cayó una gota solitaria y tras varios minutos, disfrutó al ver como la piel de Sherlock iba adornándose con la cera que primero ardía y después abrazaba con su mismo calor, dejando en el aristócrata un hambre por más.  

Un hambre por más y un nuevo descubrimiento: A pesar de llevar cierta ventaja al futuro médico en cuanto a la sexualidad con personas del mismo género, John estaba logrando quebrantarlo, mostrándole sensaciones más profundas a las que Joshua logró mostrarle en los dos años que permanecieron en aquella secreta unión.  

De nuevo, los gemidos adornaban las paredes, tratando de no ser lo demasiado audibles para evitar llegar a cualquier tercero. Para entonces, ciertos puntos de la parte trasera del cuerpo noble se encontraban con el contraste de la cera fría, que mordía con delicia su piel al haberse secado, siendo totalmente contrario al calor que irradiaba el cuerpo mismo por la lujuria.  

"¡Por favor, daddy. Por favor!" Rogó Sherlock después de lo que le parecieron horas.  

John sopló la vela y dejó el restante en la mesa de noche. No iba a mentir cuando dijera que sentía como su miembro punzaba ante cada sonido proveniente del pelinegro pero si ello era el precio por escuchar al último disfrutar y poderse deleitar a plena disposición con su cuerpo, por Dios, pagaría el precio durante toda la eternidad. "¿Por favor que? ¿Quieres que  _por favor_  me vaya y te deje descansar? No hay problema."  

"¡No! ¡No ahora!" Sollozó el aristócrata cuando John hizo ademán de bajar de la cama, recibiendo una nalgada por la manera de responder.  

"Vuelve a gritar y me encargo de que te quedes así el resto de la noche." Siseó John aunque sonreía. "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Anda, quiero oírlo."  

"Por favor, daddy. Oh por favor fóllame, de cualquier manera y en cualquier punto." Rogó el joven pelinegro, sintiendo intensamente el calor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas.  

"¿Qué más?" 

El sonrojo, casi imposible, trepó por su cuello hasta el total de su rostro. "Fóllame, sólo las putas en los muelles del Thames se mueren por comer...p-por comer..." 

"¿Qué quieren comer, Sherlock?" John sonrió y tomó el aceite para preparar al pelinegro.  

"Polla, al igual que yo. Quiero sentirme completo por ti durante todo el día, que me tomes en mi habitación, en los jardines, en las caballerizas y en todas las habitaciones de la casa de huéspedes; no quiero volver a alimentarme porque me tendrás siempre satisfe...¡Si!" Sherlock se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando sintió el primer dígito de John introducirse en su interior, disfrutando el dulce ardor tras desafiar el anillo de músculos.  

"Sigue hablando, daddy puede irse si así lo desea." Le recordó John seriamente.  

"N-No quiero alimentarme porque siempre me tendrás ah... satisfecho y nadie más puede ¡tocar-me...!" Aquello último, el aristócrata lo tuvo que exclamar contra la almohada ante el segundo dígito en su interior, sintiendo como John le preparaba al ir abriendo poco a poco los dedos para relajar cada músculo y no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto cuando, por accidente, John rozó su próstata.  

"¿Ni siquiera quien..?" De nuevo, John sonrió.  _Joder_ , Sherlock no podría sentarse mañana. Daba igual, ya le buscaría una excusa. Entonces el tercer dígito entró cinco minutos después.  

"Ni siquiera yo, daddy. Sólo tu puedes tocarme." Masculló el Holmes menor.  

Apenas John notó que Sherlock se encontraba listo, sacó sus dedos (lo que le valió un quejido lastimero por parte del último), volvió a tomar el aceite para esparcir una cantidad generosa a lo largo de su miembro (prefería prevenir y no lamentar,  _muchas gracias_ ) y suspiró al dirigirse hasta la entrada, entonces respiró hondo cuando apoyó el glande contra la misma y sintió como el cuerpo del más joven comenzaba a engullirlo, centímetro a centímetro. "Puta sea,  _baby_ _boy_ , apenas puedo imaginar cuantas pollas has tenido dentro y sigues tan apretado..." Masculló aferrando las caderas de Sherlock con ambas manos y su fuerza.  

Sherlock simplemente no respondió a la menor oportunidad, centrado más en la corriente de placer que había aumentado y se arrempujó hacia atrás, buscando mayor sensación; algo que John, por única ocasión, no le prohibió.  

"Sé que Joshua podrá haberme robado  ** _mi_**  derecho a desvirgar tu bello culo pero pronto lo habrás olvidado, borraré cada uno de sus pasos por tu cuerpo y cuando menos lo esperes, en tu memoria quien te devoró por primera vez, seré  **yo**." John acompañó aquella promesa con un gruñido grave una vez se encontró dentro por completo, aguardó apenas unos segundos e inició con sus embestidas, que si bien de principio eran lentas, les bastaron poco tiempo para adquirir mayor fuerza y tomar más ímpetu. 

Por su parte, lo único que Sherlock podía responder era una mezcla de gemidos,  _daddys_  y "¡ _daddy_ _, si!"_ Mientras todos sus sentidos iban adormeciéndose, sobreviviendo el tacto solamente cuando su pensamiento había entrado en una pausa temporal; sentir la cera seca aferrándose a sus caderas con fuerza (maldita sea, mañana volverían a quedar las marcas) y arañando cuando Sherlock se adelantaba o parecía descontrolarse, escuchar como la piel chocaba contra piel en cada embestida y el como las sábanas apenas le sostenían en la cama... Le sorprendía como seguía consciente.  

"Tan precioso y fantástico. Podría follarte todo el día hasta morir de cansancio, lindura. Tan bello y perfecto, todo  _mío_." Murmuró John a su oído una vez se inclinó pegando su torso contra la espalda marmólea, jadeando contra su piel. "Pídelo."  

"¡C-Correr...!" Balbuceó Sherlock a duras penas. 

"Dímelo." Volvió a exigir John, mordiendo su hombro y obteniendo un grito ahogado a cambio.  

"¡Déjame terminar, por favor! ¡Piedad, daddy!" Exclamó Sherlock, su miembro dolía al permanecer desatendido, la punta había llegado a tomar otra tonalidad y por el pre semen, parecía llorar junto a su dueño; cuando sintió el pequeño (pero distinguible, al menos para él) golpeteo de John contra su pierna, permitiéndole con ello una culminación, su cuerpo entró en pronta parálisis: su espalda se tornó rígida y pudo sentir como sus testículos se tensaron y la respiración pareció faltar mientras el corazón corría a prisa como pocas veces. "¡D-D-DAADDY JOHN!"  

Con el orgasmo de Sherlock, John sintió como éste último parecía aferrarse a su miembro durante los espasmos y a pesar de que el joven aristócrata parecía haberse vuelto todo agua tras el éxtasis, no abandonó su cuerpo de inmediato, en cambio, sus embestidas tomaron mayor prontitud y poco después salió de Sherlock (quien para entonces soltaba dulces y suaves " _uh_ _uh_ _uh_ " cada que John entraba en su cuerpo.) " _Lindura..._ " Exhaló el rubio al correrse sobre la espalda baja del pelinegro, quien permanecía en su estado post-éxtasis, alerta e inconsciente en su propio mundo.  

Una vez terminado, aún con el corazón y respiración corriendo a prisa, el menor de los Watson bajó de la cama para ir por una toalla (como la criada de lavandería empezara a preguntar por las manchas seminales, podrían declararse fritos los dos) húmeda y asear a Sherlock, quien ahora parecía batallar por dormir y no dormir al mismo tiempo; habiendo terminado de asear a ambos y la prenda arrojada a la esquina más cercana de la habitación, tomó a Sherlock en brazos para recostarse a su lado, contento al tener su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.  

"¿John?" Masculló Sherlock de pronto, tomando al mencionado por sorpresa, creyendo que el pelinegro ya dormía.  

"¿Qué sucede, Sherlock?"  

"Recuérdame comprarle más casas a tu madre en un futuro cercano." Fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro antes de caer dormido, provocando una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el joven Watson.  

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ocasiones, lo más pequeño puede ayudar a olvidar tempestades; en ocasiones, lo más diminuto puede doblegar hasta al demonio más malvado. 
> 
> (P.S: Este fic ya casi se acaba y sigo sin aprender a hacer síntesis :'v)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! Sigo sin tener excusa para tardar demasiado en publicar, si acaso que tengo trabajo y un horario tan pitero que apenas puedo dormir y ver un poquitito netflix xD   
> La buena noticia es: al parecer lo único que necesitaba mi computadora era descansar un rato porque la he vuelto a usar y va de maravilla (o quizá hoy anda de buen humor xD) así que probablemente suba más rápido iui (porque escribir en el word del celular no está mal, pero apesta porque me distraigo en pinterest o roleando :v) 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y comentando, ya casi llegamos al final 7u7 <3 
> 
> *Casa de los Lords (House of lords) es un apartado del parlamento británico que hasta la reforma de 1832, sostenía mayor poder por encima del parlamento mismo y del primer ministro. En esta historia yo le dí el peso que tenía previo a la reforma para que Mycroft siguiera siendo nuestra reina gorda favorita <3 (?

XXI

 

Las semanas siguiente fueron tranquilas para el par de jóvenes, en algunas ocasiones John se vio tentado a protestar cuando veía a su madre entrar o salir de la habitación de Lady Holmes y aunque Sherlock siempre lograba detenerlo a tiempo, aquellas escenas sólo le servían más al rubio para poner mayor ímpetu a sus estudios y así evitar con mayor rapidez el que su madre fuese una empleada.

Por entonces los estudios de John se habían renovado y Sherlock, con la excusa del aburrimiento, cada dos semanas viajaba hasta Londres para hospedarse en un hotel y así poder compartir sus noches con el joven rubio sin mayor molestia que la de cuidarse de los empleados del hotel (y aunque el aristócrata nunca lo admitiera, podía jurar que era un delicia el entregarse a John sin necesidad de tanto silencio, caso contrario al que se presentaba en su hogar.)

Gran parte de la mañana de John transcurrió entre libros sobre diferentes fármacos y el asistir a uno de sus médicos instructores en una operación (todo esto gracias a Sherlock, ya que por éste y su insistencia en los estudios durante las vacaciones, el rubio había podido saltar un curso) y al llegar la tarde, incluso pudo darse la gracia de tomar el té con algunos colegas del mismo colegio (¿Quién lo diría? ¡Él! ¡Con amigos! Amigos con los que no tenía que pelear por trabajos ni molestarse cuando le robaban una moneda,) para cuando llegó al hostal donde se alojaba cuando debía tomar las clases en la ciudad, bufó al entrar a su habitación y vio repleto el cenicero que descansaba en medio del sencillo escritorio de madera.

“Señora Hudson.” Llamó amable a través del pasillo y al no obtener respuesta, suspiró. “¡Señora Hudson!” Volvió a obtener silencio y negó con la cabeza. “Si esa mujer comienza a atender a sus huéspedes de este modo tan indecente, nos perderá a todos.” Se dijo en voz alta volviendo a entrar a la habitación y tomó el cenicero para vaciar su contenido en un cesto de basura cuando notó una figura moverse con rapidez detrás de él.

“¿Quién lo diría? John Watson comportándose como un aristócrata pomposo e indignante. Gracias por intentar igualarme, _daddy_.” Dijo Sherlock sentado al borde de la cama con un nuevo cigarro encendido entre sus dedos y sonrió para darle la primera bocanada.

John negó con una sonrisa al escucharlo, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para poder tener privacidad y le abrazó tan pronto le fue posible. “Eres un imbécil.” Dijo a modo de saludo y aprovechó para besarlo, saboreando el fino tabaco en los labios arco de Cupido.

“Pero soy _tu_ imbécil.” Respondió el pelinegro, permitiéndose otra sonrisa.

“Da lo mismo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que vendrías hasta el próximo mes, siendo que tenias esos viajes de pesca con Charles y Arthur.” Si bien Sherlock seguía manteniendo todas y cada una de sus excentricidades, también había logrado (gracias a la ayuda de John) hacerse de un trío de amistades sinceras; en ocasiones lo exasperaban y llevaban a espetar cada deducción, hiriente o no, a diestra y siniestra sin importar el daño que causara a su destinatario. Por supuesto, Lord y Lady Holmes se encontraban más que complacidos por estas amistades (inclusive, Lord Holmes auspició la cacería y el consecuente almuerzo que los cinco jóvenes celebraron cuando recién iniciada la amistad.)

“No tenía ganas de escuchar a Arthur mentir sobre cómo logró meter su mano bajo la falda de una dama austriaca. Pensé que si deseaba yo aburrirme, al menos debía hacerlo a tu lado, por algún motivo vuelves todo más llevadero.” Sherlock se encogió de hombros y soltó a John para poder fumar en paz. “Además, nunca he estado a solas con ellos y no me place descubrir si son igualmente tolerables cuando tu no estás.”

“Ya, claro.” Suspiró John, no tenía la energía para retirar otra capa antisocial del pelinegro; ya sería en otra ocasión. “De igual manera debiste avisarme que venías a Londres, habría evitado ir por el té con Reginald y los muchachos… Por dios, ¡Sherlock!” Entonces comenzó a reír al ver el rubor del celo y envidia apareciendo en las mejillas del mencionado. “Por favor, ya has conocido a Reginald al menos, sabes que no es mal caballero y también has visto a Murray por lo menos una vez; no tienes nada que temer, _lindura_.”

Sherlock odiaba que John le llamara así cuando no estaban en la cama: Lo aborrecía porque John bien sabía que sólo bastaba aquella palabra y pocas lisonjas para convencerlo de aceptar algo o escuchar lo que se le fuese a sugerir. Que sólo necesitaba un “lindura”, “mi chico lindo” o cualquier derivado para entregar el control. Y no le gustaba entregarlo a menos que ello implicara ya no usar más ropa por el resto de la velada.

“No importa si ya lo he conocido, visto o follado. No me agrada, ambos son cerdos y…”

“ _Sherlock_.” Advirtió John con seriedad.

“¡Lo son, daddy! El maldito Murray sólo busca en qué falda puede meterse, inclusive tuvo una hija en su viaje a Francia hace dos años, la muchacha le contactó en su momento y él ha indicado que no le lleguen más cartas. Reginald te quiere a _ti_.”

“¡Suficiente, William!” John le quitó el cigarro para apagarlo en el cenicero, le tomó de la muñeca y al sentarse en el único sofá sencillo de la habitación, tiró del pelinegro para tenerle sobre su regazo. “Cinco por ofender a personas que no se encuentran presentes para defenderse y diez por _siquiera_ creer que podría interesarme en alguien más. Maldita sea, sólo te amo a ti.”

Mientras John le bajaba el pantalón y le subía la camisa lo suficiente como para acceder a su trasero, Sherlock se quedó helado. ¿John había dicho que lo _amaba_? El rubio le había expresado afecto innumerable cantidad de ocasiones en el pasado, pero nunca un _te amo_. “Espera… ¿me amas? ¡Uno!” Contó accidentalmente ante la primera nalgada mientras cuestionaba al joven. Maldita costumbre.

“Claro que te amo, no arriesgo por mero gusto mi vida y mi libertad todos los jodidos días al estar a tu lado. Y no cuentes, no es ningún juego.” Siseó el rubio al continuar con la amonestación; al terminar con la misma, suspiró al ver los glúteos colorados y su propia mano con cierto ardor. Joder, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Sherlock lucía totalmente tentador y aunque no lo deseara, seguramente éste ya había notado su erección durante el escarmiento (en serio tenía que pensar en alguna reprimenda para el pelinegro en la que éste no le provocara excitación alguna.) “De rodillas entre mis piernas y boca abierta. Ni siquiera pienses en tocarte, no es ningún premio.”

Inmediatamente e ignorando el escozor, Sherlock bajó del regazo para tomar la posición indicada; esperó con la boca abierta y no pudo evitar gemir cuando momentos después John introdujo su miembro hasta la base. Y permaneció allí, permitiendo que su boca fuese usada como alguna clase de juguete perverso, gimiendo e intentando murmurar para que sus cuerdas vocales vibraran y ello le brindara mayor placer al menor de los Watson. ¿Porqué? Porque lo amaba y al parecer, sus (ya no tan asquerosos) sentimientos eran correspondidos: John lo cuidaba, procuraba, le daba todos los mimos y hasta cumplía sus caprichos cuando brotaban y si permitir que follara su boca a placer era el precio para demostrar su afecto, entonces que John le hiriera la garganta si así éste lo deseaba.

Al poco rato Sherlock se encontró aún de rodillas con un ojo cerrado y su lengua furtiva intentando alcanzar los trazos de semen que quedaron cercanos a su boca. El cielo definitivamente existía y se llamaba John Watson.

“Por favor, no vuelvas a dudar de que te amo. Es lo único que no puedes dudar sobre mí, eso y mi eterna devoción a tu ser; puedes cuestionar mis cartas, mis anécdotas sobre el colegio, joder: incluso puedes creer falso sobre mi vida antes de ti, pero nunca, en serio, _nunca_ dudes de mi amor.” Par entonces John ya se había acomodado la ropa y tenía su pañuelo para limpiar los restos seminales del rostro aristócrata, suspiró al termina y se inclinó para tomar un cigarro de la simple mesa donde se apilaban un par de revistas médicas.

Sherlock se levantó en silencio y se acomodó la ropa a pesar del fantasma del escozor producto de la reprimenda, ignorando al mismo, hizo por sentarse en el regazo de John para quitarle el cigarro, dio una bocanada y se lo regresó al exhalar el humo. Sus ojos por fin se encontraban y en los del pelinegro podía leerse un Sherlock completamente distinto al de meses atrás. “John…eres el ser de mi admiración, te adoro y venero, perdería la vida siete veces siete por ti si ello te mantuviera a salvo; has traído contigo calma y alegría antes desconocida para mí. Aún me exasperan tus arranques dignos de Dickens pero incluso con ello… Jamás podría concebir de nuevo un día sin ti a mi lado, sin verte ir y venir por los pasillos, sin sentir cómo me abrazas con tu risa y algarabía. Elegiré con agrado la muerte si no estás más en mi vida.” Entonces suspiró quedo al callar, después de todo, John no sólo era la primera persona por la que no sentía solamente una atracción física, si no el primero que había tenido la paciencia para enseñarle a sentir, que adoraba todas sus virtudes y le ayudaba con sus defectos, quien sin saberlo curaba cada herida que su hermano había dejado en sus visitas, eliminaba cada cicatriz marcada por llevar una infancia llena de juguetes y alimentos exquisitos pero vacía en amor y atenciones. Era el primero que volvía a darle un sentido el desear amanecer vivo cada día. Y ello lo agotaba de una manera que le extrañaba y encantaba.

John pareció notar las sensaciones del joven aristócrata ya que se encontraba acariciándole la espalda y besando su rostro de vez en cuando con mimo. “También te amo, Sherlock Holmes.” Besó su pómulo. “¿Porqué no vamos a tu hotel? Una maravilla como tu merece descansar en la cama más fina de Londres.” Sugirió en un susurro y sonrió cuando el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

Tras arreglarse, optaron viajar como solían para evitar habladurías y sospechas: Sherlock se marchaba primero dejando una llave para John, éste aguardaba cuarenta minutos y entonces partía rumbo al hotel, ocupando siempre la habitación junto a la del aristócrata, éste último siempre procurando que las estancias estuviesen conectadas a través de una puerta interna.

Error.

 

 

***************************

 

 

Un pelirrojo aguardaba fuera del parlamento a que arribara su coche de renta, las últimas semanas habían sido de gran provecho ya que ahora le había sido garantizada una silla en el partido de los Lords* y con ello, bueno, su origen aristocrático no le daba buena ventaja ante la población para ocupar un cargo público, pero ahora básicamente tenía al gobierno británico en la palma de su mano, exceptuando por su puesto a su majestad. _Que Dios salve a la reina._

Había obtenido felicitaciones por parte de colegas (las cuales disfrutó de sobremanera, apenas le tomaba segundos para notar la falsedad de los halagos y no hay nada mejor que regodearte en la repulsión de tus enemigos) y por parte de las amistades que contaba; tres días antes había acudido a casa de sus padres con la noticia (le importó una mierda la alegría de su madre y la cena que su padre presidió en su honor con gran orgullo) esperando poder celebrar con su hermano menor (al pensar en el corsé que le consiguió, no pudo evitar removerse en su asiento para ocultar la pecaminosa erección que se formaba) pero en casa no encontró a más que Lord y Lady Holmes y una de sus visitas.

“ _Sabes cómo es cuando se aburre, Mycroft mi amor, así que se ha ido a Londres a visitar a su amigo John. ¡Qué pena que no se encontraran! A Sherlock le habrá maravillado tu noticia.”_ Fueron las palabras de su madre.

_Visitar a John._

Estaba visitando al pordiosero. Mejor dicho: Se lo estaba follando; Mycroft no era estúpido: desde el día en que conoció al joven Watson, supo que era cuestión de que su hermano bajara el orgullo para que ambos se relacionaran.

Y ahí fue cuando nació su malhumor pero como buen noble, calló su sentir y aguardó. En el hotel mintió y consiguió una llave extra de la habitación en la que Sherlock se alojaba, declinó la ayuda de cualquier valet y al adentrarse a la estancia de la habitación, pasó a servirse dos dedos de cognac para esperar a su hermano.

_Dios, cómo iba a pagárselas._

 

*************************

 

 

Durante el trayecto, Sherlock definitivamente parecía otro muchacho, casi podía jurar que su alma había comenzado a existir (a pesar de que tal concepto le parecía una completa estupidez) y todo gracias a John. Llegó al hotel con una nueva melodía para componer, ansiando el tomar su violín de viaje y poder mostrársela a John después de la cena. Bastó con que notara la alfombra afuera de su habitación para que sus pasos se detuvieran y su respiración se congelara: Por favor, ahora no.

“ _Dios de John, prueba que existes y has que quien esté adentro, no sea Mycroft.”_ Pensó desesperado. Y era comprensible: en tiempos críticos, inclusive el más escéptico de los científicos acudía a Dios. Pero en esos momentos, Dios tenía mejores cosas que hacer que demostrar su existencia a un joven noble y le abandonó.

Sherlock abrió la puerta con un pesar que nunca reflejó, puesto que volvió a colocarse con rapidez la máscara de frialdad y vacío con la que se mostraba al resto del mundo. “Parece que ya no te basta devorar el parlamento entero y ahora vienes a acabar con este hotel. No lo hagas, Mycroft; a tu vieja amiga podría molestarle: siempre viene aquí a tomar el té.” Atacó a manera de saludo tras cerrar la puerta, paseándose por la habitación para retirarse el abrigo… y su abrigo ni siquiera alcanzó a caer en el sofá cuando el pelinegro terminó de rostro contra la pared y las manos sujetas a su espalda.

“ _Muy_ gracioso, Sherlock. ¿Cuándo aprenderás modales? Tu comportamiento no es mejor al de las putas de Plymouth; y es una pena: Nuestros padres han _desperdiciado_ tanto dinero en tu educación y en ti en general; ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor arrojarte a las calles desde que tenías ocho años? Desde entonces recuerdo cómo llorabas por mi polla, fingiendo no desearlo pero cada que entraba… ¿recuerdas tu primera corrida? Lloraste fingiendo estar asustado, pero cómo lo disfrutaste…”

“¡Yo nunca lo deseé!”

Mycroft sonrió por la respuesta de su hermano. “Oh Sherlock, _siempre_ lo deseas. ¿O intentas hacerme creer que te rebajas por esa escoria de callejón por simple amor?” rió con desdén. “Eres incapaz de sentir algo, eres un ser vacío, desmotivado, frágil, inútil inclusive. Requieres a alguien que pueda protegerte, que pueda prevenir cualquier daño, alguien hábil, viril y astuto… Me necesitas. No necesitas a un pordiosero con una profesión tan mundana y asquerosa…”

Sherlock forcejeó pero el peso de las palabras de su hermano y el cuerpo de éste último, le impidieron todo escape. “John me cuida.” Murmuró tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí mismo y con el mismo miedo que parecía tener ocho años de nuevo.

El mayor de los Holmes rió de nuevo e instó mayor fuerza en su agarre, disfrutando el dolor de su hermano. “Es muy sencillo cuidar a alguien cuando posees dinero ajeno.”

 

 

***************************

 

 

John trató de mantener un bajo perfil durante su viaje al hotel Brown pero le era difícil: Siempre terminaba de fantástico humor cando notaba que Sherlock había cambiado otro poco para su propio bien. Pronto ambos podrían acudir a todos los eventos que el pelinegro deseara o podría acompañarlo por el jardín sin escuchar quejas por el sol, ¡incluso podrían ir a la costa! Y Sherlock luciría fantástico en su traje para la playa.

Diferentes imágenes corrían por su cabeza (quizá dentro de unos años podría proponer al pelinegro el pasar temporadas en la costa, alguna donde nadie los conociera y no verse obligados a tener más precaución que la prudente) hasta llegar a la habitación de cierto aristócrata cuando se detuvo en seco con la mano en la perilla.

“Basta… Myc, basta.” Escuchó rogar a Sherlock.

“No conozco a ningún _Myc_.” La voz ronca y afanosa de Mycroft.

“¡No voy a llamarte así!” Se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un quejido proveniente de Sherlock. “¡No lo haré!” Entonces el golpe y el quejido se repitieron. “No voy…Mycroft, por favor, por favor no más. Quédate con mi herencia, quédate con las casas, con todo lo que poseo; por favor, Mycroft.”

“No conozco ningún Mycroft.” Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo y se escuchó un sollozo que seguiría a John por el resto de sus días, al igual que las próximas palabras.

“Tú no eres mi _daddy_ , él sí lo es; John me cuida, tú me asesinaste en vida diez años atrás.”

Aquello fue lo último que John permitió, abrió la puerta de un solo intento y la escena fue un nuevo tipo de perversión para él: Sherlock con los brazos enteramente atados a la espalda, vestido solamente con un corsé oscuro, el escarlata tiñendo su nariz y boca con lágrimas lavando apenas poco de la sangre mientras su hermano permanecía detrás de él, aferrando ambas manos a las caderas del menor y hasta el fondo de Sherlock. “Baja de ahí. Ya.” Dijo el rubio con total calma: La calma que precede a una tormenta que destruye. “¡BAJA YA!”

Mycroft revoleó los ojos, abandonó el cuerpo de su hermano y se acomodó la ropa con poco decoro. “Doctor Watson, sabe que es de poca educación…”

“ ** _Practicante_** Watson, Mycroft,” corrigió el rubio tras haber cerrado ambas puertas con llave y acudió con rapidez para revisar a Sherlock, entonces tuvo que tragarse su corazón al notar el labio roto y la nariz herida (de momento no le interesaba el segundo exacto en que se originaron las heridas) junto a los diferentes arañazos que portaba en las caderas. Respiró hondo y se dedicó a retirarle el corsé mientras hablaba, “esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Tengo entendido que tu herencia es de tres millones más la casa de Wimbledon y tu casa aquí en Londres. A esta misma hora para dentro de dos días, Sherlock y yo acudiremos al banco y él se alegrará porque su hermano es tan generoso que le ha depositado la mitad de esos tres millones, provocando que ahora tenga dos millones y una hermosa casa en Wimbledon; aunado a eso, nunca, NUNCA lo volverás a ver estando a solas.”

Mycroft emitió un resoplido desdeñoso. “Watson, está demente si cree que voy a acceder a sus peticiones, además, yo me encontraba asistiendo a mi hermano para salir de una situación embarazosa, al parecer tiene ciertas inclinaciones y…”

John acomodó a Sherlock en la cama para tenerle más cómodo y le besó la frente antes de girarse para enfrentar a Mycroft. “¡No, nada de mentiras, Mycroft! ERES-UN-CERDO. ¡Un imbécil, millones de veces peor que nosotros las escorias del bajo Londres! ¡Una bestia insípida, asquerosa e inmunda! ¡Y Sherlock llama a quien el desee como le plazca!” Al no resistir más, le asestó un puñetazo en la cara y con un rápido movimiento, le plantó de cara contra la pared. “Este pordiosero pasó peleando por protegerse durante más de diez años mientras tu arruinabas a un niño inocente y te ahogabas con caviar, cerdo imbécil. Vuelve a tocarlo y tu nariz no va a ser lo único que tengan que arreglar, basura. Tu hermano es el ser más brillante del universo, me bastan dos consejos suyos para que Scotland Yard diga que lo tuyo fue un accidente, ¿entendimos?”

Mycroft emitió un quejido sin acceder y John aferró más su agarre; un poco más y podría romperle el brazo.

“¿Entendimos o traigo una mierda para que te lo explique? Ambos hablan el mismo idioma, capaz y ahí si entiendes.”

“¡Ya, entiendo!” Exclamó el mayor de los Holmes y suspiró aliviado al recobrar su libertad.

“¿Qué estas esperando? ¿A que te llame un coche o que te lleve en brazos hasta la entrada? ¡Lárgate!” Instó John al aún verlo ahí.

Cuando Mycroft los dejó solos, John improvisó con material de baño para asear las heridas de Sherlock y poder revisarlas mejor, entonces suspiró aliviado cuando vio que ninguna de ellas requería acudir con un médico o a un hospital para que fuesen tratadas. “Hizo algo similar cuando recién te conocí, ¿no? No temas más, jamás volverá a tocarte…no mientras yo siga vivo.” Murmuró el rubio con total calma, sintiendo como el corazón se le apresaba al ver la sonrisa triste y herida del pelinegro.

“No tienes porqué sentirte culpable. Soy el responsable de los sucesos en mi vida.” Murmuró Sherlock con el dolor de la boca. “Y obviamente, de sus consecuencias.”

“No puedes decirme que esto es algo aceptable, que es correcto que de niño soportaras estas cosas y a mí nunca me engañarás: Eres inocente, curioso, cálido y amable como ese niño que seguramente era maravilloso; y es fácil de notar cuando crees que nadie te presta atención. Entonces, no quieras hacerme creer lo que sea que Mycroft te ha dicho, eres todo lo contrario a sus palabras.” Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó varias veces, como si su amor pudiera curar cada herida física y emocional que Sherlock portaba desde Dios sabía cuándo.

“No es tu culpa, John.” Susurró Sherlock tras varios minutos al haber visto el remordimiento y culpa albergados en los hombros del rubio. Cuando lo vio apretar los puños y ocultar el rostro contra su abdomen, acarició su cabello a pesar de no estar acostumbrado, ignorante de cómo confortar a alguien más.

El llanto de John comenzó a llenar la habitación: No eran lágrimas de pena, más bien, era el modo que usaba el futuro médico para desahogar el coraje, la frustración, la culpa y, ¿Por qué no?, el deseo de ir por Mycroft y asegurarse que éste terminara en lo más hondo del Thames. Tantas noches que había pasado a un lado de la habitación del pelinegro y nunca notó nada, ¿cuántas ocasiones más habría sufrido esto? Y aquella ocasión cuando apenas llevaba tres días de conocer a Sherlock, por Dios santo, le hacía sentir tan culpable: Él se había sentado como un imbécil en el estudio mientras en el piso de arriba, Sherlock era ultrajado; aquello era algo que nunca iba a perdonarse.

Por su parte, el joven aristócrata permitió que su amante se desahogara a través de las lágrimas, cuando sintió que éste comenzaba a calmarse, le abrazó como pudo e inclusive besó su cabello a pesar de tener el labio recién cosido. “Podrías intentar besarme.” Sugirió en voz baja.

John sonrió sarcástico. “Claro, ello hará que te olvides de todo.” Suspiró y negó. Fantástico: Sherlock era la víctima y aún así, lo trataba como si fuera su culpa. “ _lo llevamos fantástico, estúpido John.”_ Pensó al levantarse para asegurar la puerta principal de nuevo y volvió acostándose a lado de Sherlock.

“Quizá no me olvide, pero no cuesta nada intentar.” Asintió el más joven e incluso sonrió un poco cuando John subió encima de él sin lastimarlo, comenzando a besar cada punto de su rostro: frente, cejas, pómulos, mejillas y con mayor delicadeza sus labios. Pronto el rubio siguió recorriendo cada punto que alcanzara, en cada beso intentaba depositar la admiración que le había declarado horas antes, cada roce de sus labios imprimía su deseo por aliviarle, en cada pequeña caricia sellaba su devoción eterna.

En cada muestra John tomó su tiempo: No existía urgencia alguna y tenía toda la noche para intentar aliviar a Sherlock cuando un pensamiento se coló a su mente; en esos momentos recorría el cuerpo del pelinegro para olvidar todo daño cuando horas antes, él mismo no se había comportado mejor que Mycroft al haber retado al joven por los siempre ardientes celos.

“Tú eres mejor que todo el mundo.” Dijo Sherlock de pronto cuando John acababa de besar su pierna.

_Maldito_ , parecía leer mentes.

“Gracias, precioso. ¿Pero por qué lo dices?” Sonrió John al pasar a su otra pierna.

“Porque crees que eres igual o peor que mi hermano por follarme y amonestarme como lo haces. La gran diferencia, John, es que te amo y permito que degrades mi cuerpo a placer porque me cuidas, sabes cuándo y dónde detenerte; si algo no lo deseo, no lo fuerzas más. Él nunca preguntó, sobre pasó todo límite, tomó a la fuerza algo que se le negaba.”

Aunque no lo dijo, John pudo sentir el alivio expandiéndose en todo su pecho cual fuego devorando los bosques. “Anda, deja que termine de hacerte sentir mejor.” Sonrió, depositando un nuevo beso en el muslo.

Dios, cómo amaba a Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Cómo hace un soldado para salir a pelear sin conocer su campo de batalla y los movimientos del enemigo?"  
> Preguntas de John a las que Sherlock siempre tiene respuesta.  
> (Este fic ya casi se acabó y nunca aprendí a hacer síntesis xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No-tengo-perdón-de-Dios.
> 
> Me he tardado básicamente más de un mes en actualizar pero no sé que sucedió que mi musa se centró en mis roles y para esto nada más no quería avanzar ;-; (búsquenme como Stephanie Cruz, por si gustan rolear c: [Menos Sherlolly y Anderlock. Yo no le hago a esas madres (?)] platicar o lo que gusten c: ) pero al menos ya he podido traer este capítulo, y luego me distraje buscando mis notas para la secuela de este fic (RAQUEL. HELP MI. NO LAS ENCUENTRO (?) D': )no valgo macaroon :c
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por seguir aquí T-T leyendo, comentando y recomendando... En serio no los merezco, guys. Son demasiado geniales T-T <3  
> Capi dedicado a C_Lehnsherr que siempre me alegra con sus comentarios en los capítulos xD 
> 
> Caja de tabaco: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a9/38/61/a9386119e9dea6eee27812602bd2dc07--snuff-tobacco-decorated-boxes.jpg (de madre perla y oro, s.XVIII)
> 
> Mancuernillas 1: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/25/52/61/2552614b677af24547d2e61dddbf8a61--faberge-eggs-mens-jewelry.jpg
> 
> Mancuernillas 2: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3d/39/70/3d3970d09f734fda213452cc8e95766f.jpg
> 
> *"Mil años y más." en latín.

**XXII**

Después de la pequeña sesión sanadora, la siguiente conversación tuvo que suceder; podía ser inevitable, pero la curiosidad y sentido de justicia de John no podían permitir que la verdad quedase en la completa oscuridad. Al menos no en la oscuridad de su propia ignorancia (podría denunciarlo, si, pero la misma duda que le surgió cuando encontró a Sherlock con el mozo, volvió a reaparecer: ¿a quién iban a creerle? ¿A un simple muchacho auspiciado por la generosidad de una familia ajena a él o al hijo mayor de dicha familia aristócrata? Si con la situación de Sherlock, las oportunidades de John todas declaraban derrota, ante Mycroft ni siquiera existía necesidad de plantearse ideas: El joven pelirrojo básicamente era el gobierno británico y el joven médico había aprendido desde hace buen tiempo que un simple ser humano jamás puede vencer a un gigante.)

“En verdad que no tienes porque hacerlo.” Negó Sherlock al encontrarse con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, el cenicero a su lado y un cigarro falleciendo entre sus dedos.

“Tengo que. ¿Cómo hace un soldado para salir a pelear sin conocer su campo de batalla y los movimientos del enemigo?”

Sherlock negó y le colocó el cigarro entre los labios, John fumó un tanto y exhaló el humo para deleite del pelinegro. “Pero no eres un soldado y aunque haces bien en ilustrar a mi hermano como el enemigo, es un enemigo al que no deberás ni tendrás la obligación de enfrentarte. Todo está bien como es y esta historia pronto terminará. Si buscaras una solución, terminará hundiéndonos a ambos.”

El joven Watson negó con la cabeza. “Imposible, para ello tendría que hundirse él también.”

“¿Y tú crees que ello le inmuta? No le importó arruinarme por años con el riesgo de ser encontrado y enjuiciado; porque nunca puedes culpar a un infante de ser cómplice; ¿pensarás que le importa ahora hundirse en el fango si ello significa llevarnos con él? Menos ahora, que tiene una buena cantidad de conocidos en el gobierno: algunos lo odian, pero otros no dudarían en ayudarlo en momentos de crisis. Olvídalo.”

John lo miró un momento en silencio, admirando la forma en que volvía a escapar el humo de los labios de su amante. “Pero si lo hiciera… rompería el corazón de tu madre, hundiría a tu padre en una profunda decepción y humillación. ¡Eso tiene que importarle!” La forma enérgica y acalorada en la que hablaba, provocó que Sherlock sonriera suavemente: Acababa de descubrir que adoraba la inocente justicia con la que el rubio se manejaba por el mundo.

“John: Abusó de un niño de ocho años. Dime si tiene algún interés sentimental por alguien que no sea él mismo.”

John no podía rebatir aquella frase y tuvo que conformarse. Tomó un tabaco de la cigarrera plateada y lo encendió con derrotado enfado. “Entonces, al menos quisiera saber cuántas,” carraspeó. ¿Por qué era tan difícil preguntarlo? “veces…sucedió. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Al menos golpearlo para que se alejara; no habría podido acusarte o se delataría solo.”

“Sucedía durante cada periodo vacacional desde que cumplí los ocho años. Usualmente se envía a los infantes varones al colegio a partir de los doce años, entonces durante tres años, cada periodo de invierno y verano, Mycroft regresaba de la universidad…y sucedía. No tomé la cuenta.” Mientras relataba, la mano del joven aristócrata que sostenía el tabaco, temblaba en momentos ante el recuerdo; no siempre era una bendición poseer una mente que recordara sucesos a detalle. Sucesos que ni siquiera él podía eliminar. “En esos tiempos, siendo que yo contaba con tutor pero ya se me permitía dormir en mi propia habitación envés de en la guardería, mis padres se miraban con su libertad devuelta y eran más adeptos a visitar amistades, asistir a eventos y a la ópera por lo que las noches eran la hora predilecta para cazar.” Bajó la mirada y negó con una sonrisa amarga, odiando su cobardía y debilidad. Dios, quizá Mycroft tenía razón respecto a él. “Era tan estúpido: Mojar la cama a los ocho años, no era un bebé para hacerlo.” Dejó los restos de su cigarro en el cenicero de vidrio y se aferró a su cabello tirando de sus rizos para hacerse a la realidad, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba (y fallaba) respirar hondo para mantener el control.

Mycroft tenía razón: Era débil, ignorante, frágil y desechable. Estaba seguro que después de esto, John le plantearía una ruptura; ¿Por qué alguien tan fantástico como John querría cargar con alguien tan roto y defectuoso como él? Nadie amaba a un hombre llorón.

John pareció leer los pensamientos del joven pelinegro e inmediatamente abandonó también su tabaco y dejó el cenicero en el buró para recostar a Sherlock y abrazarlo de manera protectora una vez se recostó a su lado, permitiendo que éste escondiera el rostro contra su cuello, aferrando una mano a su camisa. De nuevo, el joven rubio sintió como su corazón se comprimía al escuchar los esfuerzos que su pareja hacía para no llorar. Acarició su cabello de manera suave y le besó el mismo cálidamente, depositando una disculpa en cada gesto y, mientras lo hacía, supo que si le daban una oportunidad de acabar con el mayor de los Holmes sin consecuencias para Sherlock (al carajo consigo mismo, lo importante era Sherlock. Sherlock y la felicidad de éste) por dios, él la tomaría gustoso. “Nadie va a lastimarte, no mientras yo esté aquí. Nadie va a lastimarte amor mío, no mientras yo esté aquí.” Murmuró cálido, observando como el agarre de Sherlock comenzaba a soltarse aunque las lágrimas impregnando su camisa aún no cedían; ahí supo que aquella, era la primera vez en diez años que el pelinegro se desahogaba con alguien más. “ _Dios mío, ¿Por qué lo has permitido? ¿Por qué dejaste que muriera la inocencia de un niño y su sonrisa? Tu reino es de los pequeños, vaya que lo recuerdo, ¿entonces porque abandonaste a Sherlock cuando no era más que un infante?”_ pensó con un nudo en la garganta cuando pareció que el llanto de Sherlock no tenía fin.

Tras un rato (apenas habían pasado minutos, pero para ambos habían parecido horas), Sherlock por fin comenzó a separarse de John y soltarse de su abrazo. Sus ojos lucían cansados después del llanto que debió suceder años atrás y su mirada, siempre imitando al mar, por fin se había despejado de la tormenta que alguna vez llamó la atención al futuro médico y ésta vez, imitaba al mar después de una tormenta: tranquila mientras los últimos estragos se alejaban de ella. Pacífica y silenciosa. “Me disculpo por lo que acaba de suceder.” Murmuró el joven aristócrata, aún esperando el anuncio de ruptura por parte de John, así que no fue nada extraño que se sorprendiera cuando éste se dedicó con ternura a secarle las mejillas con un pañuelo.

“No tienes que disculparte por nada, Sherlock: Eres la persona menos culpable en todo este lío. Eres un hombre extraordinario, brillante, creativo, cálido y amable, gracioso y hábil aunque a veces tu necedad supera los límites;” intentó bromear John, su corazón alegrándose cuando Sherlock le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa; “todos los que te conocemos tenemos la suerte de hacerlo y yo, ¿yo que soy? El hombre más afortunado en la historia de la humanidad, nunca existirá ser con más buena suerte que yo ¿Por qué? Porque me has concedido el honor de poder amarte y estar a tu lado. Por ello, escúchalo bien: Nadie, absolutamente **_nadie_** va a volver a lastimarte, esa vida de sufrimiento y dilemas internos ha terminado. Dios siempre hace que el sol brille para todos, ya es hora de que brille para ti también.” Sonrió y le besó en los labios para volver a abrazarlo, decidido a cumplir su promesa cada día que le fuese posible.

 

******************************

“¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sherlock Holmes! No, no te quedarás solo por la ciudad.” Negó John rotundamente mientras ambos se encontraban en el restaurant del hotel tomando el desayuno. La mañana había comenzado de manera relativamente normal tras el caos emocional de la noche anterior, a pesar de ello, John aún tenía dos semanas de curso por concluir y no podía permitirse el faltar a tales alturas pero sería mentira si dijera que iba a poder tomar clases y prestar atención con total tranquilidad mientras Sherlock divagaba por la ciudad con su hermano suelto por Dios sabría donde. No iba a arriesgarse.

Por otra parte, Sherlock revoleó los ojos ante la resolución del joven médico. Agradecía internamente (muy, _muy_   internamente de sí) los cuidados que el primero tenía respecto a él, pero tampoco agradecía el encontrarse bajo una lupa cuidadosa cada minuto de su día: Ya no era un bebé, podía cuidarse y sabía que su hermano no se aparecería frente a él por un buen tiempo y que mucho menos se atrevería a cometer algún crimen a plena luz del día y entre tantas personas. No cuando el crimen, contando con testigos, podía alejarlo hasta de su aliado más cercano. “ _Voy_  a estar bien, John. Mis extremidades son perfectamente funcionales, puedo defenderme.”

“No te resultaron útiles para defenderte en el pasado, no lo serán ahora.” Espetó el rubio, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras tan pronto calló. “No…no es a lo que me refería.”

Sherlock negó. “En el pasado llamé _muerta de hambre_ a tu madre, me parece algo justo este intercambio.” Aseguró con plena calma, metió una de sus piernas por debajo de la mesa y la dejó entre las de John, era lo más que podía hacer en público para calmarlo sin levantar sospechas. Jodida sociedad.

John suspiró aliviado. “De igual modo, no vas a quedarte solo. Irás conmigo y aunque no puedes entrar a escuchar mis clases porque sería sospechoso que se lo comentaran a tus padres después, vas a quedarte en el edificio, de ser posible, en el pasillo donde se encuentre el anfiteatro; así haremos clase con clase hasta que termine el día, pero anímate: Hoy sólo han de ser tres asignaturas así que terminaremos a medio día y el resto del día lo dedicaremos a actividades que te complazcan.” Sonrió suave y apuró el resto del desayuno, comunicándole con la mirada que no planeaba continuar discutiendo con el tema, cuando vio a Sherlock resoplar por la decisión, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

El resto del tiempo entre el desayuno y el acudir al colegio de John, Sherlock lo catalogó como aburrido, incluyendo cuando tuvo que saludar a los amigos del rubio. Por entonces, John se encontraba tomando una bata para prácticas de un armario pequeño en el pasillo antes de entrar al aula. “Bien, puedes explorar si gustas pero no te vayas demasiado lejos, después podrías no saber a donde he ido y se hará un lío.”

“Por favor, fumaste dos veces mientras yo dormía, una vez junto a la ventana y otra sentado de cerca a la chimenea, primeramente a la una y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y otra ocasión a las cuatro con veinte. Y todo por la marca del pijama en la pierna izquierda y el círculo de ceniza en el reposadero de la silla. ¿Me decías?” Dedujo Sherlock con un rápido aburrimiento, buscando callar a John.

“Si, pero aquí nadie está fumando. No te vayas muy lejos.” Despidió el joven Watson, teniendo que conformarse con darle una palmada en el hombro como cualquier amigo y se marchó con cierta prisa, dejándolo enteramente solo.

Los primeros quince minutos no estuvieron tan mal para el pelinegro: Su mirada viajó por muros y rincones, conociendo varias costumbres y arreglos que se le habían hecho al edificio conforme el pasar de los años, después sin necesitar hablar conoció a varias personas pero deducir sin propósito alguno pronto se volvía aburrido. Revisó su reloj de bolsillo y volvió a guardarlo, veinte minutos habían pasado pero, si John había mencionado que estaría ausente por tres horas… eso era tiempo suficiente para ir y venir…

Con una sonrisa, se levantó del banquillo donde había estado sentado pensando que su destino era morir de aburrimiento, se acomodó un poco el saco y partió del hospital, de nuevo, cuidando sus pasos y camino con discreción, revisando que nadie le siguiera o peor aún, reconociera su identidad a la distancia; la distancia no le pareció larga pero aún así, suspiró con alivio una vez se adentró a la joyería a la que había acudido tiempo atrás. Tocó la campanilla de servicio sobre el mostrador y aguardó en silencio, admirando diferentes piezas en los anaqueles.

“Señor, buen día. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?” Saludó el joyero, un hombre de la misma altura que Sherlock, pelirrojo y fácilmente veinte años mayor que el joven aristócrata; una vez atendió al mostrador.

Sherlock se giró y ofertó una sonrisa casi diminuta, sacó un recibo y se lo entregó. “Vengo por un pedido, se encuentra a mi nombre: William Watson.”

“Ah, ¡ya recuerdo! Encargo una pieza preciosa.” Asintió el joyero con recibo en mano, desapareciendo del mostrador por un par de minutos para volver con una pequeña caja aterciopelada negra, la abrió y ahí le mostró un anillo plateado masculino, pero aún así, denotando la elegancia con el zafiro circular incrustado en medio con dos pequeños diamantes acompañándole a cada lado. Al verlo, Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír, sincero esta vez.

“¿Ha puesto el grabado que le pedí?” Pidió el pelinegro mientras el joyero sacaba la pieza de la caja para mostrársela. Éste último asintió, permitiéndole ver el pedido al entregarle el anillo. “ _Milia annorum et ultra.*”_ Murmuró con orgullo y sin desear (o poder) disimular la suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, le entregó la pieza al joyero para que volviera a guardarla.

“Me parece un gesto precioso y muy optimista por parte de su pareja, señor Watson.” Sonrió el trabajador al cerrar la caja y por mera precaución, la envolvió en papel barato para disimular ante cualquier mirada curiosa. “Aunque demasiado fantasioso también, si me permite añadir.”

Sherlock frunció el ceño ante aquello. “¿Por qué? No hallo lo fantasioso en lo más mínimo.”

“Por la inscripción que pidió para el anillo, señor Watson. Usted y yo sabemos que esta sociedad nunca va a progresar: La población siempre vivirá prefiriendo exigir cárcel y muerte a dos caballeros o damas que se aman mutuamente y no exigir el castigo pertinente a todo canalla séase ladrón, asesino o estafador. La vida siempre ha sido así y me temo que no cambiará. Por ello usted y su compañero son muy optimistas al creer que quizá en mil años todos tendremos la libertad con la que Dios nos trajo a este mundo.” Concluyó y el hombre le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza al entregarle el paquete.

“La sociedad es un conjunto de animales conscientes de su desnudez propia, no les exija comportarse a la altura de una situación para la que sus mentecillas no se encuentran habituadas. Se encuentran regidos por un dogma del cual apenas conocen el cinco por ciento; no piense que por esto mi compañero es un hombre que se rige por la razón, al igual que usted, es un hombre consagrado a su Dios; sin embargo, confío que dentro de cien años o más, la sociedad habrá evolucionado de bestia inútil a bestia semi-racional la cual buscará la justicia sin inmiscuirse en a quién besa un hombre o una mujer. Por ello, mi pareja y yo creemos en el futuro y esa es la razón por la que el anillo tiene esta inscripción. Que pase buen día.” Deseó el joven con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se guardó la pequeña bolsa con recelo para iniciar su viaje de regreso al hospital. Cuando llegó al nosocomio y alcanzó el pasillo donde se encontraba el aula de John, suspiró con cierto alivio cuando notó que éste aún se encontraba ocupado con sus clases, sintió la cajita del anillo guardada al interior de su saco y sonrió leve. Apenas podía aguardar.

 

************************************

“Peter, Lord Sherlock  llegará esta tarde. Debes estar listo para tomar su equipaje y asistirle.” Avisó el señor Forner durante la mañana del regreso de Sherlock a casa mientras el resto de los criados tomaban el desayuno en el comedor designado para ellos.

“No veo porqué se le tenga que ayudar si le funcionan las manos.” Masculló Harriet antes de tomar otra cucharada de huevo.  Ya habían pasado casi siete semanas desde su primer día de trabajo en esa casa; si bien estaba aliviada de poder comer como nunca antes había hecho, su carácter rebelde seguía sin habituarse, enfadándose más cuando escuchaba sonar la campanilla que correspondía a la habitación donde John se quedaba. El justo y estúpido John, ¿Por qué él corría con un buen destino, tan diferente a ella? Habían nacido en el mismo lugar y habían recorrido los mismos barrios, aborrecía cuando escuchaba a su madre hablando tan bien de su hermano a los demás, provocando admiración en dos de las mucamas mientras él estaba en el piso superior, atiborrándose con comida fantástica y tirado a lado del maricón de su amigo. La vida definitivamente no era justa.

“En esta casa ningún miembro del servicio tiene derecho a siquiera pensar de manera despectiva sobre Lord y Lady Holmes, sus hijos o cualquier familiar y amigo de ellos. ¿Entendido, Harriet?” Le reprendió el señor Forner al haberla alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente.

“¿Cómo es que no puedo pensarlo si quiera? Es mi derecho a la libre expresión.” Respondió la hermana de John, provocando que la habitación se inundara con un silencio incómodo mientras los demás criados observaban casi sin parpadear para no perderse ni un segundo de la (futura) escena bélica.

El mayordomo apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente ofendido y molesto por los modos tan groseros con los que Harriet se refería a la familia que ahora le mantenía a ella y a la que él tanto aprecio guardaba; dejó sus cubiertos y el ama de llaves lo miró para detenerlo.

“Si deseas ejercer la libre expresión, te encuentras en todo tu derecho para hacerlo, Harriet. Pero será fuera de esta casa, permanentemente. Éste no es el modo de agradecer el trabajo y sus beneficios que se te brindan. ¿Algo más?” Aseveró la señora Fisher y por fortuna, Harriet negó con la cabeza. “¿Pero que están mirando? No se les descontará de su salario por continuar con sus alimentos.” Añadió al ver la forma en que permanecían todos los criados.

El tenso silencio falleció cuando los sencillos cubiertos volvieron a cumplir su función, siguiéndole a una de las mucamas preguntando a la señora Watson (quien durante todo el rato había permanecido mirando severamente a su hija) si podía aconsejarle sobre la costura, asegurando así un ambiente más tranquilo y la promesa de una jornada laboral no tan pesada. Entonces, sonó la primera campanilla en la pared, proveniente del timbre de Lord Holmes y su lacayo se puso en pie con rapidez, dando así continuación al trabajo para todos.

Horas más tarde mientras el resto de los sirvientes se ocupaban en sus propias obligaciones, Harriet terminaba de asear la habitación compartida de sus empleadores cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza: ¿Y si algo provocara que John se marchara definitivamente de aquella casa y de paso, le regresaba a la miseria de la cual había logrado escapar? “Así aprenderá a que sólo los imbéciles llegan en último lugar.” Se dijo en voz alta al llevar sus utensilios de trabajo al clóset de Lord Holmes para seguir el aseo; ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Aún no tenía mucha idea… o al menos no hasta que se encontró limpiando el mueble con puertas de vidrio donde se guardaban las diversas cajas que contenían las mancuernillas del señor.

A nadie se le perdonaba un robo, ni aunque el ladrón fuera el empleado más leal y aparentemente honrado. Ni aunque se tratara de un muchacho rubio, amigo de un aristócrata maricón y pelinegro.

Con la idea tejida burdamente en su cabeza, Harriet se asomó al pasillo para revisar que nadie pasara por ese punto, estando despejado el corredor, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apresuró a abrir el mueble con delicadeza para sustraer dos pequeñas cajas joyeras donde se guardaban el par de mancuernillas. Se apresuró a guardarlas en el bolso de su mandil y poco después salió de la habitación, apenas cumpliendo con su trabajo; ya las guardaría bien en su dormitorio y entonces se dedicaría a disfrutar cuando echaran a su hermano de ahí.

Ah, los humanos adoran cometer errores.

 

 ****  
  
**********************

El resto de su estadía en Londres había sucedido con mayor calma y ahora, a su pesar, se veía de vuelta en casa un par de días antes que John. Pero bueno, sólo eran dos días.

Sherlock llegó a la hora del té, justo cuando sus padres se encontraban tomando la sagrada bebida en el jardín, protegidos bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles más frondosos en la cercanía a la casa; su madre le recibió con gusto, su padre, aunque no deseara admitirlo, satisfecho con el trabajo que desempeñaba la señora Watson pero teniendo ciertas dudas respecto a Harriet.

“Es muy curioso,” dijo Lord Holmes mientras se servía otro sándwich de pepino y salmón, “hace no más de dos horas entré a mi clóset para añadir una caja de tabaco al mueble donde guardan los accesorios y me pareció que hacían falta dos contenedores de mancuernillas… pero no estoy seguro.” Se encogió de hombros y permitió que Lady Holmes continuara con su adorada plática sobre la última visita que realizó a una de sus tantas amigas mientras Sherlock ignoraba la voz de ésta tras una taza de té.

La mente del pelinegro divagaba en diversos temas, básicamente permaneciendo ante sus padres en cuerpo pero no en espíritu hasta que algo llamó su atención: Un día después de lo sucedido con Mycroft, John había tenido el valor de contarle más sobre su propia vida familiar, basándose en el recelo que su hermana siempre le había mostrado y las mofas de ésta misma a su carácter amable, empático y (aunque bastante limitado) caritativo. “ _Harry adoraría verme entrar a una casa de trabajo para nunca salir.”_ Fue lo que John dijo en broma durante su almuerzo; él sabía como la envidia y avaricia podían conducir a cualquier humano para cometer hasta la estupidez más grande con tal de conseguir el reconocimiento y poder que cree merecer.

Sherlock se puso de pie inmediatamente y apenas disculpándose, se adentró a la casa, recorriendo el largo pasillo hasta dar con la puerta escondida que daba paso a las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, perteneciente a la cocina, área de trabajo de los sirvientes y el comedor exclusivo para ellos; sus pasos fueron veloces y cesaron hasta que por una accidental fortuna, se encontró con la ama de llaves justo a unos pasos del comedor.

“Señora Fisher, ¿sabe usted quienes están a cargo del aseo de los dormitorios familiares? Incluyendo nuestros clósets y mi estudio.” Pidió el pelinegro, usando lo que John llamaba “amabilidad al sirviente.”

La castaña mujer lo miró entre extrañada y curiosa y asintió. “Por supuesto, Lord Sherlock. Hollie, Marian, Karen, Lucy. Becky y Harriet son las asignadas a esas habitaciones. ¿Puedo conocer porque le inquieta saber esta información, mi lord?”

Sherlock respiró hondo y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. “Quería conocer más al servicio. ¿Podría hacer llamar a Harriet inmediatamente? A este punto.”

“Mi lord, ¿no sería mejor que la viera usted en la biblioteca? Este no es un lugar adecuado para usted…”

“En este punto. Gracias.” Insistió Sherlock y vio como el ama de llaves se alejaba para cumplir su pedido. No más de diez minutos más tarde, la mujer ataviada en su vestido negro con cuello blanco (tal como requería su empleo) volvió en compañía de Harriet, quien aparentemente ni se inmutó ante la presencia de Sherlock.

“¿Qué tal, Sherl?” Saludó la castaña sin pena.

“¡Harriet!” Le reprendió la señora Fisher.

“Señora Fisher, agradezco su amabilidad, yo puedo encargarme desde aquí. Continúe usted con sus labores, le prometo no retener a Harriet por mucho tiempo.” Prometió el joven aristócrata sonriendo suavemente, gesto que desapareció en cuanto la mujer mayor les dejó solos afuera del comedor.

“¿Entonces, _Sherl_? ¿Qué requieres? Necesito volver a trabajar, yo no puedo estar con el culo en la cama todo el día como bien comprenderás. ¡Oye!” Exclamó la mayor de los Watson cuando el pelinegro le arrempujó hacia la pared, dejándole poco espacio para escapar si a ella se le ocurría.

“¿Dónde las has guardado?” Susurró Sherlock fríamente.

“¿Cuáles mancuernillas? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estás demente!” Harry intentó defenderse fingiendo demencia, pero su cuerpo la traicionó.

“¡Las mancuernillas que has robado del clóset de mi padre para inculpar a John y provocar que le echen de aquí!” Siseó el pelinegro sin saber muy bien porqué intentaba ser discreto, después de todo, le importaba un carajo si los demás empleados escuchaban y la reputación de Harriet se arruinaba. Pero la respuesta de la castaña le satisfago. “Aunque nunca las mencioné, gracias por confirmarlo.”

“¡Estás loco!” Una vez más, Harriet falló con su defensa e intentó zafarse inútilmente.

“Vas a ir por el par de mancuernillas en sus respectivos empaques, me las entregarás inmediatamente ¡y prepararás una disculpa para tu madre, en privado! ¿Tal es tu afán por hundir a tu propio hermano? Los demás mataríamos por tener a un hombre considerado y cálido como él por hermano y tú que lo tienes, lo desperdicias por envidias banales. ¿Aborreces que él se encuentre forjando un mejor futuro mientras tú trabajas en el servicio? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué uno de mis compañeros de la universidad llegara a Old Nichol, te buscara y pidiera tu mano en matrimonio para que tú puedas ahogarte en el licor más exquisito? Eres más imbécil de lo que creí; si deseas tener la misma suerte que John es hora de que comiences a trabajar, esforzarte por estudiar, buscar opciones y maneras porque entiéndelo, y entiéndelo bien: Él está bajo mí cuidado hoy y hasta el día en que se harte de mi amistad, así que cualquier intento mediocre por dañarlo será como si buscaras dañarme a mí. Sábete algo, Harriet Watson: pueden vejarme, mofarse de mi manera de pensar y aficiones pero quien intenta destruirme, termina en cenizas. Intenta tirar a John y caerás primero.” Concluyó el pelinegro y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para recuperar la calma, separó distancia entre ambos y se acomodó un poco la corbata, permitiendo que Harriet tuviera espacio para ir y buscar las cuatro mancuernillas.

Cuando Harriet volvió y le entregó el par de cajitas, Sherlock las tomó con calma y guardó cada cajita en sus respectivos bolsillos del pantalón. “Y un consejo, Harriet: Aprenda a escuchar antes de lanzar peroratas insensatas. Eso le ayudará a mentir mejor en el futuro.” Aconsejó al alejarse, ya sin cuidar quien los escuchara, ya teniendo en mente la mentira para justificar a su padre la desaparición de las pequeñas joyas.

Dios, los humanos eran idiotas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Perdón si el capítulo quedó bien pitero :c


	23. :O!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KHE STA PASANDA!!!!!!
> 
> .....
> 
> Perdón, me emocioné :'v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *va pasando y entrega cerillos gratis a todos para que enciendan sus antorchas*   
> Sé que dije que iba a subir cada semana, que este fic ya debería de llevar mil años de terminado...y aún así, apenas estoy actualizando el capítulo 23 (que según yo iba a ser el final, pero bueno, aquí estoy :v) ;-; 
> 
> Long story short (que después de 3 meses, les importa puerco lo que tenga que decir, lol) el punto es que no tengo donde escribir y en mi laptop es muy incómodo, además, la inspiración me abandonó un buen rato hasta ahorita que me puse a escuchar a Cristian Castro (?) y surgió. Creo que lo escucharé para escribir más seguido :'v (?)
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los futuros comentarios. Los amo y nos vemos dentro de cinco años* (?)
> 
> *Nocierto :v Espero volver a subir a mediados de mes xD :)

**XXIII**

El señor Holmes no llevaba mucho tiempo de encontrarse respondiendo cartas en la biblioteca después del desayuno, cuando pasos familiares se escucharon a lo largo del pasillo hasta detenerse a la entrada de la habitación y éste elevó la mirada, sonriendo satisfecho. “Muchacho, ¡que gusto verte! Aunque no te esperábamos hasta un par de horas antes de la cena.” Saludó al levantarse para estrechar la mano de John.

 

“Lo mismo pensé, señor. Pero al final me han entregado las notas a primera hora de la mañana así que no quise desperdiciar tiempo y decidí volver más temprano. Aquí tiene.” Informó el rubio al entregarle el sobre que contenía sus notas.

 

“¡Pero qué te parece! Una boleta sin más que sobresalientes. Y hasta una felicitación de un tal doctor Andrews.” Sonrió el señor tras leer y guardar la boleta de nuevo, entonces se encaminó hasta donde le reservaban el whisky y sirvió dos vasos, uno para cada quien y le entregó el suyo al más joven.

 

John asintió en agradecimiento. “Él fue mi médico instructor en cirugía este periodo, mi Lord. Inclusive me ha aconsejado enlistarme como cirujano militar cuando termine mis estudios.” Sabía que aquella noticia quizá no sería muy bien recibida, pero igual tenía que informarla; si bien aún faltaba un año para que concluyera sus estudios, debía comenzar a pensar en qué haría después de concluir. A su pesar (principalmente por Sherlock,) no podía permanecer en tal hogar por demasiado tiempo.

 

“Vaya, el ejército. Es algo muy noble de tu parte, muchacho pero ¿estás seguro de ello? No podríamos verte por unos años…” Aseveró Lord Holmes antes de dar un trago al vaso cristalino y suspiró. “Aún así, ¿Quién soy yo para dictar lo que un joven haga de su vida? Si esa llegara a ser tu decisión, tendrás mi apoyo por completo, muchacho. Y el respeto de nuestra familia también.”

 

Aquello arrancó de John una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada. Si tan sólo su padre pudiera escuchar a Lord Holmes, se daría cuenta de que lo que él había siempre pensando era cierto: El dinero no te volvía vil o ruin. La falta de educación sí. “Le estaré siempre agradecido por sus palabras, Lord Holmes, así como la gran oportunidad que nos ha brindado a mi familia y a mí, prácticamente se podría decir que nos regaló unos años más de vida. Creo que es algo que nunca podré pagarle.”

 

El señor sonrió leve. “Dejémoslo en un empate, ¿te parece? Tu amistad con Sherlock a cambio de ayuda. Nada menos.” Apenas terminó de hablar cuando se vio al mencionado pelinegro pasar ya enfundado en su atuendo para cabalgar, fusta lista en su mano. “Sherlock, ¿acaso no piensas saludar? John ha llegado.”

 

Y aquello pareció ser música para el menor de los Holmes.

 

Aún así, tuvo que contener el mostrar mayor afecto del necesario (y el cual podría meterlos en problema si su padre, o cualquiera, lo notara) y se limitó a adentrarse un momento a la habitación para estrechar su mano con la del joven rubio y ofrecerle una sonrisa genérica. “Me alegra tu regreso, John. Imagino que tu reporte calificativo está repleto de sobresalientes, ¿me equivoco?”  Cuando John negó con una sonrisa bastante disimulada, Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. “Acompáñame a montar. No se compara a una cacería celebrativa pero al menos permite el aire fresco y la compañía agradable.”

 

“Lord Holmes, si me permitiera.” Fue el único aviso de John al marcharse y tan pronto estuvo fuera de la habitación, apresuró sus pasos para cambiarse y al poco rato, ya encontrarse montando su propio caballo mientras Sherlock le esperaba.

 

El inicio del paseo fue tranquilo y sin muchas palabras, puesto que aún se encontraban cercanos al domicilio aunque, bueno, al parecer de Sherlock era un poco ( _demasiado_ ) paranoico el tener tanta precaución. A los ojos de John, más valía prevenir que lamentar; a medio camino, el pelinegro supo que ya podía hablar con libertad. “Entonces has obtenido sobresaliente en cada asignatura, ¿no es así?”

 

“En cada una.” Admitió John con orgullo.

“Y estás consciente de que ello conlleva que mi madre se altere y organice algún evento para celebrar, ¿correcto?”

 

“Yo no diría que se _altera_ , Sherlock. Pero de lo que sí estoy consciente es que tu madre es una mujer muy buena, afectuosa y bondadosa, no me sorprende que celebre los éxitos de los demás como propios. Y lo que a este mundo le falta es mayor afecto y simpatía, así que sí, estoy consciente de ello.”

 

Sherlock meditó sus palabras en silencio por un instante y concordó sin darle mucha importancia. “De igual manera, lamento decepcionarte pero mañana tendrán un ball* con la excusa de celebrar el éxito económico de una de sus amistades o algo así, no tuve interés en escucharlos. Lamento que en esta ocasión no sea tu éxito el que se celebra.”

 

“No lo lamentes, sólo soy tu amigo. Con ello me basta.” Sonrió John.

“Y el hombre que me folla de manera increíble.” Completó Sherlock con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

“ _Sherlock.”_ Aseveró John por su lenguaje y suspiró. Al parecer el pelinegro nunca aprendería a moderarse, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban a solas.

 

“Lo lamento, _daddy_. ¿Quieres corregirme? Alcánzame.” El joven aristócrata apenas pudo terminar su frase cuando tiró de la rienda de Graphein para iniciar una carrera a toda prisa.

 

“¡Eres un cabrón!” Se escuchó gritar a John y no pudo evitar reír al instar carrera a su propio caballo y pudo maravillarse al, por primera vez, escuchar una risa alegre por parte del Holmes menor, sincera, _viva._

 

Sherlock podía sentir como el aire de la carrera acariciaba sus rizos azabache, pasando a toda prisa y murmurando en sus oídos, en algún momento pudo girarse para ver a John y, al notar que el segundo ya se encontraba a poco de igualarle el paso, instó a mayor velocidad. El camino siguió pasando veloz hasta que se detuvo bajo un olmo de los más viejos en la propiedad, de un brinco bajó del caballo y volvió a reír cuando, mientras se ocupaba en recuperar el aliento gracias a la adrenalina, cayó abrazado de las piernas por John. “¡Pero eso es trampa!”

 

“Ah, ¿Qué no tenía que corregirte?” Sonrió John al apresarle con su cuerpo, buscándole las cosquillas y deleitándose con la risa aristócrata en cuanto comenzó a resonar. Para la gran mayoría, la música era el mayor deleite para el alma, ¿pero para él? La música quedaba de lado. La risa de Sherlock y verlo tan feliz era lo que realmente le deleitaba y le sanaba.

 

“¡Basta! ¡B-Basta John! ¡No p-podré más s-si continúas así!” Rogó el pelinegro entre lo que ahora se habían convertido en carcajadas y respiró aliviado cuando las manos del futuro médico fueron cambiadas por los labios de éste, quien se tomaba la libertad al ser un punto prácticamente solitario al estar algo apartado de los caminos.

 

John continuó besando sin peligro alguno: Se entretenía en recorrer su entrecejo, sus mejillas, su frente y cada punto que alcanzaran sus labios, continuando así durante varios minutos hasta que la prudencia le recordó detenerse; empero permaneció recostado encima del pelinegro. “Te adoro más que a mi vida, Sherlock Holmes.” Juró mientras el cobalto con el mar se cruzaban al estar a la misma altura.

 

“Siendo que has ofertado tu vida en el pasado durante una innumerable cantidad de ocasiones, no sabría si me declaras el rencor o el amor.” Replicó el más joven con una sonrisa, a lo que John revoleó los ojos.

 

“Idiota.” Musitó el rubio.

 

“Y aún así me amas más que a tu vida.” Sonrió el pelinegro y siguió los movimientos del menor de los Watson cuando éste le besó la frente y se movió sólo para poder sentarse con la espalda contra el ancho tronco, disfrutando del suave viento que la lluvia prometedora brindaba consigo.

 

John se ocupó de conseguir un nuevo cigarro y lo encendió mientras Sherlock se sentaba a su lado, encendió un segundo tabaco y lo colocó entre los labios de Cupido, siendo agradecido en silencio por el dueño de éstos; entonces permaneció pensando durante varios minutos. Antes de que ambos se encontraran ese mismo día, había mencionado a Lord Holmes sus planes sobre unirse al ejército y éste, como todo caballero victoriano, había visto tal decisión como algo que generaba honor y respeto a cualquier hombre que expresara deseo por servir a la reina y al país; en realidad, aquello era una reacción entre cualquier ciudadano de aquella época, aún así, aún quedaba la tarea de comunicárselo a Sherlock y…bueno, él no era como cualquier caballero victoriano. La tarea en realidad se presentaba ardua.

 

“No soy tu marido así que no temas comentarme cualquier noticia.” Fue con lo que Sherlock interrumpió los pensamientos del futuro médico.

 

“¿Disculpa?”

 

“No has guardado silencio por el deleite del tabaco, John. Te muestras dudoso, con ciertos nervios y pesar que sólo son provocados por noticias importantes pero para nada agradables.” Continuó Sherlock y se giró a mirarlo por un par de minutos, de fondo, un trueno resonó como si deseara preparar la atmósfera para la noticia.

 

El joven rubio respiró hondo, dio un nuevo toque a su cigarro y exhaló el humo por la nariz para tomar valor y poder enfrentar la mirada aquamarina que tan atentamente le vigilaba. “Pues…sé que aún falta algo de tiempo para que termine mis estudios pero tú y yo sabemos que algún día los he de terminar, a consecuencia de eso, no siempre podré vivir en el mismo domicilio que tu, siendo mantenido por tus padres, que un día me tendré que retirar y pues…”

 

Sherlock revoleó los ojos. “¡Por Dios, John! ¡Deja de balbucear como chimpancé y dilo de una buena vez!” reclamó exasperado, provocando cierto fastidio en John también.

 

“¡VOY A UNIRME AL EJÉRCITO UN MES DESPUÉS DE GRADUARME!”  Exclamó el rubio, dejando caer un silencio denso entre ambos; carraspeó y suspiró para recobrar la calma. “Voy… Voy a unirme al ejército durante tres años para obtener el grado de cirujano y”

 

“El grado de cirujano lo puedes obtener en St. Bartholomew’s” Interrumpió Sherlock con prontitud, aunque hablaba tranquilo, se podía notar que la noticia no había sido para nada de su agrado. Ya había escuchado varias historias sobre cómo era el ambiente en los terrenos de guerra, las consecuencias que la misma traía para sus soldados y no gracias, prefería buscar alguna excusa para mantener a John a salvo en Londres. Donde él, donde ambos pertenecían.

 

Por su parte, el joven Watson no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la pronta respuesta del pelinegro y su intento por mantenerlo junto a él. Con discreción tomó su mano libre y le besó el dorso cuidadosamente. “Sólo serán tres años, Sherlock. Entonces me tendrás de vuelta y, además, aún falta tiempo para ello. No es como si fuera a marcharme el próximo mes.” Y a sus palabras, se unieron nuevos truenos, los cuales liberaron una lluvia que comenzaba a enfurecer; soltó su mano y se apresuró a subir a su caballo (siendo imitado por Sherlock), al no alcanzar a regresar a la casa, divisó lo que parecía un granero en desuso y maldijo en voz baja cuando el agua comenzó a empapar su ropa con rapidez.

 

John fue el primero en llegar y, aunque con dificultades, logró abrir el portón de madera pesada y permitió que ambos caballos se adentraran cuando Sherlock llegó a su lado. “Aquí estaremos bien hasta que baje la intensidad.” Jadeó por el esfuerzo físico mientras el joven aristócrata se apartaba los rizos empapados de la mirada.

 

“Esto es un chiquero, John. Habría sido mejor probar fortuna y regresar a casa.” Protestó Sherlock mientras miraba alrededor, observando el techo alto del granero con su segundo piso, aún con algunas pacas de paja seca en tal nivel y el resto, prácticamente abandonado.

 

“No voy a caer en tu juego, Sherlock. Berreas a modo de protesta, ¿prefieres empaparte y morir de una neumonía? Adelante, abre el portón y vete caminando, pero a los caballos no los arriesgas.” Siseó el joven rubio.

 

“Oblígame.” Retó el menor Holmes al detenerse frente a John, arrepintiéndose cuando éste último, con un rápido movimiento (de nuevo, gracias a su vida anterior en las calles), le torció el brazo contra la espalda y le llevó de cara contra la pared, asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar.

 

“Repite lo que has dicho. Te reto.” Siseó John, su aliento cálido erizando los más pequeños cabellos de la nuca aristócrata.

 

“Q-Que me obligues…” Y emitió el primer gemido de la tarde.

 

Aquello fue lo único que hizo falta para iniciar los ánimos en John, quien aún sosteniendo al más joven por el brazo de manera enérgica, con la mano libre, se ocupó de bajarle pantalón y subir las faldas de la camisa lo suficiente (Dios gracias Sherlock se encontraba dándole la espalda, de lo contrario, éste se habría burlado de la dificultad que se le presentaba a John el maniobrar con una sola mano), deleitándose al admirar la piel de porcelana hasta que notó algo: Aquella era la primera vez que, si él lo deseaba, podía orillar al pelinegro a gritar inclusive…y nadie se daría cuenta. “ _Te agradezco, Señor.”_ Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa que comenzaba a rayar en el lado oscuro de la sensualidad.

 

Su mano libre, fría gracias a la lluvia, recorrió la espalda baja aristocrática con deleite, ahogando una risita burlesca cuando su dueño pegó un sobresalto por el frío y la primera nalgada resonó en el lugar, volviendo a sobresaltar al pelinegro.

 

“¡John! Nunca duele y ahora… ¡John!” Protestó Sherlock primeramente, viéndose interrumpido por otro azote, igual de doloroso que el anterior y ambos comenzando a colorear su piel de un suave escarlata.

 

“No conozco a _John_ , lindura. Te has equivocado de dueño.” Susurró el joven Watson contra su cuello y sonrió internamente al morderle, sintiendo como su propio miembro despertaba ante los quejidos casi perfectos de su amante pelinegro. Cada azote avanzaba, aumentando la lascivia en cada parte de su ser hasta llevarle a jadear alguna vez en fallido secreto mientras veía como tanto las mejillas de Sherlock como su trasero compartían el sonrojo.

 

“D-Daddy… está doliendo. En verdad que está doliendo.” Murmuró Sherlock tras Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y ahogó un pequeño sollozo al encontrarse confundido: sus nalgas ardían con el mínimo roce del viento pero, al mismo tiempo, su miembro le exigía liberación pronta o de lo contrario su cuerpo pronto colapsaría por tal excitación. ¿Acaso era normal ser tan…así? ¿Sucio?

 

Por su parte, escuchar al pelinegro pedir con una inocencia que perdió tiempo atrás, tiró la última resistencia que el rubio mantenía para evitar tirarse al aristócrata ahí mismo sin consideración a daños posteriores. “Tranquilo, _baby boy_. Daddy hará que ya no duela, eres maravilloso, Sherlock. Lo has soportado como todo un chico grande, ahora, puedes decirle a daddy que es lo que deseas…” Susurró al soltarle el brazo, permitiendo que el aristócrata pudiera girarse para encontrarse con John, mostrando sus pupilas amplias, listas para sumergirlo en el mejor de los éxtasis.

 

“Fóllame por favor, Daddy. Quiero sentirte hasta lo más profundo de mi ser al grado de no olvidar tus roces días después, sentirte aunque ni siquiera te encuentres en la misma habitación que yo. Por favor, daddy.” Rogó el pelinegro con voz suave, estremeciéndose ante la suave caricia de su mejilla por parte del joven Watson.

 

“Jamás lograré entender cómo es que mi suerte es tan grande que me ha permitido tenerte a mi lado, poder alejar todo pensamiento estúpido de mi mente para poder amarte. Eres la perfección personificada, * _beau_ Sherlock, Apolo Belvedere** es el ser más aberrante y desgraciado comparado contigo.” Murmuró el menor de los Watson al acariciar su mejilla y vio hacia abajo un momento, señalándole su entrepierna con la mirada. “Sin embargo, para que daddy te folle como mereces, tienes que ayudarlo.”

 

Sherlock no necesitó que le repitieran la instrucción. Con apenas un asentimiento de cabeza, se arrodilló de manera que su rostro pudiera quedar a la altura justa de la entrepierna y los finos dedos de violinista se entretuvieron en indagar entre ropas lo suficiente como para permitir vía libre al miembro de su amante (forzadamente) secreto; cada que le admiraba, sin importar cuán acostumbrado (más nunca cansado) estuviera al cuerpo del médico, sentía como un rubor indecente coloreaba sus mejillas y buena parte de su rostro, inventando el aspecto de un ángel pecaminoso. Poco tiempo pasó para que el lugar se llenara de quejidos húmedos por parte del pelinegro cada que sentía el glande rozando su garganta junto a los gemidos roncos del futuro médico.

 

“¿No te sorprende, _little boy_? Para ser un aristócrata quejica que finge ser todo un apretado, tienes la garganta que toda puta profesional envidiaría,” jadeó John con los dígitos enredados en los rizos azabaches, marcando el ritmo al follar la boca de cuna dorada, “experto en guardar pollas con unos labios que Adonis envidiaría hasta la muerte, definitivamente naciste para que yo viviera follándote, para que tu culo quedara a mi merced cada que lo desee. Dime a quien perteneces.”

 

Sherlock tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando John apartó su hombría un momento. “A… a t-ti, daddy.” Y gimió cuando el rubio afianzó su agarre con fuerza.

 

“¿Y qué puedes hacer sin permiso de daddy? _Responde._ ”

“Nada.”

 

“ _Buen chico_.” Murmuró John volviendo a entrar a aquella boca que algún día sería su perdición; al cabo de minutos dirigía la cabeza de Sherlock con mayor fuerza, emitiendo un gemido grave al bajar la mirada y ver como las lágrimas bajaban por los acentuados pómulos. _Joder_. Sin decir palabra alguna, apartó al pelinegro, le soltó y ayudó a ponerse en pie para ahora ser él quien quedara de rodillas.

 

El joven aristócrata admiraba confundido y no pudo evitar un pequeño gritito asombrado cuando John se apresuró a liberar su miembro y engullirlo inmediatamente; ahora comprendía porque su _daddy_ algunas veces en las mañanas cuando se encontraban en Londres, al despertar le convencía de darle un oral; aquello debía ser una manera fantástica para empezar el día. Al volver a la realidad, sus pequeños gemidos se coordinaban con sus movimientos erráticos de cadera, rogando internamente el poder contenerse: No quería correrse sin antes llenarse con cada centímetro de John. Sus manos a los costados se abrían y cerraban ignorantes de qué hacer mientras su pecho de mármol subía y bajaba por la agitada respiración, sintiendo como el corazón le explotaría de un momento a otro. “Daddy, oh d-daddy… Por favor, n-no podré más, _piedad_.” Masculló con gran prisa, sintiendo como el calor del orgasmo se agolpaba en su bajo vientre, listo para llevarle al último peldaño.

 

John dejó su miembro en paz y rió al escucharlo. “Pareciera que el fantástico Sherlock Holmes es maravilloso en todos los aspectos, menos en aguantar una buena mamada. ¿Ahora puedes comprender el tormento que me es no terminar en tu boca cada que guardas mi polla en tu boca?” Cuestionó al levantarse e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca del pelinegro, embelesándose al verlo lamer y succionar con avidez. Una vez sintió que era suficiente, comenzó a prepararlo con un dígito solitario y en cuanto el anillo de músculos cedió ante la intromisión, un segundo le acompañó; “ahora, apoya bien tu espalda y rodea mi cintura con tus piernas,” instruyó para el pelinegro y sonrió cuando el peso de éste recayó sobre él, “ _buen chico.”_

 

“ _Jodido buen chico”_ pensó el futuro médico cuando le penetró y un gemido moría en su garganta, en cambio, sonrió orgulloso cuando algo parecido a un llanto abandonó al aristócrata pelinegro; le besó demandante una vez más mientras lograba encontrar un ritmo ante aquella nueva posición y en cuanto la encontró, sus embestidas no volvieron a carecer de fuerza.

 

Sherlock se encontraba en pleno paraíso. Estaba seguro que se había caído de su caballo, muerto y llegado al paraíso con el que John tanto le molestaba cada domingo después de tomar el almuerzo en casa de su madre; no podía ser posible que tal cantidad de placer fuese algo diseñado para el disfrute de los mortales, debía ser algo de diseño divino, aquél control que era ejercido sobre su fina piel, la fuerza de su virilidad entrando cada vez más a fondo (aunque el Sherlock racional, uno que no se encontraba disponible en el momento, diría que era una gran estupidez) al grado de casi creer que sería partido en dos.

 

Sus gemidos siguieron llenando el lugar, sollozando cada que el glande del rubio rozaba su próstata, ignorando las perlas de sudor que adornaban cada centímetro de su piel porcelana, la cual peleaba con la vergüenza carmesí plantada en sus mejillas y parte del cuello. En ocasiones parecía sollozar (ni siquiera él habría podido explicar sus reacciones), en otras, gemía sorprendido cuando una mano traviesa (perteneciente a John) encontró camino hacia sus sonrosados pezones pellizco cada uno con deleite, algo que llamó su atención por el gusto por el pequeño destello de dolor y calor; “D-d-daddy, _daddy_.” Era lo único de lo que era capaz de pronunciar.

 

Algunas perlas de sudor bajaban presurosas por la sien de John, sin embargo, aquello no amainó ni un instante en el ritmo de las estocadas. “Dime quien te folló primero.” Siseó, su voz ronca por la suma del peso de Sherlock sobre el suyo, la velocidad con la que el calor del orgasmo se agolpaba en su abdomen y una dominancia sedienta de escuchar al pelinegro.

 

“J-Josh… ¡Oh, daddy!”  

 

_Respuesta equivocada._

 

Las caderas del médico golpeaban contra las nalgas del más joven. “Dime. Quién. Te. Folló. Primero.” Insistió John, intercalando cada una de sus palabras con el vaivén; no iba a detenerse hasta que su amante creyera y estuviera convencido de que él había sido el primero y el único en su vida.

 

Sherlock cerró los ojos, incapaz de pensar correctamente y, por lo tanto, darle la respuesta correcta que John tanto esperaba. “Jo-Josh…”

 

Un par de nalgadas aterrizaron en el adolorido trasero de Sherlock pocos segundos después. “¡Dime quien te folló primero!”

 

“¡JOHN!” Atinó a exclamar el menor de los Holmes mientras su propio abdomen iba coloreándose aún más blanquecino por el éxtasis, jadeando mientras las lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas debido a la intensidad del polvo prohibido y cada músculo se tensaba por completo.

 

Para el futuro médico aquello le llevaba hasta el límite y bajó al joven con casi extinto cuidado para dejarle de rodillas, enterró su mano entre los rizos azabache y con un gemido grave, pudo terminar sobre su cara, preguntándose vagamente el porqué Dios había decidido premiarlo con tan bello espécimen en los tiempos donde dicha belleza no podía ser más que su mejor amigo. Mientras las respiraciones se coordinaban en silencio, se acomodó la ropa lo más pronto posible y se las arregló para asearle el rostro, besando cada punto en cuanto quedaba limpio.

 

“Desde que te conocí, para mí has sido el único, John.” Fue lo primero que pudo decir el pelinegro en cuanto recuperó un poco la capacidad de hablar. “No existía la necesidad de,” siseó ante el ardor en el trasero mientras se reacomodaba el pantalón, “imprimir tu idea tan fervientemente.”

 

El corazón del futuro médico se hinchó de orgullo ante la promesa de Sherlock, pero aún así. “Tampoco existía la necesidad de que me provocaras, pero aquí estamos.” Sonrió mientras le abotonaba la camisa, cuando terminó de vestirlo, le besó suavemente y suspiró aliviado al notar que la lluvia ya había cedido lo suficiente como para volver a la casa sin peligro de atrapar algún resfriado. “También eres el único para mi, Sherlock.”

 

 

 

********************************

 

 

Lady Holmes se había preocupado ante la tardanza de ambos jóvenes, aumentado ante la inclemencia del tiempo en ese día, inclusive había comenzado a pensar en enviar a una pequeña cuadrilla de criados para investigar el paradero de ambos, por suerte, hicieron acto de presencia justo cuando la buena señora se encontraba a punto de llamar al mayordomo. Por primera vez, John se encontró en la parte receptora del regaño, recibiendo un “ _esperaba que lo controlaras más, John querido._ ” Por parte de la dama aunque el dúo pudo sonreírse con disimulo cuando Lord Holmes entró en su defensa.

 

Una vez más, el peligro se había esquivado. Aunque no para todos.

 

Por el momento, faltaba una hora para la cena por lo que en los pisos inferiores (“ _el universo de la servidumbre_ ” como Sherlock solía llamar a aquella parte de la casa) se podía ver a todo trabajador yendo y viniendo, casi pudiéndose respirar un inicio de histeria en las cocinas. John había bajado para visitar a su madre al menos unos minutos (después del pecado de horas antes, necesitaba algo de santidad para redimirse) cuando tuvo que detenerse a medio pasillo, notando extrañado como su hermana platicaba con otra de las criadas.

 

“No sé qué mierda se cree, es un maricón. Si tuviera pruebas, ahora mismo pediría permiso a la señora Fisher para salir y acusarlo; sería fantástico verlo hundirse por meterse cosas en el culo; ¿quién dijo que por tener más dinero tiene derecho para humillarnos así?” Fue la protesta de Harriet.

 

John apretó los puños, pero decidió aguardar para escuchar un poco más.

 

“¡Harriet! No puedes levantar falsos así de ese muchacho; además no trata tan mal a las personas, al menos no a las personas que trabajamos para sus padres. Además, deberías estar agradecida de que no contó lo que hiciste a la señora Fisher, o peor, a su padre; existen mejores maneras para inculpar a un familiar que cometer un robo y ser atrapada en ello.” Negó la otra criada, ambas abusando del barullo de las cocinas, creyendo no ser escuchadas por nadie.

 

Aquello había sido el límite para el joven rubio.

 

El menor de los Watson reanudó sus pasos con fingida tranquilidad y le sonrió a ambas chicas cuando llegó a donde ellas. “Josephine, buenas tardes. No quisiera interrumpir su tiempo libre pero Catherine me mencionó requiere ayuda en su habitación, acuda ahora por favor.”

 

Josephine apenas pudo asentir veloz, desapareciendo con la mirada baja. Una vez solos, John tomó a su hermana mayor del brazo, sin cuidar fuerza alguna, para llevarla por el largo pasillo hasta la oficina de la ama de llaves, a donde llamó educadamente a pesar del coraje que se agolpaba en su estómago. “Ruega porque no te delate tan pronto la señora Fisher abra su puerta.” Siseó molesto aunque sonrió cuando la mencionada abrió.

 

“¿Señor Watson? ¿Pero que hace aquí abajo?” Cuestionó el ama de llaves al ver a ambos jóvenes.

 

“Requiero su oficina por diez minutos, o quizá menos, señora Fisher. Si ello no le fuera una molestia, por supuesto; sé que podría hablar con mi hermana en la biblioteca o cualquier habitación del piso superior pero no deseo tampoco incomodar a Lord o Lady Holmes con la presencia de Harriet. ¿Cree que sea posible?” La sonrisa de John llevaba un tinte diferente, y aunque la señora lo notó, optó por no decir nada.

 

“No hay problema, señor Watson. De igual manera debía compartir unas cuestiones con el señor Forner; pasen y no dude en llamarme si requiere algo.” Avisó la señora Fisher al darles el paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

“¡¿Pero qué carajos pasa contigo?! ¡Te recuerdo que quien puede tratarnos como mierda es tu amiguito el maricón, no tu! ¡Tú eres tan pobre como yo!” Fueron las primeras palabras de Harriet al cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido, ante el silencio tenso de su hermano, decidió continuar. “Además, ¿Qué quieres aquí abajo? ¿Has venido a presumirme a mí y a mamá cuán bien te va por hacerle compañía a ese fenómeno afeminado?”

 

“Basta, Harriet.”

 

La castaña sonrió satisfecha. “¿Qué? ¿Te molestan las verdades de tu amiguito?”

 

“¡BASTA, HARRIET!” Vociferó el joven rubio, provocando el silencio de la mencionada. _Al fin._ “Soy yo quien debe cuestionar qué carajos pasa contigo. ¿En qué pensabas al haber robado al señor Holmes? ¿Qué ibas a poder acusarme del robo, de lo que sea que hayas sustraído, y que te quedarías tranquila y feliz trabajando aquí? ¡A mí me habrían encerrado y a ti y a mamá las habrían despedido! ¡Sin ninguna posibilidad de un buen empleo! Tienes una suerte grandísima de que Sherlock decidiera no acusarte con sus padres porque, por Dios santo, está en todo su maldito derecho.” Su respiración y pulso se habían vuelto veloces con el combustible del enojo y casi sintió el impulso (y el deseo) de estampar una buena bofetada en su rostro pero se contuvo: Los hombres no golpean a las damas; incluso si dicha dama le causaba desprecio y exasperación. Eso no era de caballeros.

 

Harriet sonrió momentos después. “¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh chulo? ¿Le vas a ir a decir tu mismito a la mamá del maricón? Quiero ver que lo intentes.”

 

John apretó el puño y respiró hondo un par de veces. “Lo que voy a hacer, es que te deslindarás totalmente de mamá. Obviamente puedes hablarle puesto que se extrañará y le herirá el que no le dirijas más la palabra pero éste fue el último día en que disfrutaste su afecto. Yo no contaré a Lady Holmes de tu crimen, no por ti ni por mí, pero no deseo quedarme sin mi madre pues sé que si te viera ir a prisión, ella moriría de la pena.”

 

La castaña negó y revoleó los ojos. “Por favor, lo único que le importa es que “ _mi niño, John”_ se lo pase bien y sobreviva otro puto día. Da lo mismo papá o Harriet; que John sea feliz es el único objetivo.”

 

“Evitó que trabajáramos de niños, Harriet. Todos nuestros vecinos y amigos iban a trabajar desde los cuatro años, ¿cuándo empezamos a trabajar tu y yo? Hasta los quince, mamá siempre se quitó el poco bocado de la boca que podía conseguir para dárnoslo a nosotros; ¿cuántas veces se enfrentó a padre y cuantas ocasiones se llevó ella los golpes que él quiso infligir en ti? ¿Acaso ya has olvidado la ocasión en que logró ahorrar durante un año para poder comprar dos magdalenas y acomodarlas de manera que fuera un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños?” John suspiró. Ya había olvidado cuán cansada era una confrontación verbal. “Escucha, si deseas creer que nuestra madre no nos ama por igual y que ella jamás dudaría en dar su vida para mantenerte a salvo, es tu decisión pero ya no permitiré que sigas lastimándola con tus vicios, con tus mentiras y falsedades. No voy a acusarte y si te metieras en problemas por tu crimen, no habrá sido a causa mía pero ten en cuenta algo: Ya no soy el único que protege a mamá, ahora hay otro que lo hace y es quien te encubrió.”

 

Observó a su hermana en silencio y negó, casi con tristeza, al notar que nada había cambiado (ni siquiera un poco) en su actitud. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el marco. “Y por favor, en el futuro, porque en verdad deseo que tengas un futuro abundante, no me menciones más como tu hermano.” Había sido un final triste, si, pues durante sus primeros años de infancia, siempre había visto a su hermana como un modelo a seguir, como los pasos que debía imitar, alguien con quien le alegraba poder compartir las pocas risas del día a día y encantaba poder inventar sinfín de juegos y rimas sin necesidad de un centavo pero ahora todo ello había desaparecido. Ahora sólo conocía una versión bizarra y totalmente extraña de lo que había sido alguna vez.

 

Alcohol: 2. John: 0.

 

 


	24. Mil años y más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo mejor siempre está por venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, ya sé que el título parece el tiempo que me tardé en actualizar (? xD  
> Lamento haberme tardado milenios (hasta una amiga dijo que parezco supernatural :c) pero han pasado tantas cosas :/ Y luego si contamos que se me había ido la inspiración :/ ¡Pero lo bueno es que ya hay capítulo :D! Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer y comentar <3 Este prácticamente es el final, ¡pero! Tengo un epílogo... así que no es tan final (?) XD 
> 
> *así llamaba Honoré de Balzac a la Condesa Ewelina Hanska.   
> Outfit John: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/32/63/b2/3263b25421bd9f5ba7eea83533e1fe4a.jpg   
> Outfit Sherlock: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fb/e2/da/fbe2daba8eacaa7cf48bee1c2f469d5e.jpg   
> Outfit Lady Holmes: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fd/dc/02/fddc02199d548f52d5559a28673871e9.jpg   
> Ballroom: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/d7/4d/23d74d7937077839b99976dade2e8f9c.jpg   
> Canción del ball que utilicé c: : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcG6OzEDO_c

**X** **XIV**

El ánimo del joven rubio había recaído un poco durante el resto de la velada tras realizar que ahora la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo era su madre y Sherlock, sin embargo, supo fingir buen humor ante los padres de este último e incluso fue capaz de plantar algún que otro chiste durante la cena. Aunque al pelinegro no lo engañó. 

“ _En ocasiones, resulta más conveniente el contar con un menor número de personas que ofrecen su afecto y admiración sinceramente que el contar con toda una corte que no hace más que injuriar a las espaldas de uno._ ” Fue el consejo que Sherlock dio a John mientras ambos se preparaban en la habitación del último para descansar (algo arriesgado al encontrarse lord y lady Holmes en casa pero en ocasiones el amor se torna monótono sin inyectarle riesgos.) El futuro médico apenas asintió al meterse entre mantas y sábanas de la cama, sentándose de espalda contra el cabecero de la misma. “Dime, ¿qué beneficio te proporcionaba el que Harriet viviera fastidiándote y hasta aporreándote verbalmente? ¿Qué alegrías te dejaba?”

“Ninguna, pero Sherlock: Es mi hermana. No puedo estar como una roca después de haber perdido a otro miembro más de mi familia.” 

“Si me dieras cinco minutos, podría hacer que estés  _duro_ como una roca.” Sonrió el pelinegro con picardía y suspiró ante la seriedad de su amante. Con resignación se echó a su lado en la cama, desnudo, y estando tendido boca abajo, se apoyó en sus codos para elevarse un poco y alcanzar el buró de su lado para tomar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. “El punto es: No siempre puedes permanecer arrastrando con personas indeseables solamente por el lastre moral que la sociedad te dicta con  _“la familia es primordial”_  Te puedo asegurar que no es así.” Concluyó, recordándole el asunto con Mycroft. 

John asintió pensativo al retirarle el cigarro de la mano para dar un toque él mismo y regresárselo. “Puede que tengas razón, pero no me requieras abandonar todas mis costumbres en un año. En cambio, deberías celebrar que ya puedo comer sin sorprenderme.” Cedió al exhalar el humo y respondió a la sonrisa de Sherlock en cuanto la vio. 

“Y ello debería ameritar que la reina cree una fecha nacional en tu honor:  _Día nacional en el que John Watson aprendió a comer sin imitar a un huérfano de Charles Dickens._ No es el mejor título pero sigo trabajando en ello.” 

El joven Watson sonrió de nueva cuenta. “Las celebraciones siguen sin ser tu fuerte.” Besó la frente del aristócrata, se estiró para ajustar la alarma de un pequeño reloj (lo había comprado en su última estadía en Londres, así no requeriría despertar cada hora para enviar a Sherlock a su habitación cuando durmieran juntos) y se giró para descansar. Si lo pensaba bien, aunque ahora contaba con menos familiares comparado con el primer día que pasó en la Holmes manor, se encontraba mucho más acompañado que aquella ocasión. 

****************************

Aquella escena era extraña, los alrededores volvían a pertenecer a Old Nichols, sin embargo, tenían un tinte más sombrío y el cielo nublado que cubría su cabeza en nada ayudaba. Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando notó que su calzado se encontraba maltratado y hasta roído por el uso y el tiempo: No. Podía. Ser. 

Con prisa, recorrió los callejones hasta que al final de uno, dio con cierta figura castaña que conocía bastante bien. “¡Harriet! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suelta eso y acompáñame inmediatamente!” Exclamó con molestia al provocar que la joven; quien a su parecer su rostro lucía avejentado, como si la vida ya le hubiese pasado la factura por todas sus desventuras; soltara la botella de ron barato, estrellándose contra el piso. 

“¡¿Y tú qué quieres aquí?! Deberías seguir recogiendo mierda de las calles y no fastidiar. ¡Lárgate!” Replicó la joven con molestia y soltó una risa desdeñosa para el acompañante (¿cuándo y de donde había salido?) que ahora le sostenía por la cintura con un brazo. Tan indecente y asqueroso a la vez. 

Ambos sentimientos le fueron suficientes al joven para tomar a Harriet del brazo e intentar tirar de ella para llevársela lejos de ahí, o al menos lo suficientemente lejos del indignante compañero que permanecía a su lado. “¡Suficiente, Harry! Dejas de comportarte como una vulgar prostituta, le dices adiós a este…hombre y vienes conmigo inmediatamente. ¡Mira que estar en las calles tonteando a plena tarde mientras mamá se parte el lomo y aniquila sus manos puntada a puntada con la camisa de alguien más para que puedas llevar algo de comida a tu sucia boca!” 

Harriet  volvió a echar a reír, aunque fue un gesto que heló la sangre al joven rubio, siendo algo sin alegría alguna. Sólo contenía frialdad. 

“¿A mamá? No sabía que los muertos seguían trabajando en la fosa para mantener su huesudo trasero.” Fue la respuesta de la castaña para su hermano. 

El corazón de John se paralizó por instantes, viajó desde su pecho hasta la garganta y regresó a su lugar, todo en segundos. No podía ser: ¡No podía ser! Apenas la noche anterior la había acompañado a su casa para que descansara, ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? “¡Mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo, Harriet! ¡Cállate ya!” Aquello último lo exclamó cuando la risa de su hermana volvía a resonar, ¿cómo era alguien tan cruel como para burlarse de la muerte de su propia madre? 

“John, John, Johnny. ¿Por qué te alteras? Tú mismo le has llevado a la fosa: Mira que matarla con el trabajo envés de compartirle de tus ganancias follándote al futuro marquesito. Eres todo un asesino galán, Johnny; dos mujeres con tus propias manos. Fantástico, caballerito pedante.” Felicitó la mayor de los Watson con pocos aplausos que llenaban la vacía callejuela; entonces, se giró a mirar a su acompañante de nueva cuenta, dándole la espalda como si la conversación con su hermano hubiese terminado. 

Por su parte, John agitó la cabeza un par de veces con rapidez. Harriet había bebido por días seguramente como para poder decir tal cantidad de sandeces. “¿A qué te refieres con dos mujeres? Estás demente, Harriet. Mamá no está muerta y yo jamás sería capaz de asesinar a alguien, ni siquiera a Mycroft Holmes y eso que es el ser humano que más se lo merece sobre la faz de la tierra.” Aguardó al callar y pasó saliva al notar que no recibía respuesta ni reacción alguna por parte de su hermana. “¿Harriet?” Suspiró cansado. “De acuerdo, ¿según tu, y como, he asesinado a la otra mujer?”

Un par de relampagueos terminaron con el silencio reinante entre los hermanos, incluso John tuvo tiempo de notar el frío que les rodeaba y comenzaba a adueñarse de su piel. 

“Harry, en serio. Al menos ten la dignidad de responderme, lo que sea.” 

“Los muertos no responden, Johnny.” Siseó Harry sin girarse de momento, una nueva risa pareció intentar abandonarla, ¿pero cómo podía reír alguien tan frío? “¡LOS MUERTOS. NO. RESPONDEN. JOHNNY! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, John?! ¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando decidiste dejar de ser mi hermano? El hambre me mató, hermanito: El hambre y la diferencia de tus privilegios; mientras tú te atragantas con comida y permaneces sin saber con qué entretenerte, yo estoy abajo, trabajando como zángano, comiendo apenas lo suficiente para resistir el día…” 

Un nuevo relámpago fue acompañado por el grito del joven Watson al mirar a su hermana cuando esta se giró: El envejecimiento había dado lugar a un rostro deformado por la muerte, totalmente seco por el tiempo con unas cuencas donde (a su parecer) poco antes había descansado una mirada azul-grisácea igual a la suya y ahora descansaba el vacío de su alma. 

“Es lo que sucede con los chicos malos, querido John.” Añadió el acompañante de Harry, tomándole por la muñeca con una mano tan gélida que John (en alguna pequeña parte de su mente) sabía no era posible en ningún cadáver, intentó ver su rostro pero sólo encontró oscuridad. “El próximo en mi lista, eres tú…” 

*****************************

El próximo grito de John fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarse a sí mismo y a Sherlock, quien se sentó de golpe al escucharlo, maldijo en voz baja y se apresuró a colocarse su bata de noche. Si alguien entraba, podía justificarlo con haber entrado por el grito. 

“¡John! ¡Tranquilo, estás a salvo!” Masculló el pelinegro al tomar su rostro con ambas manos, buscando que lo mirara y volvió a maldecir cuando sintió el temblor insistente de su amante. “John… John, respira. Eso es, lo haces excelente. Respira.” 

Por su parte, el joven Watson miró desconcertado a todas partes tras despertar, respirando agitado y sintiendo como el sudor le había empapado parte del pijama y había pegado su cabello a la nuca. Jodida culpa. “No. No está bien, Sherlock… N-No está bien, ¡mi madre, Sherlock! ¡Harriet!” Sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo cuando intentó soltarse del aristócrata para salir corriendo en busca de las últimas dos. 

“Sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, ha sido impulsado por el sentimiento de culpa que te surgió tras alienar a tu hermana de tu vida, tu madre se encuentra en perfectas condiciones descansando en su habitación; ¿recuerdas que anoche no quiso retirarse a su domicilio porque este día sería pesado para auxiliar a mi madre? Es lo que ha sucedido, John.” Sherlock le siguió mirando y suspiró quedo al notar que el terror no se apartaba de la mirada del futuro médico. Besó sus labios delicadamente un par de veces y le abrazó protectoramente tras sentarse a su lado, tratando de aliviarle como el mismo joven había hecho con él en ocasiones anteriores. 

Un par de minutos pasaron en los que Sherlock no se apartó de John ni por un segundo, protegiéndole entre sus brazos en todo momento mientras su propia respiración y sus latidos se encargaban de calmar al rubio lentamente. Cuando escuchó el golpeteo insistente en la puerta, suspiró al tener que soltarlo y atender; aborrecía tener que sostener la mentira en momentos como aquél pero era necesario. 

“¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? Escuchamos el grito como si hubiese sido en medio de nuestra habitación.” Cuestionó Lord Holmes con vela en una mano y un arma corta en la otra, mirando a su hijo y a John. 

“Dios mío, John.” Lamentó Lady Holmes, quien se encontraba detrás de su marido, enfundada en su bata de cama y los cabellos peinados en una trenza larga muy sencilla, algo desacomodada por el sueño. Adentrándose a la habitación, apartó a su hijo e hizo por sentarse a un lado del joven rubio, "¡Cielo bendito! Tienes las manos gélidas, querido. William, ¿deberíamos llamar al médico? El pobre está como si hubiese pasado la noche en medio del jardín," apuntó al sostenerle de las manos, tratando de revisarle un poco. 

"Mi mamá..." Musitó John apenas, peleando con la urgencia de soltarse del agarre de Lady Holmes para salir corriendo al " _universo de los criados_ ", buscar a su madre y nunca separarse de su lado. 

"Sherlock, envía a buscar a la señora Watson inmediatamente. No des la noticia con carácter de tragedia," instruyó Lord Holmes mientras tanto, "John sólo requiere consuelo maternal. Como todos en ocasiones." Vio a su hijo marcharse con una urgencia que le provocó duda un momento y negó antes de volver su atención en John de nueva cuenta. "¿Podemos saber qué es lo que ha sucedido?" 

"William por favor, el pobre niño se ha llevado un impacto tremendo. Deja que sea su madre quien lo averigüe y lo solucione si es que hay algo que arreglar." Pidió la madre de Sherlock; no era complicado notar que la mujer ya había adoptado al joven Watson dentro de su carácter maternal y, por ende, abogaba también por este joven tal como hacía con sus verdaderos hijos. 

 

****************************

 

Mientras Lady Holmes permanecía cuidando de John (o lo poco que le era permitido por su marido), al mismo tiempo se podía ver a Sherlock recorrer los pasillos a prisa, su larga bata de casa siguiendo sus ágiles pasos hasta llegar a la puerta por donde los criados entraban y salían de la casa día con día; la noche se prestaba fría a pesar del clima cálido que llegaba cada mañana, la grava y pequeñas piedras del camino mordían las plantas de sus pies descalzos a cada paso pero eso era lo de menos importancia mientras sentía como la distancia entre su hogar y el domicilio Watson se volvía eterna, echó a correr. Si alguien le hubiese visto, habría dicho que el aristócrata era un joven marido corriendo en busca de auxilio para el ser amado y, bueno, Sherlock era aquello precisamente exceptuando un lamentable punto: Jamás podría ser el marido de su ser amado. 

El paisaje pasaba lo más rápido que sus piernas podían llevarle hasta que, con alivio, vio la casa de la señora Watson en la cercanía, con el corazón latiendo velozmente y la respiración agitada (en parte por la carrera que acababa de tomar, en otra por su preocupación por John) llegó a llamar a la puerta de la viuda, ignorando toda delicadeza y fachadas con ella. "¡Señora Watson! ¡Señora, abra inmediatamente por favor! ¡Tengo noticias sobre John!" Exclamó golpeteando la puerta y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. 

Al otro lado de la puerta, se escucharon pasos y como abrían con rapidez, tras segundos, se abrió y apareció la señora enfundada en una sencilla bata de casa, con el cabello en una corta trenza descolocada y la duda en su rostro. "¿Qué ha pasado, querido? ¿Qué los lleva a dar tal alarma a estas horas de la noche?" Cuestionó, comenzando a preguntarse si acaso los muchachos habían sido descubiertos. 

"Nadie ha visto nada, señora Watson." Avisó Sherlock al notar su semblante y se apartó a un lado para permitirle salir. "Empero, el tiempo apremia como para permanecer aquí y darle los detalles, sólo puedo comentarle que su hijo le necesita y es importante acudamos en cuanto antes." 

 

*************************

 

"Ah, Watson. Por fin ha llegado, espero que Lord Sherlock no le diera noticias de la manera más trágica posible." Saludó Lord Holmes en cuanto vio a señora y muchacho arribar a la habitación de John mientras éste último permanecía con el semblante pálido. 

"Al contrario, mi lord. Lord Sherlock ha elegido las palabras y maneras más amables para darme aviso." Respondió la señora con la rapidez más prudente que pudo encontrar. No le interesaba dar explicaciones a su empleador, le importaba mirar mejor a su hijo y aliviar el mal que le acongojaba.   
   
"Creo que John se encuentra en las mejores manos, ningún médico podrá aliviar su malestar más que el amor maternal. Andando, Sherlock." Instruyó el patriarca de los Holmes al pie de la puerta, su esposa ya había salido pero el joven pelinegro seguía anclado en el mismo punto. 

"Mi lord, si no le presenta inconveniente, a mi hijo ni a mí nos hace problema alguno el que Lord Sherlock permanezca en la habitación. Puede quedarse si así él lo desea y usted permite." Aclaró la señora Watson al sentarse a un lado del joven rubio y suspiró cuando éste último notó su presencia y se aferró a ella en un abrazo. El padre de Sherlock miró a los tres una fracción de segundo y momentos después ya se encontraba en camino a su propia habitación. Al verse solos, la viuda exhaló con alivio y se ocupó en procurar a su hijo "pero mi amor, niño, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido realmente como para que te encuentres en este estado? Luces como si hubieses visto a la misma muerte." 

John temblaba en brazos de su madre, apenas notando vagamente el cómo ésta acariciaba su cabello en un intento por confortarlo. ¿Había visto a la muerte? Claro que si, en aquél terrible sueño había acompañado a su hermana e inclusive le había dicho que era él el siguiente: ¿Qué otra cosa inspiraría tal terror? Tenía y debía reconciliarse con su hermana. "M-Madre, ¡oh madre! Debe usted perdonarme por el estilo de vida que llevo, por el infortunio que he traído a su vida y a la de mi pobre hermana, justificando el progreso educativo. Dulce madre, usted siempre me ha procurado, ha visto por mi bienestar y velado por mi porvenir y a cambio he provocado que se vea laborando arduamente mientras yo me encuentro en pisos superiores, disfrutando un dinero y lujo que me son ajenos y jamás podría gozar por mi cuenta. Se lo ruego, madre: perdóneme." Y en cuanto las palabras murieron en sus labios, las lágrimas culposas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas. 

Sherlock escuchó todo aquello en completo silencio, sintiendo como algo en su interior parecía anudarse con cada palabra del menor de los Watson. "Son estupideces las que mencionas." Dijo finalmente, ganándose una mirada pronta y (casi) furiosa por parte del rubio. Aquello, finalmente, no le intimidó y continuó. "En verdad son estupideces, alucinaciones de tu mente briaga e ignorante. Podríamos verlo como todo un vómito mental." 

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, tuvo a John frente suyo, mirándole con la misma molestia para plantarle cara. "Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda: ¡No son estupideces! ¡Estupidez es que te quejes porque no te lustraron bien las botas! ¡TIENES MANOS. LO PUEDES HACER TU SOLO!" Entre gritos, ni siquiera notó cuando sucedió, arrinconó a Sherlock contra la pared. "Te advierto: un-sonido-más y estrellaré tu linda cabeza contra la pared de modo que todos los criados tendrán que venir a limpiar tus sesos." Añadió en un siseo. 

Ante la amenaza, Sherlock se limitó a sonreír de lado: Su objetivo no había sido causar molestia en el futuro médico, en cambio, era provocarle un desahogo diferente a las lágrimas y el dolor. Si el alivio de John conllevaba llevarse algunos gritos e inclusive una bofetada, las tomaría con gusto. "No lo harías, de lo contrario, añadirías a tu sentimiento ilógico de culpa, el hecho de haber terminado con mi vida. Entonces serías una damisela llorosa por tu madre, tu hermana y por mí; una dama no debe llorar por tantas personas, John." 

El mencionado lo miró durante instantes y con un empujón contra la pared, le soltó finalmente para pasarse por el filo de la chimenea para tomar un cigarro de su contenedor y volver a sentarse. "Te odio."

Sherlock sonrió una vez más, por menos tiempo esta vez. "También te amo." 

"Sherlock querido, con todo el respeto que te debo, no creo que sea buen momento para incordiar a John de esta manera." Intentó intervenir la señora mientras observaba a Sherlock ir a la pequeña cantinera en un rincón de la habitación, abriendo la misma y sirviendo una pequeña copa, la cual dejó en manos de un renuente John. 

"Lo sé, pero si a su hijo no se le azuza a exteriorizar lo que pasa por su mente, al menos a través del enojo, sería capaz de guardar todo acongoje hasta el final de sus días. Le habla la experiencia a primera mano cuando le comento las desventajas de mantenerse así por periodos de tiempo." El pelinegro suspiró e hizo por acomodarse mejor su bata de noche. 

El tiempo prosiguió (no supo con seguridad si fueron segundos, minutos o hasta horas) hasta que la viuda Watson finalmente se retiró, dejando en el lugar a un John más tranquilo y menos culposo; la noche perseveró y tampoco supo, ninguno de los dos, el momento en que entraron a la cama de nuevo hasta que al amanecer, el joven rubio fue el primero en despertar; el resto de sus sueños parecieron ser un vacío oscuro, tranquilo donde ninguna hermana volvió a acusarle. 

"¿Sherlock?" Murmuró una vez, intentando despertar al nudo de rizos oscuros y piel marmolea que se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas, como si intentara protegerle de cualquier sueño futuro. No iba a mentir: Aquello le enterneció en parte. "Sherlock, he quedado de verme en cinco minutos con Reginald, me ha pedido encontrarnos a solas." Tan pronto terminó de hablar, el de rizos azabache comenzó a soltarse, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente de par en par, la ligera niebla de los celos ocultando la mirada aquamarina. 

"Pueden largarse al carajo él y su visita solitaria." Masculló adormilado, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del rubio, escuchando a este último reír. 

"Sólo es una trastada,  _baby_ _boy_. Jamás iría con alguien más, y menos con Reginald." John sonrió depositando un beso en su cabello. 

"Bien, tendría que follarte de mil maneras para evitar que partieras."

"¿No quisiste decir que  _yo_  te folle de mil maneras para convencerme?" De nuevo, una sonrisa pudo asomar en el rostro del mayor.

"Jamás, siempre ha de ser lo extraordinario lo que provoca tu interés." Esta vez, Sherlock hizo por soltarse, permaneciendo sobre su costado para mirar al futuro médico. 

"Tiene sentido, por algo he permanecido tanto tiempo en esta casa ¿o no?" 

**************************

 

Odiaba los olanes. Definitivamente los odiaba: La tela le picaba en las muñecas y hacía que luciera extraño al final de las mangas de su saco. Ah, las cosas que hacía por el estudio...y por el amor. 

John se miró por enésima vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo que descansaba en el clóset mientras Sherlock permanecía sentado, aún en su atuendo habitual, en la silla a varios pasos detrás del rubio; semanas antes Lady Holmes había hecho el comentario sobre organizar un ball con temática, acorde a una de sus amistades aquellas reuniones habían ganado popularidad de nueva cuenta y, claro, ella no podía quedar fuera de ello; el asunto había pasado sin pena ni gloria para ambos jóvenes (¿Qué más daba otra reunión?) hasta que se mencionó la temática del mismo.

"Regencia. ¿Por qué la regencia? ¿Qué tiene de bueno la regencia?" Protestó en voz baja mientras intentaba arreglarse su cravat de lino en su reflejo. 

El pelinegro se limitó a negar, al menos de principio, con fastidio al ponerse en pie para ayudarle. "Oh, nada importante. Solamente se refinó la arquitectura al grado de darle mayor apertura, se dio amplitud a las bellas artes, se inventó la imprenta a vapor, nacieron las novelas que tanto te agrada devorar, Napoleón fue derrotado. ¿Debo seguir?" 

"Te olvidaste de la manera en que se acrecentó la desdicha, el como para ustedes la pobreza básicamente no existía... Porque no se atrevían si quiera a mencionarnos." Añadió John, alejándose finalmente del espejo para comenzar a cambiar el atuendo del menor de los Holmes; algo que, no iba a mentir,  _siempre_  resultaba en deleite para él: Admirar como cada pieza de tela iba desapareciendo para dar paso libre a su piel, poder observar cada marca, cada pequeño lunar que se escondía entre tanta pureza, o al contrario, poder verle desprovisto de toda cubierta que aunque toda prenda estuviese elaborada con los más finos materiales, a su parecer eran una blasfemia cuando cubrían cada centímetro perteneciente a Sherlock.  _Joder,_ podía pasar todos sus días besando cada recoveco que se formaba en su cuerpo, acariciando cada borde y,  _por dios_ , hacer que aquél bello aristócrata entonara las más dulces súplicas al encontrarse entre sus piernas. 

"...John." "¡John!" Escuchó a Sherlock reclamar a lo lejos, aunque aquello sonaba muy distinto a lo que estaba ocurriendo en su imaginación. John parpadeó un par de veces y a cambio, obtuvo la imagen de un pelinegro entre molesto y fastidiado. 

"¿Qué decías? Disculpa. No escuché bien." Excusó él al apresurarse para sostener la ropa usada del joven aristócrata, guardarla y sostenerle la camisa para que entrara los brazos. En ayudarlo a vestirse y arreglar los detalles, John no tardó mucho tiempo: Sherlock era alto (gracias a Dios, no mucho más que él... aún) y su complexión delgada ayudaban a no tener que rodear tanto cuerpo ni cubrir al mismo; una vez terminado, retrocedió un par de pasos para admirarlo. "Definitivamente, Apolo te tendría las más grandes de las envidias." 

"Por favor, John; no hay tiempo." Murmuró el pelinegro, a pesar de sus palabras, se notaba el contento y la satisfacción de escuchar los halagos del joven rubio. Tal como siempre. 

"¿No hay tiempo para un halago? Sherlock, podrás creer que soy un imbécil, pero hasta a los imbéciles les toma poco tiempo hablar." John sonrió ante la vergüenza que al más joven provocaba tener que explicar sus pensamientos. 

"Podrá ser, pero he notado tu mirada a través del espejo mientras ajustaba mi cravat. Ahora no hay tiempo, pero si te comportaras durante estas horas... bueno, conocerás como habría sido follarme durante la regencia." Esta vez, fue su turno para sonreír, aunque el gesto murió cuando escuchó llamaban a la puerta y descubrió a uno de los sirvientes tras la puerta para dar aviso: Su madre comenzaba de nuevo con requerirlos ya en el primer piso. 

Tan pronto pusieron sus pies en el salón, Sherlock notó que el mismo era un caos, y ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos de la velada: El área ya se encontraba a la mitad de su capacidad (¿en qué había pensado su madre al invitar a ochenta personas?), las mujeres iban de aquí a allá, viéndose reverencias casi simultáneas al saludarse y, que Newton se lo llevara lejos: Al menos una docena de las damas, eran jóvenes de su edad, o si acaso un par de años menos. Aquello no era un baile por el simple hecho de hacerlo, no señor, era un maldito baile que su desconsiderada madre había organizado para encontrarle esposa. ¿Cuál era el afán? ¿Por qué imperaba tal necesidad? ¡No llevaba ni dos años de graduado! El maldito diploma en química no lo había obtenido solamente para adornar la pared...

Por su parte, John se encontraba admirando el salón con curiosidad (después de todo, aquél era su primer baile como tal) hasta que sintió las nubes grises que iban cubriendo los pensamientos del pelinegro, estaba por tomarle la mano para confortarle, pero recordó que aquello era imposible sin generar sospechas en público. "¿Sabes? Leí por ahí que un hombre no tiene que insistir más de una vez a una dama para bailar. ¡Y lo más importante! Uno no debe participar en más de tres o cuatro piezas de baile y las damas no pueden insistir en continuar una relación a menos que te encontraras con ella en todos los bailes a los que acudieras, y puede pasárselo uno en la habitación de refrigerios. En ello no estaría tan mal." Eran estupideces lo que estaba aconsejando, John lo sabía bien, pero aquella también era la mejor manera que pudo encontrar para instigar calma en el pelinegro; empero, sólo recibió un resoplido por parte del aristócrata. "Escucha, sólo pide tres bailes, uno cada hora y te verás librado de tener que conversar con tantas personas. Si quieres, sólo acompaña a una chica a los refrigerios y a la otra no le preguntes por ello, seguramente te lo pasará." Murmuró a prisa y suspiró cuando vio a Lady Holmes acercarse.

"Pero yo no quiero bailar con ninguna " _chica."_ Deseo bailar sólo contigo." Protestó Sherlock en un susurro, enterneciendo en parte al joven rubio.

"Y yo sólo contigo, pero nos hemos apresurado a nacer, chico lindo. Sólo piensa que en un par de semanas podremos cenar con mamá y ahí no tendrás objeción alg-" 

"¡Querido John! ¿Pero que hacen ahí de pie como estatuas? ¡Acérquense!  Lucen como un par de conspiradores con tanto cuchicheo." Sonrió la mujer pelinegra al tomarlo de la manga, separando al menor de los Watson de su amante, este último girándose por encima del hombro para pedirle al joven Holmes que se comportara. Por su parte, Lady Holmes no se cansó de presentar a John a al menos cinco jóvenes y a sus respectivas madres; si, John distaba mucho de ser su hijo, sin embargo, era un joven varón, soltero y prometía una carrera brillante en el campo de la medicina, entonces ¿por qué no emparejarle a él de una buena vez? Quizá alguna jovencita atraería su atención y en un par de años se verían comprometidos. 

Pobre Lady Holmes, era mejor dejarla en la ignorancia de los amores de su hijo. 

Sherlock vio como John se alejaba y supo que no tenía alternativa: No podía permanecer de pie ahí durante toda la noche (aunque le habría encantado, o aún mejor, desaparecer totalmente) así que se vio obligado a arrastrarse hasta uno de los pequeños círculos a las orillas de la pista donde permanecían varias jovencitas de pie, charlando entre ellas y riendo disimuladamente cuando alguna de ellas era invitada por algún caballero apuesto. Todas nadaban en la estupidez: Una joven castaña de vestido celeste, claramente de "señorita" sólo tenía el título (¿Qué pasaría si él decidiera de pronto hacer circular la noticia?), otra de ellas, rubia ceniza con gesto de molestia eterna, se notaba su incapacidad para aprender desde lejos, y así fueron pasando mentalmente una tras otra ante el pelinegro hasta que decidió elegir a la menos "peor." 

"Disculpe, ¿Me otorgaría el honor de bailar esta pieza con usted?" Preguntó el aristócrata, cuidando que su sarcasmo no brillara al mencionar el honor, y más, cuidaba no revolear los ojos cuando la joven a la que invitó, rio nerviosa con el resto de sus amistades. 

"Por supuesto, Lord Holmes." Sonrió la muchacha (Una jovencita de quince años, rubia de finas facciones y mirada cobalto que atraería a cualquiera) al aceptar la mano de Sherlock para salir a la pista. "Es un gusto conocerle, Lord Holmes, y más un placer el que Lady Holmes invitara a mis padres, ¿sabía usted que este es mi primer baile?" 

Sherlock apenas se contentó con emitir un gruñido como respuesta mientras se habrían paso entre la pista y, para su suerte, encontraron lugar junto a John y a la pareja de éste. 

"Tiene usted una casa muy bonita, al entrar, me han encantado los pequeños arbustos que abren paso al camino que seguramente lleva a sus jardines ¿no es así? Luce como un lugar muy tranquilo para estar." Continuó la muchacha al tomar posición frente al pelinegro, deleitándose mientras Strauss comenzaba en el fondo. 

"Y lo es más cuando no tiene tanta gente aglomerada en su interior." Asintió Sherlock apenas, aliviado cuando la cuadrilla comenzó, pudiendo así intercambiar un par de miradas con John cuando llegaban a cruzarse en alguno de los pasos. Ah, se endeudaría hasta el último de sus días con tal de poder compartir una cuadrilla con John como su pareja, pero sabía que aquello era imposible. Tal como le había dicho el rubio: Habían nacido mucho tiempo antes de que su amor fuese aceptado en público y que no les representara peligro alguno el ir tomados de la mano por las calles o el que sus padres supieran cómo estaban relacionados. 

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Sherlock se vio obligado a invitar a otra joven más a bailar, teniendo inclusive que intercalar entre la primera joven (ni siquiera pudo recordar cómo se llamaba: ¿Sandra? ¿Susan? Quizá Sally) y la segunda. Apenas había terminado de dejar en su asiento a la segunda joven y logrado escapar al pasillo de la casa que conectaba con las escaleras del piso superior cuando en la oscuridad, una mano tiró de él y le cubrió la boca hasta tirar de él a las penumbras; pudo girarse y su sorpresa se disipó al ver a John. 

"Lamento asustarte de esta manera, pero ya me he cansado de tanto vestido y de tanta risa falsa, ¿no te lo parece?" Murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa tras soltarlo. 

"No me has asustado, deduje que eras tu por la fuerza que imprimiste en tu agarre." Intentó excusar Sherlock, provocando que la sonrisa de John se ensanchara. "Oh por favor, no te pavonees por un sobresalto diminuto. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que sucede?" 

"Te lo he dicho: Estoy cansado de vestidos y risas falsas. Acompáñame." Y sin decir más, el joven Watson inició camino hacia el segundo piso, paseando por el pasillo hasta encontrar la primera habitación vacía, dejó que el pelinegro entrara primero y le siguió, procurando cerrar la puerta por dentro con cerrojo y cubrir el picaporte con un trozo de papel desperdiciado en el contenedor de basura, la precaución nunca estaba de más. Una vez ahí, se atrevió a besar a su aristócrata por primera vez, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad como si intentara transmitirle su sentir a través del tacto. "Disculpe, ¿me haría el honor de bailar este vals conmigo, Lord Sherlock?" Preguntó con una sonrisa al extenderle la mano.

"Siempre." Sonrió el pelinegro al aceptar su mano, permitiendo la mano de John sobre su cintura y la otra, a pesar de lo incorrecto, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Dejándose llevar finalmente en un íntimo vals, sintiendo como la gente y sus prejuicios empezaban a fallecer, quedando solamente los dos en aquella habitación, centrándose en la mirada cobalto que le había atrapado, sintiendo aquellas manos que con tan poco le habían sanado de maneras que ni el mejor médico de Europa hubiera podido, regalándole el amor que (sin saber) tanto anheló y haciéndole saber que sólo requería comprensión, que no era ningún "estúpido fenómeno" como tantas veces escuchó en el colegio, que habían personas que podían admirar su intelecto y su forma de ser y que, si no era así, al menos estaría él para hacerlo. 

"¿En qué tanto piensas, amor? Pareciera que te he planteado el problema más difícil del mundo." Cuestionó John con una pequeña sonrisa, sonando algo curioso para no denotar preocupación. 

"En porqué mi madre cometió el error de darme a luz en esta época. Me agradan las comodidades que me rodean y me resulta exquisito el ir a cazar y montar mi caballo, ¿pero no sería mejor poder salir a caminar los domingos a tu lado, como siempre hago, pero tomado de tu mano, como nunca puedo hacer? O poder decir "Mi nombre es Sherlock Watson", o quizá, no lo sé, encontrar un pupilo para tutelar entre ambos y así crear nuestra propia familia. O simplemente crecer a tu lado, lo que fuese a tu lado sin el temor de la policía, de mirar sobre nuestros hombros con temor a ser juzgados... Sería mucho mejor." 

"No obtienes ningún beneficio de vivir acongojándote con estos pensamientos, Sherlock;" comenzó John, tomando su mano de manera correcta para poder acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar; "por lo que no te aconsejo seguir conviviendo con ellos: No siempre vivirás aquí, puedes justificar tu soltería al mudarte al centro de Londres o cualquier otra parte. ¿Y adivina qué? No tendrías que preocuparte por mí, porque siempre he de seguirte a donde vayas. Siempre." 

"No siempre, has planeado enlistarte en el ejército cuando termines con la medicina." Lamentó Sherlock, mostrando por primera vez la tristeza de tal decisión. 

Con un suspiro, John se detuvo una vez la música lejana terminó y tomó el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos para asegurarse de cruzar sus miradas. "No es una decisión definitiva, Sherlock y si así lo fuera, sólo haría los tres años que me exige el ejército de su majestad e inmediatamente me daría de baja. Y aún si tomara esa decisión,  _querida estrella*,_ seguiría a tu lado y te prometo, si hemos de separarnos, buscaré la manera de volver a ti para verme refugiado entre tus brazos. Que Dios me lleve a su cobijo eterno si se diera lugar a esta promesa y no la cumpliera." 

"Jamás tendrás que cumplirla,  _amado_  John. Nunca me separaré de ti." Prometió Sherlock en un nuevo susurro, abrazando al joven rubio por los hombros para fundirse en un nuevo beso y sellar aquél juramento secreto.

 Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para cuando volvieron a resurgir ante los demás, apenas si faltaban minutos para que cada invitado pasara a la habitación donde se tomaría la pequeña cena; cuando les vio, Lady Holmes reprochó con la mirada a su hijo por la tardanza, pero al muchacho no pudo importarle menos: Acababa de encontrar a la persona que le acompañaría hasta su último aliento. 

***********************************

Un año, un año había pasado del día que había aprendido debía darle igual, al menos en presencia de su padre. Hacía un año, su madre apenas había logrado juntar treinta chelines para comprar un poco de pan, mermelada y así crear un pastel a su manera; ¿hoy? Hoy descansaba plácido con un desnudo pelinegro abrazado a él, ambos cubiertos por finas sábanas y edredones mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse sobre los verdes prados. La diferencia que un año de vida podía hacer. 

Y Sherlock pareció notarlo, tan pronto pasaron diez minutos de las siete de la mañana, su mirada aquamarina comenzó a recorrer las paredes de la habitación hasta que reparó en el joven que descansaba a su lado y un bostezo le dio paso a la sonrisa cuando su dueño recordó la fecha del día. Con sumo cuidado, deshizo su abrazo para con cuidado moverse hasta debajo de las sábanas, removiendo mayores cobijos para su comodidad y comenzar a repartir besos en el abdomen de John, agudizando cada sentido en caso de sonidos ajenos y al mismo tiempo, captar cada reacción del rubio. 

Aquello era un juego recién inventado del aristócrata: Descubrir las reacciones de su amante mientras éste dormía, y cuánto tiempo tardaría en despertar. Pronto, los besos se sucedieron por debajo del pijama hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual comenzó a engullir poco a poco; elevó la mirada y sonrió satisfecho al notar como la respiración del joven Watson iba tornándose más pesada poco a poco y como fruncía el ceño de vez en vez mientras diminutos gemidos comenzaban a abandonarle; poco después, la habitación fue llenándose con los sonidos húmedos de cada succión del pelinegro satisfecho al sentir la ya pesada erección en su boca. 

" _Sherlock"_  Escuchó gemir al futuro médico y sintió la mano de este aferrando sus rizos con fuerza. "¿Qué haces, Sherlock? ¿Por qué no dejas dormir a daddy como siempre?" A pesar de que sonaba como un reclamo, John comenzó un vaivén de sus caderas, disfrutando como siempre de la boca aristócrata. Una, dos, tres estocadas y permitió libertad al pelinegro. 

"Es... Es un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado, daddy sin ninguna mala intención." Sonrió Sherlock, volviendo a engullir y permitiendo que John estableciera el ritmo, incluso se atrevió a gemir suavemente, disfrutando de las estocadas con fuerza que el rubio comenzó. 

"No dejes ir ni una gota,  _baby_ _boy_. Me daré cuenta si lo haces." Advirtió John minutos después, aferró con mayor fuerza los rizos azabaches hasta que su miembro desapareció dentro la boca del joven aristócrata y pronto sus palabras fueron seguidas por una hilera de gemidos y groserías incoherentes mientras Sherlock tragaba obediente. "Preciosura,  _mi linda hermosura_." Suspiró al retirar su pene flácido y retiró las sábanas. 

"Feliz cumpleaños, John." Deseó el pelinegro con una sonrisa disimulada al retomar su lugar a lado del mencionado, depositando un beso casto en sus labios. 

Tras el singular primer obsequio del Holmes menor, ante los demás recibió presentes con un carácter más normal (y menos peligrosos socialmente hablando) por parte de sus empleadores, algunos enviados por sus amistades del colegio y parte de Sherlock. 

 

***************

"Ten cuidado con el primer escalón, cielo. Está oscuro aquí afuera y no queremos que caigas." Dijo la señora Watson al conducir a su hijo y Sherlock hasta su casa en la villa cercana; el interior del hogar seguía tan acogedor como siempre, excepto que esta vez, el pequeño comedor había sido adornado con figuras de papel coloridas y una pequeña manta colgada de la pared leyendo "¡ _Feliz cumpleaños, John!"_ Escrito por su madre. "Lamento que Harry no pudiera venir, cielo, pero sabes que trabajar puede dejar exhausta a una persona, incluso en el puesto que ella tiene." 

¿Harriet exhausta? John conocía bien la excusa: La muchacha, al ser su día de descanso el día siguiente, había aprovechado para escabullirse de la casa y perderse en el pub de la villa aunque ello implicara tener que cuidarse un tanto las espaldas para que nadie supiera donde laboraba. Aquello no podía importarle menos a John. Tras una pequeña cena de ganso horneado (la señora Watson había ahorrado meses antes para lograr comprar algo de tal categoría) con una botella de vino que Sherlock se encargó de llevar, un pastel humilde e incluso algo de champagne para celebrar, ambos jóvenes se encontraban de vuelta en la pequeña sala. 

"¿John? Quisiera hablar contigo, si no tuvieras problema." Pidió Sherlock de pronto, confundiendo a John. 

"Bien, claro. Mamá, si nos permite, vendremos en segui-"

"No es necesario, John. Creo es una conversación que podemos sostener ante tu madre." Interrumpió el joven aristócrata, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no había sentido nerviosismo como tal! Aclaró su garganta y continuó. "Antes de ti, conoces cuál era mi vida: solitaria, desdichada a pesar del dinero y las comodidades; sería mentir si dijera que tuvimos un excelente comienzo y que me agradaste tan pronto llegaste a casa. Empero, supiste ejercer tu paciencia eterna, tu candidez y amabilidad para permitirme el conocerte; eres un idiota, pero llegamos a complementarnos bien." 

" _Sherlock_." 

"¿Acaso es mentira? En fin, sin importar como, logramos complementarnos, eres lo que más hacía falta en mi vida sin siquiera yo saberlo, y definitivamente, ya no puedo concebir una realidad donde te encuentres presente. Por ello te pido," y mientras hablaba, se ocupó de conseguir una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su saco y se arrodilló en una pierna, "que me permitas estar siempre a tu lado en matrimonio. Sé que es prácticamente imposible que acudamos a una iglesia y ser declarados en unión, que quizá en esta vida no lograré llamarte esposo, pero si me aceptas, esta propuesta quedará fijada hasta la era en que pueda besarte en trafalgar square sin temor." Concluyó y abrió la cajita, mostrando un anillo de plata con un zafiro y dos pequeños diamantes flanqueándolo. 

John le miró en silencio, atónito mientras su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez con tal rapidez que fue un milagro el no marearse a sí mismo; no pudiendo hacer más que asentir inmediatamente, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Sherlock mientras éste le colocaba el anillo, sellando así otra promesa más. 

"El anillo lleva una inscripción por dentro." Murmuró el joven aristócrata tras ponerse en pie, abrazando aún a John. 

"¿En verdad? ¿Qué es lo que dice?" 

"Millia annorum et ultra." Entonces el pelinegro sonrió contra sus labios. 

"Por supuesto que si." Murmuró John en respuesta, plantando un suave beso al final. Mil años y más tendrían que aguardar, quizás menos, quizás más, pero mientras el uno se encontrara en compañía del otro, mientras ambos continuaran siendo devotos mutuos, lo demás daba igual. 


End file.
